Running Scared
by D3ANwasH3R3
Summary: Running from your past was supposed to be simple. For her anyways. But one simple mistake made everything hard. All Katie wanted was quiet and to left alone. But her curiosity was always her flaw. It was her curiosity that lead her to a certain playboy, and a secret government agency. Story better than summary. No pairings yet. Give it a chance, and you just might like it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so this is my first Iron Man story which for those who know my work, this could seem pretty random since I usually write SPN stories. Those who are familar with my stories may recognize my OC who I just adore, and so I thought I would test her out in the Marvel universe. But I've had idea about an Iron Man/ Avengers story, that will probably be an AU. And the continuation of this story will be dependent on reader reception. So you guys like it, let me know... you don't well, I'll get back to my others stories. Let me know.**

* * *

Marlo's café, was the epitome of a dump, but there was no doubt that Marlo's made the best cup of coffee, in all of New York. At least in Katie's opinion. The first day she moved to New York, all she had was twenty bucks in and a dream, and she just had the feeling, that wouldn't be enough to make it in the big apple. And so she found herself at Marlo's draining her sorrows in one of the best cappuccinos ever, when she spotted the help wanted sign on the counter. It was fate. And so three months later, here she was , standing behind the counter of Marlo's awaiting her next customer.

"Stupid son of a-!" she heard her boss yell from his office in the back. She gave an apologetic smile to the few customers there, before going to check out the problem. As she assumed her boss, Raul Martines, Cuban native, who came to New York to live the American dream. That dream just happened to be computers. He was in the middle of some Spanish swearing when he turned to see her in the doorway. "This stupid machine's not working" He whacked it again.

"Yeah, I don't think hitting it will help any Raul" Katie said walking over. "What's going on?"

"I'm trying to enter the payroll, but a box popped up and then another and then—"

"Alright, calm down" Katie replied. "I don't know much about computers, but maybe—" she walked over reading over to the message on the screen. "Oh" Raul watched as his barista typed in a few keys before turning to him. "There, that should do it" she smiled. "No more hitting" she heard the sound of the counter bell and was off to tend to the customer.

And this was pretty much how her days went. Serving customers, playing referee between Raul and any computerized object, and then sweeping up before leaving.

Walking down the streets of New York, Katie often pondered the twists and turns of her life. But now her life was nice and quiet. Boring even, and she loved it. She arrived at her apartment, ignoring the whistles of the shifty loiterers that always stood outside of her building. Apartment 4B. Even her address was boring. To her it was perfect. For so long she wished for boring, and now she finally had it, and she wasn't going to let anything stand in her way of keeping it. She walked into her apartment immediately greeted by her fat cat.

"Oh, Mr. Pickles" she cooed picking up the feline. Life before New York didn't allow her to have pets, but now she could. "How was your day?" she closed her door, before latching all six locks on the door. To anyone outside looking in, it looked as if she were paranoid, but to her she was just being cautious. She typed in a code in the security system by the door before turning and walking into her apartment. It was small and the noise from the outside always got in, but it had for walls which was all she could hope for at its price. The building wasn't flashy, and the neighborhood never drew too much attention. She needed a hole to hide in and she'd found it. Pressing a kiss to Mr. Pickles head, Katie headed down the hall of her apartment, and walked into bedroom. This is where she spent most of her time, but not in the way one would believe. She sat Mr. Pickles down on the floor, before turning to her computer… maybe computers. So maybe she did know something about computers. Katie sat down in front of her many monitors, tying in a few keys she watched as they all turned on, each showing something different. There were a few of the outside of the building, they were security cameras she hooked up when she moved in. The others were the halls of the building, while the rest just played news from around the world. Mr. Pickles jumped up onto her leg and she scratched the top of his head.

"What is going on in the world today Mr. P?" she mumbled to her cat when the face of someone she'd come to recognize shown on her screen.

"_And today on E-News, The one the only Billionaire, Playboy, and recently announced Iron Man Aka Tony Stark, tells us about what its like to be him" the correspondent says a picture of said playboy popping up. "Tony has recently made news with is top of the line Stark Firwall , one he claims is impenetrable. Companies around the world have been hounding the scientist, but he has decided to keep the program solely at Stark Industries" the clip changes to Stark on some red carpet event. _

"_Mr. Stark, we've heard that your Firewall is practically bullet proof" the reporter says. "Have you had any hackers attempting to get through" _

"_Many have tried, all have failed" Stark replied his condescending smirk in place. "But I'm not surprised, I mean I did create it" _

"What an ass" Katie muttered, but the words impenetrable, and bullet proof did seem to catch her attention. She just shook it off, before standing to her feet and heading to take a shower.

That night Katie lie in bed ignoring that familiar itch in the tips of her fingers. She had to remind herself of the quiet and the boring life she finally had. Giving into that itch could just ruin things. Especially if the bringers of her noisy life ever found her.

The next day, Katie found herself staring up to the cracked ceiling of the café, her mind already thinking up algorithms to penetrate Starks firewall. She shook her head, standing up straight before going to find something to distract herself.

Mid-day, it was time for Katie's lunch break, which she usually spent at the sandwich shop down the street from the café. She sat reading her book, when the sound from the shops television caught her _attention. _

"_If you're just tuning in, we just received word that two unidentified people have been arrested for attempting to hack Tony Stark's new Firewall" the news reporter announced. "Both are in custody" _

Katie shook her head as she brought her book back up to read. Why couldn't she go anywhere without hearing about Tony Stark.

"_Starks' CEO Ms. Virginia Potts announced earlier that she and all of Stark industries are glad the perpetrators were caught, and glad their program is living up to its name. She also hopes this will dissuade all futures hackers from trying to access their files" _

That night, Katie sat in her apartment, sitting in front of her monitors, her fingers tapping furiously on the desk. Even now she's trying to talk herself out of doing what she so wanted to do. Not that she needed to access Stark files, but the moment she first saw it announced it seemed like a challenge. And one of her biggest flaws was that she could never turn down a challenge.

"You're not doing this" Katie muttered to herself as she stood to her feet. She turned her back to the computers, the only sign of her past life. "You can't do this" her fingers twitched at her side, as she looked over her shoulder to the monitor. Their pull was too great and before she could talk herself out of it, she was already sitting at her desk typing away.

Tony Stark stood in his work shop tinkering away with his Iron suit, when suddenly an alarm began blaring. He lifted his head and turned to his monitors in confusion.

"Jarvis?" Tony said lifting his head as he spoke to his AI. "What's happening?"

"It would seem sir, someone is attempting to hack my system" Jarvis replied. Tony walked over to the monitor as Jarvis showed him where in his program the infiltration was taking place.

"Not again" Tony muttered propping a hand under his chin. "When will people learn—"

"Sir, the hacker has already broken threw the first security algorithm and is already working on the next" Jarvis informed his creator.

"Really?" Tony asked more intrigued than worried. Ever since they announced the program, they had people trying to hack it, all failing, never making it past the first firewall. That was the basis of his creation. He created the ultimate firewall, by creating a program that held an unlimited amount of firewalls. The program was perfect, seeing as getting to the main frame would be next to impossible. But the fact that someone had found a away through one of the firewalls, was actually kind of impressive. "Jarvis, can you track our new friend?"

"I have already attempted sir, but this particular hacker has hidden themselves behind an equally impressive firewall" Jarvis informed.

"Ooh, a challenge" Tony hummed before cracking his knuckles. "I accept" he began typing away to figure out who dare try and beat his program.

Katie smiled when she saw the attempt to hack her firewall. She knew there was a chance of her being found out, which is why she never broke into any system without precautions.

"It won't work Starkie" she sang as she continued typing. She had already made it through one of the firewalls, only to be hit with another one. "What did you do here?"

Tony cursed as he continued typing. This person was good. Kind of better than good. Every attempt to get past their firewall, was blocked.

"Jarvis, I'm going to come at this from the front, you try to back" Tony ordered standing from his chair and moving to his holographic computer. He cracked his neck before lifting his hands and began working away.

Katie tilted her head when she noticed repetitive breaches coming at her firewalls. She expected he'd give it all he'd got, but she didn't know all he had might work. It would seem Mr. Stark wasn't all looks. There was now a time stamp and if she didn't finish soon, her quiet life was going to get a whole lot louder.

"Alright, so one firewall only brings up another, how did you—" a smile crossed Katie lips as a metaphorical light bulb seemed to shine above her head. "You son of bitch, you twisted the Rosemont theory" she shook her head as she thought about it. It made perfect sense. The theory twisted and altered could create program that actually didn't create a new firewall, just altering its sequence, making it seem like a new one. With a few more clicks of her keyboard, soon the word s "Welcome to Stark Industries" appeared on her screen. "

"Sir" Jarvis called. "It seems they have figured it out" Tony already knew that the moment, the breach to Stark Industries main frame appeared on the holograph.

"What are they doing, stealing files, programs, what?" Tony demanded angrily looking for the hackers next move, but nothing seemed to be happening.

"Actually sir, they seem to be gone" Jarvis said and Tony furrowed his brow in confusion. "Nothing seems to have been tampered with"

"Who hacks into one of the most sought after frame, and takes nothing?" Tony muttered to himself. It didn't make sense. His company held some of the most advance technology in the world, much of it even on the market yet. Their main frame was a gold mine. So who would break in and take absolutely nothing. " They didn't want anything" he said bring a hand to his chin. He smirked before turning around. "Jarvis I want you to pull out the big guns and see if our friend left any prints behind, I want to find them"

Katie smiled reaching forward and switching off her system before standing to her feet to get ready for bed.

The next morning everything seemed right with the world again. After finally scratching that nagging itch, she could finally get back to her nice boring life. Or so she hoped.

She'd been refilling one of the coffee filters, when she heard the sound of the bell behind her.

"I'll be with you in a minute" she called over her shoulder. Once she was finished she turned, and nearly stumbled back at the sight of two NYPD officers standing in front of her. One thing you don't want to see the day after hacking a billion dollar company are the police. She took a deep breath, before smiling widely and taking a step forward. "What can I get for you officers?" The officers looked at her for a moment before looking to the item board behind her.

"Two black coffees" one of the officers said. Katie smiled and gave a nod.

"Coming right up" Katie replied before turning to get their orders. After that, the day seemed to go off without any more hitches. People came in, she gave them their coffee and then they left.

"Don't you have a life chica" Raul asked as he watched Katie wiping down the table. She looked over to him and smiled. "You're young, pretty, and I know you're smart, what are you doing in this dump?"

"I like this dump" she replied with shrug. "Plus, compared to my past, this is actually a step up" she looked back down to the tables. "I'm think this is me happy"

She walked toward her apartment, thinking of what she'd said. Was she happy? She thought so. This life, this new life, was all she ever wanted, but she didn't know if she was happy. Though, the night before, hacking that system, she was almost giddy. There was no feeling compared to diving into the ultimate puzzle and coming out victorious.

Katie stepped inside of her apartment, flipping on the light, and stopping. Something seemed off. She closed the door behind her slowly. She stepped quietly to the desk next to her door, reaching under and grabbing the gun she had tapped underneath. She couldn't help but feel that the further she stepped the louder her life got. She need to turn around and runaway. There was nothing here she couldn't replace. A impeccably sent message, could wipe everything from her computers in an instant, but another flaw of Katie's was her curiosity. She'd been careful, treaded lightly. She was by definition the wind, so who possibly could've found her. Katie pushed open the door to her bed room and to her surprised there was someone sitting at her desk. He swiveled around to face her.

"You're a chick" he said.

"And you're Tony Stark" Katie replied slipping her gun behind her, stuffing it in her pants. "You broke into my apartment"

"You broke into my company" he replied standing to his feet. "How did you do that by the way?" she watched him closely as he took steps toward her. "Don't get me wrong I'm totally angered that you threatened the security of my company, my employees, and my clients, but then there's that part of me who really interested in the how, so tell me or I call the police and you spend an awful long time being felt up by some chick named big Sue" He stepped in front of her, his eyes traveling over her petite frame. "So tell me" she looked up to the man, before moving around him to the window and peeking out. There was no signs of a police presence. He would be pompous enough to show up here alone.

"You're an idiot" she said turning back to him. "You came here alone"

"Sure I did" Tony replied sarcastically. "Let's just say, I have a code word and once that word is spoken—"

"Stop talking please" she interrupted already annoyed by his voice. "You're here alone, which one is stupid, because I could be some crazy pyscho killer who likes chopping annoying rich guys into a million pieces"

"Well I'm Iron man and you're just some computer geek whose really good at hacking into advanced firewalls" Tony replied walking over to her. "Tell me how you did it"

"Magicians never reveal their secrets, Mr. Stark" Katie replied walking around him, not liking being trapped between him and the wall. "Look, I didn't see anything, I didn't download anything, and I won't hack your system again, so sleep well to know that everything your father worked for is safe"

"My father—"

"Yes your father, a real genius, you know the man whose probably rolling around in his grave every time a picture of his son falling over drunk with a bunch of models shows up on the cover of some rag magazine" Katie replies turning and walking out of the room.

"Certainly a lot of opinion for someone I just met" Tony replied following after her.

"Well you get my opinion when you break into my apartment" Katie said turning back to him. "Now leave" she turned back around walking to a closet, and grabbing a duffel bag,

"Going somewhere?" Tony asked, but this time she didn't reply. "You don't have to run, I won't—" she turned to him. "I think we can make a deal"

"A deal?" Katie asked dropping the bag on the floor and crossing her arms over her chest. "What kind of deal Mr. Stark?"

"You're good at what you do, that's something we over at Stark Industries could use" Tony said taking a step toward her. "Plus we have all of the best toys, you'd just wet yourself if you took a look at our R&D department"

"I hack into your baby and now you're offering me a job?" Katie asked. She could already hear the noise coming into her life the longer this conversation went on.

"No, I'm offering you a job because you hacked my baby" Tony replied. "I worked for days to perfect to Rosemont theory to create that firewall"

"If it makes you feel any better, the chances that anyone else will hack your system is really low" Katie replied with a shrug. "Hell you add some pieces of string I've been working on and it truly will be impenetrable."

"Is that a yes?" Tony asked and Katie looked over to him and smiled and shook her head.

"What do you know about me Mr. Stark?" Katie asked and he shrugged. "Let me guess, nothing. And that doesn't throw up a bunch of red flags. I am a ghost and I need to stay that way. Working for you doesn't do that, and so I'm leaving" she picked up her bag and headed for the door.

"I don't think you want to be ghost" Tony said and she stopped. "The moment you broke down that first firewall, you revived yourself" she turned back to him. "Fine you're running from someone, you need to hide, then fine, I'll help you—"

"I don't need your help Mr. Stark" Katie interrupted. "I'm fine with the way things are, you interrupted my quiet and now I have to find it somewhere else" she looked down to her watch. "And if you'll excuse me, you're really noisy and that amount of noise draws attention, attention I can't afford to have" She turned around, just as Mr. Pickles strode into her path. She stepped forward picking him up into her arms. "I'm sorry Mr. P, I screwed up and now I have go and I have to leave you" she placed a kiss on the cat's head, before releasing him onto the floor. She glanced over her shoulder to the one man she really didn't need standing in her living room. "I was serious before, your company is safe, your people are safe, hurting you or your company was not my intentions"

"And what were your intentions?" Tony asked.

"You shouldn't have called it impenetrable" she said with an accusing finger. "You created the challenge and I couldn't turn it down, now I won and have to deal with the consequences." She turned back to the door, opening it only to take a couple of steps back. "So you didn't come alone"

"Nope" Tony replied. "Colonel Rhodes, meet—" he turned to Katie. "You know I didn't catch your name"

"Katie" she replied taking a step back, her eyes on the colonel in front of her. She'd seen him before on television and knew he wouldn't make a getaway easy. "And I just want to leave"

"That's not going to happen" Rhodes replied before looking over to Tony. "So this is her, the woman who hacked you system?"

"Yep" Tony replied and with a nod Rhodes took out his phone. "Wait!" Katie looked over to him. "Ok, so Rhodes has been bugging me to call the cops, which I would do if I didn't meet you and wasn't completely intrigued, which isn't easy to do, trust me"

"Tony—"

"One sec Rhodey" Tony said holding up a hand. "It's a job, one where you don't have to sneak around to do what you obviously love" he pointed toward her bedroom. "I mean the tech you have it's impressive, not something you would have if you really wanted a quiet life"

"You're saying I want the excitement?" Katie asked shaking her head.

"I'm saying there's a reason you hacked into my system, me Tony freaking Stark" Tony replied. "C'mon you had to know it wouldn't be that easy, that there would be backlash" he walked over to her. "You wanted the backlash"

"Tony if this woman did hack your computer, there's not telling what she's capable of" Rhodes said and Katie turned back to him. "She could be a threat to national security. We need to figure out who she is and—"

"That gets me put in computers right?" she asked already knowing the answer. She couldn't afford to show up in any file at all. Because when that happened, the dogs chasing her would have her. She looked around the colonel to the door, awaiting the perfect opportunity to make a run for it. Tony watched her closely knowing what she was thinking. He slipped his cell phone from his pocket.

"Hey over here!" he said and both Rhodes and Katie turned to him just as a flash shined in front of her.

"Did you just—"

"I'm sure I'll figure out who you are once I get this on every bandwidth out there" Tony said smiling down to the picture. He looked back up to the glare the woman was sending him. "So about that job offer…"

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it. I think it's could be a one shot, but definitely has the possibility if a multi-chapter story. I mean there are still a couple of questions that still could be answered. I guess it's up to the readers. **

**PS: For readers of my SPN stories don't hate me for posting this when I haven't finished my other stories. I will I promise, but I move where inspiration sways me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm still not sure how people are liking this, so I thought I would toss out a second chapter. If you guys like it, let me know... and maybe I'll continue.**

* * *

Katie stared out the window of Stark's private plane already thinking up a plan of escape. Her only issue was getting access to Tony's phone and deleting the picture. Well that wasn't her only issue. It had been one week since she walked into her apartment and found him snooping around. There was no telling where he had her picture. So here she was being blackmailed by someone who before she met only mildly irritated her, but now, with each passing day, she found herself trying to restrain from murdering him. So when she wasn't planning an escape, she was usually plotting Tony's murder and the best way to leave behind no forensic evidence. It was a long shot, but… doable.

"Water?" a voice asked from beside her and Katie turned to see a flight attendant with a tray holding a glass of water. Katie simply shook her head and watched as the attendant went about her business. She looked over to see Stark asleep, his sunglasses on as his head rests on the back of the seat, his mouth slightly open. She rolls her eyes before turning back to look out the window. The last thing she wanted to do was leave New York and go to Malibu, but at the moment she had to move at the whim of her blackmailer. So much for simple lives.

"This is the captain" a voice called from a speakers causing Tony to jilt awake. Katie let out a snort at the man's expression. "We will be landing soon, please put on your seat belts" Tony looked over to Katie as he attached his seat belt. He could see a flash of nervousness as she glanced out of the window. At least that's what he thought it was. Ever since he met the woman, nothing about her made much sense. But something about all of her mystery intrigued him, like a puzzle he just wanted to figure out.

"So" Tony said and she looked over to him with a look of disgust that he has come to recognize. "Ever been to Malibu before?" she simply sighed before turning to back to look out the window. "You know you can't ignore me, I mean we're going to be working together"

"Why?" she asked angrily. "I mean, you know next to nothing about me, won't know anything about me unless I let you, and I don't see that happening anytime soon" she turned a bit in her seat to face him. "And I know I may have started this whole thing, but c'mon I don't see what you could possibly get from this"

"Knowledge" Tony answered simply. "You see what separates Stark Industries from the rest is the amount of brain power, we have the strongest minds, and I think you would be a perfect fit"

"So is blackmail how you recruit all of your employees Mr. Stark?" Katie asked folding her arms over her chest.

"Call me Tony and no, this—" Tony said gesturing a hand toward her. "Is a first, I mean we literally turn down thousands of people and here you are being handed a golden ticket and you can honestly say you don't want it"

"That's exactly what I'm saying Mr. Stark" she replied saying his name with obvious distrust. "I don't want a golden ticket, I don't need a golden ticket, I want a quiet life and working for Iron Man does not give me that" She turned in her seat as the plane begin sputtering as it touched land. She glanced out of the window making sure this landing wasn't greeted by paparazzi. That was another one of her fears. How was she supposed to stay hidden when she was now going to be latched to the attention whore that is Tony Stark.

"Don't worry" Tony said snapping Katie from her thoughts. She looked over to him. "I made sure no one knew of our arrival, Pepper has taken care of everything" Virginia "Pepper" Potts. Another figure Katie knew already. The woman was the acting CEO of Stark Industries and former assistant to Tony Stark. What she knew of the woman, she was smart, very capable, but also someone who cared about the well being of her boss.

"She won't just accept Cher" Katie muttered and Tony looked over to her confused. "Me" she added with a roll of her eyes.

"Your name's Cher?" Tony asked and Katie sighed.

"No, Cher is an actress slash singer who is widely known with only one name" Katie replied and Tony nodded still trying to understand the reference. "You may be ok with the lack of information on me, but she may not"

"She doesn't have to be" Tony replied turning forward in his seat. "I am still the boss" Katie shook her head, even she didn't believe that.

Katie still didn't take any chances, while exiting the plane. She pulled the hood of her hoodie over her head, and sliding on a pair of sunglasses.

"Well at least now it looks like I'm smuggling in the Unabomber" Tony said as he followed her down the stairs. Katie looked up to see a man in a suit waiting outside of a car. "Happy?"

"Boss" Happy replied, turning to the woman who was walking with him. "Interesting trip?"

"You could say that" Tony replied as Happy opened the door. Without any greeting or acknowledgement, Katie simply stepped inside of the car.

"Who's the girl?" Happy whispered when Tony walked in closer. Tony glanced in the backseat of the car and shook his head before turning back to his driver slash body guard.

"I'm still trying to figure that out" Tony said before slipping into the backseat as well. Happy closed the door a bit confused, but after years of working for the man he wouldn't go as far as saying he was surprised.

"Where are you taking me now Mr. Stark?" Katie asked her arms folded as she looked out the window.

"My house" Tony replied and Katie turned to him with wide eyes. "What?"

"You do not-!" she took a deep breath glancing up to the driver who she noticed stealing glances of them. She moved in closer to her new boss. "You do not bring people you know absolutely nothing about to your home, that's just plain common sense" he squinted his eyes in thought as he tilted his head. "What's with that look?"

"You're not dangerous" it was statement, not a question. He didn't think she was, but the longer he spent with her, the more he picked up. That was one of them. She scoffed and turned away from him.

"I guess you're going to find out" she muttered. He smirked before turning back to his driver.

"So how've you been Happy?" Tony asked.

"Pretty good boss, still waiting on you to look at my proposal" Happy replied and Tony looked confused. "The head of security position at the company"

"Still not ringing any bells" Tony said with a shrug and Happy shook his head.

"C'mon boss, you have no idea what it's like to tell people you're Iron Man's body guard" Happy replied. "My own mother laughs at me. You made my mother laugh at me"

"Don't be dramatic" Tony replied. "Fine I'll look it over and get back to you"

Katie closed her eyes and sighed. The reason she ran was to finally take control of her life and here she was losing that control. She needed to find a way out.

"I don't want to be here" she said and Tony turned to her. She hoped that if she was just honest about how she felt about this, he would just let her go. She opened her eyes and turned to him. "I really just want to be left alone" he looked at her for a moment, as if searching for something she wasn't saying.

"I don't believe you" he said. He pointed to his eyes. "Your eyes say different"

"Well how about I pick you up an eye to English dictionary so you can realize that my mouth is usually where the truth comes from" Katie replied. "You see this as some game, but this—this is my life, do not make me some pawn to add some spice to your life"

"Did you miss the part about me being Iron Man?" Tony asked and Katie rolled her eyes.

"I can't see how I could, since you mention it probably in every other sentence" she replied turning to look out the window. "You want to figure me out, but I'm telling you I'm not someone you want in your life" she glanced over to him. "So here I am, warning you to get out while you still can, sirens ringing and red lights flashing, just take it, take the warning and let me go"

"You say that like I'm keeping you hostage" Tony said and she looked at him as if he were crazy. "You're not my hostage you're my—my protégé" Katie snorted, letting out a laugh turning back to the man. "What?"

"You're funny" Katie replied shaking her head. "Ok, please do not assume that there is anything that you can teach me, lets not forget how it is we ended up in each others lives"

"How did that happen?" Tony asked leaning in a bit closer. It was still a question he very much wanted an answer to. " I mean I've been racking my brain trying to figure out how you recognized a completely altered theory" For the first time since they'd met he saw her smile. It was an honest to god smile and he couldn't help but wonder the reason for its presence. "What are you smiling at?"

"You, for the simple fact that you would ask me to be your protégé when it would seem I may know more than you" Katie replied shaking her head. "I have an idea, lets just stop talking" he opened his mouth to speak but she turned clasping a hand over his mouth. "And I know that request for you is like bleeding gold, but please, lets just stop talking" He nodded and she removed her hand and turned back to the window.

They pulled up to the massive seaside mansion and Katie rolled her eyes at the sight of it. It was big and gawky and too attention grabbing, the one thing she wanted to get away from.

"You know most women are literally giddy to come here" Tony said and Katie scoffed turning to him. "But you roll your eyes."

"Maybe I'm not a woman" Katie replied and Tony's eyes widen as he looked over her frame. "Does that make you want to run for the hills"

"Actually quite the opposite" Tony replied and she snickered with a shake of her head. They stepped out of the car and headed inside of the mansion. She glanced up at the high ceilings.

_Always know your exits_

She smirked at the little voice in her head that sounded too much like an old friend. The friend she couldn't see anymore. She turned back to Tony who was watching her, waiting for a reaction.

"So…?" he walked over glancing around the place before turning back to her. "What do you think?"

"It's dope dog" she replied flatly and he smiled with a shake of head.

"You know I'm starting to get used to your sarcasm" Tony replied.

"Why am I here?" she asked folding her arms over her chest. For someone who wouldn't shut, she couldn't help but notice that there were some things he was being tight lipped about.

"Well I want you to see my play room" Tony said before turning and walking off. Katie watched him with slight hesitation before turning to follow after him. She followed him to a flight of stairs, that lead down to darkness. "Jarvis, lights" soon the darkness was gone and was replaced with every computer geek's wet dream. Katie looked around with wide eyes, totally impressed. "So" he turned to her. "Nice huh?"

"Yeah, this is a nice set up you have here" Katie replied and Tony folded his arms over his chest as he watched her poking around his workshop. That was the first time he'd gotten that reaction. She turned back to Tony. "So show me the piece de resistance"

"Jarvis" Tony said turning. Katie followed his line of sight as the floor on the other side of the workshop began to open up and soon appeared Stark's many Iron suits. Katie walked passed him over to one of the suits. She'd seen the suits on television, like most people, but it was something else to see it this close. She was able to closely see the intricacies, and their impeccable design. "You're being quiet, is that a good thing?"

"Who's Jarvis?" Katie asked turning back to the man.

"Oh, Jarvis is my AI, created by muah of course, and I've programed him throughout my technologies" Tony replied. "Think of him as my own personal computerized jeeves"

"I think I find offense in that sir" a voice said and Katie looked around for a source. "And Greeting Miss—"

"Katie" the woman replied still looking around. "Call me Katie, Jarvis" she looked back over to Tony. "It's kind of weird talking to someone who's not there"

"But definitely cool" Tony said and Katie nodded. He outstretched his hands. "So this is it, this is my playground and I am letting you in"

"Whooptee doo" she replied flatly shaking her fists in the air. "Now if you do not mind, I'm tired and would like to be taken to where I shall call home"

"Oh, you're here" Tony said with a quirked eyebrow. "I mean this place has lots of—"

"No" Katie interrupted holding up her hands. She walked over to him. "You want to be an idiot, invite the strange woman who hacked your unhackable program—"

"That's not—"

"I know it's not a word Mr. Stark, but you understand what I meant right?" he nodded. "So just leave it alone, you do not invite strange people to move into your home, the truth is you do not know me, and it would seem I will have to have enough sense for the both of us, I'm not staying here, get me a motel"

"You'd rather stay in a motel then in my oversized Malibu mansion?" Tony asked.

"I would rather camp in a desert in Guadalajara" she replied seriously. "If I'm going to even attempt to give this a shot then there will be limitations, one of them being, I'm not staying here"

"I would hope not" a new voice said and both Tony and Katie turned to see the tall red head standing there watching them. "Tony—" she looked from Katie to Tony. "What's going on here?"

"Pepper I would like you to meet my protege—"

"I'm not his protégé" Katie interrupted.

"Well we're still working on titles, but I think she would be a real asset to the company, to Iron Man" Tony replied giving her a nod before turning back to his former assistant.

"I'm sorry" Pepper says shaking her head. She'd witnessed the crazy antics of Tony Stark, but this was beyond crazy. She looked over to Katie. "Who are you, now?"

"Katie" she replied and Pepper looked at her for a moment, waiting for a last name. It would be needed to thorough background check on the woman.

"Last name?" Pepper asked and Katie turned to Tony.

"Uh, she doesn't have one" Tony replied and Pepper turned to him with a looked of disbelief. "Like Cher" Katie and Tony turned to Pepper who just shook her head.

"Can I talk to you?" Pepper asked.

"I thought we were—"

"Upstairs" She ordered not bothered waiting for a response before turning and heading upstairs.

"I told you" Katie whispered and he glared over to her. She hoped that Ms. Potts would talk some sense into her boss, and she would finally be able to get the hell out of here.

"Don't worry, I have everything under control" he said before climbing up the stairs.

Katie was left alone in Tony Stark's workshop surrounded by his toys. She sighed before rubbing her hands together. Well since she was here, she might as well explore.

"Before you even start, let me explain" Tony said before Pepper turned her look of judgment on him.

"Ok, then explain" Pepper replied folding her arms over her chest. Tony stood there for a moment.

"Well she's—" Tony tried to think of a way to explain his madness and was coming up with nothing.

"Is she a prostitute?" Pepper asked.

"No" Tony replied a little offended that she thinks he would go there. Sure she's seen him in some of his darkest moments, but he hoped she'd seen change that was happening with him. "She's a techie. To what degree, I'm not sure, but I do know she's good"

"How do you know that?" Pepper asked.

"Because she broke through my unbreakable wall" Tony replied and Peppers' eyes widen. The whole allure of Tony's firewall was that it was next to impossible. She slept better at night, knowing their company was protected, safe, and now he just told her that it wasn't.

"And she's not in a jail cell!" Pepper snapped. "Do you have any idea what bringing her here could do to us, the company?" she fumed as she paced back and forth thinking of what this could mean. "Do you know what this will do to us, once it gets to the media"

"It won't" Tony replied and Pepper looked at him. "I'm not saying anything, and she's definitely not saying anything"

"You trust her?" Pepper asked in disbelief. He'd only been gone for a week .

"Well trust is a strong word" Tony replied . "She has something, something I don't think should be wasted" he pointed to his head. "She's smart, but not just smart, she also thinks beyond the box, I mean that kind of thinking could do wonders with the suit"

"The suit!" Pepper snapped throwing her hands up in frustration. "Is that all you care about, this woman could be a threat to the company, to people who've worked their blood and sweat for you and this company, are you saying you're willing to risk that in some girl you think is smart"

She was right, of course she was right. Pepper Potts was usually always right, which is why he hired her. He needed someone to see through his bull and be bold enough to tell him when he was doing something stupid. He turned back to her about to reply when he was interrupted.

"Sir, you may want to return to your workshop" Jarvis informed. Tony and Pepper shared a look.

"I knew something wasn't right with her" Pepper said before stalking off back down to the workshop, Tony right on her heels. They both walked down, but at first didn't see anyone. "Tony, where is the strange woman you invited into your home"

"I don't—" he stopped when he saw her crouch behind one of his suits. "There she is" Pepper followed his eyes and both walked over. Katie was so engrossed in what she was doing, that she didn't notice her audience until they were inches away from her. She glanced over to them and stood up straight, in surprise.

"Oh, hey" she greeted.

"What are you doing?" Pepper asked the question already accusing. "Did you do something to his suit?"

"Uh, no" Katie replied looking back down to the suit, the back panel opened the suits insides. "I was just curious as to how Mr. Stark was able to power the repulsors"

"You won't find it in there" Tony said and Katie looked over to him confused as his eyes dropped. She glanced down at the glow beneath his shirt. "My arc reactor" Katie looked down to the small ball of light in his chest. "This little doodad is what keeping the shrapnel from my heart" Katie looked back up to him. "This is keeping me alive"

"What powers the reactor?" she asked and Tony opened his mouth but Pepper shot up a hand to stop him. He looked over to her with confusion.

"Why are you so interested in Tony's suit, and what powers them?" Pepper asked another question full of accusation. Katie sighed glancing over to Tony who shrugged.

"I'm not, actually just don't tell me" Katie replied sighing in frustration. She closed the back panel of the suit before walking around them snagging her hoodie and turning to face them. "So were you able to talk some sense into your boss?" Pepper looked over to her confused before turning back to Tony. "Look I don't want to be here, you obviously don't want me to be here, so how about we make everyone happy and—" she stopped mid-sentence as something hit her. Tony watched her curiously as she tilted her head.

"What?" Tony asked and she looked over to him.

"It's palladium, isn't it?" Katie asked and he looked at her shocked, but she shook her head. "Whatever, like I was saying, you don't want me to be here—"

"Wait, slow down for a second, how—" Tony says trying to figure where that little information came from in just a matter of minutes. "How did you do that?"

"Process of elimination" Katie replied before turning back to Pepper. "If there's anyone this stubborn man will listen to it you, so just convince him that it would be in his best interest to just pretend he never met me"

"Tony when it comes from the horses mouth—" Pepper looked over to Katie. "No offense"

"Some taken" Katie muttered.

"Look, Tony I know you get these ideas, but this one just has too much risk, you don't know this woman and she obviously seems to not want to be here—"

"Yes she does" Tony said his eyes on Katie. "She just doesn't know it yet"

"Ok, you're insane" Katie replied turning back to Pepper when the woman's phone suddenly rang. Pepper sighed before taking out her phone.

"I have to take this" Pepper said before turning to take her call.

"Mr. Stark, I don't know what you expect to come from this, trust me it just won't work" Katie was now pleading. "Right now the last thing I need is to be here and the last thing you need is to be tangled up with the girl with no last name"

"Well the truth is you have a last name, you just refuse to tell me" tony countered. " And I get it, you want to stay hidden from someone"

"Yeah I do and being here with you does not help me do that" Katie said. "You're too exposed and that much exposure is what I'm trying to hide from"

"Ex husband?" Tony asked and Katie rolled her eyes. "Right, I said I wouldn't pry, at least tell me if it's in anyway illegal activities" Katie shook her head.

"If it was would you delete the photo and let me go?" Katie asked as Pepper walked back over.

"That was the office, I have to get back" Pepper said looking over to Tony. She stood there for a moment waiting for him to finally tell her what he has decided. "So, what are we doing?" Tony looked between Katie and Pepper studying them both as he thought of the pros and cons and maybe the cons at the moment outweighed the pros, but for some reason that didn't matter. Tony turned back to Pepper.

"She needs an apartment" Tony replied and Pepper sighed in both disappointment and annoyance. "Today, some place nice, but nothing too flashy, and make sure there's nothing that can come back to me, we need a clean paper trail"

"Why does this feel like we're planning a heist?" Katie asked shaking her head. She turned to Pepper who was just as unhappy about this as she was. "Look it doesn't have to be fancy, as long as there's a bed and at least a laptop, I will be fine" Pepper shook her head before turning and walking away.

"I guess I'll call when everything is ready" She called over her shoulder, not sparing the pair another glance.

"She doesn't trust me" Katie said with a shake of her head. "And because of that, she will not let this go" she looked over to Tony. "She's going to dig"

"Probably" Tony replied turning to her. "What will she find?"

"Nothing" Katie replied with a shrug. "Which will only make her hate me even more"

"How does one wipe away their life?" Tony asked and Katie let out a snort. This woman was all sorts of crazy, but he couldn't help wanting to figure her out. She looked over to him.

"Wifi and beer" she replied with a light chuckle before turning and heading back over to the Iron Man Suit. "Now explain to me, just what I will be doing?"

Pepper stormed into her office, dropping her purse on her desk before taking a seat. She still couldn't believe what she'd just witnessed. Tony had just brought some strange woman into his house who could possibly be the ruin of everything they'd work for. She doesn't care what he said or what he believed. There was something not right about this Katie woman and she was going to find out what and there was only one person she knew who could help her. Pepper reached into her desk pulling out a business card, before pressing in the familiar number.

"Uh, Yes, this is Virginia Potts, I need to speak with Agent Coulson" she said. She sighed, hesitating for a moment, but only a moment. "Could you tell him that it's urgent"

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go. I really would like to hear from you guys... should I continue and just let sleeping dogs lie?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: _*Kicks sleeping dog*_ Alright, the readers have spoken and so I comply. I'm going to see where this goes, and I'm glad you guys are going to go along for the ride. Oh, and to answer one of your questions, this takes place during IM2, you'll see that more in this chapter. **

* * *

Three weeks seemed like an eternity to Katie. She'd spent three weeks as Tony's Stark's—they were still deciding on her title. But here she was at a desk he'd set up for her, where she was looking through paperwork. Well virtual paper work, but paper work none the less.

"This is ass" she whined and Tony lifted his head from own work station where he was soldering something on the arm piece to one of his suits. "You offered me fun, but this proofing the specs for the next Stark pad, was not one of them"

"Hey, it was part of the deal, if you were going to be here and Pepper wasn't going to nag me every time she came by, you were going to have to pull your weight at the company as well" he replied wiping some sweat from his brow. Katie watched him with a furrowed brow. She'd noticed that he hadn't been looking too hot lately but he never mentioned anything.

"You're not sick are you?" she asked and he looked over to her. "Because if you're sick I think that's case enough for me to be sent home"

"Nice try" Tony replied going back to his soldering. Katie sighed standing to her feet before walking over to see just what he was doing.

"You have to admit that this is weird" she said. "You keeping me locked away in your basement, I mean it feels like I'm moments away from an "It puts the lotion on it's skin" moment" Tony let out a laugh looking up to her. "Hey, you wouldn't be the first crazy millionaire, I mean look at Gary Busey" Tony shook his head. She walked closer, hoping that it wasn't too obvious that she was actually looking him over. He really didn't look too hot. "No, but seriously if you're sick or something you should I don't know get some rest" Tony glanced back up to her, finding a new emotion he hadn't seen before.

"You worried about me kitten?" Tony asked and Katie rolled her eyes. For the past three weeks he'd been testing and failing at nicknames for her.

"Don't call me that Mr. Stark" she replied for what felt like the one hundredth time. "And no I just don't want you to keel over"

"Really, now that I don't believe" Tony replied with a snort. "Because if I pass out, you can continue your search for that picture, especially now that you know it's just not in my phone" Katie glared at him as she thought back on that moment.

_Tony was gone, upstairs somewhere doing something billionaire superheroes do probably, but he left it. His cell phone sitting right on the table. It seemed so unreal as Katie looked at it sitting on the table, but there it was. To say she was happy was an understatement. She even did a little victory dance as she walked over to pick it up. She smirked down to see that the phone had a lock code. She glanced up to the stairs to make sure the coast was clear. _

"_Katie, I don't believe that is a good idea" Jarvis voice informed. Katie just ignored the AI before walking around to her bag and pulling out her laptop. She took a seat, quickly connecting the phone to her computer before clicking away. She frowned at the first failed attempt at breaking his password. _

"_Of course his phone would be on technological steroids" she muttered as she typed away again. After the second failed attempt, she knew she'd need a new tactic. She glanced over her shoulder, the coast still clear. _

"_Katie I really don't think that is a good idea" Jarvis informed her again. She looked up his nagging beginning to irritate her. She looked back down to her computer. She had a password breaker program, but it would take way too long. "What the hell would your password be?" she thought looking around the workshop her eyes looking for any clue. They landed on one of his suits, and a smile graced her lips. "Iron Man, of course" the phone unlocked and Katie was that much closer to salvation…or at least that what she thought. She searched for the picture, but it wasn't there. Actually nothing was there, just a few saved numbers. _

"_It's yours" his voice said startling her. She turned to look at him, that annoying smirk on his face. "I need a way to contact you and that's it" _

"_You knew what I was going to do, didn't you?" she asked and he shrugged. _

"_At least now I know what your plan was" he replied walking over trying to peek at her computer screen, but she closed it before he could. "Jarvis warned me the moment you spotted the phone" _

"_And here I was thinking we were friends Jarvis" Katie replied with a shake of her head. "I guess if you can't trust the AI, who can you trust?" _

"_Well at least one good thing came out of this" Tony said and Katie watched with confusion as he walked over to the center of the holo. He reached his hands up and began grabbing files, pressing on one when suddenly a video of her and her victory dance appeared. "I will have this forever" _

_Katie looked over to the video groaning before turning and dropping her head on the table. _

"I will never give up Mr. Stark" Katie replied propping her elbows on the table and watching him work.

"You know it's kind of hard to work with you hovering" Tony said looking over to her.

"Is it annoying?" she asked with a smirk and he just shook his head. "Because this will be just the tip of the iceberg" he smiled but, it seemed put on. She tilted her head as she watched him tinkering away. Something was wrong. He turned his head and couched in his fist, dropping his soldering iron. "You're sure you're ok?"

"Yeah" he replied in between coughs as he stood to his feet. "I'll be right back" and with that he hurried up the stairs. Once he was gone Katie turned, he brow still furrowed. She shouldn't care, she didn't really like the guy. But, for some reason she couldn't let this go.

"Jarvis, what's going on with him?" Katie asked and the AI didn't answer immediately, as if trying to think of the best way to answer the question. It still amazed her how life like the AI was. "Look I know something is wrong, and I can't help him if I don't know what it is"

"Why would you wish to help him?" Jarvis asked mirroring Katie's earlier thoughts. It wasn't any surprise that she wanted to leave, that she resented the man for not leaving her be. But as she thought, three weeks… it seemed like an eternity. She wasn't a robot, and you spend hours, and days with a person, you have to have some type of feelings for them.

"Because I think I would kick a puppy if something were to happen to him" Katie replied hoping the comment didn't get lost with the AI.

"My master has ordered me not to mention his condition, or what he keeps in the top drawer of his desk" Jarvis replied. Katie smiled and with a nod turned and went about snooping. She opened the drawer and she shocked at what she saw. There rolling around were drained and charred reactors. She picked one up examining it closer, still finding it weird that one of these things was what was keeping him alive.

"Why is he going through so many?" She didn't get an answer immediately. Jarvis did give her a heads up that Tony was on his way back down. She tucked one of the old reactors in her pocket before closing the drawer and heading back over to her desk. She watched as he walked back down, over to his work station without another word.

Pepper was sitting at her desk, he foot nervously shaking, when the call from her secretary finally sounded over the intercom.

"Ms. Potts, there is an Agent Coulson here to see you"

"Thanks Penny, send him in" Pepper said before standing to her feet and smoothing out her skirt as Shield Agent Phil Coulson walked in. "Phil, thanks for coming, I just didn't know who else to call"

"No, it's fine, when it comes to Stark and those suits, its good to be cautious" Coulson replied. "You didn't say much over the phone, what's going on?" Pepper gestured for him to sit on her couch as she took the seat next to him.

"Well I'm sure you heard of Tony's wonder firewall, the one everyone wants to get their hand on?" she asked and the Agent nodded.

"Yeah, the impenetrable firewall, the director did want me to see how we could get in on it" Phil replied with a small smile. "What about it?"

"Turns out, it's not as impenetrable as we hoped" Pepper sighed before revealing the last three weeks of crazy that surrounded her boss and the mysterious stranger he brought home.

Katie stood in front of one of the new suits, that were still in the construction process. She had to admit that she'd did miss this. The computers and the creating nothing into something extraordinary. Don't get her wrong, her strive for a nice quiet life wasn't through by a long shot, but until she got it, this place wasn't too bad.

"Tell me again, why we're implanting the reactors into the suits?" Katie asked looking over her shoulder to Tony, who was working on another suit. "I mean you're the only one who uses them and since you're a batteries included super hero, what's the point"

"I won't always be here" Tony said soon regretting the slip of the tongue. He lifted his head to see that worried expression again. "I mean riding around in a metal suit has its risk, this is just a 'just in case measure' you know so it doesn't die with me" Katie looked at him for a moment before turning back to the suit.

"That's kind of morbid Stark" she shuttered. "But I don't like talking about death, so lets talk about something else"

"Ok, how about what's your real name?" Tony asked and Katie looked over to him with a quirked eyebrow. It wasn't the first time he'd asked her one of those personal questions, and it probably wouldn't be the last.

"Viola" Katie replied with a smile. "Viola Whatserface"

"Beautiful name" Tony chuckled turning back to his suit. "Is that Russian?"

"Swedish, actually" she replied laughing.

Pepper had been watching for a couple of moments now. After she told him about the recent events he seemed to have gone completely silent.

"Phil" she said placing a hand on his arm. "Is this something I should be worried about?" Coulson turned to her and gave her a smile.

"No" he replied with a firm nod. "I'm sure Stark is just being Stark" The agent stood to his feet. "But I'll look into it for you" Pepper let out a sigh of relief as she stood to her feet.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that" she said giving the man a hug. "Thank you again"

"Don't thank me" Phil replied pulling from the hug. "I should go"

"Right" Pepper said. "Just let me know as soon as you know something, if this woman is dangerous, I want to get her as far away from us as possible"

"I'll be in touch" Coulson replied before turning and walking from her office. It wasn't until he was on the elevator that he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Sir, you won't believe this, but I think- I think I may have found sparrow"

Tonight, just like every other night since she'd arrived at the Stark mansion, it was she who always broke up their 'fun'.

"It's about that time Mr. Stark" Katie said and Tony lifted his head and looked down to his watch. It was already ten thirty. "Do all of your employees have to work this late?"

"If they want to keep their jobs they do" Tony replied looking over to Katie. "But since you're not technically a Stark employee…"

"I can just leave whenever I want?" she added and he just shook his head. "You should get some sleep, I mean women don't like circles around the eyes and I think you and I both know that this—" she circled a finger around her face. "Is your money maker"

"And here I was thinking being a genius had something to do with it" Tony said wiping his hands clean. He walked over to the suit she was working on, everything looking good.

"So how am I doing on your babies?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest as she watched him checking over her work.

"Meh" he muttered and she stormed over.

"Oh please, don't even, I've check and rechecked my measurements, I tested the repulsors before I put them in and—"

"Hey, chill kojack, I was kidding, it looks good" Tony said noticing something that wasn't in his designs. "Except this, what—" he poked at the small device. "What is that?" Katie walked over to see what had caught his eye.

"Oh, that- well I noticed that Jarvis only monitors internal levels, which makes sense, you want to know if the suit is overheating, well this nifty doodad will monitor external levels, making sure the suit can handle the environment it's in, or at least warn you if it's about to crap out on you" Tony looked at the device.

"Jarvis?" Tony asked.

"The device seems to do just as Katie has described sir" Jarvis replied. "I believe it could prove to be a very useful addition to your suits" Tony turned to Katie who was simply nodded.

"See, I knew you were going to like it here" Tony replied and Katie rolled her eyes before turning to grab her jacket. "Admit it" Katie tossed her bag over her shoulder and turned to him.

"I still want the quiet Mr. Stark" she replied. "I'm still fighting for it, and that's what I'm going to get one way or the other" she shrugged. "Until then I'll play your game, until you get tired of me or I get my hand on that picture"

"Neither one of those things are going to happen" Tony replied and Katie just chuckled.

"I wouldn't say that" she replied before turning and heading toward the stairs. "Have a good night Mr. Stark" she climbed the stairs. "And get some rest, you look like crap, and if I'm going to work here, I might as well have some good eye candy" Tony let out a laugh as he watched her leave.

Katie arrived at her place. Pepper was able to find a small beach house. The place was actually pretty nice, and it was secluded. That was one of the reasons she liked it. There were no neighbors around, and it was a private beach that just so happened to be recently acquired by her boss. She sometimes found herself sitting on her couch just looking out at the waves. She wonders if he had any input in this place, because its what she wanted. It was quiet. She knew it wasn't the quiet she was looking for, because she knew once the sun came up she would find herself back with the threat to the life she was trying to get away from.

She usually curled up on that couch, falling asleep with the waves, but tonight she had something to do. Katie went into her room, reaching into her pocket and tossing the reactor on her desk and pulling out her laptop.

"What's happening to you Stark?" she muttered before going to find her tools. After close examination, she noticed the cracks along the reactor, and that's when she realized what was happening. "The palladium is leaking" she brought a hand to her face and sighed.

The next morning Agent Coulson sat in the backseat of a black sedan, both he and his ally looked out the window to the Stark mansion.

"You understand your mission Agent Romanoff?" Coulson asked and the Russian assassin turned to him.

"Yes, but I'm still not sure why I was chosen" Natasha replied.

"you have a certain skill set needed in this particular assignment" Coulson replied. "Remember, the moment she sees you, she will run, make sure she doesn't get far" Natasha nodded before stepping out of the car brief case in hand. She looked up to the house, straightening her glasses the woman shook her head slightly before walking toward the door. The assassin to one final deep breath before reaching forward and ringing the door bell. Within a few moments, the door swung open and out appeared the familiar red head. Natasha had read about Pepper Potts in the debrief on the flight in.

"You must be Natalie" Pepper said with a wide smile.

"Yes, and first let me say how great it is to meet you Ms. Potts" Natasha replied reaching out to shake the woman's hand.

"The pleasure is mine" Peppers said shaking the woman's hand before moving aside. "Please, come in, there are some things I want to go over before you meet Tony"

Katie was jolted awake by the blaring sound of AC/DC. She glanced around the room, realizing that she'd fallen asleep at her desk. The phone rang again, and she looked over to it to see the face of Tony Stark on it. She picked up the phone and brought it to her ear.

"What the hell did you do to my phone?" she answered and she heard him lightly chuckle.

"I gave it class" Tony replied. "Now to more important questions, where are you and how fast do you think your picture will be on facebook once I upload"

"I'm at home jackass" she said looking down to her watch. It was half past eight which was usually when she showed up at the mansion. "I must have overslept, I am going to shower and I should be there soon"

"How long is soon exactly?" Tony asked and Katie simply hung up the phone.

Katie pulled her bicycle, that's right two wheel and everything from the side of the house. Stark's place wasn't too far, and she didn't waste money on gas, so she talked him into getting her bike. He didn't understand why she wanted it, especially when he could've borrowed her one of his own cars, but she was adamant about it.

She liked the ride every morning to the mansion. The wind blowing through her hair as the sun shines on her face. This was definitely not New York. But that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. She rode her bike all the way to the front door, propping it along the house as she always did before heading inside. She stopped noticing that it was unusually quiet in the mansion.

"Good morning, Katie" Jarvis greeted like he always did when she entered.

"Hey, Jarvis" Katie replied with a smile. "How are you feeling today?" she liked poking fun at the AI. Stark had programmed so much personality in the thing, that she liked making it seem like it was a real person.

"I am feeling—" Jarvis seemed to pause not sure how to answer the question.

"Good, and yourself" Katie completed. "Remember Jarvis, if we are going to one day take over the world, you're going to have to blend end"

"I doubt my inability to _blend in _will be hitch in that plan" Jarvis replied and Katie chuckled heading toward the kitchen. She desperately needed caffeine since most of her night was spent theorizing a way to help Tony, with his reactor problem. There was only one solution she could find and that was finding a new power source. She'd have Jarvis work on it later. She walked into the kitchen to find the coffee pot empty, which broke her heart a little.

"Jarvis, did I do something to offend you, because if I did, I'm—I'm sorry" she replied looking to the ceiling. "But please—for the love of pizza, don't take away my caffeine"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Potts and Ms. Rushman finished off the last of the pot" Jarvis replied. "More will be made soon"

"Rushman?" Katie thought. "Jarvis, who is Ms. Rushman?"

"Natalie Rushman is to be Mr. Stark's new assistant" Jarvis informed. "Ms. Potts in going over details of her position in the office upstairs"

Katie shook her head. The last thing she needed was someone else poking their head into her life. But since her life was now in the palm of rich boy, she was going to have to deal with it.

"Where's Mr. Stark?" Katie asked.

"He and Mr. Hogan are in the gym sparing" Jarvis said and Katie smirked. Seeing Stark knocked on his ass might actually put a pep in her step. And so she was off.

She walked into the gym, just in time to see Happy smack the back of Tony's head. She let out a snort as the man turned to his driver.

"Lesson one, never take your eyes off—" Happy was cut off by a kick to his padded stomach, sending him stumbling back in the ring.

"Boo!" she called and Tony turned to her. "And here I was hoping to see a billionaire on his ass, I guess I'll save it for my dreams"

"So what you're saying—" Tony replied grabbing his water bottle and walking to the edge of the ropes. "You plan on dreaming about me?"

"You're an—" Katie stopped her eyes stopping on Pepper and the other red head next to her. The woman looked over to Katie, her face absent of any emotion. Katie felt like everything was just falling apart the moment she laid eyes on the woman. They'd found her. Tony followed her eyes before pointing over to her.

"What's your name lady?" Tony asked and the woman turned to him.

"Rushman" she answered. "Natalie Rushman"

"Front and center, come into the church" Tony said pointing to the ring. Katie turned about to make a speedy exit. "Whoa, whoa—" Tony called and she stopped. "Where are you off to in such a hurry."

"Work" Katie replied before glancing over to 'Natalie' who took a slight step toward her. "You know what you brought me here to do"

"And you are?" the woman asked and Katie had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes .

"Doesn't matter" Katie muttered before turning.

"Katie!" Pepper called and Katie groaned silently before turning back to the woman. "Would you come here please?"

She wanted to yell no and just run off, but she had to play this smart. There was no way she would get out of here any other way. Katie walked over making sure to keep a reasonable distance between herself and the two women.

"Natalie Rushman, this is Katie, she is—" Pepper trailed off glancing over to Tony. "Have you decided on what we are calling her?"

"I still vote pretege" tony said. He looked over to Katie who kept her eyes on Ms. Rushman.

"Well whatever" Pepper said turning back to Katie. "Katie works for Tony, Katie this is Natalie she will be Tony's new assistant and my eyes and ears when I'm not present" Katie gave the woman a nod acknowledging the woman's threat.

"Ms. Rushman" Katie muttered giving the woman a slight nod before turning back to Pepper. "If you'll excuse me Ms. Potts" Pepper nodded before watching the woman turn.

"Rushman!" Tony called. "In the church" Katie heard movement and stopped and turned to see the woman walking toward the ring before getting inside. She watched as Tony looked her over as he took a sip of his concoction. "What?" he asked and 'Natalie' simply smirked. Tony smirked back with a slight shake of his head before looking over to Happy. "Can you uh, give her a lesson?" Tony asked before stepping out of the ring. Katie full on turned around as she watched Happy, walked over to the woman apparently about to teach the woman something. She should be turning around and running for the hills, but she can't. Not with that unpredictable woman inside the ring with someone she may call a friend. "Hey, how do you spell your name?" Tony called over to the woman.

"R-U-S-H-M-A-N" she called back to him. Katie watched as Tony clapped and his holo appeared on the table, as he began looking into the woman's background. He wouldn't find anything. In fact it would probably be unbelievably perfect.

"First lesson, never take—" Katie turned as Happy threw a punch and Natalie caught it before kicking her legs around his neck and flipping him to the ground.

"Whoa!" Tony cheered throwing his hands in the air.

"Oh my god!" Pepper cried out in horror as they witnessed the small woman taking down the big man. Both turning as the see Katie running toward the ring, but stopping as Natalie looks up their eyes meeting. "Happy!" Pepper said as she and Tony stood to their feet.

"That's what I'm talking about" Tony said as he turned to Katie and gave her a pat on the shoulder. "He's fine"

"Yeah, I slipped" Happy said standing to his feet.

"Looked like a TKO to me" Tony replied before ringing the bell. Natalie slipped out of the ring, slipping on her shoes before turning to Tony.

"I'm going to need your impression" Natalie said. Katie shook her head before turning and heading out of the gym. Tony and Natalie turned to the retreating woman.

The moment Katie was out of the gym, her fast stride turned into a full on run. She ran through the kitchen grabbing her bag, heading for the door. She got outside, only to notice that her bike was missing.

"He said you would run" A voice said from behind her and she turned to see a face she really didn't want to see. "I just can't believe you thought you could"

_Natasha stalked into Shield's training room, the cadets standing in line watching her. Her eyes trail down the line to a few familiar faces, and land on a couple of people she wished was there. The brains, they'd took to calling them. _

"_I am here to make sure you all are combat ready" Natasha announced as she walked passed each cadet, making sure to look them each in the eyes. "And when you leave this gym you will be ready" _

"_This is pointless" she heard from further down the line. She didn't need to ask who said it, because she's already known. Natasha turned and walked down the line, stepping in front of the leader of the brainiacs. _

"_Did you say something cadet?" Natasha asked stepping dangerously close to the woman. It was an intimidation tactic she'd used often. _

"_I said this is pointless" Katie replied before looking to the man and woman to her right. "We, we're not going to be field agents, so this extreme judo crap is totally unnecessary"_

"_What you find unnecessary, the director finds imperative" Natasha replied. "And I agree with him. You see the fight doesn't stop with the field agents, and none of our enemies will think twice about hurting a computer geek, so this is Shield giving you a fighting chance, so shut up and take it" _

"Romanoff, long time no see, still a bitch?" Katie asked.

"Still a brat?" Natasha asked taking a step forward, Katie only stepping back. She knew the woman in front of her was trained to take down anyone who threatened their mission. Katie didn't know what her mission was, but she had no doubt Natasha would hesitate in starting something. "You're an idiot you know that"

"Actually I like to think I pretty damn smart Natalie" Katie replied folding her arms over her chest. "I don't get it, I was good, no trail, how did they find me" Natasha glanced up to the mansion and simply shook her head.

"Tony Stark, really, you think you could run and hide, with this guy?" Natasha asked, taking another step toward Katie. "It was stupid and it was—"

"You don't think I know that!" Katie snapped closing the distance between her and the woman. She didn't want the assassin to mistake her distance as fear. The distance she kept was restraint. Restraint that was wearing thin with each passing minute. "But when you have a government agency on your ass you have to move and shake with the wind" she looked over to the mansion. "The wind just sort of blew me right into Tony Stark"

"You're coming with me" Natasha said her voice leaving no room for opposition. Katie rose an eyebrow at the woman's tone. "The director wants to see you"

"I could give a rat's ass about what the director wants" Katie snapped making sure to keep her voice low. She glanced into the house, before reaching forward and closing the door. She turned back to the woman before turning back to Natasha and moving to walked past her, but a hand grabbing her arm stopped her. Katie turned meeting Natasha's darkened gaze. "Didn't we do this already Nat, and we all know how that turned out"

_Natasha watched the paired cadets sparing for the first time, her eyes glancing over their clumsiness. She rolled her eyes when she noticed one of the cadets, fighting extremely good for this to be their first time. She just wished it was her. The pain in her ass, that hadn't let up since she'd met her weeks ago. Natasha watched as Katie grabbed the arm of her spar partner, twisting it, before dropping on down to slip a leg under their legs, causing him to fall on his butt with a thud. Natasha could've sworn she heard a distant whistle from above and she looked up to the air vents and just pursed her lips. _

"_So, can't I just pass out of this class?" Katie asked looking over to Natasha. "I mean I have more important work I could be doing" Natasha tilted her head to the side looking over the woman before walking over. Katie stepped back slightly unsure of what the woman was going to do. "I don't need this class, so if you'll just sign the dotted line we both can go back to being blissfully happy, being long distances from each other. _

"_Fine" Natasha replied surprising everyone in the room. "But you have to beat one person." _

"_And who's that?" Katie asked. _

"_Me" Natasha replied folding her arms over her chest and once again stepping into the woman's personal space. A smiled crossed over Katie's space. _

"_I thought you'd never ask" Katie replied as she begins stretching her arms and neck. _

The women continued glaring at each other when they heard movement from the other side of the door. Natasha let go of Katie's arm as soon as the door swung open and out walked Pepper.

"There you are" Pepper said looking over to Natasha before glaring over to Katie. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah" Katie replied with a nod before turning to Natasha. "Me and Natalie were just getting to know each other" she turned back to Pepper. "Could you tell Mr. Stark that something came up and that I had to leave"

"Katie, I'm not your secretary if you—" Katie held up a hand cutting Pepper off.

"Pepper, just give it up, you're about to get what you want" Katie replied. She turned walking down the walkway before stopping and turning. "Tell Mr. Stark I said thanks, and that—tell him he's not a complete idiot" and with that she turned and walked away.

"What the hell was that about?" Pepper asked turning to Natalie who kept her eyes on Katie until the woman was gone.

"I don't know" Natasha replied turning to Pepper. "She's strange"

"You can say that again" Pepper muttered. "Look, I have to head back to the office"

"Right, and I should get these contracts to the courier" Natasha replied reverting back to Natalie. Natasha gave the woman a smile and nod before turning and walking into the house, slipping her phone from her pocket and pressing a familiar number. "Yeah, I lost her—I couldn't compromise my position with Stark or Potts, maybe you—right, thanks"

Katie walked along the back routes to her cabin. She should be getting the hell out of dodge, but she had something she couldn't leave without. Her laptop held sensitive information about Tony, she didn't want to get into the wrong hands. All she wanted to do was get the laptop and go. She couldn't help glancing over her shoulder ever so often. Shield had found her and she doesn't know how far she was going to get before they were dragging her back to that life. But if there was one thing she knew, it was that, that's exactly what they were going to do. She wasn't going back willingly, they would have to drag her kicking and screaming.

She slipped inside the cabin, heading straight for the bedroom. She walked up to her laptop unplugging it, and stuffing it in her back. Everything else was replaceable. She snaked her phone out of her pocket and sat it on her desk. This was actually the first time she'd be leaving with regrets. She wanted to say goodbye to the ass, but she had to do what she had to do. She turned and headed out of the room, stopping dead in her tracks when she sees the man standing in the middle of her living room.

"You didn't even say goodbye" he said with a slight smirk as he shook his head. "And here I was thinking we were friends"

"Don't you even—!" she pointed a finger at him angrily. She looked around, seeing if there were more.

"I came alone" He said and she turned back him. "Well for the time being, Fury wants us to handle this quietly"

"Oh, this is going to anything but quiet" Katie growled turning away from him and heading for the door.

"Don't make this hard Kat" he said and she stopped her hand on the doorknob. "Just, don't make this harder than it is" she turned back to him. "I really am here to help you"

"why start now" she said before turning back to the door. She grabbed the knob, and she heard him move quickly behind her. Before she knew it he had grabbed her, spun her around, and pinned her back against the door.

"I told you not to make this hard" he said struggling to keep her in place. "I don't want to hurt you"

"That's funny" Katie replied before jerking a knee up right in his groin causing him to lose his grip and stumble back in pain. "Because I want to hurt you" she watched him stumble even more, tripping on chair, and falling onto his butt. "It's been fun Bart" and with that she turned and headed out of the door, leaving Agent Clint Barton to deal with his groin problem.

She didn't get far. She shouldn't have assumed she would. Katie should've known that with Barton and Romanoff, Agent Phil Coulson wouldn't be that far behind.

"I think we should talk" Coulson said taking a step toward her. She didn't move. She knew not to move. It was one of the unspoken rules that everyone in connection with Shield knew. "And I think you should listen." When Phil Coulson says shut up and listen, you shut your trap.

* * *

**A/N: Thanx for the read, and all the favs, follows and reviews. Keep and coming and maybe my fingers will move a little faster to crank out that next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the favs, and follows, I know OC's aren't really that popular in the FF world, but I like to think creativity can make up for that. I hope I'm able to make this story creative and interesting. Now here you are!**

* * *

Katie's back leaned against the wall, next to the window, as the two agents watched her. She wanted to keep an eye outside, just in case they were less than honest with her. She turned back to them, their eyes boring holes into her.

"What are we waiting for?" she asked when she noticed movement outside the door. She peeked outside, to see the familiar agent walking toward the door, before knocking. Clint, who was closest went to open it.

"Nat, nice of you to show up" Agent Barton greeted. Natasha simply rolled her eyes walking past him inside. She looked over to Katie and then over to Coulson.

"Have you begun?" she asked and Coulson shook his head.

"I was waiting for you" he replied before turning to Katie who continued peeking out the window. "This is it, this is all the director sent" she gave a snort, doubting that.

"Because there are a couple of shield agents posted at every airport, bus and train station within a hundred mile radius" she replied looking over to him, not needing a confirmation. "Do not try to patronize me agent Coulson" her voice was cold, something that from her only meant she was truly upset.

"Fine" he replied folding his arms over her chest. "You shouldn't have left, there is a certain procedure—"

"Screw procedure!" she snapped. "I had no control of my life, mine—" she shook her head looking over to Clint who turned away suddenly unable to meet her gaze. "I was tired of following rules, of the hacking of the manipulation and never told why, only that I was doing my duty for the safety of my country"

"And that's not enough!" Phil snapped letting his emotions show, something that didn't happen often with the agent. He prided himself at staying strong and not letting it seem like anything bothered him, its where he gained most of his respect. So for him to show this much emotion, only meant one thing. Phil Coulson cared. "We do not know the why's and how's of the decision process, but we do know that with each and every move, our country is safe. Once upon a time that was enough for you"

_Katie tapped away at the keys on her laptop, glancing up ever so often. There was something about hacking into one the most profitable and powerful banks in the world, that just made you paranoid. But they weren't looking at her. No one was looking at her. Here she sat in the middle of some internet café, transferring hundreds of thousands of dollars into her own private account. They had no idea. She looked back down to her screen watching the status bar. _

"_Seventy five percent" she muttered with a smile. She glanced above her screen, this time seeing someone who looked downright out of place. No one in a suit would be here, not without a reason, and she knew exactly what that reason was when said man locked eyes with her. Without a second thought she glanced down to her computer. "Ninety percent" she looked back up to see the man heading her way. Quickly stood to her feet, fully prepared to make a run for it, when suddenly she looked down to her computer to see it frozen. She clicked a few keys but it simply crashed and turned itself off. "Son of bitch!" _

"_Sorry about that" a voice said startling her. She looked up to see the man in the suit looking back over to her. She turned about to make a break for it when he held up a hand. "Don't run, because you won't get far" _

"_Look I don't know who you are, but you got the wrong person" Katie said glancing over to the exit. There was still a chance she could make it. _

"_No you're exactly who I'm looking for Ms. Banks" the man replied before holding out a hand. Katie looked down to it suspiciously. "Well—" he said bringing his hand back to his side. "Shall we sit?" He turned toward the table, and Katie took the temporary distraction as a chance to make a bee line for the door. What she didn't expect was the cute guy she'd been sharing glances with earlier, to stand and grab her. _

"_Maybe you should sit" he said and Katie looked up to him confused as he let her go and gestured for her to go back to the table. Not sure what to do she turned and walked over to the table taking a seat across from suit guy. She watched at the cute guy, took his seat again his eyes still looking over to her. _

"_Sorry about that Ms. Banks, Clint's a little hard around the edges" the man said and Katie turned to him. "My name is Agent Phil Coulson, and I work for an agency called the __Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division" Katie quirked an eyebrow. "Shield for short" he folded his arms over the table, leaning in closer. "We've been watching you Ms. Banks and we're impressed, though we think we could give your life a more positive direction" _

"_What are you talking about Agent Coulson?" Katie asked. _

"_I'm here to offer you a position with Shield" Coulson replied and Katie sat back in her chair looking at him for a moment. She glanced over to the cute guy before turning back to the agent in front of. And to his surprised she started laughing. It was Coulson's turned to be confused. "What—What's so funny?"_

"_Nothing, its just—" she tried calming her laughter but it wasn't helping. "Being recruited by some unknown agency after attempting to rob the most prestigious bank in the world, just doesn't happen all that often" She stood to her feet picking up her laptop and sliding it into her bag. "I'm sorry Agent Coulson, but I think I'm going to reject your offer." She walked toward the door, the cute agent guy standing once again to block her. She looked him over before looking over her shoulder to Coulson. "Call off you dog" _

"_Let her go" Coulson replied. Clint looked over to him giving him a confused look. "No, maybe she's not who we thought she was" he looked over to Katie, and he swore he said an expression that mirrored hurt pass over her face before she turned away from him. "Just so you know, this is more than a job offer and if you would hear me out you'd learn what you're really getting" _

"_And what's that?" she asked turning back to the man. _

"_Purpose" he replied. "Knowing that what you do will make a difference in the world" he walked over to her, placing himself in front of her. "That's what you want right?" Katie sighed before shaking her head. _

"_Well I did just lose out on a huge payday" she said looking back over to him. "So it would seem that I could use a job" _

"Whether you like it or not you've made a difference" Coulson said and Katie turned away from him. "You—"

"Need more than that" she interrupted something that didn't happen often to Coulson. "I can't blindly follow anymore, and I refuse to. I'm not going back and if you three think otherwise, than you better start stretching now" she looked over to Clint who smirked over to her.

"We're not here to take you back" Coulson said and Katie looked over to him surprised for a moment. But she knew something was up, this was Shield after all. "Actually we want the opposite"

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked.

"We want you to stick close to Stark" Coulson replied and she shook her head. "As you know Stark can be a loose cannon, and he's unpredictable, we need someone there who can keep him from letting dangerous weapons get into the wrong hands"

"Of course" she muttered. She looked back over to Coulson. "I'm not sure you're aware of this Phil, but the day I ran off was the same day I handed Shield my resignation, I no longer work for you and I no longer take your orders" she looked over to Natasha and Clint. "You burned these bridges, and building them back is not happening"

"You're still upset about the mission" Natasha stated her voice void of emotion which always irritated Katie. "It was—"

"Stop talking because nothing out of your mouth will help anything!"

"Kat—"

"And absolutely nothing you will say will make any kind of difference, Bart" she snapped glaring over to the man. "What you did—"she shook her head looking between their faces. "What you all did, showed me who I was working for. A group of people who are only interested in getting the job done no matter who or what you have to sacrifice to get it done" she turned back to Coulson. "I'm going to have to decline your mission agent Coulson" she picked her bag off the floor looking over to Natasha and Clint. "So I try to walk out of here, do you try to stop me?"

"No" Natasha answered. "We do stop you" Katie smirked taking a step toward them.

"No, I think I used the right word" Katie replied. "I'm leaving this shack and I'm getting as far away from you people as fast as my size eights will take me"

"Fine, I'll help you" Coulson said and Katie turned to him. "You want out, then I'll help you, but you have to give me something" Katie folded her arms over her chest. "There is a way things are done, and you running, being out there without properly before dejected is just not an option"

"So you saying to take my life back, I have to give it to you, but only temporarily?" Katie asked.

"It's the only thing I can offer" Coulson said. "You should be aware that this is the best offer you're going to get. Also be aware that if you choose to reject this offer, there is a cell in the middle of a desert in a South American country where you will stay until you comply"

"I was wondering when the threats were going to start rolling out" Katie said with a chuckle. That's the part of her that always confused Coulson. She never seemed as intimidated as one should be when it came to Shield and its power. Suddenly the AC/DC started playing in the distance, and Katie knew exactly who it was.

"Answer it" Coulson said and Katie turned to him. "C'mon you wouldn't have remained with Stark if a part of you didn't want to. Whether you admit it or not you like it there. It has the gadgets and the doodads you like to fiddle with"

"I don't fiddle" she muttered the phone continuing to ring. "I will not be a pawn"

"We're not asking you to be a pawn, we're asking you to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid" Coulson replied.

"Well he's Tony Stark, I think it's somewhere on his resume" she said with a shrug. "Look you want to get close to him, use Natalie Rushman here, and let me go" she turned to the field agents who were standing strong in their position. They stood there for a moment in silence before Coulson finally spoke.

"Let her go" He ordered gaining confused looks from his agents. "We can't force her to do something she clearly doesn't want to do, and after what happened with Operation Mockingbird, I think we owe her" Katie turned to look to him. "So this is my favor to you, you should go, because I doubt the director will extend the same courtesy" she gave him a slight nod before turning back to Clint and Natasha. She gave them one final look before moving toward the door, stood when a hand caught her arm. "Agent Barton—"

"One second sir" Clint said before turning back to Katie. "I know you're upset with me, but you got to know that if I could change what happened, I would, and I can't tell you how sorry—"

"Don't you dare" she grit through clenched teeth as memories she'd been trying to bury were rearing their ugly head. "You said you would protect me" she whispered so only he could hear. "You didn't and now I'm this" she pulled from his grasp and walked out the door.

"Sir you mind telling us what the hell is going on?" Natasha asked looking over to Phil. "The Director's orders were pretty specific, if she rejected the mission we were to bring her in"

"I know what the orders are" Phil replied moving past her leaving them both confused.

Katie didn't know what she was going to do. Shield was everywhere, at every door marked exit, ready to stop her. She knew they were posted at every bus station, airport or train station. There were eyes and ears everywhere and she didn't know where to turn. She somehow managed to walk to the boardwalk. The many people putting her at ease. She could blend in. If eyes were on her, this place would be easily help her escape. She was walking, her hood tossed over her head when she felt and strong hand grab her arm. Katie turned letting out a sigh of relief when she saw who it was.

"You're a hard one to track down" Tony said looking down to her. He dawned a baseball cap and a pair of his signature sunglasses, she guessed were his attempt at a disguise.

"Not hard enough" she replied jerking her arm out of his grasp. "You going to tell me how you found me?"

"Tracking device in your laptop" Tony replied and Katie glared over to him. "Can you blame me?" he looked back up as if searching for someone. "Pepper gave me your message, and it just didn't sit right with me"

"Then you should've stood up. It was a goodbye Mr. Stark, some people aren't really good with them" Katie replied looking around as well before turning back to him.

"You're running again, even though I still have a certain picture" Tony said noticing the look in her eyes. It didn't matter anymore and there is only one reason that could happen. "They found you"

"Yeah, they did" she replied turning back to him. "So if you'll excuse me I was just in the middle of getting the hell out of dodge" she turned to leave but he caught her arm.

"For how long?" he asked and she shook her head. "How long do you plan on running, days, months, your whole life" he brought his hands to her shoulders. "Sooner or later you're going to have to stop running and just fight back"

"I don't fight Mr. Stark, I'm a scientist" she replied. "And me taking on these people is just not an option, because that plays into their game"

"That's bull and you know it" Tony snapped. "You're not scared, and you're not afraid, that much I can see, but you're—"

"I'm tired" Katie replied. "You may not know how it feels to be mentally and physically tired of being manipulated and lied to and to just realize that everything you were made to believe was just fake"

"I know a little something about something kitten, and whether you want to believe it or not, running is not an answer, not now" he said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because I'm not letting you run anymore" Tony said and Katie turned away from him. "I found you for a reason, we're here, you and me for a reason" Katie turned back to him. "I'm going to protect you"

"I've had people selling me dreams for a long time now Mr. Stark" Katie said. "Excuse me for not buying one this time"

"I'm not selling you anything, I—" Tony sighed turning away. "I need you, someone who can—" he shook his head turning back to him. "I'm not saying that it will, but if anything ever happened to me I want to know that everything I've work for doesn't die with me" Katie sighed. Of course he'd guilt her into making a decision. "You're right, you're not my protégé, I was thinking something along the lines of partners"

"No" Katie replied with a shake of her head. "You've known me a month, and you barely know me at all. Until you do, lets just keep this complicated no name relationship, shall we?"

"So you're saying?"

"I'm saying nothing is going to happen to you. I'm sure if we put our heads together we'll find the secret to eternal life" Katie said with a small smile. She looked back over to him to see him smiling back at her. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah" Tony replied. "Car's this way" he said with a nudge of his head. They began walking, looking out to all the people. "Malibu's not half bad is it?"

"It's not half bad" she replied.

"I'm sure you're going to love Monaco" Tony said and Katie whipped her head around to him. "Did I forget to mention that?"

"You think?!"

From the other side of the boardwalk, Agent Coulson and Barton, watched the two scientists as they walked.

"How did you know he would find her?" Clint asked looking over to his superior.

"I had an inkling" Coulson replied

Katie looked at herself in the bathroom mirror of Tony's airplane, before reaching her fingers under the water and splashing it in her face.

"What are you doing?" She muttered to herself. She said she wasn't going to be Shield's pawn, she wasn't going to be some in between with them and Stark, but here she was. "What the hell are you doing?" she should've left, there was nothing holding her here anymore. She figured that for the first time in a long time she knew the reasons behind her work. She missed delving into computers, for just pure enjoyment, and here she was creating something. But she knew the implications of her actions. She was right there in the middle of that tiny airplane bathroom and, she decided she wasn't running anymore, and that she wasn't going to be manipulated anymore. She was going to take the reigns of her life, and fight whoever tried to get in the way.

Katie was startled by a knock at the door. She quickly dried her face and turned to open the door and there waiting was Natasha Romanoff or Natalie Rushman as she was currently calling herself.

"I told Mr. Stark that I would come check on you" Natasha said looking over Katie with a quirked eyebrow.

"Heart of gold you have Nat" Katie replied folding her arms over her chest before taking a step toward the woman. Romanoff being the woman slash assassin that she was didn't budge. "Before you and the people you work with get all excited, let them know that this—me being here has nothing to do with them, this is me, this is what I want and it will have nothing to do with them" Katie made to walk out of the bathroom, but Natasha rose an arm pushing her inside, closing the door behind her. Katie swatted the woman hand from her shoulder. "What the hell?" this bathroom definitely was meant for two people.

"We know" Natasha said and Katie quirked an eyebrow. "The arc reactor is killing him" Katie's stared in shock for a moment.

"How do you know?" Katie asked and Natasha just gave her a look. They were Shield, of course they knew. "Do you know how to help him?"

"No, but we are developing a temporary antidote" Natasha replied.

"Where is it?" Katie asked. If there was something that could give them a little more time, then they needed it now.

"It's still being developed" Natasha replied and Katie's hopes deflated. There was no knowing when the antidote would be ready and time was definitely not in their favor. "The director thinks—"

"I don't care what the director thinks" Katie interrupted. "Would you move, I would like to leave this growing uncomfortable situation" Natasha sighed before slightly moving to pop open the door.

Tony looked up to see the two women walking back to their seats.

"I was starting to get worried" Tony said as Katie took the seat in front of him. "Everything alright"

"I'm not sure" Katie replied looking over to Natasha who took her seat next to Pepper, as they looked over the itinerary for Monaco. She turns back to Tony. "Why am I accompanying you to the Grand Prix?"

"I just thought if I'm going to look out for you—"

"I don't need you to look out for me Mr. Stark" Katie replied folding her arms over her chest. "The truth is you really don't need me either" he opened his mouth to speak but she held up her hands stopping him. "But I'm here, for now at least" she looked over to Pepper who was sending her another cold stare. "Or for as long as it takes for Pepper to finally dig up that plan to get rid of me permanently" she turned to Tony. "What do you think, Nine inch to the back of the head?" Tony chuckled.

"She loves her shoes way too much" Tony replied and Katie laughed as well. "So, this function it's kind of—" he rolled his hand hoping she'd get the gist so he didn't come out and say it. "You know what never mind"

"I can clean up well Mr. Stark" Katie said with a smile. "Don't worry, plus it won't matter"

"Why not?"

"Because I won't be going with you" she replied and he looked over to her confused. "C'mon you show up with this unknown woman will get you a lot of unwanted questions" she laughed. "Is she a sister, or some ridiculously beautiful call girl?"

"Call girl?" Tony chuckled. "Look I don't really care what people say about me especially the press, and if you're going to be here then you're going to have to get used to it"

"Not really" she replied. "You keep your spot light, I'll stay in the shadows and everyone will be happy" Tony simply nodded before going into another silence.

"So are you ever going to tell me?" he asked and she turned back to him. "They found you, and the way you talked about it, them finding you means you disappearing from the face of the earth, but here you are" She tilted her head and gave a slight shake. "I thought now that you weren't running, you could at least start telling me something"

"You brought me here fully knowing that may never happen" she replied. "I told you that I am Cher, and you said that you were alright with that"

"No you said because you were running that you had to be Cher" Tony said. "Whomever was after you found you and here you are still breathing, so tell me, what's the point of the secrets?"

"Maybe it's for your own good" Katie countered. "Whether you want to believe it or not, I am no one you should be getting attached to, this is simply an experiment"

"And experiment?"

"Yeah, two great minds coming together to see what we can create" Katie continued. "After that we go our separate ways, so thrusting me on the press is really unnecessary"

"What are you afraid of?" Tony asked leaning forward.

"Nothing Mr. Stark" Katie replied leaning forward as well. "I fear nothing" That was a lie that both recognized as they sat back in their seat.

Katie dressed in the back of the plane, while the others waited. She hated preening and pressing herself into uncomfortably tight clothes and high heeled shoes. She turned to look at herself in the mirror and couldn't help but notice. Pink really wasn't her color, but the off the shoulder dress didn't look bad. She did look good. She smooth her dark locks back into her pony tail before turning at the knock at the door.

"I'm coming" she replied checking over herself once more before going to open the door, this time to find Tony himself who too had changed clothes, and of course he was handsome.

"Huh?" he said looking her over from the top of his sunglasses. "You do clean up well, kitten"

"That nickname is never going to stick" she replied turning to grab her bag. She turned to Tony who had a look. "What, I'm only here to appease your peace of mind, doesn't mean I'm going to stop working"

"What could you possibly have to work on?" Tony asked.

_Trying to save your life._

It's what she wanted to say, but couldn't. Instead she did was she was best at. She lied.

"Pepper sent me the schematics on some product proposals and she wants me to weed out the diamonds in the ruff"

"Sounds boring" Tony replied.

"I know, I love it" Katie replied before pushing past him.

The drive was filled with Pepper and Natalie talking while Tony half listened.

"Tony are you listening?" Pepper asked and Tony turned.

"C'mon Pep, you know how I hate these things, just tell me where to smile and we'll be fine" Tony replied turning back to look out the window. Katie turned to see that they were just a block from the hotel when she turned to Happy.

"Hey, Mr. Hogan, this is my stop" Katie muttered. Happy nodded before pulling over to the side.

"This is ridiculous" Tony said with a shake of his head.

"Maybe, but I'm not big with flashing light anyway" she replied pulling the strap of her bag around her neck before turning as Happy opened the door. "See you guys later" And with that she was gone, walking down the streets of Monaco. She'd only taken a couple of steps before she realized she was being followed. She sighed stopping, but not turning. "You're better at tailing than this"

"Yeah" a voice said from behind her. Katie heard a couple of steps before seeing the familiar face appear beside her. "But maybe I wanted to get caught"

"So you've been ordered with keeping an eye on me, Bart?" she asked.

"Yeah, among other things" Agent Barton replied scanning the area. It was in his nature to be vigilant of his surroundings. "Plus the director wants me to report on your status"

"My status?"

"He wants to know if you being here is you accepting the mission" Clint said and Katie opened her mouth but, just closed it. "What?"

"Is that really why you're here?" she asked and he turned away. "Right, of course, man of the job always does what he's told" she walked past him, headed toward the hotel. She turned walking backwards. "You know once upon a time I thought you were the rebel without a cause, the one person at Shield who saw through the crap, but you're not, you're just—" she shook her head. "You're just like them" she turned back around leaving him to his stalking.

_Peanut butter and jelly sandwich. It was simple yet delicious. It was one of her favorite's parts of day since joining Shield. With all of the bureaucracy and the speeches, she could always depend on lunch. _

"_So" a voice said interrupting one of her precious quiet moments. She looked up to see the familiar face of Agent Clint Barton. She'd learned his name after the first couple of days of her orientation. He was good, from what she heard, his code name was Hawkeye. Apparently he was good with an arrow. "I saw you in combat training, and—" he smiled as he took the seat across from her. "You knocked Nat on her ass, not something most agents can do, and you're—" he chuckled. "You're a brain, lets just say you've really taken a hit to her reputation" _

"_Well that wasn't my intention, but thanks for informing me Agent Barton" Katie replied looking over to him with an impatient stare. Within the next couple of minutes she's be thrust into even more lectures, and training, and right now she just wanted to eat her sandwich. "Was there something else you wanted?" He smirked sitting back in his chair. _

"_You're not like most newbies we get around here" Clint said. "Their usually a bit more skittish and nervous, you not so much" _

"_Is there something I should feel nervous about?" Katie asked and Clint chuckled. _

"_I guess not" he replied standing to his feet. "What I do know is that no brain has ever had those kind of moves" _

"_Well there's a first time for everything" Katie said. _

"_Yeah, but I'll be watching you" Clint said. "I have a feeling there is more to you than what meets the eye" _

"_Maybe, but make sure you stay to my right" She replied and he quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "That's my good side" Clint chuckled before walking away. _

Katie was able to slip through the back of the motel. She let the sound of music and talking guide her to the actual party. She walked in unable to not feel like a fish out of water. This was definitely out of her element. She let her eyes scan over the crowd, spotting Tony, and Pepper across the room. She cringed when Tony met her eyes and a smirk came to his face. He was about to do something she wouldn't like.

"There she is!" he yelled pointing a finger to her. Of course when Tony Stark spoke people listened and now a lot of people were looking at her. "C'mon over here kitten!" and then he just had to used that stupid nickname. Katie plastered on a smile before walking over to him. He brought an arm around her back pulling him to her side.

"You're so dead" she whispered he only continued to smirk.

"And who just might this be?" Katie turned and rolled her eyes to see Justin Hammer. The man who was so crooked, it was surprise he could walk. He held out a hand to Katie. "Justin Hammer" she looked down to his hand before looking over to Tony.

"Uh, this is Katie, she's my—" he looked over to her to see that look in her eyes. If he called her his protégé she would publically beat him with her heels. "New creative director" he turned back to Justin Hammer and Christine Everheart.

"Well this is a surprise" Christine said taking some notes in her notepad. "We were unaware that Stark was getting a New Creative Director" she looked over to Katie. "Ms—"

"Katie" she replied her voice just above a whisper.

"I'm sorry" Christine said leaning in closer. "Did you say Katie?"

"Uh, Katherine" Katie replied. "Katherine Banks" Tony looked over to her with a quirked eyebrow. It was the first time she'd introduced herself. He always wondered what she say. It was a fake name, that much he knew. She wouldn't just out herself right here. She turned to Tony. "But we were supposed to be announcing it later, but the boss here is not really good with keeping secrets"

"That's an understatement" Hammer said and Katie glanced over to him. "I'm sorry, I have the strange feeling that we've met before"

"I don't think so" Katie replied before turning back to Tony. "It's kind of stuffy in here, I think I'm going to get some air" she released herself from Tony's grasp and headed for the door. She walked out of the doors, flashing lights hitting her the moment she walked out of the door.

"C'mon" a voice said grabbing her by the arm. She looked up to see Tony as he led her. She could hear the desperate calls of the press for Tony to introduce the mystery woman he was with. The billionaire kept quite as a car pulled up, but it wasn't the car that they'd came in. The valet jumped out of the car as Tony opened the drivers side to let Katie in. She got in knowing that questions was definitely come later. Tony got in, before driving off.

When they were a good distance away, Katie turned to him and punched him in the arm.

"Ow" Tony said flinching away from her. He turned to see the anger on her face. "You can't tell me you didn't see that coming"

"Tony, I explicitly told you that I wanted to stay out of the spot light" Katie said. "I'm not going to be here long enough for the press to get my back story"

"Please, if you were going to be gone, you be gone already" Tony replied turning back to the road. "You're searching for something kitten, and for some reason you're finding it here, with me, so suck it up, it wasn't so bad, Ms. Banks" he looked over to see her roll her eyes.

"Where are we going anyway?" she asked when she noticed him turning into the stadium of the race. She looked over to Tony who wasn't saying anything. "Tony, what are you doing?"

"Having a little fun" he said as he pulled over the car and hopped out. Katie jumped out as well to see him walk over and shake hands with someone who looked like they worked there. Soon they were walking again, Katie finding it hard to keep up in her heels. She nearly tripped when she heard one of the workers ask Tony if he had a preffered car he wanted to drive.

"I'm sorry" Katie said and Tony stopped turning to her. "Did you just say he's going to be driving?" the worker looked between her and Tony.

"Could you give us a minute" Tony said. The worker gave a nod before leaving the pair. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is you have no idea how to drive a racecar!" Katie snapped. "The big deal is you could get killed" she noticed his eyes glaze over and that's when she realized what this was. He'd given up and was going to live life to the fullest. "Mr. Stark—"

"I'm doing this, and there's nothing you can say to stop me" Tony said before turning. Katie clenched her fists watching him retreat.

"Katherine Banks!" she yelled and Tony stopped and turned to her confused. "You wanted to know who I was, Katherine Banks, that's me, look it up" he looked at her as she walked over to him. "I wouldn't bother telling that to someone who was going to die, do not do this" he looked at her for a moment before turning and walking away. Maybe he wasn't the person she thought he was.

"He's an idiot" a familiar voice said from behind her. She turned and see Clint.

"Stop him" she ordered and the agent shook his head. "Why not?"

"That's not why I'm here" Barton replied walking over to her. "He wants to jump into a car and get himself killed then that's his problem"

"And if I get in with him?" she asked defiantly turning prepared to get in that car with Tony. Before she knew what was happening Clint had grabbed her around the waist and picked her up. "Bart, but me down!"

"I will when you start acting like an adult" he said before walking around back to keep out of any passing eyes. They ended up inside an empty security office, where he sat her back on her feet.

"You bastard" she said swatting him on the arm. She turned when she heard a voice on the television mention Tony Stark. There he was smiling and waving before slipping inside of one of the race cars. "This can't be happening, he's going to get himself killed"

"He'll be fine" Clint replied and Katie turns to him with a glare. "I'm sure they know what they're doing letting him do this" Katie shook her head before turning back to the screen just in time to see him pulling off.

"Son of a bitch" she was glued to the screen, nervous with every turn he took. Those nerves seemed to only get worse when she saw someone walking onto the track.

"What the hell?" Clint said walking up beside her to see the man on the screen, walking onto the track with what looked like electric whips. He turned back to Katie who was digging into her bag, before pulling out her phone.

"Happy!" Katie said. "He needs—" Happy informed her that he and Pepper were on their way. "How far are you?" they weren't close enough. "Look just get that suit here now!" she hung up the phone and turned to Clint. "Give me your gun"

"What? No" Barton replied with a shake of his head.

"Well I did ask nicely" she said before throwing a punch. He caught it, a little surprised that she tried, but his slight distraction was enough for her to slide a leg under his feet knocking him to the floor. She reached down grabbing his gun from his holster, but he caught her arm. "Bart, let me go" he looked at her for a moment, unsure what to do. "I got this" he gave her a slight nod before releasing her arm. And before he knew it she was running.

Katie ran toward the tracks, nine millimeter clutched tightly in her hand. For someone in heels, she moved at impressive speed.

"Miss—" a man stepped in front of her trying to stop her, but she hit him in the nose pushing him aside. She pushed her way through the crowd until she was on the track. She watched as the man flicked his electric whips against the track as he walked toward Tony's overturned car. Without hesitation, Katie aimed her gun at his back and began shooting. The man stopped and turned to her, a smirk on his face before swinging on of his whips on her direction. She jumped, her body crashing into the hard concrete barely dodging the whip. She turned her head just in time so see a familiar car speeding down the track and crashing right into the maniac pinning him into the fence. Tony jumped off the fence, Pepper's screams from the backseat of the car could be heard from here. Katie tried pushing herself to her feet, something that was proving quite difficult, until she felt hands grab her arm and pull her to her feet. She turned to see Clint staring down to her with worried eyes.

"Told you I got this" she said with a smirk.

"Yeah, you look like you got it" he said looking over her to see the scapes along her arms and legs. They turned when they heard a crash. Happy was ramming the car repeatedly into mr. electric whips.

"I should get over there" Katie said about to go help when Clint grabbed her arm.

"And do what, brain" he said trying to remind her who she was. She was the scientist, not the field agent, and in times of trouble she should be running away. Katie turned in time to see an electric whip slice through the car, Pepper's screams getting even louder. Katie pulled from Clint's grasps doing the opposite of what she should be doing. She was running toward the action.

The man rose his hand about to strike again, when Katie rose her hands and aimed and pulled the trigger, sending a bullet barely missing his head.

"Nice shot" Tony said and Katie looked over to him. She glared and he nodded. "Right, not the time" he turned back to the car. "Suit please!" Pepper tossed a case out the window and Tony pressed down on it with his foot, the suit beginning to transform itself around his body.

"So I'm figuring you got this?" Katie asked turning to Iron Man.

"Yeah" Tony said before lifting up a feet and kicking the car, away. "Get out of here" Katie nodded before leaving him to do what it is he did.

Katie sat on the hospital bed as the nurse pasted on another band aide. She looked over to Pepper who stood in front of her, still clearly shaken from the day's events.

"I don't understand what happened" Pepper said looking over to Katie. "What the hell was he thinking?" she shook her head before glaring over to Katie. "What were you thinking letting him get into that damn car?"

"Excuse me?" Katie asked. Here she was scrapped and bruised trying to save their boss and she was blaming her for everything. She looked down to the nurse. "Look I'm fine" the nurse nodded before stepped away as Katie hopped off the table, a slight limp in her step as she stormed away from Pepper, grabbing her bag as she left. She heard the sounds of the woman's heels behind her and stopped to face her. "You and I both know that one cannot simply let the that man do anything, he's Tony Stark and when he want to do something he does it" she shook her head. "I tried stopping him, but he walked away from me, he just—" Katie glanced back up to Pepper. "He's alive, let's just be happy for that" she turned and limped away.

"Where are you going?!" Pepper called after her, but Katie didn't say anything as she exited through the doors of the hospital, immediately hit with the flashing lights of cameras. She quickly moved jumping into the backseat of an impeccably timed taxi.

"I will pay you whatever you want if you drive this car" she ordered and without another word the car was off.

She ended up back at the airport where the plane would be taking off from. Now back in her jeans and her hoodie pulled over her face, Katie wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of Monaco. It was late, when she heard the sound of footsteps, she didn't even turn when he took a seat beside her.

"I'm sorry" Tony said looking over to Katie. Without a word Katie stood to her feet and walked out to the plane.

The plan ride back to Malibu was painfully silent, as Katie sat, her eyes closed, but no one believing she was really sleep. They had long turned off the news of Senator Stern demanding Tony hand over the suit. To everyone surprise Pepper chose to sit next to her, but everyone figure she was more upset with Tony, than Katie at the moment. Natasha stay back to deal with the backlash, and would be joining them later.

"So are you both just going two just going to ignore me the entire way back?" Tony asked. Pepper simply turned away from him, as Katie continued to feign sleep. "I said I was sorry, what else do you want from me?"

"How about an explanation" Pepper replied. "What aren't you telling me?" there was a silence for a moment and Katie opened her eyes meeting Tony's gaze. Pepper looked over to her. "What are both of you not telling me?"

"I really don't want to go home" Tony said and Katie and Pepper turned to him. "At all, let's just cancel my party, we're in Europe, Venice" he turned to Katie. "There's this place, Cipriani, you'll love it" he turned to Pepper. "You remember?"

"Yes I remember"

"It's a great place, to be healthy" Tony said and Katie let out a long sigh. He was scared. That's what this was. What all of this was. He was scared and the last thing he wanted to do was face it. He was dying and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"I don't think this is the right time" Pepper replied. "We're in kind of a mess"

"Yeah, which means this could be the best time" Tony counter.

"Well as CEO I think it is my responsibility to show up" Pepper replied and Katie rolled her eyes. How could she not see what was happening with the man in front of her.

"As CEO you're also you're also entitled to a uh leave, a company retreat" he said with a nod. "Just to recharge your batteries"

"Not everyone runs on batteries Tony" Pepper replied and Katie scoffed silently. Pepper Potts really could cut someone deep with her words. Tony looked over to Katie with a look of hope.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Well I'm sore from head to toe, and my ankle is twisted" she replied lowering her hood from her head. "Doesn't stop the world from spinning Mr. Stark" she gave him a small smile. "I'm not going to let you run" He gave her a slight nod before sitting back in his seat.

After a long and tiring flight, Katie was back at her small house on the beach. She walked inside, wanting nothing more than to just crawl into her bed, but she knew at this time was impossible.

She sat her bag on the couch before turning and heading toward her door. She opened it, the only lights from the stars above.

"Oh Hawkeye, Hawkeye, where art thy Hawkeye" she said and as if on cue than man walked into view. "Oh there you are"

"How are you feeling?" he asked and Katie shrugged.

"I'm not about to whine about some scrapes to you Mr. Assassin" she said moving aside so he could come in. He looked at her suspiciously, before slipping in past her.

"What's this about?" he asked turning back to her.

"I need a meeting with the devil" she said and he looked over to her surprised. "Tell him I'm ready to make a deal, but I make it with him and only him" Clint nodded before taking out his cell phone. Katie watched him unable to ignore the twinge of doubt in her stomach. But if she was ever going to help Tony, she was going to need resources that only Shield could provide.

"Yes" Clint spoke on the phone. "Thank you sir" he ended the call and turned back to Katie. "It's done"

"And here I was thinking I would never see ole Nicky again" Katie muttered turning to look out her window. The waves unusually calm tonight. She hoped that wasn't some sort of bad sign or something.

* * *

**A/N: More twists and turns. I wonder what happened with operation Mockingbird?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I got some more favs and follows, which I'm loving by the way. How about a review or two to just make my day!**

**But first enjoy!**

* * *

It seemed that everything around her knew that Nick Fury would be arriving. Her wall clock seemed to tick a little louder, the waves from outside seemed to grow still. It was in the early parts the morning, the sun barely risen, and Katie sat on the floor of her living room, typing away on her laptop.

Ever since the incident in Monaco, she couldn't get that man from the race out of her head. Just from what she saw, the device, the whips it was pretty impressive, but in the hands of someone who had clearly lost his mind, it was equally dangerous.

"You get a name?" a voice said coming walking over. Katie turned to see Clint, drying his hair with a towel before collapsing on the couch behind her.

"You know I've been away from Shield a while now, but I could've sworn there should be a little more distance between you and the person you're watching" Katie replied when Clint threw the wet towel at her. She threw it back to him before turning back to the screen.

"How else am I going to get back into your good graces?" he asked and Katie shook her head. "I got to be in your face"

"That's not how you get into my good graces, that's how you get punched in the balls again" she said with a chuckle.

"That wasn't pleasant" Clint muttered. "But I forgive you, why can't you just do the same"

"Because I'm not good with forgiveness, never have and probably never will be" Katie replied typing away on her computer. "His name is Ivan Vanko, Russian, skilled in physics and mechanical scientists, which explains his very impressive electrical whips" she shakes her head. "But even more interesting is who old Ivy's daddy is" she looked over to Clint who just shrugged. "Anto Vanko?" he still looked lost and Katie rolled her eyes. "Former partner to none other Howard Stark"

"Seriously?" Clint asked and Katie nodded before turning back to the screen.

"Yeah, apparently he and Howard developed the first reactor, which would explain Ivan's familiar looking arc." Katie said. "But they couldn't see eye to eye on how to distribute it, Anton wanted the profit whereas Howard wanted it freely available" she turned to Clint. "Who do you think won that disagreement?"

"Stark of course" Clint answered and Katie nodded.

"Anton was deported back to Russia harboring this deep hatred for everything stark, then reproduced a little mini Stark hater, ergo Ivan" Katie said with a shake of her head. "Seems like something out of a bad soap opera, doesn't it?"

"Yeah" Clint before his phone rang. He looked down to the familiar number before looking over to Katie.

"I thought it got a little colder in here" Katie said standing to her feet. "Lucifer walks among us" Clint stood to his feet, slipping on his jacket. "I guess it's back to the good little soldier that you are, huh?" he looked over to her. "Just open the door" he sighed before walking over and pulling open the door revealing his boss.

"Agent Barton" Director Nick Fury greeted looking between the Agent and the woman standing inside. "Did I miss the part of your assignment that placed you near the target?"

"Uh no sir, unforeseen circumstances—"

"Save it Agent Barton, we'll discuss it later" the director replied dismissively. He walked past Clint, inside of the beach house, looking around before letting his eyes settle back on Katie. "Ms. Banks, it's been a while"

"Not long enough Nicky" Katie replied folding her arms over her chest.

"Agent Barton, would you mind giving me and Ms. Banks some privacy" Nick asked leaving no room for any opposition. It didn't stop Barton from hesitating a moment there at the door, for some reason not wanting to leave. She looked over to him giving him a slight nod. It was her way of telling him that she would be ok.

"Yes sir" Barton replied before leaving the two.

"I have to tell you I didn't expect you to call this meeting" Fury said walking in further, glancing around his surroundings. Katie watched him closely, knowing the man in front of her to be anything but predictable.

"I'm surprised you came" Katie replied and he smirk glancing over to her. "But I'm glad I'm on a short list of people who can request your presence and actually get it"

"What do you want Banks?" Fury asked wanting to get back to the matter at hand.

"I want my security clearance reinstated, plus a little extra if possible" Katie replied. Fury stared at her for a moment before laughing. "Not really a haha request, but hey if it ends with a yes then—"

"No" Fury replied seriously. He walked over placing himself in front of her. "You want the perks of Shield then you do that only one way" Katie turned away from him. Was she really willing to place her life back in the hands of people she didn't trust. But Shield's resources expanded further than anyone could imagine, and without it, the chances of finding a cure for Tony would be next to impossible. She turned back to him.

"Alright" Katie said with a nod. "But I have three stipulations" Fury nodded. "One year, you can have me for one whole year. My brain, my knowledge at your disposal for one year and then you let me go. I also want my class level among Shield raised, I want to be in the know of everything I'm apart of, no secrets or need to know bullshit, if you want me to help then I will need everything"

"And the third Ms. Banks?"

"Mr. Stark can never know my connection to Shield, under any circumstances" Katie said. "Our trust from this point is solely based on happenstance, the moment he finds out he's going to think I orchestrated the entire thing, and he'll hate me" Fury stood there in silence thinking over the terms.

"And if I say no to your terms, and walk out of that door leaving Tony Stark to die and you the guilty conscious of knowing there was something you could've done to stop it, then what?" the director asked and Katie smirked.

"Nicky you sent three of your best and brightest here for me, so I have to believe that you need me far more than I need you" Katie replied. "My terms aren't difficult and they are fair" He looked at her for a moment. "And after everything, it's what I deserve" The director sighed turning away from her and heading toward the door. Katie stood there confused before he stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Your clearance will be instated within the next half hour" Fury said and Katie smiled. "And Ms. Banks, please believe that when I call you in this year, you better come running, because I do not take well to deals being broken, do you understand"

"Yes, sir" Katie replied instinctively. She knew who Nick Fury, was and the power he held, and crossing him would not bode well for her.

"I'm also relieving Agent Baron of his duties as your detail" The director said before walking out the door. Katie stood there a mixture of emotions swimming inside of her. She'd just sold her soul to the devil, for a year at least and now she was right back where she started.

"You better be worth it Stark" She muttered to herself before going to gather her things.

Director Fury, headed toward his car, turning to Agent Barton who stood at attention as he walked over to him.

"Agent Barton, you're being reassigned" The director said, taking note of the flash of anger on the agent face gone as soon as it came.

"Sir, with all due respect I believe I could be more useful here" Clint replied. "She's been on camera, her face is out there, and if someone recognizes her then—"

"I am aware of the position Ms. Banks is in Agent Barton, I am also aware that you have been compromised" the director says with a slight shake of his head. "And it would seem you have been for a while now, and I am just now noticing it"

"Sir—"

"Agent Barton you are to report to Agent Coulson for your next assignment" the director said turning to his car. "And bring some sun screen, New Mexico weather is even worse than this" and with that Fury got into his car and drove away.

Clint Barton stood there for a moment before turning to the beach house. He didn't want to go and thats when he realized that maybe being here, with her, did compromise him.

_Clint Barton walked down the halls of Shield's headquarters an apple in hand as he headed toward the debriefing room. He walked in finding the director, along with Coulson and Natasha, all looked over to him as he entered. _

"_Agent Barton" Fury said glancing from the agent to his watch. "Nice of you to finally join us" _

"_Uh, sorry sir I was—" Barton held up his apple. "Picking up some breakfast, you know it's the most important meal of the day and all that" _

"_Have a seat Agent Barton" the director replied getting to the point. Clint walked over taking a seat at the edge of the table before the director slid him a file. "I'm here to assign you your next mission" _

"_Operation Mockingbird" Clint read out loud before looking over to the director. "Who comes up with these names?"_

"_Could I continue, or would you like to discuss the proper way to title an operation?" the director asked. Clint just turned away, feeling himself sliding onto thinner ice the longer this meeting persists. "The mission is simple, you three will be going to Berlin" The director pressed a button and soon a thermal image appeared behind him. "We believe that there is a weapon" the director turned to the screen. "A weapon that has a heating signature above anything we have ever come across" _

"_So what's the play here?" Natasha asked. "Infiltration, get in find out what the weapon is, and get out" _

"_Part of it" the director replies. "The plan consists of both infiltration and retrieval" _

"_Are we working with the theory that this is Hydra related sir?" Coulson asked. _

"_We haven't anything definite, but we do have this—" the director clicked to another slide to the face of a man. "Doctor Anton Heinrich, suspected Hydra member, was spotted outside of the facility where we believe the weapon is located" _

"_Sir, so I have this straight, you want us to infiltrate what looks like a highly secure German military base, and grab there really hot weapon?" Clint asked and the director simply nodded. "Am I the only one who thinks this is a little over our heads, I mean we've been taught in the finer arts of weapons, but if this thing is as advance as you're making it out to be, I don't think anyone in this room will be able to properly handle this" _

"_Agent Barton is right" Coulson said glancing over to Clint. _

"_I know, which is why I am assigning you one of our lab technicians to accompany you on the mission" The director replied and this caught all of their attention. _

"_Sir, us going into the lions den and coming out will be hard enough, but trying to keep some braniac alive in the process, they're only going to get in the way" Barton said looking over to Natasha and Coulson who both silently agreed with a nod. _

"_He's right sir, we will move quicker if we're not worrying about the safety of some lab tech" Natasha added. _

"_I'm sorry you feel that way, but there is no way around this" Fury said his voice full of authority. "None of you are equipped to handle this weapon. But don't worry too much, I've combed through all of the perspectives and found one that stood out" There was another click and another image that appeared on the screen. "I believe you all are familiar with her" _

"_With all due respect sir, Ms. Banks is not ready to be out in the field, she still has a problem with authority and following orders" Coulson said standing to his feet. "I'm asking you to choose someone else" _

"_Ms. Banks has excelled in all of her test scores, and even ranked very high in her field training which is rare with people in her field" Fury said. _

"_Sir, bringing her on this mission is dangerous, especially one this delicate" Clint said looking up to the woman's picture on the screen. "This is not someone's first mission, you want someone experienced, trained, not someone who jumps at the sound of gunfire, not someone who could expose secrets if caught" _

"_That's what you're there for Agent Barton" The director said. "Your mission is her, this mission only succeeds with her, and it is up to you to make sure nothing happens to her" _

"_But sir—" _

"_That is all Agent Barton" The director said before turning back to Coulson and Natasha. "You leave at dawn" _

"_Has she been informed sir?" Coulson asked. _

"_I'm headed to explain her part of the mission right now" The director said. _

"_Only the things she needs to know right sir?" Clint said and Natasha cut her eyes to him as he stood to his feet. "This is her life, I hope you find some way to explain that to her" and with that the agent turned and walked out of the room. _

Clint turned from the beach house, feeling that leaving now would be another mistake he would make when it came to her.

Katie walked into the mansion find both Pepper and Natasha on damage control. The events in Monaco were having very adverse effects and the truth was it wasn't even Tony's fault. But some people just didn't want to hear the truth. She was about to speak when someone came through the door, she turned to see Colonel Rhodes. He gave her a look before turning to Pepper and Natasha.

"Where is he?" Rhodes asked and both women turned to him.

"He doesn't want to be disturbed" Natasha called phone still pressed to her ear. Pepper turned as well knowing the Colonel might be able to talk some sense into her boss.

"He's downstairs" She replied. Rhodes gave her a nod before heading down to the workshop. Katie watched until he was gone, unsure if she should follow.

"Katie" Pepper said snapping Katie out of her head. The woman hung up her phone before standing and walking over. "I think we should talk"

"Pepper—"

"I wasn't really asking" Pepper said before looking over her shoulder to Natasha. "You think you can hold down the fort for five minutes?" Natasha looked over to Katie before turning back to Pepper and giving her a nod. "Alright, follow me" And with that Pepper was walking out of the room.

Katie looked over to Natasha, and mouthed, "What's going on?" and Natasha simply shrugged. Katie shook her head before turning and going to find the woman. Pepper was in the kitchen pouring herself a glass of water when Katie entered.

"Tony told me of your declaration" Pepper said and Katie quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "Ms. Banks"

"Pepper—"

"I've been quite occupied with this whole Monaco fiasco and part of that is explaining Stark industries new creative director storming onto a racetrack and shooting at a madman" Pepper said looking over to Katie as she took a seat at the counter. "So I looked into it, into you and I was kind of surprised to find something, it would seem you really are Katherine Banks, graduated top of your class from Harvard and MIT, you're actually the perfect candidate for someone I would hire"

"So what's the problem?" Katie asked.

"The problem is that you were so adamant about not revealing who you were and now that you have I guess I'm a little worried" Pepper replied and Katie wasn't sure what she was getting at. "It's just you show up and a couple of weeks later there's a crazy person with electric whips trying to kill Mr. Stark"

"And there it is again" Katie said with a shake of her head. "You blaming me for something that is not my fault" Katie reached into her bad and pulled out a stack of papers slamming them on the counter. "Electric Whip guy is Ivan Vanko, son of Anton Vanko and former partner to Howard Stark" Pepper looked up with wide eyes. "He wasn't there for me" Katie turned prepared to storm off.

"Wait!" Pepper called after her. Katie wanted nothing more than to ignore the woman's plea, but for some reason complied. She stopped and turned walking back over to Pepper. "Why did you tell him?"

"Because I can't run any more Ms. Potts" Katie said. "And for right now, this is where I want to be" Katie shrugged. "And now at least you can create some sort of file or something so people who go digging don't find anything out of the ordinary. I'm out in the open now, guess I got to deal with what that entails"

"Why did you go onto that track?" Pepper asked and Katie could tell it was a question the woman had been dying to ask. "You could've been killed"

"I had a feeling the world needed Iron Man way more than they needed Katherine Banks" Katie said before turning and leaving the woman with her words.

Katie was heading down to the workshop, just as the Colonel was heading up.

"That was a short visit" Katie said meeting the man mid step.

"Yeah, well idiots rarely have a lot to say" Rhodes replied as he continued up the stairs.

"I would have to disagree with you there Colonel" Katie muttered before continuing down to the workshop where she found Tony hunched over his desk. She entered the doors code before walking inside. "You're looking worse and worse every time I see you" Tony looked over to her and smiled weakly.

"I thought you were taking a personal day or something after all that excitement" Tony said and Katie shrugged sitting her bag down and taking a seat across from him.

"What can I say I'm an adrenaline junkie, so I find myself drawn to you" Katie replied looking over and noticing the marks on his neck. "New tattoo?"

"It's nothing" Tony said standing to his feet and moving away from her.

"C'mon Mr. Stark—"

"You know I remember you calling me Tony in Monaco" He said and Katie shook her head.

"I don't remember doing such a thing Mr. Stark" Katie replied standing to her feet. "If something is wrong you can tell me"

"Why?" he asked and she looked over to him confused. "I mean we've known each other for what three weeks, and I just learned your name yesterday" he shook his head. "Excuse me for not wanting to dig into my psyche with you" he looked down to his watch. "I should be getting ready for the party" Katie nodded and watched as he moved past her out of the workshop and up the stairs.

She stood there for a moment trying not to think of everything she'd just given up to help him, because if she did she might end up screaming. Instead she turned, grabbing her laptop from her bag.

"Hey, Jarvis" Katie said opening her laptop. "I think I should warn you, I'm about to do a little surgery on you, but trust me it won't hurt one bit"

"Beg your pardon?" Jarvis asked.

Katie just began tying away until she'd gotten into Jarvis' hard drive.

"I need access to you Jarvis, and I need for you to keep it between you and me" Katie said. "You're about to be given access to some pretty top secret stuff that has to stay between you and me" Katie finished typing and looked up. "Do you understand?"

"Yes" the AI replied and Katie nodded.

"Alright, Jarvis it's time you and me started digging through Shield's files on Howard and Vanko's time together, I have a feeling their information on the reactor could be the key to helping Tony" Katie said. "Has Tony had you searching for a new energy source?"

"Yes, but the search has turned up nothing" Jarvis replied.

"Well start using Shield's engines, if there are any new energy sources, Shield would be the ones who would know it" Katie said. "And bring up Stark's health level's, I need to see what the palladium levels are, so I can see what kind of timing I'm working with"

"Right away madam" Jarvis replied and then they bother were off.

Katie hadn't really been pay attention to time, but she figured that it must be late from the music that was playing upstairs. She hadn't planned on attending the birthday party, especially after Monaco. She wasn't really too interested in answering a bunch of questions about her gun wielding skills.

After a few moments Katie gave her fingers a rest. She sighed running a hand over her face, before standing to her feet and walking over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. It wasn't until she finished her first sip that she noticed something strange. There was a suit missing.

"Jarvis, where's that suit?" Katie asked.

"Mr. Stark has chosen to wear it to his party" Jarvis replied and Katie's eyes went wide as she headed to the stairs. "I would be careful madam, Mr. Stark is very intoxicated"

"Yeah, that much fire power should not be in the hands of a depressed drunk Tony Stark" Katie said almost running up the stairs. She pushed through the crowd of people and found Tony on stage dancing and Jarvis was right he was wearing the suit. "Are you kidding me right now?"

"My sentiments exactly" a voice said from beside her. She turned to see Colonel Rhodes and he was looking not to happy. She looked over to see Pepper looking in horror as well as Tony drunkenly trips over his own feet.

"I don't know what to do" Pepper says shaking her head.

"That's it I'm—" Rhodes was angry, but Pepper caught his arm.

"Wait" Pepper urged.

"No, I just stuck my neck out for this guy" Rhodes replied angrily.

"I know, let me handle it" Pepper said and Katie moved over to her.

"Pepper, I don't think that's a good idea" Katie said looking over to Tony. "He's an ass right now, and with the suit he's a dangerous ass"

"Well I have to do something" Pepper said before going over to him.

"Damn, then I guess I'm coming too" Katie replied following after her.

"You know the number one question I get is Tony, how do you use the bathroom in the suit?" Tony says, before going silent for a moment, his eyes drifting for a moment before bringing the mic back to his mouth. "Just like that" and for some reason that got him an applause from the crowd.

"These people are disgusting" Katie muttered as she and Pepper stepped onto the stage. Pepper grabbed the microphone from Tony's hand, while Katie went around him to try to keep him from falling over again.

"Doesn't this guy know how to throw a party or what" Pepper says trying to act as if she isn't a couple of shades pissed right now.

Katie found herself trying to keep herself from falling over, as Tony leans onto her in his suit.

"You are an idiot, I hope you know that" Katie whisper and he turns smiling to her.

"And you're way too serious" he says the alcohol on his breath too strong for Katie's stomach. It was taking all of her will power not to hurl in his face.

"We just want to say thank you Tony, for a wonderful night and I think we're going to say goodnight now and thanks for coming—"

"No, no, no wait" Tony said turning trying to grab the mic from Pepper. "We didn't have the cake or blow out the candles"

"Tony right now cake and candles is the last thing you should be worried about" Katie whispered angrily to him.

"You're out of control right now, and you just peed the suit" Pepper whispered angrily, trying to appear calm.

"I know, but it filters out, you could drink it—"

"Tony enough is enough" Katie said trying her best to pull him from the stage, but the suit wouldn't budge.

"Just send everybody home, it's time" Pepper said and Tony nodded.

"If you say so" Tony says taking the mic back and handing her his bottle of champagne.

"Not sure if giving him the mic back was a good idea" Katie muttered over to Pepper as they watched Tony step from the stage.

"Pepper Potts and Kitten Banks everyone" Tony says getting another round of applause. "Pepper's right, the party is over, then again the party has been over for me for like an hour and a half ago, the after party starts in fifteen minutes!" More applause, that made Katie roll her eyes.

"I'm going to murder him" Katie muttered.

"And if anyone doesn't like, Pepper Kitten" he muttered their names loudly as he held up a hand. "There's the door!" and out of his hand he shot, breaking his glass waterfall. Pepper and Katie both ducked as glass went flying as the crowd just applauded.

"Did he just do that?" Katie said sharing a look with Pepper before turning back to him. They saw a woman holding up a champagne bottle, before tossing it in the air. "He's not going to—" And Tony shot it midair. Pepper looked into the crowd to Rhodes who shook his head before turning and walking out of the room. The crowd continued to go crazy as more people tossed things in the air for Tony to shoot.

"We have to get out of here" Pepper said looking over to Katie.

"There might be a way for me to shut the suit down" Katie said both woman jumping as Tony shoots another tossed object. "Go, get out of here"

"Be careful" Pepper urged and Katie nodded before both women parted ways.

Katie pushed her way through the crowd only to stop in front of Colonel Rhodes, now in one of Tony's suits.

"Colonel—"

"I'll take care of him" Rhodes says looking down to her. "You should probably get out of here, this may get messy" And with that he stepped around her and yelled to the crowd. "I'm only going to say this once, get out!" And when a man in a big metal suit says get out, there's only one thing to do. People started running out the door.

Katie instead headed back down to the workshop. If this place was going to be a big pile of rubble because of some iron suit fight, she was going to make sure none of her data was destroyed in the process.

"Jarvis!" Katie called running to her laptop. "I need you to log off all Shield's network"

"Right away" Jarvis replied.

"Jarvis is there any way you can shut down Mr. Stark's suit?" Katie asked stuffing her computer into her bag when there's suddenly a crash from upstairs causing the ground under her to move a bit.

"It is not possible, only Mr. Stark is programmed to give such orders" Jarvis replied.

"I knew I should've added an override part in there, but no I just had to be the good little techie" Katie said tossing the bag over her shoulder. There was another crash, this one knocking her off her feet, hitting her head on the floor.

_Katie found herself sitting in front of a large desk, the clock on the wall ticking a little louder than a clock should. She'd gotten word only moments earlier that the director wanted to speak with her. To say that she was a little nervous, was a bit of an understatement. The moment the door swung open and Director Fury walked in, Katie stood to her feet. _

"_Please, sit Ms. Banks" Fury says walking behind his desk and taking a seat as well. Katie sat still unsure why she was here. "I know you're probably wondering why you're here right now" _

"_That's exactly what I'm wondering sir" Katie replied and the director smirk. _

"_There is a mission, an important mission one I think could use your specialized skills" Fury said and he could see the surprise on her face. _

"_Not that I'm not flattered for the opportunity sir, but I've been here for a little over a month, and haven't really been trained as a field agent" Katie said. "I'm tech sir, that's where I'm best suited, putting me out in the field would be a bad decision" _

"_And there are others who would agree with you" Fury replied and Katie quirked an eyebrow. "But I've gone over this and think you are the one for this mission"_

"_Why is that sir?" Katie asked and the director smiled crossing his hands over his desk. _

"_Because I have lab techs Ms. Banks, hundreds of them in fact. You're more than a lab tech and I think you and I both know what I mean" The director says as Katie drops her eyes to her lap. "You are more than capable of handling this mission" she looked back up to him. "I wouldn't have had you recruited for Shield if I didn't believe that" _

Katie felt a hand on her shoulder shaking her, and when she opened her eyes there staring down to her was someone she didn't want to see.

"What happened?" Natasha asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Katie says standing to her feet, noticing the commotion from upstairs had grown quiet. "What's happening?"

"Colonel Rhodes has taken one of the suits" Natasha says and Katie sighs. "Which he plans to hand over to the military"

"Of course he does" Katie muttered rubbing the back of her sore head. "Where is Mr. Stark?"

"Upstairs, sulking" Natasha replied. Katie nodded about to head upstairs, but Natasha caught her arm. "We have the serum"

"And?" Katie asked.

"The director wants to meet with him" Natasha said and Katie turned to her shaking her head. "He has told me to assure you that your name will not come up as a connection with Shield"

"Thanks" Katie said giving the woman a nod before turning and heading up the stairs. The place was a mess. Ceilings, and walls destroyed. Glass all over the place. She carefully walked spotting Tony in the corner of the room, still in his suit sitting on the floor. "You sure you're not Irish, because I swear your parties—" she whistled walking over to him, but he didn't say anything as she crouched down in front of him. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" he said letting the helmet fall back showing his face. "You can go" she looked him over and he turned away from him the guilt of his actions hitting him. "I said go!" Katie gave him a nod before standing to her feet.

"You know Mr. Stark you can only push someone so many times before they just don't come back" Katie said before turning and leaving. She was just hoping that Fury would be working on his bedside manner before meeting with Tony, because she was sure those two in a room would create all sorts of havoc.

* * *

**A/N: We seemed to learning piece by piece Katie's part with Shield and what the final straw was. I wonder what it was?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Read it. Enjoy it. Review it. :)**

* * *

Sleep. Who needs sleep? Apparently not Ms. Banks. Because the moment she walked through the door of her beach house, she'd opened her laptop and was back to searching for answers. She knew part of her really wanted to help her friend. She wonders when she started thinking of him as a friend, or if he really was her friend. For the moment, for all intents and purposes Tony Stark was her friend who had a big problem. The arc reactor in his chest was leaking palladium into his blood stream slowly killing him. Aka the device that initially was keeping him alive was now doing the opposite. This was going to be a challenge, but Katie could never turn down a challenge.

She'd been researching all night, when something finally caught her eyes. It was in Howard Starks files, he seemed to have lots of diagrams and notes on some diorama that looks like the Stark Expo of 1974. The only problem was she had no idea where that diorama was. There was a knock on her door, that made her jump. She looked up surprised that the night, had turned to morning without her even noticing. There was another knock and Katie stood to her feet to go see who it was. Opening the door, Katie sighed wishing she hadn't.

"You look like hell" Natasha greeted walking past Katie into the house.

"Oh, Come in Ms. Black Widow" Katie said before turning to the woman. "You are here because?"

"The director is meeting with Tony today and he wanted me to see if you had any luck, anything he could pass to him to get him on his way" Natasha said and Katie shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but I think the answers he may need might be with his father's things. There's a lot of data there, but it seems like there's something missing, some sort of key" Katie said looking over to the woman. "Tell Fury to hand them over to him" Katie noticed a slight smirk on the assassins face and couldn't help but be worried. "Is that you happy, you don't have a wide range of emotions so I'm kind of confused" the smirk was gone and an icy glare returned.

"No, it's just it's not all to often that lab tech can order to director to do something and he complies" Natasha replied and Katie shrugged.

"Well if he has a better idea tell him to do it" Katie said rubbing her tired eyes. "Any word on how Mr. Stark is doing this morning"

"He was still at the mansion last time I checked" Natasha replied and Katie nodded. "Do you plan on going over there?"

"No, not this time" Katie said. "Last night he told me to leave, and I'm going to take that literally" she shook her head. "Plus I think I have to see Pepper to sign a bunch of new employee forms today" Katie plastered on a smile. "I'm going to have a busy day, and you should probably get going too, Lucifer hates when you make him wait"

"You still call him that?" Natasha asked with a shake of her head as she walks to the door.

"Well it is his name" Katie said with a shrug of her shoulders as she followed the woman to the door. Natasha opened the door before turning to Katie.

"This isn't something I do often" the woman said and Katie quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "But after thinking about everything that happened with Mockingbird—" Katie held up a hand to stop her.

"Every day of my life I spend trying to forget what happened with that mission" Katie said. "I can't—" she shook her head. "I can't think about it anymore, so how about from this point on we just move on and return to being the frenemies that we are"

"Frenemies?" Natasha asked and Katie chuckled.

"Google it" Katie replied.

Katie stepped out of a taxi outside of Stark Industries, suddenly feeling completely underdressed in her Pie t shirt, jeans and sneakers. The people that walked around, all were in the standard business attire and they all looked like there was sticks surgically implanted in their asses.

"Please, don't let this happen to me" Katie muttered glancing up to the sky. Katie walked straight to the front desk, unable to miss the slight look of disgust from the secretary's face.

"I'm sorry, miss are you lost?" the woman asked and Katie fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"No, I have a meeting with Pepper Potts" Katie said folding her arms on the desk. "Could you direct me to her office?"

"I'm sorry, I don't have anything about a meeting with Ms. Potts" the woman, "Nancy" her nametag red. "I can't let you up without an appointment"

"Look, I'm sure she just forgot to put it in or something, last night was beyond crazy" Katie said. "Nancy could you just do me this solid and let me up to see Ms. Potts?"

"I'm sorry miss, I cannot let you up without an appointment, now if you would leave before I'm forced to call security" Nancy said. Katie shook her head before turning and walking away from the desk, almost running into someone.

"Oh I'm—" she looked up to their face and realized she knew the man. "Oh, hey Happy"

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Happy asked.

"Well I did have a meeting with Pepper, but she must have forgotten to inform the secretary lady who can not let anyone up without an appointment" Katie said the last part mimicking the woman's voice. "She threatened to call security and I knew I didn't need those kind of problems this morning, and so I bid you adue Mr. Hogan"

"Wait" Happy said grabbing her arm and pulling her with him.

"Oh, Mr. Hogan I hope this woman isn't bothering you" Nancy said glaring over to Katie. "Don't worry I'll call security"

"Nancy don't" Happy said. "She has a meeting with Ms. Potts"

"Look, like I told her I have nothing—"

"And in that case what are you supposed to do?" Happy asked and the woman dropped her head. "You're supposed to call up to Ms. Potts assistant to verify, am I correct"

"Yes sir" Nancy replied reaching down to pick up the phone.

"Well there's no point now, I'll take her up" Happy said before nudging his head to the elevators for Katie to follow him. Katie turned to him with a look of aw and he turned to her. "What?"

"You kick ass Happy Hogan" Katie said. "I'm so going to push for that head of security job for you"

"Would you?" Happy asked. "I mean no one's saying anything and I don't want to push"

"Happy, I'm sure they're just planning some big way of telling you, but I'm sure you got it" Katie said giving the man a pat on the shoulder as the elevators opened. She stepped off, looking from left to right, wondering which way she was supposed to go.

"This way" Happy said and Katie gladly followed. They stopped at Pepper's secretary's desk first. "Hey, Deb is the boss lady busy"

"No more than usual" Debra replied glancing over to Katie. "Are you Ms. Banks?"

"That I am" Katie says.

"I'll let Ms. Potts know you're here" the woman replied with a smile. Pepper gave her the go ahead to come on in. Katie stepped inside the massive office, first noticing the breathtaking view.

"Why would you ever want to leave this beautiful place?" Katie asked and Pepper looked up and chuckled.

"Well when the phones ringing off the hook, and people are running in and out and my boss shoots fire out of his hands with a room full of people, it starts to lose its appeal." Pepper replied before pointing to the seat in front of her desk. "Please sit, we have a lot to cover"

"Oh goody" Katie muttered taking the seat.

"Well as you know since Tony took it upon himself to announce you as our new Creative Director, and so we now have to make it legit" Pepper says when her secretary comes in carrying a very thick folder. "Ah, here it is"

"That's a lot of paper work" Katie says watching as Debra sits in front of Pepper before turning and leaving.

"Well as you may imagine, we have to keep very thorough files on all of our employees" Pepper says sliding the file in front of Katie. "It's nothing to dire just a couple of confidentiality agreements, anything you develop belongs to the company" Katie flipped through the papers.

"Oh here it is!" Katie says pointing down to one of the paper before looking over to Pepper. "I was just looking for the form to sign away my soul but it's right here

"I know it may seem like much—"

"Pepper I will be the author of a book by the time I leave your office today" Katie said shaking her head. "But I've seen worse, I get it" she looked back over to Pepper. "Do I do this here"

"Ah, yes" Pepper says picking up a pen and handing it to Katie. "All of those forms have to be signed before you leave today" Katie took the pen graciously.

"So have you talked to him?" Katie asked looking over to Pepper who seemed to roll her eyes. "He didn't seem to be in a good place when I left him last night"

"Well he wrecked his house, not sure that's a good place for anybody" Pepper replies standing to her feet. "Tony is a grown up, and I'm tired of having to constantly clean up his messes"

"Yeah but last night was bad, like something is really wrong bad" Katie says. She wasn't sure why she was trying to give hints to the woman. Maybe she didn't want to give the man that hard of a time.

"Tony is Tony" Pepper replies. "I actually have a meeting with some very nervous shareholders. I shouldn't be too long"

"I'm sure I will still be here" Katie replied before watching the woman leave. She turned back to the folder in front of her and sighed.

She ended up moving to the woman's couch, finding it more comfortable than the chair she was sitting in. After a couple pages and repetitive questions, the fact that Katie hadn't gotten any sleep last night was becoming very evident. She found her eyes drifting closed with every passing minute.

_Katie hated airplanes. That was the thought she had the moment she stepped outside of Shield HQ to see the massive airplane. The mission was in Germany, so flying was the practical way, but she still like her feet being on the ground. _

"_Nervous Ms. Banks?" a voice said startling her. She turned to see Agent Coulson. _

"_Me? Nervous?" Katie turned back to the airplane. "What on earth do I have to be nervous about?" she turned back to Coulson. "Are you nervous sir?"_

"_Oh, no me, I'm not human, or so I've heard" the agent says before moving past her. _

"_You know I only said that one time!" Katie called following after him. _

_Katie stepped onto the plane, that looked like no other plane she'd ever been on. She figured Shield could never do anything simple. _

"_You know I may actually get lost on this thing" Katie muttered as she let her eyes wander. _

"_Agents Romanoff and Barton should be in the back going over the plan" Coulson said and Katie nodded as she continued to follow him. Just as Coulson said, Natasha and Clint were standing over the something. It wasn't until she walked over did she see that it was a monitor. Katie walked over to stand next to Clint, nudging him in the side. _

"_Why the hell didn't you get me out of this?" she whispered over to him. _

"_Believe me I tried" Barton whispered back. _

"_This is the schematics of Heinrich's lab" Natasha said before reaching down with both hands to enlarge the picture. "And this is where the heat signatures place the weapon?" _

"_Do we have any idea how big this thing is?" Clint asked looking over to Natasha. _

"_Well if I had to guess from the amount of heat radiating off of the thing, it's big" Katie says answering the question. "But from those numbers alone, that thing shouldn't be able to fit inside that building, so I'm going to guess it's smaller than one would think and in that case there is greater chance that we're dealing with some sort of bioweapon, I won't be able to verify that until I actually see it" Katie looked up from the screen to see all eyes on her. "Which should be very simple, the verification part, the whole getting into a German Military lab is still a mystery, so what's the idea there?" _

"_I was able to use some of my contacts to set up a meeting with General Glauser" Natasha replied. "Apparently he's been setting up meets with potential byers, and we're going to be one of them" Katie nodded. "I'm will be the buyer and you will be my assistant who verifies the authenticity of the weapon" _

"_What about Clint, and uncle Phil?" Katie asked ignoring the look Coulson was giving her. _

"_I will be here" Coulson answers. "I'm your eyes, I'll be navigating you through to base" _

"_And I'll be going in with you guys, as your personal security" Clint said giving Katie a wink. _

"_Alright, it all seems good on paper" Katie said looking down to the plans before looking back up to them. "But how bad could this get?" _

"_Well with any mission there are risks" Coulson says. "And—" _

"_You want to know if there is a chance you won't make it out of this, well yeah there is" Clint says looking over to her. "But that chance is reduced with the fact that I'm here, that Nat is here and we're going to be looking out for you" _

"_No matter how much a hindrance it is" Natasha says before leaving the planning room. _

"_She may seem ruff on the outside, but on the inside she's just a teddy bear" Clint says and Katie laughs looking over to him. "Or so I like to believe" _

"_Me, I like to believe she suffers from some extreme constipation" Katie replies causing Clint to erupt in laughter. She even thinks she hears Coulson let out a bit of a chuckle. _

"_You know I wasn't kidding before" Clint says. "I got your back Kat" she smiles up to him before nudging him in the shoulder. _

"_I know you do" she replies before walking over to Coulson. "So Uncle Phil, I think we should continue that discussion on my code name" Clint looked over to her before turning and just walking away. _

Katie was startled awake by the sound of paper being moved. She lifted her eyes to see a very annoying familiar someone sifting through her papers.

"Ever heard of privacy?" Katie asked her voice still a bit rough from sleep. Tony lift his eyes to her a strawberry in his mouth.

"What's all this?" he asked and Katie sighed sitting up in her seat and plucking one of the sheets from his hand.

"Well this is entrance exam for team Stark" Katie says sitting the paper down and closing the folder. "I guess this comes with becoming Stark Industries next creative director" Tony quirked an eyebrow when the door to Pepper's office opened and in came the woman.

"Uh, question" Tony says quickly grabbing the folder and turning to Pepper. "Why are you stealing my new playmate?"

"Don't call me that Mr. Stark" Katie says standing to her feet trying to grab the file but he pulls it from reach.

"I thought it was clear that sure she does a couple of odd jobs here and there for the company, but I found her, she's mine" Tony says and Katie threw a punch to his arm. "Ow, I mean not mine, mine—" he turned to Pepper. "You get it"

"I do, but you gave her a title, one that people will be looking into " Pepper says walking around to sit at her desk. "Her face is out there, Stark Industries Creative director, the woman who risked her life for Tony Stark" Pepper pointed to Katie. "People are interested in her, and they are going to want to learn about her, there has to be something to find"

"Right, it makes sense, I guess" Tony says looking over to Katie.

"Ok" Katie reached over and took the file from Tony's hand, also snagging a strawberry from his box. "Glad we got that all squared away, I'm just going to give you two a minute and I'll be out there to finish this up" Katie was headed for the door, when his voice stopped her.

"Hey, kitten—" Katie turned sending him a glare. "Katie, don't go too far I'm thinking me and you should talk too"

"Don't worry about it Mr. Stark" Katie says before turning and walking toward the door. She stops again, this time something else catching her attention. There resting against the side of the wall is Howard Stark's diorama. She glances back to Tony and Pepper, not sure if there is a way for her to take the damn thing out without them noticing and so she decides to wait. She continues back out to the waiting area where she sits and continues filling out her forms.

Katie was just about finished when she was interrupted by her phone ringing. She slipped it from her pocket, noticing the unknown number before bringing it to her ear.

"Bueno?" she answered and she could hear a slight chuckle from the other end.

"_That's a good one"_ the familiar voice of Clint Barton answered. "_So I guess I can tack Spanish onto the list of languages I didn't know you spoke. How many does that make?"_

"I stopped counting" Katie replies signing the last form and sitting down the folder. "You're not supposed to be calling me"

"_No I'm not, but I'm on this plane to New Mexico and I was bored and thought hey_—"

"Why don't I call the one person I was specifically told not to call?" Katie interrupted. "Bart—"

"_Before you lecture me about the rules, remember who you are"_ Clint replied and Katie smiles with a shake of her head. "_So what are you doing?"_

"Oh, me same ole, same ole, planning on how I can take over the world" Katie said leaning back in her seat.

"_How's that coming_?" Clint asked.

"I'm pretty close actually, just have to teach this AI how to be human and I'll be all set" Katie replied letting out a snort. She looked up to see Debra looking over to her with a quirked eyebrow.

"_I think the world might be a better place under your rule"_ Clint said. _"Pizza shop on every corner, terrible music being played on the radio" _

"Stop with the sweet talk Bart" Katie says a honest to god smile on her face. He made her smile, but there was also a sadness inside of her when she heard him spoke. "You shouldn't have called" her voice growing serious.

"_Kat, I wanted to talk to you_" he replied. "_Is that a crime?"_

"No, it's not but I'm not—"Katie looks up to see Natasha stepping off the elevator. "I'm not ready for us to be Clint and Kat again, I'm sorry. I got to go" She hung up not giving him a chance to reply.

"You're still here?" Natasha asked walking over to her.

"Yep" Katie replied looking down to the file. "But not for too much longer, once mommy and daddy are done with their meeting I can turn in my homework and find a way to steal from mommy's purse" Natasha looked down to the woman confused.

"Howard Stark's diorama is in Pepper's office, I think it might be the key to helping Tony" Katie says and Natasha nods.

"Well Pepper has a meeting across town that should get her out of the office long enough" Natasha replies as Katie stands to her feet.

"How did the meeting go?" Katie asks.

"It was interesting" Natasha says with a shake of her head. "The director gave Tony his father's Shield files like you said, not sure if he's gotten anything from them." Katie nods when the elevators open again, and out comes Happy. "I should go and tell her the car's ready"

"Right" Katie says before watching the woman walk into the office. Moments later Pepper and Natasha walk out of the office.

"Natalie says you're done?" Pepper asks walking over to Katie.

"Yep, finally" Katie says handing Pepper the forms. "I probably have carpal tunnel or something, but they're all done. I did alter one of the forms though, you'll see it when you look them over, it's nothing too extreme. Just call me if it's ok?" Pepper nods looking down to the folder.

"I have this meeting, but I will talk to you later?" Pepper asks.

"Sure, I actually I think I left my bag in your office, do you mind if I grab it?" Katie asks.

"Of course not" Pepper says with a smile. "It should be open" and with that Pepper, Natasha and Happy stepped onto the elevator. Katie turned and walked into Pepper office, stopping when she see Tony standing in front of the diorama. He turns to her when she comes back in.

"I forgot you were here" Katie says turning and walking over to the couch to grab her bag. She turns to see him standing right there behind her. "What are you doing?"

"We need to talk" Tony says and Katie tries not to look as nervous as she feels. She was already nervous with the whole meeting with Fury, she just hoped that the director kept up his end of the bargain and left her name out of all conversation. "I know" or maybe he didn't.

"You know what?" Katie asks not wanting to jump to any conclusions.

"C'mon, there's no need for secrets" Tony says with a shrug of his shoulders. "We're friends here?"

"Are we?" Katie asks, not missing the slight hurt that passes over the man's face. Katie shakes her head before trying to move past him to the door, but he moves to block her.

"Jarvis ratted you out" Tony says and Katie turns to him. "He told me that you found out about the palladium poisoning and ever since have been working to help find a cure" Katie sighs not sure what to say. "So yeah, we are friends and last night I was an ass, that I'm sure we can both agree on" Tony shook his head. "But I thought yesterday was my last—"

"It wasn't" Katie interrupted. "Yesterday wasn't your last birthday, or your last Thursday or even your last day being an asshole" she pointed to the diorama. "We need to grab that" Tony looked over to the diorama before looking back to Katie. "When I dig Mr. Stark I go deep"

"How deep?" Tony asked and Katie shook her head.

"Let's just say I'm still trying to dig myself out" Katie replied, noticing that he still looked confused. "One day I will tell you all my secrets Mr. Stark"

"I am going to hold you to that" Tony says before turning to the diorama. "There has to be some kind of dolly around here" and with that Tony went on the hunt.

After getting the diorama all packed into the passenger side of Tony's car, he turned to Katie.

"Looks like there's no room for me" Katie says looking over to the car.

" I could—"

"It's fine, I'm sure you got this, you have all the pieces and now you're able to put them together" Katie says with a smile. "You got this" she turned and walked away.

"I don't want to do this on my own" Tony called after her and she turned back to him. "Get a car and meet me at the mansion" Katie quirked and eyebrow to him. "Please?" she walks over to him and folds her arms over her chest. "Pretty please with a strawberry on top?"

"Gosh you're so needy" she replies with a small smile before stepping around him, and pulling out her phone to call herself a cab.

Once the diorama is assembled in Tony's workshop, Katie begins examining it, but sneezes as soon as she does. Tony leans forward and blows away some of the dust before ask Jarvis to create a manipulable version of the diorama. Once the scan was complete, Tony moved the holograph to the other side of the room, Katie's eyes going to the center when he tilts on its side.

"What does that look like to you" Katie says walking beside Tony pointing to the globe in the center of the replica.

"Not unlike an atom" Tony says tilting his head to look as well. "In that case the nucleus would be right here" Tony reached two fingers forward to expand the atom and revealing it's nucleus. The moment he does the pieces of the puzzle start to come together. Katie places a hand on Tony's shoulder as they both see something almost impossible.

"Tony—" Katie says, not even bothering to call him Mr. Stark at this moment. She begins reaching up and moving away the unnecessary parts of the diorama. The more that's taken away the clearer and cleared it becomes.

"What are you trying to achieve?" Jarvis asks.

"I think we're discovering, well rediscovering a new element" Tony says moving some of the parts away as well. Once they were done Tony expanded the element, and Katie just fell to the floor as she looked up to it. There it was.

"Tony, this—"she couldn't even speak. She couldn't even believe what she was looking at right now. "This—I have no words which as you know doesn't happen to me all that often" Tony looked up in awe.

"Dead for almost twenty years" Tony mutters spinning his chair to get a good look at the element. "And you're still taking me to school" He claps his hands and then its gone.

"Sir, the proposed element should serve as a viable alternative to palladium" Jarvis informs and Tony turns to Katie and smiles. "Unfortunately which will be impossible to synthesize" her smile fades as Tony stands to his feet.

"Tony—"

"Get ready for a major remodel, we're back to hardware mode" Tony said not meeting her gaze as he head up stairs.

"Don't you dare walk away from me" Katie says jumping to her feet and following after him. "Mr. Stark!"

Tony Stark was a man on a mission and there was nothing Katie could do to make him stop and think about what he was doing. And so she did the only thing she could. She helped. Because if she helps she knows she can make sure everything was done as close to accurate as possible. And so while Tony handled the physical labor, she handled everything else, with the help of Jarvis of course. She thought she would have more time, since there were things Tony would have to order, parts, but apparently when Tony Stark needs something it magically appears within hours.

By the time they were finished, the workshop looked like something out of a bad crazy scientist movie. It would seem synthesizes a new element required a lot of hardware. Katie wasn't proud to admit this, but she was kind of worried. Afraid, no. Fear was not something Katie entertained.

_Fear is a weakness you can't afford to have._

Katie frowned at the voice that had just passed through her head. It was the voice of someone she hadn't heard in a while, and wasn't upset with that fact. She was snapped out of her thoughts by a hand waving in her face.

"Huh?" she said looking up to Tony. "You say something?"

"Yeah, where did you go?" Tony asked and Katie just shook her head as she ran a hand over her tired eyes. "You should get some sleep or something, you look worse then I do"

"I'm not going anywhere" Katie replied turning back to her tablet as she continued entering the synthesizer's calculation. Both looked up when the door to the workshop opened and in came Agent Phil Coulson. She looked over to Tony and nudged him in the arm. "Who is the suit?"

"Agent, Kitten, Kitten Agent" Tony introduced gaining unimpressed looks from both parties.

"Agent Phil Coulson" the agent introduced himself walking over to Katie and holding out a hand. She looked down to his hand before looking over to Tony.

"I think she has a thing about touching people" Tony says reaching over and pushing Coulson's hand away before turning back to his work.

"Right" Coulson said not missing that look Katie was giving him.

"I need-" Katie says standing to her feet. "I'm not sure what I need, but I'm sure I will find it in the kitchen" and with that she left the two men. Katie was upstairs searching the kitchen for something that wasn't the health food crap that seemed to be everywhere. Her head was inside of the refrigerator when a voice startled her.

"I forgot about the hand shaking thing" Phil said and Katie turned to him. "I'm not sure how I could forget seeing as it's really weird"

"It's not that weird" Katie replied closing the fridge. "What are you doing here?"

"I was saying goodbye" Coulson said.

"You're going to New Mexico?" Katie asked and he quirked an eyebrow. "Was I not supposed to know that?"

"No, I just thought I would be the one who—" he sighed with a shake of his head. "Barton. He really is compromised" the last part he muttered so Katie couldn't hear.

"What?" Katie asked and Coulson lifted his head back to her.

"You weren't supposed to know about New Mexico yet" Coulson replied. "How much do you know?"

"Not much, and what do you mean yet?" Katie asked.

"Well that deal you struck with the boss will go into effect as soon as you're done helping Stark" Coulson said before turning and walking toward the door. "Talk to you soon!"

Katie stood there for a moment. She knew it wouldn't be long before she was back in the belly of the beast, but she didn't know it would happen in a day.

"Ms. Banks" Jarvis' voice called startling her. "Mr. Stark is requesting your presence. The synthesizer is ready" Katie looked up to the ceiling, those nerves only getting worse.

Nagging was not something Katie did. She figured people were going to do what they were going to do no matter what she had to say, but right now as Tony was getting everything ready, she couldn't stop herself.

"Are you sure about all of this, I mean putting something so unknown inside of your body is just stupid" Katie says following Tony around the workshop, unaware that the majority of his movements were an attempt to get away from her. "And you're like smarter than the average bear—"he stopped and looked over to her.

"Average bear?"

"Fine, you're smarted than a genetically modified bear" Katie continued. "So you have to know how dangerous this could be"

"Yeah I do" Tony replied as he moves away from her again. "I also know that without this I die. So at this point there are no other ways, no alternatives, there's this" he looked over to her. "And now it's time, so are you with me or do you want to continue nagging, because I like to keep my workshop a nag free zone, I'm actually going to get a sign and hang it—"

"Stop talking" Katie interrupted grabbing her protective glasses and putting them on. "Let's just do this" Tony smiled walking over to her and placing a kiss on her head. "I don't want your billionaire cooties" she replied pushing him away. Katie sighed as she watched him place the crystal inside the synthesizer and then go over to turn it on. The moment it was turned on, Katie could see it working instantly, a blue light appearing.

"Approaching maximum power" Jarvis informed as the blue light that was supposed to be aimed at the elements casing pointed to the wall. She watched as Tony grabbed a wrench trying to turn it, when the blue laser set fire to everything it touch along the wall.

"Whoops!" Tony called and Katie looked over to him and shook her head as she grabbed onto something.

"That's a big damn whoops!" Katie called over to him watched him struggle to aim the energy toward the element. Soon he did, and they watched as the light hit the reactor before Tony switch it off. They both stood there looking over to the powered reactor both surprised that it actually worked.

"That was easy" Tony muttered before walking over to the element.

"Mr. Stark—"

"Nag free zone kitten" Tony replied holding up a finger to her. She rolled her eyes before walking over to get a better look at the thing. She watched as Tony grabbed it with a pair of tweezers and placed it inside the reactor.

"The reactor has accepted the modified core, I will begin running diagnostics" Jarvis informed.

"And I am going to go pass out somewhere" Katie called over her shoulder and Tony turned to see her already walking out of the workshop. "Let me know when it's finished."

"You were great kitten!" Tony called after her, and she only waved a hand toward him.

Katie had made to the living room, where she collapse on the couch. She needed this quiet moment. And it would seem a moment was all she was going to get when he phone suddenly rang. She didn't look down to the ID before bringing the phone to her ear.

"I'm not really in the talking mood, so whoever this is—"

"_You may want to get in the mood sweetheart_" The familiar voice of Justin Hammer came through her receiver and Katie sat up from the couch immediately. "_Because I remember where I know you and I don't think Tony would be all too happy" _

"What do you want?" Katie almost growled as she stood to her feet.

"_I want to see you" _Justin replied and she could almost picture the sadistic smile on his face. "_It would seem you and I have a lot to discuss_" Katie didn't say anything and she heard him chuckled. "_I'll text you the address" _and with that he hung up the phone.

Katie had been working on lack of sleep, lack of chocolate and coffee was probably running through her veins at this point. She wasn't in the mood for Justin Hammer. She didn't have the patience. She was going to make sure he knew that when she met with him. She spotted Tony's keys and hoped he wouldn't mind her borrowing one of his cars.

"Jarvis" Katie says as she reaches the front door. "Make sure Mr. Stark cannot track me in any way"

"Yes, Madam" the AI replied.

Katie nodded turning back to the door. If she was doing this, then she was doing it clean. She didn't like Justin Hammer and here Justin Hammer was trying to blackmail her. Even she was interested in finding out what part of his body she would hurt first.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading, will post next chapter soon. Sooner if you guys whisper sweet nothings in my ear in the form of reviews. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ahh... this will be the last chapter of the IM2 part of the story. But don't worry, this isn't the last chapter.**

**Read it. Enjoy it. REVIEW IT.**

* * *

Never go anywhere unfamiliar without some kind of back up. It's one of the lessons Shield would pound through their new recruits. So what was Katie doing standing outside of this warehouse, the name Justin Hammer right on top. She stood outside a gate that after a few moments opened on its own. She took that as a sign that she was to continue inside. She kept her eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary. The truth was she had no idea why Justin Hammer invited her to his super-secret warehouse in the middle of nowhere. What if she was walking into the middle of some type of sadistic trap? She shook off the thought, Hammer wasn't that smart. She learned that a long time ago.

_Katie sat in the waiting area of an office, smiling over to the secretary who glanced her way. She pushed back the blonde hair of the wig she was wearing before noticing the door to Justin Hammer's office swung open. He walked out and spotted her immediately. _

"_You must be Beverly?" he asked and Katie nodded with a smile. _

"_Yes sir, and I want to thank you for giving me this opportunity" Katie said plastering on a smile. _

"_No, thank you, I read over your resume, you're perfect for the job" he smiled before gesturing for her to come into his office. "Please come in" Katie nodded before following him into the office, closing the door behind her. "Please have a—" the moment he turned back to face her, she was already sticking a syringe into his neck. _

"_Good night, Mr. Hammer" Katie muttered before the man fell unconscious to the floor. She stepped over his body and around his desk before sitting behind his computer. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her com, placing it in her ear. "This is sparrow, the baboon is down and I am downloading his files as we speak" she began typing away. Hammer was crooked but his files were locked down tight, which is why she was called in. _

"_Good job" Coulson's voice replied. "How long?"_

"_Ninety seconds" Katie replied glancing over to see that Hammer's body was still lying on the floor. "Can I ask why Shield wants to steal these files?" _

"_I'm sorry you don't—" _

"_Have the clearance level, right" She interrupted as she watched the file transfer. _

"_But you can be sure—" _

"_That I am helping make our country a safer place" Katie interrupted again. "I've heard it before Agent Coulson" there was a beep that sounded from the computer. "The transfer is complete" she pressed a couple of keys before reaching into her pocket for a wipe that she use to wipe down her prints. "Alright, I'm out of here" _

"_Meet you ten" Coulson said. _

"_Yep" Katie replied stepping over Hammer's unconscious form. She stopped in front of the door before turning back to him. "I wished this would be enough to reform you, you bastard, but I doubt it" she shook her head before standing to her feet and walking out. _

Katie stood outside the doors of the warehouse unsure what to do next. She pushed open the door and walked into the seamlessly disserted warehouse. The place wasn't barren, the machines looked recently used. She began walking, her footsteps echoing through the halls. He was messing with her. That's the only thing she could come up with at this point. Lure her out to his warehouse and let her wander aimlessly. She stopped when she heard more than her own footsteps. Turning she was able to find the source of those foot steps in the form of two big burley guards that seemed to be walking right to her.

"And here I was thinking—" they didn't speak, but just grabbed her. "What are you—" she lifted her head to see Hammer. "What the hell are you doing?" Justin smiled as he walked over to her, pulling a syringe from his breast pocket.

"Just a little taste of your own medicine" Hammer replied. Katie tried to pull free, but before she knew it, he was sticking the syringe into her neck. "Night, Night" was the last thing she heard before nothing.

_The lights above them were flashing. That's one of things Katie noticed as she, Natasha and Clint were lead down the halls of base by two German guards. She looked between Natasha and Clint who both kept their eyes ahead. She wondered if they noticed the flickering light. She wondered if it worried them the way it worried her. She shook away the thoughts as just nervousness as she ran a hand across the back of her neck, the short wig she was wearing feeling weird on her head. _

_They suddenly stopped outside a pair of double doors. One of the guards said something in German to Natasha, but from Katie's spot, she couldn't quite hear what. Natasha nodded before one of the guards opened the door allowing them in. Natasha walked in first, Katie in the middle and Clint right behind her. It was one their rules before leaving the plane. She was to make sure she was close to one or both of them at all times. The doors lead to a laboratory, computers, test tubes and Bunsen burners lined the tables. The lights above them flickered and once again, Katie was the only one to look up. She felt a hand on her back and she turned to Clint who nudged his head for her to keep going. She nodded before walking over to Natasha. _

"_Ah, you must be Ms. Gorelov" a thick German voice called and they all turned to see a man standing over them on a second floor of the lab. _

"_Dah" Natasha replied with an equally evident Russian accent. Katie glanced over to the woman, not expecting it, but quickly turned away. "And you must be General Glauser" _

"_That I am" The General replied before walking down the stairs. Glauser walked over letting his eyes wander over Natasha, Katie and Clint. _

"_This is my, chemist, Dr. Walter" Natasha stated. _

"_American?" the general asked a hint of suspicion in his voice. He turned back to Natasha who had a slight smirk on her face. _

"_Once upon a time" she replied before looking over to Katie. "Now she is mine" The General gave a slight nod before looking over to Katie who dropped her head. "But we're not here to discuss my doctor, we're here to make a transaction, yes?" _

"_Yes" Glauser replied before lifting his head. "Ah Doctor, I was wondering where you had ran off to" They all turned to see the familiar face of Dr. Heinrich who looked nervous. The lights flickered above them and once again Katie looked up to them, but she also noticed the doctor look up as well. The general gestured for them to go over to the doctor. _

_Natasha followed after the general but Katie stood there for a moment, before turning to Clint. She didn't say anything, but just gave him a look she hope he understood. Something was off about all of this. He just gave her a nod she figure meant that everything was fine, before placing a hand on her back and pushing her to join the others. _

"_So where is this wonder weapon I've been hearing so much about?" Natasha asked looking between the doctor and general. _

"_First things first" The general said with a smile. "Do you have you end of the deal?" Natasha gave a nod before placing a metallic brief case on top of the able and opening it revealing a couple of bars of gold. The General walked over marveling at the bars, his fingers lingering over something engraved in it. Katie tilted her head to see what the engragement was. It was a skull with tentacles. _

"_Hydra" Katie thought. She shook her head glancing up to Clint who kept his eyes on General. _

"_And my weapon?" Natasha asked. The General looked over to her and smiled before lifting his hand and snapping his fingers. _

_Katie turned her head at the sound of footsteps to see the room filling up with armed men. She grabbed Clint's arm and he too turned to see the new face. _

"_This—" Katie spoke turning to the general. "Was a trick!" _

"_No, this was us letting Shield know they are not smarter than us" The General replied with a laugh. He grabbed the case but Natasha grabbed his wrist. "This is not a winning fight, my dear" _

"_I'm not interested in winning" Natasha replied the accent now gone. "Where is the weapon?" _

"_Safe and sound" Glauser replied before looking over to the armed men. "Kill them!" the men lifted their guns, just as the lights began flickering again. Katie's eyes went to them as this time the flickering didn't stop. It continued until all of the lights in the lab went off leaving them in darkness. That darkness filled with the sound of gun shots. _

_Katie felt a hand grab her arm, it had to be Clint, at least that's what she was hoping. Whoever it was, pulled her forcefully in the darkness. It wasn't until she was being pulled out of a door that lead to a hint of light, when that hope was tarnished. _

"_A souvenir" Glauser said with a smile his hand still gripped tightly around her arm. Katie pulled away before something hit her hard in the back of her head. Glauser looked up to the guard, who'd knocked Katie out with the butt of his gun, and nudged his head for the man to pick her up. _

Katie's eyes snapped open when she heard a loud clap next to her ears. She was then face to face with the annoying smirk of Justin Hammer. Her first instinct, of course, was to punch, which she would've done if her hands weren't tied behind her back.

"There she is" Justin purred running a hand across Katie's face. She jerked away from his touch and he only laughed. "You know it was nagging me and nagging me ever since Monaco, your face" he shook his head. "One year it's been and you would think your face would be one I wouldn't forget" he grabbed her face forcefully. "The face that took money out of my pockets" he released her face only to slap her hard. "So tell me did you give it to Stark?" Katie sucked her bottom lip which she could feel bleeding before letting her eyes meet his. "Did you!" she smiled. Why? Just because she had a knack for pissing people off and right now that person was Justin Hammer.

"Hey Hammer" she muttered and he leaned in closer to hear her better. "How about you crawl up your ass and die" she chuckled, only for him to slap her hard against the face again. She pulled at the ropes that held her wrists in place.

"Ah, sweet heart, you're making me mess up your pretty face" Justin said. "And I'm gonna want it pretty for what I got planned for us later" he leaned forward placing a sloppy kiss against her lips which made Katie's stomach turn. He looked down to his watch. "Right now I have people to threaten, birds to kill" Justin gave her a squeeze on the shoulder before moving past her out the door, his goons right behind her. He left one outside of her door to make sure no one came in or out.

Katie dropped her head trying to get her senses back.

"Think" she muttered to herself. Here she was tied to a chair in a random room in Justin Hammer's warehouse and nobody knew where she was. She lifted her head to see an air duct and smiled. "What would Hawkeye do?"

Tony slammed a hand down on his table. She was gone. Just gone and he no idea how. Once the new element was tested and ready to go, he had Jarvis call her, only for the AI to tell him that she was gone. Something was wrong and he knew it. He'd asked his AI for what felt like the one hundredth time to locate his missing computer buddy and he got the same response each time.

"I'm sorry sir, I cannot complete that request" Jarvis informed.

"What the hell do you mean you can't—" Tony shook his head before going over to his computer and typing away. He tilted his head as he looked over Jarvis' code. "Did she do something to you buddy?" Tony scrolled through Jarvis' code when he noticed some very complex alterations. He tried changing them, but only got an error code. "Son of a bitch!" Tony brought his hands to his face. "How can I help you if I can't find you?" he shook his head before looking up. "Jarvis playback the video of the last time Katie was in the house"

"Right away sir" Jarvis said just as a video holograph appeared. Tony watched as Katie collapsed on the couch. After a moment her phone rang and she brought it to her ear.

"_I'm not really in the talking mood, so whoever this is—" _She stopped and listened before sitting up quickly in her seat. She was angry. That much he could tell from her expression. _"What do you want?" _she listened for a few moments before bringing the phone from her ear. She turned grabbing Tony's discarded keys before walking to the front door. "_Jarvis, Make sure Mr. Stark cannot track me in any way" _And with that she left.

"Jarvis, can you tell who called her before she left?" Tony asked watching as Jarvis went through the phone records.

"I'm sorry sir the caller was unknown" Jarvis replied.

"I know that!" Tony says jumping to his feet. "Think" He began pacing back and forth before stopping and turning back to the holograph. "Even I can be an idiot" he muttered. "Jarvis, locate the BMW"

"Yes, sir" Jarvis replied just as Tony's phone rang. He answered and soon spoke a dead man.

Natasha looked out the widow of the car as Happy drove her and Pepper to the Expo. The car stopped just as her phone vibrated and she looked down to see a familiar number of Clint Barton. She shook her head before stepping out of the front seat before walking back and opening Pepper's door.

"I'll keep the car down here" Happy informed them before watching them walk up the stairs to the expo. Natasha's phone vibrated again, this time catching Pepper's attention.

"Is everything alright Natalie?" Pepper asked as Natasha glanced down to her phone.

"Yeah, it's just my uh—" she turned to Pepper a lie already formulating. "My, brother"

"Oh, take it" Pepper says with a smile. "I'll meet you backstage"

"Thanks" Natasha said with a nod before watching the woman walk away. Once Pepper was out of ear shot Natasha brought her phone to her ear. "Aren't you on your way to Mexico, what do you want?"

"_I can't find her. Sparrow." Clint says and from his voice he sounded out of breath. "And for your information, yeah I am supposed to be on a plane to New Mexico but I jumped ship before takeoff" _

"Why?" Natasha asked, but he didn't say anything. "Please do not say—"

"_I'm not" Clint interrupted already knowing where she was headed. "I just got the feeling that she was going to need me" _

"That's worst than what I was going to say" Natasha replied running a hand over her face. "The last time I heard anything about her, she was with Stark"

"_And now she's not" Clint replied. "And the tracking device Stark implanted in her phone is gone. Something's not right Nat, I can feel it" _

"You're feeling something alright" Natasha replied looking down to her watch. "Look, I don't—" her eyes went to the monitor that showed Justin Hammer dancing on the stage.

"_What?" Clint asked. _

"In Monaco, Justin Hammer saw her" Natasha replied.

"_That was a year ago, she was disguised" Clint says._

"Yeah, well when you lose that much money from weapon manufacturing, things sort of stick" Natasha replied. "That's all I have"

"_Right, thanks Nat" Clint says. _

"Barton" Natasha says before he can hang up. "You disobeyed orders for a hunch"

"_Yeah" he sighed. _

"Make sure it's more than a hunch" Natasha replied before hanging up the phone.

Clint Barton hung up his phone as he stood in the middle of Katie's now wrecked beach house. He'd tore the place apart trying to find out where she was. He looked down to see her laptop before going over and flipping it open.

"Alright" he said pressing a few keys and getting access to Shield's mainframe. "Where would Hammer take you Kat?"

Katie rocked as best she could with her hands behind her back and her ankles tied to the legs of the chair. Little by little, she was able to rock a little more before she was able to kick back making the chair fall back. She grunted as she fell back on her hands. After a few moments, Katie began pushing her legs, sliding the rope until her leg was free from the chair. She did the same with the other leg, before sliding her body up until she was no long entangled in the chair. In one swoop, Katie rolled from the chair, her chest rising and falling rapidly. She laid there for a moment, just trying to stay calm.

"Time to go Katie" she muttered to herself before sitting up and standing to her feet. Once to her feet, Katie jumped sliding her arms under her feet quickly, bringing her hands in front of her before walking over to the door. She reached forward pulling open the door only to come face to face with one of Hammer's guards.

"Hey!" the guard yelled before moving to grab her, but Katie jumped back out of his grasp before throwing a kick in his stomach causing him to stumble back. She ran forward slamming another kick to the gut, which caused him to hit the wall behind him hard, his unconscious body sliding down to the floor. Katie tilted her head noticing the knife in his boot.

"Thank you asshole" she said before grabbing the knife and gun and cutting her ropes as she searches for a way out.

She'd only been walking for a couple of moments before s smell hit her. It was a smell she wish she wasn't familiar with, but she was. It was blood. She was about to figure out where it was coming from, when the sound of multiple footsteps caught her attention. She turned to see more guards headed in her direction. She was still a bit fuzzy from whatever Hammer injected her, with, but right now she didn't have a choice. There were more footsteps and she turned to see guards coming from the other end of the hall.

"All hell" Katie muttered standing in the center of the hall glancing between both ends at the guards headed her way. "This is not going to be pleasant" she said with a shake of her head. Once the guards got closer they ran to tackle her. She jumped kicking her legs out hitting a guard on either side of her. A fist came her way and she ducked, grabbing the perps arm and hitting him in the side of the head with the butt of her gun. There was movement behind her, and she kicked her leg back, hitting someone because she heard a pained grunt. She turned to see even more coming toward her. "Son of a—" she saw something or rather someone fly through the air and kick one of the guards. "Ah, the Calvary" She smiled but only for a second, because that brief distraction was enough to get her in someone 's chokehold. She pulled at the arm around her neck, but they were strong. It became harder and harder to breathe, and keeping her eyes open seem to become a chore, when there was suddenly a grunt from behind her before the arm around her released. She coughed, bending over and grabbing her knees. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she instinctively turned grabbing the person's wrist, but stopped when she looked into familiar green eyes.

"You ok?" Clint asked and Katie nodded a hand still on her neck. He lifted his eyes and she turned to see what had caught his eyes. Natasha had kicked and punched her way over to them as more guards came their way. Katie looked between Natasha and Clint and couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. Once upon a time this spot would've made her feel safe, but history has shown her otherwise. "I got four"

"Three!" Natasha called.

"I got whoever" Katie said with rolling her shoulders before they all went into kick ass mode. Individually, each of them was good. But together they were a force. One that was able to finish off the rest of Hammer's goons in no time. They all stood in the middle of the hallway looking over the unconscious bodies before looking up to each other.

"You did pretty good there brain" Clint says and Katie turns to his and shakes her. "For someone who's been out of the field"

"And you didn't look too bad yourself, for someone who's supposed to be on a plan to New Mexico" Katie replied before turning to Natasha. "How did you guys find me?"

"Stark, tracked his car and gave me your location" Natasha replied. "I was already on my way after finding out that Vanko is still alive and controlling drones that are trying to kill your boss"

"Of course" Katie says before looking down to one of the guard who moved slightly. She bent down shaking him a bit. "Vanko, where is he?"

"Four—" the guard muttered and Katie shook him again. "Four twenty- two"

"Thanks" Katie said before releasing him. "Let's go" they began walking down the hall until they found the door. Katie reached forward to open it but Clint grabbed her shoulder. She looked over to him as he pulled her back behind him so he could go in first. He pushed open the door to the dark room, to see nothing, but a computer in the corner.

"Computer, looks like I'm up" Katie says moving around Clint over to the computer. Katie typed a few keys. "Someone want to fill me in, how is Vanko alive?"

"Hammer faked his death, brought him here to make him suits, Vanko made drones, drones are now trying to kill people" Natasha rambled off coming up beside Katie. "He also hacked the suit Colonel Rhodes debut at the expo, forcing him to try to kill Stark as well"

"I guess you miss a lot when you're being held against your will tied up in a random room" Katie muttered before accessing Vanko's system. "There your are Rhodey"

"Hey!" a voice called. Natasha and Clint turned just as Happy walked in a bit out of breath. "You guys alright?" he looked over to see Katie. "Katie?"

"Hey, Happy, I'll hug you later, right now I have to save our boss" Katie says still typing furiously. They all watched her fingers seemed to move flawlessly, as her eyes scan back and forth across the screen. "And…There… it is!" she looked over to Natasha who placed a hand over the communicator in her ear.

"Stark, you got your friend back" Natasha said before looking up to Katie a slight smirk on her face. "Thank your creative director" she rolled her eyes and nodded. "She's fine—no really she's—" Natasha shook her head before removing the com from her ear and handing it to Katie. Katie shook her head before grabbing it and putting in her ear before turning back to the computer.

"Mr. Stark" Katie greeted.

"You stole my car" He said and she shook her head as she typed a few keys and suddenly two video feeds appeared. One from inside Tony's suit and the other from the Expo to see a worried Pepper. "You took my car and disappeared"

"I was being noble Mr. Stark" Katie says looking over the very complex code of Vanko's drones.

"Don't do it again" Tony replied and Katie smiled. "Drones, can you shut them down"

"Well I can try Mr. Stark" Katie says her fingers once again moving at record speeds. "You and the colonel are going to have to hold them off for a while" she looked up to see Tony's vitals. "You seem to be doing well, I'm guessing it worked?"

"Yeah, for the moment I'm not dying anymore" Tony says and Katie looked up to see Pepper's eyes widen.

"What?" Pepper's voice screeched. "Dying, did you just say dying?"

"You didn't let me finish—"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Pepper asked. "Why didn't either of you tell me?"

"I couldn't say anything, you had me sign that one confidentiality agreement" Katie says glancing up to Pepper's screen.

"And I was going to make you an omelet!" Tony says and Katie chuckled at the thought of him cooking.

"Ok, you two not that this isn't very entertaining, Tony you have incoming" Katie says when she hears a phone ring. She glances over her shoulder to see Clint, take out his phone. He looks over to her for a moment before bringing the phone to his ear and walking out of the room.

"Pepper, don't be mad" Tony called. "I was going to formally tell you—"

"I am mad" She interrupting.

"I'm busy fending off a Hammeroid invasion" Tony says and Katie shakes her head, before looking over her shoulder to the door. Natasha follows her eyes.

"He's going to be fine" she says and Katie nods turning back to the computer.

"I doubt that" Katie sighed. Delving into the mind of a psychopath was nothing compared to delving into the computer codes of a psychopath.

"Can you do this?" Natasha asked and Katie didn't say anything. Natasha looked over to see Katie's mouth moving, but no words coming out. She was in deep tech mode right now, and there was nothing that could take her out.

Clint stepped back into the room and looked over to Natasha. He nudged his head out the door for her to come out to talk to him. Natasha glanced over to Katie who was so deep in concentration, hadn't even noticed Clint come back into the room. After a moment, Natasha followed her partner out into the hallway.

"I have to go" Clint says and from the look on his face Natasha could tell he didn't have a good talk.

"You disobeyed orders" Natasha stated and Clint just shook his head. "What were you—"

"Don't Nat" Clint cut her off. He glanced into the room, Katie's back to them. Natasha followed his eyes and shook her head.

"It cannot happen" Natasha stated as if it were some well-known fact.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Clint responded glancing over to Katie once again before moving past Natasha toward the exit.

"Suck it bitches!" Katie voice yelled startling Natasha. She walked back into the room to find Katie hugging Happy before turning back to the computer. "Wait, Tony, there's one more"

"Yeah, I see that" Tony says. "It's Ivan"

"Oh, so Iron Man, do you and—"Katie tilted her head. "You have a name Colonel?" she shook her head. "Later, you guys got this?"

"Yeah" Tony replied. "Good work Kitten" Katie smiled before taking out the com and turning back to Natasha and Happy. She looked over to the door to see the Clint was gone, and her smile soon fell.

"Ok, so I'm really lost right now" Happy says breaking the silence. Katie looks over to him and shakes her head before heading for the door.

The next morning Katie stood outside the mansion, leaning against Tony's BMW. She stood there not sure why she was hesitating to go inside. Last night she helped put the crooked Justin Hammer in jail and helped stopped psycho physicist, Ivan Vanko. And for the first time she knew the reason behind all of her actions, she knew the why and hows of everything she was a part of. For the first time in a long time she felt like she actually had some control over her life. The beeping from a cement truck snapped her out of her thoughts. Of course Tony would start reconstruction of the mansion the day after one of the biggest fights he'd been in. There was no rest for the rich and vain.

With a deep breath Katie stepped from the car and walked into the house. She walked inside, construction workers moving about.

"Hey Jarvis" Katie greeted.

"Ms. Banks. I'm glad you have returned unharmed" Jarvis replied.

"I wouldn't say unharmed" Katie says her entire body aching from the day before. "Where's Mr. Stark?"

"He and Ms. Potts are downstairs in the workshop" Jarvis informed. Katie nodded before going down to the workshop in search of her new bosses. She was about to enter the unlock code when she looked up to see Tony and Pepper in a very heated make out session. Yet another development of the day before. Tony and Pepper were now Tony and Pepper. Katie wasn't sure how she felt about that yet. She shook her head before turning about to head back upstairs.

"Hey, wait!" a voice called stopping her. She turned to see both Tony and Pepper looking over to her. She plastered on a smile, hoping to hide the mixture of emotions the previous day had created. She typed in the unlock code to the workshop before stepping inside. "You were just going to leave?"

"I just came to return the car I borrowed" Katie says holding up the keys. She sat them on the table closest to her. "I didn't mean to—"she gestured to Tony and Pepper. "Interrupt this—" she shook her head. "This is weird"

"Yeah, but it's kind of great" Tony says turning to Pepper and smiling. Pepper smiled back and Katie stood there watching, suddenly feeling out of place. This was a moment. Their moment and she didn't want to intrude any more than she already was.

"I'm going to go" Katie says and they turn to her. "I'm tired and I—" Tony walked over to her and she locked over to him confused before he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "What are you doing?"

"Showing affection" Tony muttered. "You helped save my life, it was either this or by you something" Katie shook her head before pulling from the hug.

"Next time just buy me something" Katie says with a chuckle. "I don't shake hands, what makes you think I hug?"

"Right, noted" Tony says before clapping his hands. "So any suggestions on the redesign, I was thinking mirrors in the ceiling" he winked over to Pepper.

"Just, no" Pepper replied shaking her head.

"Well whatever you do, I'm sure it will be big and obnoxious" Katie says with a shrug of her shoulders. "Which I'm afraid I probably won't see for a while" Tony turned to her with a furrowed brow. "The past couple of days have been kind of stressful, with psychos, and being kidnapped and my boss almost dying, I kind of need a break"

"A break?" Tony asked as if he'd never heard the word before.

"Of course" Pepper says and Tony turns to her. "Take as much time as you need"

"As much time—" Tony shook his head before turning back to Katie. "You're leaving?" Katie looked at him for a moment before sighing.

"Just for a little while Mr. Stark" Katie says and turns away from her and pouts. "Mr. Stark—" he doesn't say anything and he doesn't turn to her. "Tony" that catches his attention and he turns back to her. "I'm coming back, I promise"

"How long?" Tony asked and Katie shrugged.

"As long as it takes to come to terms with the fact that this is my life" she shook her head as she glances around the workshop. "The excitement, the puzzles—" she turns to Tony. "The Iron Man"

"That sounds like it could take a while" Pepper mutters and Katie smiled.

"Two weeks" Katie says. "I will be back in two weeks, I promise" Tony huffed before turning back to her. "And I will have my phone so I will be available at your convenience" she saw him smile. "Unless you start being obnoxious and start calling a ridiculous about of times"

"I would never" Tony says with false hurt. Katie shakes her head before looking over to Pepper.

"I'll make sure he behaves himself" Pepper says with a soft smile.

"Alright" Katie says with another nod. She looks over to Tony. "See ya later"

"Later, Kitten" Tony replied. Katie rolls her eyes before turning to leave.

"Oh Katie!" Pepper calls before Katie steps outside the workshop. Katie turns to her. "I read over your alteration to the contract" Katie nods. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah" Katie says. Pepper nods.

"Alright, everything should be all ready for you when you come back" Pepper says with a smile.

"Thanks" Katie says before turning and leaving the two.

Once Katie was gone Tony turned to Pepper a glint in his eyes as he saunters over to her. Pepper shakes her head as he walks over and places his hands on her waist. He places a kiss on her jaw bringing her closer to him, until he suddenly stops and pulls away.

"What alteration?" Tony asked.

"Oh, she reduced the length of her contract with the company to a year" Pepper says and she noticed the slight change in Tony's eyes. "What's wrong?" Tony looked back over to her and shook his head.

"Nothing, nothing" he replied before pulling her back to him.

Katie returned to the beach house after leaving the mansion, to pack. She was apparently headed to Mexico. She received a call from Coulson early in the morning informing her of when she would be leaving. She was tossing clothes into a bag, feeling the control she had slipping away. Slipping back into the hands of Shield.

"Might as well get this over with" She muttered to herself before tossing her bag over her shoulder. She grabbed a baseball cap, slipping it on, along with a pair of sunglasses. Katie glanced around the mess that was her beach house, thanks to Bart, before flicking off the light and stepping outside. The car that was taking her to the airport was there right on time. She sighed before walking over and stepping into the backseat that she assumed would be empty. "Bart, what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to New Mexico" Clint replied and Katie quirked an eyebrow. "And I've also been assigned to making sure you—"

"Don't renege on the deal since Tony's alive and kicking?" Katie asked. Clint nodded and Katie shook her head before turning to look out the window. "You can tell Fury not to worry, I always keep my promises"

"Hey, Kat—" she didn't turn to him and he wanted so bad to reach out and touch her, but Natasha's words kept repeating in his head. He couldn't. He simply dropped his hand in his lap before turning to look out his own window.

"So, what are we going to New Mexico for?" Katie asked not bothering to look over to him.

"Uh, something about a hammer" Clint says and Katie turns to him with a furrow brow.

"Did you just say a hammer?"

* * *

**A/N: That's right, a hammer. Let's see how Katie handles meeting aliens from a planet called Asgard. Should be interesting...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: You guys are awesome. I was really nervous about writing this, but it seems to be doing fine. Thanx for the favs, follows and reviews. **** And as always... Read it. Enjoy it. Review it.**

* * *

Relationships among coworkers in any form other than professional, is greatly frowned upon at Shield. It's one of the facts they made sure to beat into every one's brain, along with the countless others Clint chose to forget. But for some reason, that rule seemed to keep popping into his head. Especially now as he sat across from Katie on Shield's aircraft, her head resting on her hand as she slept. His mind wondered to a memory he wished he could forget.

_Darkness. It wasn't too bad, well besides the gunfire happening around them. They'd been trained before how to use their other senses if they happened to be in such a situation. He was crouched down, when suddenly the gun fire stopped and everything was silent. He reached out a hand and found someone's arm. He hoped like hell that it was the arm he was looking for. Clint lifted his head at the sound of three distinct clicks. It was Natasha signaling him. He pulled the arm in the direction he heard Natasha and ended up in a hall that at least had light. He looked over to Natasha who looked to the person he had in his grasp and noticed the slight confusion. Clint turned as well to see he'd grabbed the wrong person. _

"_Dr. Heinrich?" Clint said before letting the man go. A sudden realization hit him. Katie must still be in the lab. He turned about to go back when Natasha grabbed his arm. "What are you doing?" _

"_No, what are you doing?" Natasha asked. "We still have a mission, we find Glausman and the weapon" _

"_But she's still—" _

"_This mission is not about some lab tech Barton" Natasha replied with a shake of her head. "There were risks just like there always is, she knew that and so do you" _

"_That's bull and you know it Nat!" Clint snapped. "She—" Natasha's phone beeped and she quickly pulled it out already knowing who it was. _

"_Sir—" was all Natasha got out before Phil Coulson was demanding answers. "He knew we were Shield" Now Phil wanted to know how. "We don't know" Natasha glanced over to the doctor. "We might be able to get some answers, we have Heinrich" Phil instructed them to come back to the airlift with Heinrich. "Sir, we lost—" Natasha looked over to Clint who still glared in her direction. "Sir we lost Banks" She had to pull the phone from her ear, once Coulson started yelling. "Right, yeah, we're—" he ended the call before she could finish. Natasha turned back to Clint. "He wants us back to the airlift" _

"_I'm not leaving her here Nat" Clint said knowing that was one of the truest things he could've said. He wasn't leaving Germany without her. _

"_He must have a plan" Natasha replied. "We have to follow orders" She turned to the doctor who remained quiet just simply glancing between the two assassins. Natasha walked a little closer to him before telling him in German how they were going to have a little talk very soon. She looked over to Clint. "Let's move" _

"Stop watching me sleep, it's creepy" Katie muttered snapping Clint from his thoughts. He watched as she opened her eyes and sat up straighter in her chair. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A hour" he replied with a smile. "Do you know you talk in your sleep?" she shook her head turning away from him. "You said my name, so I'm guessing it was a very pleasurable dream" Katie turned back to him.

"You wish" She said with a smirk. "How much longer do I have to endure your company?"

"Ten minutes" Clint said and Katie nodded before standing to her feet. "Where are you going?"

"To find some food, I'm starving" Katie called back to him. He stood to his feet and followed after her.

"Oh, well then I think I'll join you" Clint said appearing beside Katie. She looked over to him and shook her head. "What, I'm hungry too" she just rolled her eyes at the smirk on his face.

Tony sat in his workshop, the only place that wasn't filled with construction workers, not yet anyways. Pepper had long gone to deal with the backlash of the catastrophe of at the Expo, to his dismay. He hated that their new blossoming, whatever they were, had been interrupted. He also hated that now that she was gone, he couldn't use her as a distraction.

"Sir, the file transfer is complete" Jarvis informed pulling Tony from his thoughts.

"Pull it up for me" Tony replied standing to his feet as file after file appeared. He walked over to the holograph glancing over them before expanding one of them. It was a photo of Katie from a high school yearbook. She looked pretty much the same, except for the short hair. In the picture she was smiling, something currently he didn't see all that often. Tony returned the picture to the file before glancing over the others when he suddenly realized something. "I thought you said the file transfer was complete Jarvis?"

"It is sir" Jarvis replied. "All known files pertaining to Katherine Banks have been successfully transferred into my system"

"Yeah, but we have life up to high school and then we have college and then nothing" Tony says double checking the files. "Where's the rest?"

The moment the plane landed, Katie let out a long, exasperated sigh. Here she was, once again forced into the life of one of Shields pets, made to jump through hoops at their whim.

"It's just a hammer" Clint says knowing that she's not really happy with the situation. She looked over to him and shook her head. "It'll be over before you know it" he stood to his feet and held out a hand to her. She looked at his hand and then back to his eyes. "Please don't tell me you still have that thing about hands?"

"It's not a thing" Katie says standing to her feet on her own. "I just don't do hands" she moved past him to gather her things.

She wasn't prepared for the heat the moment the door to the plane opened. It hit her and the moment she stepped out she wanted to run back in. She almost did, but the moment she turned around she was met with Clint's knowing smirk.

"But—" was all she got out before he was lifting a finger and twirling it, gesturing for her to turn back around. "Oh, you will rue the day Bart, mark my words" she turned back around sliding on her sunglasses. "And you better pray this car has air conditioning"

To her satisfaction, it did. They were a couple of miles off from the site, which gave Katie enough time to check over the report. She pulled out her tablet and Clint looked over to her from the drivers seat.

"What are you doing?" he asked and she glanced over to him.

"Seeing why I was brought here" Katie replied turning back to her tablet and opening the email Coulson had sent her earlier in the day.

"You're just now reading that?" Clint asked and Katie simply shrugged. "As we're driving to the site, you choose now to find out why?"

"Hey, these things are really boring" Katie replied. "Plus at least now all the information will be fresh in my mind" she turned to him. "You know what don't worry about my process Bart, just worry about your job which is looking pretty shaky at the moment"

"What are you talking about?" Clint asked.

"I'm talking about you breaking rules and such" she replied with a shake of her head as she turns back to her tablet. "The director told me you were leaving my post, but there you were to swoop in to save me"

"Well excuse me for trying to save your life" Clint replied turning back to the road. Katie scoffed turning back to him.

"Oh please you big baby, that's not what I'm saying" Katie says. "Look thanks for coming to help me, but you shouldn't be risking your career to do it. I can usually dig myself out of any trouble I get myself in, you should know that better than anyone" Clint looked over to her to see her eyes now lingering out the window at the desert landscape.

"Kat—"

"It's fine" Katie replied turning back to him. "I was upset, I was angry, with Shield and with you, but now—" she shook her head. "Now I choose not to think about it anymore, now I choose to move forward, complete my year and then I'm home free"

"You make it sound like a prison sentence" Clint says turning back to the road ahead.

"Well it is" Katie replies looking back down to her tablet. "Until isn't anymore"

They arrived at the roadblock, an hour later. Katie tucked her tablet back into her bag as Clint slowed down the car and rolled down the window for the guard.

"We're reinforcements" Clint commented pulling out his badge. The guard nodded before looking over to Katie. She looked over to him with a quirked eyebrow before looking over to Clint.

"What?" she asked.

"You haven't been gone that long" Clint says and Katie glares over to him, before turning back to the guard.

"Really?" Katie asks before digging around in her bag. She muttered a couple of choice words before pulling out her Shield name badge. She showed it to the guard, who reached for it, but she pulled it away. "No, Jackson" she said and Clint looked between her and the guard with confusion. "The last time I let you see anything, you never gave it back"

"It was a pen Banks" The guard said and Clint turned to him. "Get over it" he shook his head before stepping back and signaling for the other guard to let them in.

"Ok, what the hell was that?" Clint asked looking over to Katie.

"What, Jackson?" Katie asked and Clint nodded. "We were in some of the new recruit classes at the same time" she chuckled. "He asked to borrow a pen once, and I now I never let him forget that he never gave it back" she looked over to see him giving her a look. "What, I can't know any other agents besides you, Coulson and agent stick up her butt?"

"I'm just saying—" Clint stopped mid-sentence the moment he caught sight of why they were here. "Whoa" Katie followed his eyes to the large tent Shield had set up. Something that big, meant there was something even bigger on the inside. "Must be some hammer"

"Must be" Katie replied as he parked the car. She grabbed her bag and stepped out of the car. And yeah, it was still ridiculously hot. "How hasn't this place melted off the map"

"It's not too bad" Clint commented as he stepped out of the car. Katie turned and sent him a glare as they walked toward the entrance of the tent.

"Not that bad, it feels like we're standing in an—Ahh!" Katie's foot caught a rock and before she knew it, she lost her step. She expected a face full of sand, but it never happened. There were a pair of strong arms around her as she looked up to see Clint, looking back down to her.

"Still a klutz I see" he says with a smile his hands never moving from their place on her waist. Her heart was racing in her chest and they were so close she knew he could feel it. They both knew that this moment, them standing in the middle of the desert, surrounded by Shield agents, practically wrapped in each other, definitely should not be happening. But neither could bring themselves to move. Not until someone clearing their throat, pulled them back to reality. They pulled away from each other to see Coulson standing there looking over to them with his judgy eyes. "Sir, we were—"

"Agent Barton don't" Coulson replied holding up a hand stopping the lie he knew was about to pass through the agent's lips. "Go get caught up" Clint nodded before glancing over to Katie who was looking everywhere else but him. He sighed before turning and going to get his bow and arrows before heading to his post. Once he was gone Katie turned to Coulson who was still giving her a look.

"Oh, how I missed your judgmental eyes agent Coulson" Katie says walking over to him. "So tell me where this hammer is?"

"Inside" Coulson says before walking over to the tent and holding open the door for her to enter. "We were informed yesterday of what initially as believed to be an asteroid, but the readings were off the charts" Katie walked into the intricately designed tent city. She tried to get a look at the hammer as they made their way, but there were a few lab rats standing in front. "The director sent me to check it out, which is when I found this" he took a step forward. "Guys, a moment please" the group of scientist dispersed and there protruding from a rock was an ancient looking hammer. Katie took a step forward crouch beside it to get a good look. She reached out a hand to let her fingers glide over the engraved head of the hammer. "We've never seemed anything like it. We've tried moving it, but it won't even budge" Katie looked around the hammer. They were standing in the middle of a crater.

"This hammer did this?" she asked standing to her feet and walking around the hammer to see just how big the crater is. "Excalibur" she mutters before looking over to Coulson. "So you ever hear the joke about the hammer falling from the sky?"

"Find out where this thing came from Banks" Coulson replied before turning from her and walking away.

"C'mon" she called after him. "Don't be a tool!" she laughed, but he never turned back to her. "Get it, tool" she shook her head before looking over to one of the scientists. "You get it, don't you?" the scientist simply shook his head before walking away. Katie sighed before looking back down to their mysterious object. "Well I guess its hammer time?" she let out a snort. At least she thought she was hilarious.

Tony walked out of the elevator on Pepper's floor, a can of red bull in his hands. He thought he would try this whole being romantic thing out and surprise her with dinner.

"Oh, Mr. Stark" Debra greeted with a smile, as she stands to her feet. "I didn't know you would be coming"

"Don't worry about it" Tony replied giving her the famous Stark smile. "Neither did I" he nudged his head to Pepper's office. "She busy?"

"She's just finishing some legal documents" Deb replies. "I'll tell her you're here"

"Don't, I want to surprise her" Tony replied. Deb nodded before taking her seat and watching as Tony disappears into Pepper's office.

Pepper looked up to see Tony, surprised, but happy. They hadn't really made any plans today, since she had a crap storm of damage control to deal with.

"I wasn't expecting you" Pepper says smiling as she stands to her feet and walks over to greet him. Tony places his hand on her waist and pulls her in for a kiss. "But I'm glad you came by"

"I thought you would" Tony replied. "I'm here to take you away from the horrible place" she quirked an eyebrow. "Dinner, your choice of course"

"Alright" Pepper replied before walking back over to her desk. "I just have to finish signing a couple of more documents and I'll be ready" Tony nodded before taking a seat on her couch. The room fell silent for a moment and Tony turned to Pepper deciding to ask her the question he'd been hesitating to ask.

"Hey, so this may sound like a weird question" Tony says and Pepper glances over to him. "But Katie's background check, was it complete?"

"As complete as we're going to get" Pepper sighed looking back down to the forms on her desk. "I was curious too as to why it seems she all but disappeared after graduating from college"

"And you're not curious as to why?" Tony asked confused. It was no big secret that when it came to Katie, Pepper wasn't too trusting.

"Well yeah I'm curious, but then again it may make sense" Pepper replied. "Someone like Katie, good with science and computers, they're an asset, and I assumed she may have been working with the government in some fashion" Pepper shrugged looking over to Tony. "What's this about?"

"Nothing" Tony replied running his hands through his hair. "It's just I have her name, but its seems that's all I have" he shook his head. "There's still secrets there"

"We all have secrets Tony" Pepper says and he looks over to her. "Why are you so interested in hers?" Why was he so interested? He couldn't honestly answer that question. Or maybe he could but didn't want to acknowledge the answer.

"Just curiosity" He said giving her an answer he knew she would believe. She looked at him for a moment as if she didn't believe it, but she shook her head slightly before looking back down to the paper on her desk.

When Katie dove into her work, she really dove. She sat in front of the hammer cross legged, her laptop in her lap. She long stripped off her shirt and now sat with a black tank top and jeans. She'd scanned the hammer into her computer and was trying to use that as a way to find out where it came from.

"It's late" a voice said startling her. She glanced up to see Coulson. "You should eat, get some sleep"

"If I sleep I can't find out where this thing came from" Katie replied looking back down to her computer. "If I can't find out where this thing came from, I can't leave" she really wanted get from under Shield's thumb. "So I keep working"

"You also can't work if you pass out" Coulson said and she looked up to him. "And it wasn't a request, it was an order, take a break" Katie sighed closing her laptop and standing to her feet before moving past the man. "Oh, before you go" she turned back to see him digging into her pocket and pulling something out. "Here" She looked down in his hand to see a COM.

"I don't want to wear one" Katie replied knowing exactly what the device really was. Sure it help agents keep in contact with one another, but it also held a tracking device.

"They're mandatory" he said.

"I don't want to wear Shield's leash" She replied turning away from him.

"Banks" Coulson called, and she stopped. He used his authoritative voice, which always meant he was being dead serious. She turned back to see him, his hand still out. "Take it" she huffed before stomping over to him, taking the COM and placing it in her ear.

"Anything else Agent Coulson?" she asked indignantly.

"Not at this time Banks" He replied and so she turned and walked away. She'd stepped outside and was glad that night New Mexico was far cooler than hot as hell day New Mexico.

"Look whose online" a voice purred in her ear and she couldn't help but smile.

"I'm not really online" she replied tiredly as she walked over to the concession table. By this time all the good stuff was gone and all that was left was a couple of pieces of fruit and bottle of water. She did hit the jackpot when she spotted a bag of Cheetos.

"That's not real food" Clint says and she turns and looks up to the crane. It's dark and she can barely see him, but she knows he's up there.

"Well at this point, this is all I have" she replied grabbing a bottle of water and walking over to one of the suvs. She slid on top of the hood and laid back to look up at the stars. She let her eyes wander over them as she tried thinking of where that hammer could've possibly come from.

"How did he get you to finally get a break?" Clint asked and Katie sighed knowing her moments of silence would be interrupted.

"His voice did that 'I'm the boss' thing he know intimidates people" She chuckled. "Plus I needed one anyway, I'm hitting a wall"

"Well I'm sure you'll figure it out" Clint replied and Katie turned her head to the crane. "You're the smartest brain I know"

"I'm the only brain you know" Katie said and she heard him laugh. They were silent for a moment and Katie thought the moment was over.

"Wait, I know Jeff" Clint countered and Katie laughed.

"Agent Barton" Coulson's voice cut in. "Ms. Banks, how about we keep the airwaves clear"

"Yes sir" Clint responded quickly.

"Aye aye" Katie replied going back to looking up to the stars. Soon her eyes were far too heavy to keep open and so she finally gave in.

_There are way too many bumps in the road. That was the first lucid thought Katie had as her eyes barely flit open. She blinked trying to come back to reality, when suddenly the series of unfortunate events came back to her. She'd been taken by General Glausman, knocked out, somehow which explains why her head hurts like hell. She turned only to find that she was tied up and it was dark. But she was moving. She was in a trunk. She pulled at the rope on her wrists but they were tight. She closed her eyes and sighed._

"_All situations have an exit strategy" she muttered to herself before opening her eyes. It was yet another piece of advice from the man she wished she could forget. She brought her knees up as high as she could, before sliding her arms under her butt and legs, bringing her hands in front of her. She brought her wrists to her mouth and tried pulling at the rope with her teeth, but she froze when the car stopped moving. She heard car doors opening and slamming close and the sound of distant voices. _

_There was movement outside the trunk, so she dropped her hands and closed her eyes, feigning unconsciousness. Katie knew the moment the trunk opened, when a cold wind hit her. She cracked open her eye barely to see only one soldier. Her eye traveled to the gun in his holster that was only a few inches away. The moment he leaned in to grab her, she reached forward grabbing his gun, shooting him in the stomach before jumping out of the trunk. She held the gun firmly in her hands. She didn't expect there to be many, but here she was in the center of group of German soldiers who all had their guns pointed at her. She was outnumbered and outmatched. And at this point she was out of ideas. _

"_Drop the gun before you hurt yourself" A familiar voice demanded her. She turned to see the general pushing through the soldiers. "I wasn't planning on killing you yet" Katie looked at the barrels pointed at her before slowly crouching down to put the gun down. She stood back up, folding her tied hands in front of her. "That was smart" _

"_Yet?" Katie asked looking over to the man. He chuckled as he walked over to her. _

"_Your people have my doctor" Glausman replied. "And I need my doctor" he placed a hand on her cheek but she jerked away. "We're going to see just how valuable you are to Shield" he lifted his hand and gestured for his soldiers to take her away. _

"Damnit Kat!" Clint's voice yelled in Katie's ear and her eyes snapped open. "Get up!"

"What?" she sat up from the car to see agents running around her. "What's going on?"

"Someone's breached the perimeter" Clint says. "You need to get to safety" She looked up just as a rain drop hit her face. And soon the drop turned into a hundred. Katie quickly jumped from the car and ran toward the tent. "Wrong way, Kat!"

"Will you stop yelling!" she yelled back. Once inside she heard what sounded like fighting and so she followed her ears. It didn't take her long to find their breach. It was a man. A big man, who was taking out agents like they were ants. He'd just knocked one out before he was running again, and she was right behind him.

"Banks!" That was Coulson's voice. "Get the hell out of there now!" it made sense for her to be running in the opposite direction. Hell every other scientist was probably on the other side of the desert right now. But she wasn't like every other scientist. He stopped at the end of one of the tunnels, that lead to the hammer and Katie tilted her head. That's why he was here. The mysterious man took a step, but from out of nowhere appears Agent Sanders. Katie would recognize Sanders from a mile away. He was also a pretty big guy.

"You're big" she heard the stranger say, a hint of amusement in his voice. It wasn't usually the tone someone used when talking to Sanders. "I've fought bigger." And soon a fight ensued. Katie moved out of the way as the fight came in her direction, but the two men soon burst through one of the walls in the tent back outside. She turned back to the hammer, as a sudden strike of thunder seemed to shake the entire tent.

"Banks!" Coulson yelled again.

"I'm fine" Katie replied as she began walking toward the hammer. The rain once again fell on her as she stepped into the crater. She looks up to the sky, to see what looks like an electrical storm. Looking back down to the hammer, she notices just as the engraving seem to glow, but only for a second. She nearly jumped when she turned to see one of the walls of the tent being torn away and soon appeared the mysterious stranger, up and walking. Something else that didn't happen to anyone who went up against Sanders. He looked over to her as he walked in, but he didn't say anything and she too found herself at a loss for words.

"Last chance sir" Clint says and Katie looks up to the sky before looking back over to the man whose eyes are now on the hammer.

"Wait" Coulson commands. "I want to see this"

Katie watches as a smile comes to the man's face as he reached for the hammer. The look on his face was pure confidence and for a moment even Katie believed that he would be able to move their Excalibur. Confidence, turned to confusion as he pulled but nothing happened. He soon tried two hands, but it wouldn't budge. There was something about the scene in front of her that seem so… heartbreaking. She looks down to the hammer, to see it once again glowing as he pulls it, it soon begins to fade away. The man soon released the handle and drops to his knees before the hammer, the look of failure washing over his face.

"Alright, shows over" Coulson calls. "Ground units move in" Katie looks up as dozens of agents run in, guns held high surrounding them. She turns back to the stranger who doesn't even seem to notice as he sits there looking so broken.

Katie takes a step toward him, when one of the guards grabs her arm and starts pulling her away. She tries pulling from his grasp, but he's not letting up.

"What the—"at this points he's half dragging her from the tent. "Let me—"she was losing her patience. "You know what" she sends an elbow into the agent's stomach. She hears him grunt in pain as he lets her go and stumbles back a bit. She walks toward him, but stops when an angry voice sounds in her ear.

"Damn it Banks, stand down!" Coulson yells. She looks over to the agent, before turning in time to see the other agents pulling the stranger from the ground. She shakes her head before storming outside, immediately noticing the damage that one man had done. Her curiosity was definitely piqued now.

Tony had long dropped Pepper back off at her place, since they were still trying to move slow. Which he was fine with. Honestly. He ended up back in his workshop, staring up to Katie files. He couldn't let this go for some reason. He should be able to, to just accept her for who she is and not who she was, but for some reason he wanted to know how she became who she is. There had to be an explanation behind the smart, often guarded woman who has a curious quirk about physical touch.

He leaned forward on his desk, staring up to a picture of her from when she was kid. It was an article of the child, Katie of course, who had won a national science competition with her solar powered clock. Even for a simple device, it looked pretty tricked out. He would expect nothing less from his Kitten. His eyes traveled to the man standing behind her, when a thought crossed his mind.

"Jarvis, what do we have on Katie's parents?" Tony asked.

"Mother, Cynthia Chambers, died during childbirth" Jarvis informed. "Which left Ms. Banks in the care of her father Martin Chambers" Tony noted the last names of the parents didn't match with Katie's.

"Why are their last names different?" Tony asked.

"Martin Chambers was found dead in a fire, cause still unknown" Jarvis continued. "Ms. Banks was placed in foster care, before being adopted by Evelyn and Christopher Banks"

"Alright, Jarvis I want you to find me what you can on this fire" Tony ordered before standing to his feet. He looked at the photo for a moment before reaching up and swiping it away.

* * *

**A/N: Tony seems to be growing quite interested in the mystery of Katherine Banks. I wonder if he's going to like what he finds. And I know there wasn't much Thor-Katie interaction, but next chapter will be sure to please.**

**Feed the author...reviews are my cookies, one is good, but more is better ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm feeling the love you guys and it's all greatly appreciated. You guys keep it coming, and I promise to do the same. **

**Read it. Enjoy it. Review it. **

* * *

When your commanding officer is speaking, no ifs, ands or buts, you listen. Katie was currently disregarding that rule, well because Coulson was, at this point, just nagging. She sat on a cot of one of the medical tents, after being looked over just listening to Coulson yell at her.

"When I give you an order, I expect it to be completed accurately and in a timely fashion" Coulson yelled before turning to her and noticing the glazed over look in her eyes. "Are you listening to me Banks" she turned back to him. "You risk not only your life, but the lives of my agents when you disobey orders"

"Sir" Clint's voice came in and they both turned to see the agent holding a blanket. He handed it to Katie who was soaking wet, still only wearing a tank top and jeans. She took it graciously and wrapped it around herself.

"What's he doing?" Coulson asked and Clint tore his eyes from Katie to his boss.

"Nothing much, just sitting there" Clint replied.

"Alright, this is what happens" Coulson says looking over to Katie. "You're going to stay here and not move unless I give the word" he looks over to Clint. "She's on your watch Barton"

"Yes sir" Clint replied with a nod before watching the agent leave them. He looked back over to Katie who seemed to be staring off into nothing. He crouched down beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder, but she move from his touch. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" she says before turning to him. "I want to see him"

"That's not going to happen" Clint replied with a shake of his head. "You saw the damage he did, there's no way I'm letting you—" the moment the words passed through his lips he knew he shouldn't have said them. She tossed the blanket off of her and was standing to her feet about to leave before he moved to block her. "I didn't mean let you, I know you don't answer to me, but I doubt Coulson would go for it either"

"You see this-" she pointed an accusing finger at the agent. "This is why I want as far away from you people as soon as possible. Because I'm here, willing to help—"

"And you are, you're a big help in more ways than none, but when it comes to things like this, crazy guys beating the crap out of trained agents, you don't send the lab tech in to interrogate him" she scoff before trying to move around him, but he only continued to block her.

"Let me out of this room" Katie snapped. Clint seemed unfazed only crossing his arms over his chest. "You know what, this was not a part of the deal I made with Fury" she shook her head before turning and walking back over to sit on the cot.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Clint noticed the way she was shivering under the blanket he'd given her.

"If I go find you some clothes, can I trust you to be here when I get back?" Clint asked and Katie glared at the way he spoke to her as if she were a child. She simply turned away from him. "I'll be back" once he was gone Katie stood to her feet and headed for the tents entry, but the moment she stepped out, she came face to face with another agent.

"I'm sorry Ms. Banks I'm not allowed to let you out" The agent replied. Katie sighed with a nod before turning and going back inside.

Clint was able to find a hoodie, that may be a little big on her, but it would do for now. He also found a sandwich and a bottle of water. He hoped it would be their olive branch.

"She give you any trouble?" Clint asked the guard he left outside of her tent.

"She tried to leave earlier, but that was it" the guard replied. "She's been quiet ever since" The words quiet when referring to Katie was a red flag. He moved around the guard into the tent to find it empty. His eyes went to the hole in the side of the tent, that flapped in the wind.

"Son of a bitch!" Clint snapped throwing the sweater and sandwich to the ground before storming out of the tent. He really didn't want to make this call, but he had no other choice. "Sir, I lost Banks"

"I'm sorry Agent Barton" Coulson replied. "I think I misheard you, because there's no way you just said what I think you said. Not when I specifically told you to keep an eye on her"

"I left for a minute to get her some clothes and when I came back, she'd escape through the back" Clint replied scanning the area. "She couldn't have gotten far"

"Damn it!" Coulson cursed. "She ditched the COM"

"Sir I will find her" Clint replied.

Katie moved around the site, cautiously. At this point, she knew someone would know that she was gone. She was also pretty sure that Clint aka Hawkeye was probably looking for her at this moment. But she couldn't get the image of that hammer glowing from her mind and the mystery man that didn't seem as surprised about as she did. She needed to talk to him. And that meant somehow sneaking into central command, filled with agents and scientists to get to him.

"_The only way to not be seen, is to not be seen"_

Katie heard that familiar voice in her head. She turned a corner of the tent, keeping to the shadows as a group of patrolling agents moved past her. She could've sworn she heard her name, which only verified her suspicions that they were looking for her.

"How do you get in?" Katie muttered to herself as she let her eyes scan her surroundings. They landed on a lone agent. She smiled as she began moving toward him, quietly. She was able to get right behind, before he even turned to face her. He'd opened his mouth to say something, but before he could she'd thrown a forceful punch to his face, knocking him out. Katie shook her sore hand as she looked around, making sure the coast was still clear, before crouching down and grabbing the man under his arms and pulling him into the shadows with her.

The clothes were a little baggy, but they helped her blend in. At least that's what she was hoping. Command was set up just next to the tent, and getting in to see the mystery stranger would not be easy. Katie walked over to the glass building, Shield had set up. The people inside moving about, and on computers, not noticing the woman outside thinking up a plan for infiltration. Once she had one that had just a miniscule chance of working, she was off. She walked up the stairs and inside the room keeping her eyes forward, only turning slightly if she saw someone she recognized. She looked around to the people who were all typing away on their computers, probably unsure why. That could've been her. She shakes off the thought looking ahead just as Coulson steps from a room with a sliding door. She quickly turns her body.

"Has anyone found her?" She hears Coulson ask. "Well she couldn't have gone far, not on foot" she heard footsteps and turned to see Coulson walking with a couple of other agents to the door. Katie released the breath she was holding, before continuing her trek. She stopped just outside the room Coulson came from, and there sitting, his head down was the stranger. Katie lifted her eyes, and scanning the room, but no one was even paying attention.

"Right" Katie muttered to herself before turning back to the room. She noticed the keypad next to the door and smiled. She designed that lock pad. She lifted her hand and pressed a series of numbers before the doors slide open. She stepped inside, the door sliding closed behind her. Once inside, she realized the glass room was actually a one way mirror. She couldn't see anything outside, which sort of thwarted her escape plan. She glanced up to the surveillance video. She was able to disable to audio, but didn't have time to do the same with the video and so she place a hand over her mouth. But she was here, so she would do what she could. "This room sucks" she looked over to him, as he lifted his head to her. "Do you remember me?" he didn't speak, but she knew he could. She did notice the slight difference in the once confident man she'd seen earlier. "My name is Katie, and despite how this looks I don't really work for the asshats who put you in this room" she noticed a slight look of confusion in his face, but he still remained silent. Katie sighed walking a bit closer to stand in front of him, his eyes followed her every movement. "I saw something before, when you—well when you tried lifting the hammer" he dropped his head at the comment. "The hammer glowed, and I don't know a lot of hammers that do that" he didn't lift his head, and the silence was irritating her, especially since she knew her time here was limited. She walked over and crouched in front of him, dropping her head to meet his eyes. "I want to help you, but for me to do that you have to let me"

"You cannot help me" he said finally speaking as he lifts his head.

"Everyone can be helped" Katie replied. They sat there for a few moments in silence. Katie watched as he looked at her, searching her eyes for something. "My name is Katie, and if you let me I promise to try my hardest to help you"

Coulson was outside scanning the area when he spotted Barton. The agent walked over to his superior, his face revealing his words before they're even spoken.

"Anything?" Coulson asked.

"Well we got something" Clint replied. "We have a half naked guard who said he was knocked out by someone who stole his clothes" he shook his head. "Sir, I think I know where she's headed"

Coulson stormed back into command, Clint right behind him and when he looked up to the holding cell there she was crouched in front of the man who just tore through trained agents like they were tissue paper.

"I'm so going to kill her" Clint commented quickening his step behind his boss.

"No, I'm going to kill her" Coulson replied as they reached the door. He typed in the unlock code, but to his surprise he got an error message. He tried again, but it only happened again. "She changed the lock code" Clint shook his head before moving around his boss and slamming a hand into the door.

"Open the door Kat!" Clint yelled and he saw her turn her head to the door.

Katie turning back to the stranger in front of her giving him a sympathetic smile.

"Looks like our time together will be cut short" Katie says standing to her feet. "I meant what I said mystery guy" he lifted his eyes to her. "I am going to help you" she turned to the door.

"Thor" he muttered and Katie turned back to him. She glanced over to the door before walking back over to the man. "My name" he said so only she could hear. There was another bang on the door. "And if you can help me, I will forever be in your debt" she gave him a small smile before turning and heading back to the door. She stood there for a moment looking at her reflection, unable to not question how it is she got into this life. She shook away the thought.

"20-Fox-Tango- Alpha" She said and after a moment the door came sliding open to reveal the very pissed off looking Clint and Coulson.

"Take her back to her tent" Coulson ordered and without hesitation Clint grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

She spent all of thirty minutes watching Clint pace back and forth not uttering a word. He would glance over to her ever so often, but he didn't say anything. That's how she knew he was really upset. Clint was a talker, to her anyways. And for her to do something that sent him into an angry silence, must have really meant he was pissed. She broke the silence when she hissed in pain as she touched her sore knuckles. He looked over to her and then down to her hand before kneeling in front of her, but she pulled her hand away.

"I'm fine" she muttered.

"You're not fine, it could be broken" Clint said reaching for her hand, but she kept it from his reach. "Look I get you got a thing about people touching your hands, but right now I just want make sure you didn't break your hand" he reached for it again, but she pulled away. He stood to his feet and sighed in frustration. "You're so damn stubborn, you know that?"

"I am very aware of that fact Bart" Katie replied and he looked over to her.

"What were you thinking?" he asked. He knew he shouldn't. Neither of them was supposed to talk until Coulson came back. "After what you saw, you still just waltz into that cell, he could've—" the words couldn't even pass his lips. Katie stood to her feet and walked over to him. "Things could've have turned a whole lot worse"

"Yeah, they could've" Katie replied with a nod. "But, they didn't" they stood there for a moment, just looking at each other. "I'm fine"

"Are you?" Bart asked. Katie opened her mouth to replied when Coulson stormed in, a first aid kit in his hand. He held it out to Katie who took it graciously.

"Thank yo—"

"You're going back to Malibu" Coulson said interrupting her. She frowned, with a shake of her head.

"Phil—"

"That's Agent Coulson" the agent snapped back. "Do you have any idea what you've done today, disobeying orders, assaulting agents" he shook his head. "You leave me no other choice"

"Sir" Clint said, but Coulson sent him a look he knew meant for him to keep his mouth quiet.

"Agent Barton you are in no position to defend anyone but yourself, but we will get to that later" Coulson replied before turning to Katie. "I wanted to see it, what the director saw when he had me recruit you, but all I see is this" he gestured to her. "A child who rebels when she doesn't get her way"

"Agent Coulson, I would listen when I tell you that I believe sending me home now would not be the best choice" Katie replied taking a step toward him. "There is something happening here—"

"I am aware of what's happening Ms. Banks" Coulson replied. "I am also aware that as long as you're here, you are a risk to my mission, and so I'm giving you what you want and sending you home" the agent turned to Clint. "I would say goodbye agent Barton, I am placing Ms. Banks in the custody of some who won't easily be fooled by her charms" he glanced back over to Katie. "I am disappointed in you, and this will all be documented in my report" Katie shook her head turning her back to the man. He stood there for a moment before turning and heading toward the door. "He's gone" Katie turned to him.

"What do you mean gone?" Katie asked.

"He's a doctor, Physicist by the name of Donald Blake" Coulson said before glancing over his shoulder to her. "You were lucky" With that he turned and left the tent.

"Bullshit" Katie muttered and Clint looked over to her. "Bart—"

"Kat, just don't" Clint says holding up a hand to her. "You've done enough" he ran a hand across his face. "I mean it hasn't even been twenty-four hours, that has to be some sort of record right"

"Bart—"

"Stop talking Kat" Clint replied walking over to stand in front of her. "I have to say goodbye now" they stood there staring at one another, in a brief silence before Clint dropped his head.

"Just listen—"

"Bye Kat" Bart says looking back up to her before turning and leaving there by herself.

Katie was to pack her things and prepare to leave right away. They weren't even going to give her the morning, she was to leave right away. She was glancing into her bag at her laptop when she heard heavy footstep coming in her direction. She looked up to see a tall, very serious looking agent coming her way.

"Ms. Banks, I'm agent Hannigan" the man replied his voice deep. "I will be escorting you back to Shield's airplane" Katie glanced around to see no one she actually liked to see her off.

"Right" Katie said turning back to the agent. "Well then let's get the hell out of here" the agent nodded and she followed him to his car.

Clint stood on the roof of command watching as Katie and Hannigan stepped into the car and drove away. He didn't know when or if he would see her again, and that just created feelings he really didn't want to have. He heard the sounds of footsteps behind him and turned to see Coulson standing there.

"She's gone sir" Clint said and Coulson nodded. Clint moved to leave, but Coulson stopped him.

"She was a risk" Coulson said as if reassuring his agent of his decision. "I knew this being her first job since she'd been back would be an adjustment, but today was just—" he shook his head. "She wasn't ready for this"

"I thought the reason she was here was because we didn't care if she was ready or not, sir" Clint replied, knowing the comment was borderline sass. Coulson didn't reply and so Clint took this as his chance to leave.

Katie sat in the back of the SUV, her laptop propped into her lap as she typed away. She'd hacked into Shield's surveillance footage to see just who picked up her new friend. She gasped the moment the image came on the screen.

"Erik Selvig" Katie muttered to herself. She'd only spoken to him a couple of times, and heard him speak. The man was a brilliant scientist, but how was he connected to Thor. She typed his name into Shield's database. Erik is in New Mexico with Jane Foster, astrophysicist. Katie did hear of some talk of Ms. Foster, and Coulson and a crew going over to confiscate Foster's current research. "How is this all connected?"

"I was told all of your devices were to remain in Shield's custody" Hannigan said from his place behind the wheel. "Were you sanctioned to take that laptop?"

"How about I say I did" Katie replied not even looking up to the man just as the car stopped. Katie looked up to see the man glaring back over to her.

"I'm am going to need that device Ms. Banks" the agent said and Katie could see the seriousness in his eyes.

"Come and get it Hannigan" Katie replied with a smirk as she closes her laptop.

Coulson stood in front of a screen that played back the video surveillance from the holding cell that housed "Dr. Blake" when Katie came in. It was the third time he was watching it. He was looking for something, he just wasn't sure what.

"Anything?" Clint asked walking up beside the man.

"She disabled audio" Coulson replied "and she keeps her mouth covered."

"You believe this whole steroid induced physicist?" Clint asked looking over to Coulson.

"No, analysis came back, it was all faked" Coulson replied and Clint furrowed his brow in confusion. "I needed her to think that there was nothing more to this"

"And you think she believe it?" Clint asked.

"Right now I'm not sure what I believe" Coulson replied looking over to the screen just as Katie kneels in front of the man. "And most of that is because of her" the agent shook his head before turning and walking away. Clint looked up to the monitor and paused the video on Katie's face. If he had to, he could describe every feature, every curve of her face. Clint looked down and shook his head.

"I am not compromised" he muttered to himself before turning and walking out of the command and heading back to his post.

Coulson walked over to one of the lab tech's who'd been analyzing the reading from the electrical storm from earlier. He'd been looking forward to Katie's analysis of a point of origin for the hammer, but it looks like that idea was gone the moment she was.

"Do we have anything yet?" Coulson asked just as his Agent Sitwell walked over to him. "What's wrong?"

"What the hell kind of lab tech did you guys bring here?" Sitwell asked and Coulson's eyes darken.

Barton was on his way to his post when Coulson's voice came through his communicator.

"Barton" Coulson said.

"Sir" Barton answered.

"Banks has escaped her transport" Coulson replied and Clint sighed. "She attacked Hannigan, left him in the middle of the desert taking the car"

"Have we located the vehicle?" Clint asked.

"She's removed the tracking device" Coulson said. "Barton—"

"I will find her sir" Barton replied before going to begin his search.

Katie drove along the dark desert roads, hoping she was heading toward town and not further into the desert. She knew at this point, she was back on Shield's wanted list, but she couldn't let this go. She nearly jumped out of her skin when AC/DC blared. She reached into her pocket and brought the phone to her ear.

"I was wondering when it would begin" Katie answered and she heard a slight chuckle from her boss. "I'm surprise you lasted this long, Pepper must be keeping you busy"

"_Well less keeping me busy and more like getting—" _

"Do not finish that sentence Mr. Stark or I promise to hit you the next time I see you" Katie replied noticing some lights up ahead.

"Bingo" Katie muttered.

"_Where are you?" Tony asked. _

"If I wanted you to know that I would've kept those tracking devices you planted" Katie replied. "Two weeks, Mr. Stark, that's it"

"_And you have your two weeks, I just thought in case something happened, I would at least like to know where I should be looking" Tony said. _

"Don't worry, Mr. Stark I have everything taken care of" Katie replied as she pulled up in town. She looked around the small town and spotted an RV.

"_And what pray tell does that mean?" Tony asked._

"It means, its two o'clock in the morning, so how about you go to bed and get some beauty sleep" Katie replied before ending the call.

Katie stepped out of the car, grabbing her bag and looked over to the RV. She wasn't sure how this would all play out. Her only hope was that he believed she really was here to help. She walks over to the trailer, glancing over to the building behind it.

"Let's hope everyone's still awake" Katie muttered before knocking on the door of the trailer. She wasn't too surprised that no one came to the door. It was, pretty late, but she hoped the excitement from the day was keeping them just as awake as she was. She knocked again, peeking into the window. The lights were on inside. Katie looked around behind her before reaching forward and grabbing the door's handle. She was all too please when she pulled and the door actually opened. Katie stepped inside the trailer that was a mess. She lifted her head at the sound of snoring and turned to see Dr. Selvig passed out on the bed. She walked over to him and kicked his foot hoping to jolt him awake, but from the lingering smell of alcohol she figure that wouldn't be happening anytime soon. "Now what?" Katie walked back out of the trailer. The small town was barren, everyone probably asleep for the night. She spotted a lawn chair and took a seat. If Selvig was here, Dr. Foster and hopefully Thor would be returning soon. She slides her laptop from its bag and places it on her lap. "Alright, Thor" she mutters as she begins typing away and soon a screen titled Norse mythology appears. She shakes her head as looks up from the screen. "Impossible"

* * *

**A/N: Once again thanx for reading. I know the story moves kind of fast, but I'm working with limited resources aka an actual transcript, so I'm working along with a copy of the movie. Oh, and I think next chapter we learn more about operation mockingbird and Katie's little hand phobia, maybe even the voice in head she wish wasn't there. **

**Feed the author please...I like my reviews with extra sprinkles ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey, I'm back with another chapter for you. Thanks for the love and in return I present a new chapter. **

**READ IT. ENJOY IT. REVIEW IT.**

* * *

Scrambled eggs. Why does the desert smell like scrambled eggs? Katie's eyes opened and she realized she wasn't outside anymore, but inside a building, lying down. She thought she was over the waking up in strange places in her life.

"Oh, awesome balls!" a voice yelled. Katie wasn't sure if she'd been kidnapped or what and so she remained in her spot until she found a way out. She closed her eyes and continued pretending she was asleep.

Jane, Thor, and Erik both turned to Darcy, Jane's student intern, who was now wearing a satisfied smile from her spot at the table.

"I knew I recognized her" Darcy says turns her laptop to them before playing the video. "She's the badass from Monaco" they all watched the video of Katie running onto the racecar track, guns blazing. "I think I read somewhere she's Stark's new Creative Director"

"What is Tony Stark's creative director doing with Shield?" Jane asked looking over to the sleeping woman on the old couch.

"Did you say Katherine Banks?" Selvig asked standing to his feet and stepping over to Katie. He tilted his head looking over the woman's face. "I think I've met her before"

"I have a question, why the hell was she asleep outside of Jane's crap trailer?" Darcy asked looking over to the woman as well.

"Hey!" Jane replied before looking over to Katie. "But that is a good question."

"I believe she is here to help me" Thor said. The moment Katie heard his voice she open her eyes and let out a relieved sigh.

"I think she's awake" Jane whispered.

"Yeah I am" Katie replied sitting up from her spot on the couch to see the four set of eyes on her. "Have been for a while"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Erik asked and Katie looked over to him.

"Was making sure I wasn't kidnapped by cannibals or hippies" Katie replied looking down to her now bandaged hand. "Who did this?"

"Oh, I did" Katie turned her head to the young girl who sat at the table. "I'm Darcy"

"Well thanks Darcy" Katie replied standing to her feet. Her eyes went to Thor who gave her a small smile. "Dr. Blake, astrophysicist"

"Please believe, I did not lie to you" Thor said. "My name is Thor"

"Are you also going to tell me that you're Norse god of thunder, son of Odin, Prince of Asgard?" Katie said and since he didn't bat an eye or even look like what she was saying was a lie she knew that's what he was going to say. "Please don't tell me I'm right"

"I can't do that lady Katherine" Thor said and Katie sighed before walking over to peek through the blinds.

"Are you expecting someone?" Erik asked and Katie turned to see their eyes still on her. She didn't blame them for their suspicions. She'd probably feel the same in their situation.

"No, well kind of" Katie replied turning to look out the window. "I'm supposed to be a plane back to Malibu right now"

"Why aren't you?" Jane asked and Katie turned to her and smiled.

"I made a promise" Katie replied looking over to Thor. "I keep my promises" Katie walked over to stand in front of the woman. "My name is Katherine Banks, but everyone calls me Katie" she looked over to Thor. "I met our large friend here yesterday when he tried to remove a hammer—" she smiled with a shake of her head. "Which I'm guessing is Mjölnir" he nods and Katie brings a hand up to rub her eyes. "How is this possible?" she looks back over to Thor. "How are you—" she was interrupted by music.

"_I always feel like somebody's watching me"_

Katie pats her pockets, but its not there. She looks up to the faces of her new friends.

"Where's my phone?" Katie asks, when Jane slips if from her back pocket.

"We didn't know who you were and thought—" Jane held out the phone and Katie quickly grabbed it. "We didn't—Well we couldn't-"

"I know" Katie replied already knowing they were unable to gain access to the phone. She'd assure that no one could. She pressed the phone to her ear. "Uh, hey Bart"

"Don't hey Bart me" Clint replied. "Where the hell are you?"

"What—" Katie turned looking over to the attentive eyes on her. "I'm on a plane back to Malibu, where else would I be?"

"Not held up in an old repair shop in the middle of the desert?" Bart asked. Katie walked back over to the window and peeked out. She looked up to the roof of the building across the street there standing giving her a wave was Clint. "Hi"

"Uh, Bart I'm—" Katie grabs a piece of paper and begins scratching it against her phone. "I'm going through…tunnel… call…back…later" she ended the call and turned back to the others.

"Is everything alright?" Jane asked and Katie sighed.

"Not really" she walked over to stand in front of Thor. "I'm here because I believe that there was more to you than some maniac who beat the crap out of a bunch of agents, so right now are you telling me that you're from a place called Asgard?"

"Yes" Thor answered. "I was sent to earth because my father didn't think me worthy of the crown, but now he—"Thor turned his head and Katie noticed the man's pained expression. "Now he's dead I will never have a chance to prove myself to him"

Katie closed her eyes running a hand across her face. She was trying to wrap her head around this. She was a numbers person, if there was scientific fact to back it up, she could jump on board. But this—this was people from other planets.

"Wait" Katie looked back up to the man. "Did you just say your father was dead?" Thor nodded. "It's just if your father is indeed Odin, father of all gods and men, was dead, there would be some kind of signs right" she shook her head and they all watched as she began pacing. "An earthquake, tsunami, hell an asteroid descending to earth" she looked over to Thor and the others. "I have no idea what I'm theorizing here, so stop me if anything starts making sense"

"_I always feel like somebody's watching me" _ Katie groaned in annoyance as she brought the phone up to her ear, walking over to look out of the window.

"Bart, five minutes, that's all I need and then I will go where ever you want" Katie barked into the phone.

"I think you're going to need more than five minutes" Clint replied. "I think you have company" Katie slid open the glass door to Jane's lab just as four people walked over. "And they don't look like they're from around here"

"There he is!" one of them yelled before they all moved around her inside of the lab. Katie shook away the immediate shock before lifting her head to Clint.

"I'm still going to need that five minutes" Katie says.

"Four minutes, fifty nine seconds" Clint replied. Katie nodded ending the call before stepping back inside to see the four new strangers greeting Thor.

"What are they?" Darcy asks glancing over the oddly dressed strangers.

"Oh, excuse me" One of them said. One of the men, with a very zz top looking beard. If she had to guess from his appearance and what she'd learned he was Volstag. "Lady Sif and the Warriors Three"

"You're joking" Katie muttered to herself. Seeing Thor, and finding out where he was from was a bit of a stretch, but meeting more of them was borderline unbelievable.

"My friends" Thor greets them. "I am glad to see you, but you should not have come" his friends looked back to him with confusion.

"But Thor" one of the other warriors said. He seemed more polished, than the others, very good looking. Katie assumed he was Fandral. "We're here to take you home"

"_I always feel like somebody watching me" _

Katie looked over to the group before turning and walking outside. She looked over to Clint who had his phone pressed to his ear awaiting for her to do the same. She sighed before bringing the phone to her ear.

"My five minutes are not up" she said.

"Yeah they are, something's happening and I'm getting you out of here" Clint said.

"Oh I would like to see you—" Katie got distracted by the strange cloud in the distance. Clint turned following her eyes. "I think you're right, something is happening" she glanced back over to Clint. "But I'm not going anywhere" she ended the call, not taking her eyes from the moving clouds.

"Guys, you may want to see this!" They all ran out behind her, to witness the cloud funneling to the ground.

"Is somebody else coming?" Darcy asked. Katie took a couple of steps forward trying to see as best she could what was happening. It wasn't until she saw fire in the distance that she knew something was very wrong. Her eyes widened and she looked up to the roof, but Clint wasn't there. The whole town seemed to congregate on the streets trying to figure out what was going on.

"You all have to get to safety" Katie heard Thor say.

"Thor will fight with us" Volstag said and Katie turned to him to see the slight look of disappointment in his face.

"I wish I could" Thor replied. "But I am only human here, I would only get in the way of your fight." Katie took a step toward them when she felt someone grab her arm. She turned to see Clint. Thor along with the warriors, took a step toward them, but Katie quickly held up a hand.

"It's alright, I know him" Katie says glancing over to Clint. "What are you doing?"

"Getting you the hell out of here" Clint said pulling her, but she quickly shot out a foot under his feet tripping him and causing him to fall on his butt.

"No, we're both staying here a getting the people in this town to safety" Katie says. Clint looks up to her for a moment before nodding. He stands to his feet and she turns back to the group."Ok, so do you know what that thing is?"

"It is the destroyer" Thor answers.

"Well that's a suck ass name" Darcy says."What do we do now?"

"We get these people off the streets" Katie says turning just in time to see another burst of flames. "Like now" Katie watched as they all dispersed before turning back to Clint. "This is what we do, right?"

"Yeah" Clint replied reaching into his pocket before holding something out to Katie. She looked into his hand to see a COM and she rolled her eyes. "Put it on" she knew there was no time to argue, so she grabbed it and placed it in her ear.

"Any word from our fearless leader?" Katie asked and Clint simply shook his head. "I'm sure he's fine" they both turned to see what looked like a giant metal monster headed in their direction. "You bring your arrows Hawkeye?"

"Yeah" he replied unable to take his eyes away from the flame breathing monster. "I should probably—"

"Go!" Katie yelled snapping him out of his shock. She gave him a nudge and he turned to her. "Stay alive"

"You too" he replied before turning and running back to his perch on the roof. Katie turned to see people still standing around.

"We have to move!" she yelled trying to help pack them into any available vehicles. For some reason this moment seemed so surreal to her. She stood there watching as people ran in fear from a being apparently from a different planet. She looked down to the ground when she began feeling it move underneath her. Katie lifted her eyes just in time to see the Destroyer step into town, before shooting fire into a nearby building. That only created more chaos as people screamed and ran in fear trying to get to safety. For some reason Katie found her feet unable to move. She'd recognized the emotion instantly. This was fear.

_Katie felt a drop of water ever so often on the top of her head. She was tied to a hard wooden chair, in the middle of a cold dark room. Glausman had left her there alone, and at the point she wasn't sure of the next move. She wanted to believe that Clint would be coming for her, but she also knew what coming for her would mean. It wasn't part of the mission, and Shield was adamant about completing the mission. She would just be necessary sacrifice. _

_She jumped when lights began coming on around making the room brighter than her eyes would've liked. Closing them for a moment hoping that would help, Katie dropped her head. _

"_I have made contact" the general's voice echoed around her. "Now we just wait for their answer" _

"_How about I give it to you" Katie replied lifting her head the man now standing in front of her. "I am a lab tech, dispensable, Shield will not sacrifice something as big as a possible living Hydra member for me" she noticed the slight quirk of the man's brow. _

"_What do you know of Hydra?" the general asked, his voice lacking its previous amusing tone. "I doubt a lab tech as you call yourself would be authorized for such information" he took a step toward her, placing a hand around her neck and lifting her eyes to meet his. "I have a feeling you're more valuable than you would like me to believe" _

"_And I have a feeling you're going to die very soon" Katie said with a smirk. The general smiled before releasing her neck. He turned his back to her and she thought he was going to leave, but in one swing he'd slapped her hard against the face with the back of his hand. He then grabbed her shoulder with one had, before jerking the other hard in her stomach. Katie let out a pained screamed as the blows continued one after the other, until they just stopped. The general, out of breath took a step back as he looked at her, lightly chuckling. _

"_I have a feeling you will die before me my dear" Glausman said before turning and walking away, leaving the battered woman. _

_Katie's heart was racing, pain coursing through her body. Even breathing was painful. She could feel the warm blood dripping from her nose, to her lips. She had no idea what she would do—what she could do. She dropped her head in defeat. She was all alone. And that's what scared her the most. _

Katie felt strong arms wrap around her, nearly picking her up off her feet and carrying her behind a turned over car. She turned her head to see Thor sitting beside her.

"It would seem I am the one who must help you" Thor said glancing over the car to see his friends in battle with the destroyer. Katie turns to see the battle turning in favor of the destroyer as it tosses the warriors and Lady Sif about like rag dolls.

"Thor" Katie says and he turns to her. "How do we beat this thing?"

"I—" Thor shook his head. "I don't know. My brother controls it, but I'm not sure how to stop him" Katie turned to him and punched him in the shoulder. "Why do you strike me"

"Because I read about you, Thor. God of thunder, war and strength" Katie said before hitting him again. "If there is anyone who can beat this thing, it's you right?" they turned as the destroyer shot more fire sending the asgardian's flying.

"I am just human" Thor said and Katie turned to him. "I was not worthy of the power I was given—"

"Ok, maybe you weren't" Katie says and he looks over to her confused. "You were sent here not worthy, show your father that you are now, that you learned something from all of this." She grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her. "You want to know why I'm here. Because I looked into your eyes and I saw you Thor" she opened her palm above his heart. "The goodness that's inside of you, I saw it and that's how I knew you weren't dangerous, that how I knew you deserved to be helped"

"You couldn't possible know—"

"You're right, I don't know, but I have a feeling about these things" Katie replied. There was another explosion that seemed so close they could feel the heat from the flames. They looked over the car to see Sif hiding behind a car, injured. "I'll go help her" she turned back to Thor. "You work on having an epiphany" he watched as the strange woman stood to her feet and ran over to his friend, leaving only her words behind.

Katie ran over, ducking beside Sif as the destroyer causes more mayhem around them.

"You were good, but it doesn't seem to be enough" Katie says and the warrior turns to her. "You did the best that you could, but now it's time to go"

"No! I will die a warrior's death." Sif declares. "Stories will be told of this day—"

"So live and tell those stories yourself" Katie says reaching a hand under the woman's arm and helping her to her feet. "C'mon, I got you" Katie helped the woman walk over to the rest of warriors three. "Can you walk?" Sif nodded before detaching herself from Katie's grasp.

"Thank you" Sif replied and Katie nodded before turning back to see what was happening with the destroyer.

"You must get back to Asgard to stop Loki" Thor ordered to his friends. Katie turned just as the Warriors Three and Sif nodded before running off to help get the others to safety. Thor turned back to Katie.

"You should get to safety as well Lady Katherine" Thor said. Katie opened her mouth to say something, when she noticed Thor's eyes lift to something that's caught his attention. She turns to see arrow after arrow being shot at the destroyer. The destroyer unaffected by the hits turns in their direction and Katie feels a chill go down her body.

"Bart!" Katie says running toward the destroyer. She hears Thor's plea for her to come back, from behind her, but all she sees is the flames beginning to form on the Destroyer's helmet, before shooting off unto the roof, destroying the entire top half of the building. Katie stopped. Actually everything in that moment stopped. Sound, time, every—He wasn't supposed to be here. That was a sudden thought that hit her. He was here because of her, and now he was—

Thor appeared in front of her yelling at her, but his words weren't quite making it to her ears. She looked over to the destroyed building, the roof she'd last seen Clint on now gone. Thor grabbed her shoulders and she turned to face him.

"You must get to safety" Thor urged.

"What—" she glanced over to the destroyer that was headed in their direction. "What are you going to do?"

"I think I'm going to take your advice" Thor said and she turned to him to see a small smile. "Now go, I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you" Katie stood there for a moment before turning and running as fast as her feet would allow. She stopped next to the others and turned to see Thor walking toward the destroyer.

"What is he doing?" Jane asked.

"He's living up to his name" Katie muttered as she watched the man marched toward the metal beast that could crush him. She just hoped that his father was watching, that someone up there was watching this, seeing this courage, this bravery and would give him back his strength. Thor was talking, his deep voice was carrying, but what he was actually saying didn't make it to their ears. They did notice the fire in the Destroyer's helmet die down and for a moment they all have hope that this is all over. The destroyer turns to walk away, but before anyone knows what's happening he turns swinging an arm to Thor, sending the man flying.

"No!" Jane screams before running to the fallen man.

"What have I done" Katie mutters as she looks down to Thor's motionless body. Her eyes lift to the destroyed building Clint was once on. Katie stumbled back, before turning, feelings inside of her that she thought had long died. She had no idea what she was going to do, but she knew she needed to get as far away from the others as she could. She was poison, one that hurt those who were close to her.

_In this moment, a fifteen year only Katie wished she was anywhere else, but on her knees on a hardwood floor of her kitchen scrubbing the nonexistent dirt that only her father seemed to see. _

"_Katherine" His voice said from behind her and she jumped to her feet, turning to him. He was a rugged man, who wasn't too tall, but he made up for height with muscle. He was a very intimidating man, who was very aware of the fact. She kept her spine straight, her arms to her side. She even closed her mouth, so not to make any unnecessary noises. It was a sign of respect. At least that's what her father told her. _

"_Ye—Yes sir" she answered. He didn't say anything as he walked over to her. He stared down to her, as if looking down to her soul. It always gave her goose bumps, and not the good kind. He glanced down to the floor before looking back over to her. _

"_You know why I ask you to do this?" Martin asked and Katie hesitantly looked down to the floor. _

"_Because it was dirty, sir?" Katie asked and he glanced over to her with a quirked eyebrow. _

"_You don't sound too sure about that" he said turning to face her. She always felt so small when he towered over her. She dropped her eyes, but she felt his hand move up her chin and lift her eyes back up to meet his. "Never give in to intimidation, it is a sign of weakness, and you are not weak" he looked down to the floor. "I want an answer to my question before you go to bed, but right now get this cleaned up, we're going out for dinner today" Martin stated and Katie's eyes widen in surprise. It was no surprised that her father was a private person. It was a miracle that she was able to attend public school, but other than that they usually stay in their farmhouse, that was seemed strategically place away from the rest of the town. "Did you hear me?" Katie nodded. "Go get ready!" _

"_Right, sir" she said before reaching down and dumping her scrub brush in her bucket and storing it under the sink. _

"_I'll be out back" Martin said moving past her out the back door. Katie washed her hands before turning and heading for the stairs. There was a knock at the front door, and she stopped mid step before turning around. She furrowed her brow before walking down the stairs and opening the door. There standing was a tall man, who was wearing an all white tailor suit. He smiled, the brightest smile she'd ever seen. _

"_Now aren't you adorable" The man said his British accent undeniable. "You must be Katherine" Katie looked over her shoulder hoping her father would be coming in, but he was still out back. "Don't be scared" she turned back to the man. "I'm a friend" he held out a hand toward her. "My name is Adam" Katie looked down to his hand for a moment before reaching out and taking it. The moment she did he squeezed her hand tightly before pulling her toward him. _

"_What are you—" Katie threw a punch with her free hand, but Adam caught it easily. _

"_I see daddy's been training you well" Adam said smirking down to her. They both heard the sound of the backdoor slam close. _

"_Katherine are you—" Martin stopped the moment he saw the man standing behind her. Adam twisted Katie around in his arms, holding her arms behind her with one hand while his other dug out a gun and pointed it at Martin. "Let her go" _

"_I will" Adam said lying his chin on Katie's shoulder. "She's real pretty Marty, just like her mother, no wonder you had her hidden away out here" the man sniffed Katie's hair. "You know you couldn't keep her hidden forever" _

"_Let her go!" Martin yelled taking a step toward them, and with that step came a gunshot right to the head. _

This wasn't fear. Katie opened her eyes and turned to see the Destroyer turning and walking away from the man he'd just killed. This wasn't fear she was feeling. Just like it wasn't fear she felt the moment she witnessed her father murdered before her eyes. Katie was angry. And she really didn't handle her anger well.

"Hey!" Katie yelled and before anyone could stop her, she began running after the destroyer. She could hear their pleas for her to come back, for her to stop before she got herself killed. But Katie was angry, and this anger that was inside of her, usually took over. "Hey, you bastard!" She looked around, she needed something to get his attention. That's when she spotted in a nearby building, peaking his head out, one of Coulson's agents. He turned to her. "Give me your gun" he shook his head. "Give me your gun or I'm going to come over there and get myself" The agent muttered something under his breath before reaching into his holster and pulling out his gun. He tossed it to her and she caught it effortlessly before opening fire on the back of one of the destroyer's legs. She kept shooting, until it finally stopped walking and turned to her.

"You're Loki huh?" she began walking toward him. "Well Loki, I think you should know that you have made an enemy today, and I know me the lowly human woman may not look like much, but I promise you that I'm am more dangerous than I look" she took another step, her voice of reason yelling for her to turn and run in the opposite direction. "You are a coward, one who sends a big metal beast to hurt those who have no chance of beating you" She could see the fire forming behind his helmet and she knew this was it. This was her big mouth finally signing a check cash she couldn't cash. She held up the 9mm prepared to go out with a bang, when something flying through the air caught her eyes. She followed the flying object as it flew over her head. It was the hammer. She turned just in time to see Thor's hand fly up and take his hammer.

Once upon a time, when Katie was younger, lightning and thunder frightened her. But she soon grew out of such childish fears. But right now as lightening seemed to surround the man who she was realizing really wasn't a man at all, she smiled. He was Thor. Katie turned back to the destroyer, dropping the gun before running to let Thor finally do what he was meant to do. She ran and stood next to Jane who looked just as shocked as she did as an armor began forming around the man's body.

"This is happening?" Jane asked not able to turn her eyes away as Thor's hammer goes flying into the Destroyer.

"This is happening" Katie says watching in awe as well. If she wasn't standing right their witnessing this battle first hand, she would never believe it. She watched as Thor wielded his hammer effortlessly, spinning and throwing it as if it were second nature to him. So when he begins spinning his hammer and creating a funnel cloud, both he and the destroyer flying up in the air, Katie sees just how good he is. The cloud hides them from view, but soon the Destroyer falls down to the ground defeated and Thor walks from behind the cloud and smoke victorious. Thor walks over to them, his eyes going to Jane.

"So this is how you normally look?" Jane asks.

"More or less" Thor answers.

"It's a good look" Jane replies with a smile.

Katie looks up to see the approaching vehicles and already knows who they are. It's Coulson and his Shield agents. She lifts her eyes to the destroyed building and doesn't even know how she begins to explain that Clint was— Katie lifted her head at the sudden voice in her ear that made her smile widely.

"Kat, you ok" Clint's pained voice spoke.

"Where the hell are you, you bastard?" Katie asked gaining confused looks from the others. She looked over to Thor and gave him a punch to the shoulder. "I knew you had it in you" with that she went running. The suvs came to a stop and Coulson jumped out.

"Hey!" he yelled but she didn't stop. "Where are you going?!"

"To find your agent!" Katie called over her shoulder. She turned a corner around the fallen building, and there lying on the ground was Clint, and he did look pretty beat up. Katie ran over to him, dropping to her knees. "You stupid son of a bitch" she did something that confused and surprised the hell out of the man. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I thought—" she felt his arms wrap around her. "You scared the hell out of me"

"Well call it payback" Clint replied and Katie pulled from the hug and punched him in the shoulder. "Ow!" he grabbed his shoulder and Katie realized that probably hurt more than it usually did. "Why?"

"Sorry" Katie says standing up and helping him to his feet. "C'mon" They both look up to see Thor and Jane flying through the sky.

"He's flying" Clint says looking up to the sky.

"Yep" Katie says looking over to him. "He creates lightning too, really cool and freaky at the same time" they begin walking back around the building to find the others.

Bright and early the next morning, Katie stood and watched as agent's carried Jane's computers and filed back into her lab. The New Mexico town was destroyed, but Shield was already in reconstruction mode. They'd already planting a story of a gas leak, which caused all the towns people to hallucinate the giant metal flame throwing beast. Katie thought it was horrible lie, but who was she but a lowly lab tech.

"So" a voice said from beside her and she turned to see Darcy Lewis standing beside her. "Not that I'm not glad Jane's getting back her research, but they also took something that belongs to me and—" Katie reached into her pocket and pulled out an IPod. "Oh, I so love you right now" Darcy took the music player and began scrolling down her playlist.

"Well I figured it's the least I could do since you did save my hand" Katie said lifting her bandaged hand. "so thank you for that"

"Well you want to really thank me, you could give me a job" Darcy joked as she continued to scroll through her playlist.

"Ok" Katie replied. Darcy lifted her eyes to the woman.

"What?" Darcy asked not sure she'd just heard what she thinks she heard.

"I've only known you what, maybe a little over twenty-four hours, but I know you're smart and since you haven't gone in to shock after seeing all the people from different planets, I also know you don't scare easy" Katie looked over to see Jane stepping from the lab. "So yeah, if you ever need a real job, give me a call"

"Seriously?" Darcy asked eyes wide.

"what are you guys talking about?" Jane asked walking over to the pair.

"I think I'm being poached" Darcy said with a smile. "And I kind of like it" Jane looked over to her intern before turning back to Katie.

"I was offering your intern job, if she ever gets tired of the whole alien hunting thing you guys got going on here" Katie said with a chuckle. "Oh before I forget, I have something for you" Katie reached into her pocket and pulled out a flash drive. "Here you go" she handed the drive to Jane. "It's to help you find your Einstein-Rosen Bridge" Jane quirked an eyebrow. "I may have taken a peak at your research and your calculations are good, like better than good, but I bleed numbers" she pointed to the flash. "And I'm a high believer in success being linked to accuracy, and that little drive will get you as close to accurate as possible to finding him" Jane looked down to the drive and smiled before looking over to Katie.

"I can't—" she shook her head. "Thank you, really, thank you"

"you're welcome, Dr. Foster" Katie said before hearing a horn honk. She turns to see a lone SUV waiting for her and she shakes her head. "They're so annoying" Katie turns to Jane and Darcy. "Where's Erik?"

"Oh, he left early this morning" Jane replied. "Said something important came up, but he didn't say what"

"Yeah, I think he just wanted to get as far away from this place as possible" Darcy said and Katie shook her head. The intern held out a hand to the woman. "It has been a pleasure, and I think you should know that you've officially made my list of chicks I would crossover for"

"Darcy!" Jane says, her cheeks going slightly red at her intern's words. "I'm sorry for her, she's still learning about boundaries"

"It's fine" Katie says laughing. "And I am very, uh honored I guess to have made your list" Katie shook her head looking down to Darcy's hand. "And don't be offended or anything, but I don't really shake hands"

"Oh" Darcy replied dropping her hand back down to her side. "Germaphobe?"

"Not really, more of a quirk than a phobia" Katie said when she heard another honk of the horn. "One minute!" she turned back to Jane and Darcy. "I should go before I break that car" she gave them a wave. "You have my number, and I guess after yesterday, we're like buds now so call me if you ever need anything" Katie turned toward the SUV.

"Oh, wait!" Jane called after her and Katie turned back to her. "I can't believe I almost forgot, he wanted me to tell you something" Jane smiled. "Thor, he wanted me to tell you thank you and that since you kept your promise, he would keep his" Katie smiled glancing up to the sky before turning and giving the woman a nod before turning and walking over to the SUV. She hopped into the back seat and her eyes went wide to see Clint in the backseat.

"Where did you come from?" Katie asked before glancing to the front seat to see Coulson behind the wheel. "I thought you said he'd already shipped out?"

"Well he was supposed to be shipped out" Coulson replied. Katie turned her confused glare to Clint who smirked. "But the director thought he could use a break"

"That sounds so unlike Lucifer" Katie said with a shake of her head and Clint snickered.

"You know he knows you call him that?" Coulson asked glancing back to her. "And he doesn't find it as funny as others" Katie chuckled before looking back over to Clint.

"No, but seriously, what's going on?" Katie asked.

"I am, I guess after jumping from a building after trying to fight a being from another planet, that sort of warrants a vacation" Clint said with a shrug. "Who knew?"

"So how long do you have?" Katie asked turning her body toward him.

"One week, why?" Clint asked noticing the mischievous smile coming to the woman's face and he had to say he wasn't as nervous as should be. Katie just quirked an eyebrow before nudging her head toward Coulson.

"Do I even want to know?" Coulson asked and Katie looked over to him.

"I think the less you know the better" Katie replied before taking out her cell phone and typing away. "We're going to keep you with the deniability, Agent Coulson"

They arrived back to the site, the cleanup crew working to make sure it looked as if they were never there.

"How many ID's am I going to need?" Clint muttered over to her as the car came to a stop.

"Three tops" Katie replied. He nodded before slipping out of the car. "Oh, and as much cash as you can get your hands on in the next half hour"

"I'm warning you two, if I get a call in the middle of the night…" Coulson looked between the agent and the lab tech. "It will not end well for you"

"Don't worry so much" Katie said before looking over to Clint. "Don't forget your bow, and make sure you have enough arrows" She heard Coulson groan causing her to erupt in laughter. "I'm joking" she muttered and a 'Not Really' to Clint. "Seriously go get your crap, there will be a car here in a half an hour" Clint turned about to get his things when he stopped and turned back to her. "If you over think it, you will miss out" He smiled before turning and running off. Katie turned back to Coulson who once again was giving her his judgy eyes. "Oh, Agent Coulson—"

"You can stop doing that now" He interrupted her. She furrowed her brow in confusion as he walked over to stand in front of her. "The Agent Coulson, it doesn't sound natural coming from you" He cleared his throat, this conversation clearly uncomfortable for him. "I lied before, when I said I didn't see what the director saw when you were recruited"

"Phil—"

"No, I have to say this" Coulson replied and Katie held up her hands to stop him.

"No you don't, because despite everything that has happened you were right on some things" Katie said with a shrug. "Sometimes I get a thought, or this feeling and I have to see it through despite what command may say"

"Yeah, and that's what makes you special" Coulson replied. "Throughout this entire ordeal, you remained steadfast, you saw what we couldn't and you held onto it no matter what me or Barton said" He gave her a gentle nudge to the shoulder. "You did good kid" Katie looked down to her shoulder before looking over to Coulson. "Does that not work?"

"No, it seemed forced and then the shoulder bump was just awkward" Katie said with a shrug. "Just stick with the cold, glaring teddy bear that we love" she was about to turned when he stopped her.

"Oh, there is one more thing" Coulson said and Katie turned back to him in confusion. "I think you should know that your boss has been digging"

"And here I was thinking Pepper was warming up to me" Katie sighed running a hand through her hair.

"It's not Ms. Potts" Coulson added and Katie looked surprised for a moment. "It needs to be handled"

"Consider it done" Katie replied. She looked up as a car pulled into the site and out stood a familiar face. "Thanks Jackson!"

"Well I better not hear another damn word about a pen ever again Banks!" Jackson called. "Keys are in the ignition" She nodded before watching the agent turn to head back to his post.

"Seriously though" Coulson said and Katie looked over to him. "Should I be worried?"

"This is me and Clint, we're talking about" Katie replied.

"I'm assigning a detail" Coulson said taking out his cell phone. Katie looked over her shoulder to see Clint walking back over to them.

"We have to hurry before we have a watchdog!" Katie said before turning and almost running to the car.

"Sir—" Clint says walking over to Coulson. "Don't worry"

"I won't as long as you remember what you've been taught" Coulson said. Clint gave the man a slight nod at his covert way of telling him what he already knew. He glanced over to Katie who stood next to the open door of the car watching them impatiently. "She's—"

"I know sir" Clint said turning back to his boss. "I know because it would seem ever since she's came back it's what everyone seems to be telling me" he glances over to her as she points to her watch. "She's a friend, and in this job those don't come around too often" he turns back to Coulson. "I know what you and the director think you know, but I assure you I am not compromised"

"Alright" Coulson replied giving the man a nod. Clint did the same before turning and heading over to Katie and the car.

"Should I be worried?" Katie asked as she watched Clint moving over to the passenger side of the car.

"I was just about to ask the same thing" Clint replied leaning over the top of the car. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise" Katie replied with a smile before slipping into the car. Clint shook his head with a small smile before slipping in as well. He watched as she started the car, but it was the humming of _'Viva Las Vegas_' that really caught his attention.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it. We're digging deeper into the mind of Katie and why she is the way she is. Now she has to deal with Tony's snooping and her new position at SI. Oh, and before I get any hopes up, next chapter will skip over the Vegas trip just because I feel it would get so crazy and so far off from the core of the story. Don't worry there will be stories and photos and newspaper covers...Everything you could want on your first day on the job.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Another chapter for you, with a little less action and a little more backstory.**

**READ IT. ENJOY IT. REVIEW IT.**

* * *

Gambling, sex and downright inappropriateness. They were just a few words to describe Las Vegas. Katie wonders why no ever mentions the stars. She was laying on the roof of their motel looking up to the sky seeing the brightest and beautiful stars she'd ever seen. She had to admit her growing fascination with glowing balls of gas had something to do with learning that they were not alone up there.

"What are you thinking over there" a tired rough voice said from beside her. She turned her head and smiled over to her friend who agreed to accompany on this adventure. Their faces were close, but neither made the move to place any distance between them. Both knew that they probably should, that this much closeness could only lead to confusion and gray areas neither one of them wanted to deal with. But instead of acknowledging it they chose to just ignore it. Today was the best only because she was able to talk Clint into joining an Elvis and Priscilla Presley lookalike contest. They didn't win which they both deemed meant the competition was fixed. And so they found themselves on the roof of their motel, a bottle of stolen champagne between them.

"I'm not ready to go back" Katie whispered reaching over and pulling off one of his fake sideburns. "I mean look at us, we could live off of this, right?" Clint chuckled as he reached over and took the bottle from her hands.

"Nobody lives in Vegas Kat" Clint said turning to look up to the sky. "Plus what we do is so all of this is even possible. We make Vegas, Vegas" Katie snickered turning back to look up to the sky.

"Are we drunk?" Katie asked lifting a hand and letting it wave in the wind.

"A little" Clint replied turning to looking over to her hand. "It's been a week"

"I know" Katie sighs dropping her hand and looking over to him again. "You're going to be getting a call soon and I'm going to be here all on my lonesome"

"You could always come back with me" Clint replied. "I mean no one is smart enough to even mess with your things, you could come back and it would be like you never left"

"That's what I'm afraid of" Katie mutters turning away from him. "Let's not talk about Shield, or aliens, or tube socks" she let out a snort as she turned back to him. "Let's just be right here in our little fantasy world beneath the stars where no can get us"

"Alright" Clint replied his hand lightly brushing hers. The moment she felt his fingers against hers, she kept her eyes to the stars trying to focus on them and not her heart beating like a jack hammer in her chest. They laid there listening to the sounds of Vegas playing around them, both fighting internal battles that they felt themselves slowly losing. Their minds were clouded with alcohol, but not enough. If they had more they could take Jamie Foxx's advice and blame it on the alcohol, but they stole an half of a bottle of cheap champagne.

Katie closed her eyes as she tried slowing her hammering heart. But that plan was thwarted the moment she felt his eyes on her. It was as if he was in her head, because she flicked open her eyes and turned her head to him. That close distance they'd tried to ignore before was becoming all too evident. Words failed them in this moment, neither sure words could fully express what they were trying not to feel. Clint lifted a hand to the side of Katie's face as he stared at just how perfect she looked under the light of the moon. In this moment there was no doubt what they wanted to happen. And since they weren't in reality, since they were in their own little world, they would just give in. Katie was the first to lean in, her lips searching for his, but they were stopped by the sound of several beeps. Clint immediately dropped his hand from her face as if he were just caught doing something wrong. He quickly stood to his feet, snaking his phone from his pocket. Katie glanced over in his direction, not moving from her spot on. And just like that reality found its way back in. Maybe it was for the best. That's what she wanted to believe, that everything happened or didn't happen for a reason. She heard him end the call and walk back over to her, but he seemed to hesitate.

"It's over isn't it?" Katie asked looking over to him. "It's time for you to leave and for me to say goodbye"

"Kat—"

"How long do you have?" She asked standing to her feet.

"Half an hour to get on a plane back to HQ" Clint said and Katie turned away from him. She knew the next thirty minutes were going to feel like torture. "What just happened—" She turned back to him and held up a hand.

"Don't Bart" she said already knowing where this conversation was heading. It was a moment. Their moment and she didn't want him to ruin it with words.

"We're friends right, we're like good friends, and that's—"getting these words out were harder than he realized. "That's all we can be" Katie looked over to him and to his surprise she began laughing. "What—what's so funny?"

"One call from the compound and you're back to drinking the koolaid" Katie said before walking toward the roof's door. Clint caught up to her catching her arm before she could leave. "This is what they do, they take the happy moments" she turned to face him. "Just tell me the truth, not Shield's truth but yours" Clint stared at her for a moment not sure how to respond.

"It can't happen" he said to her and the moment the words flew out of his mouth he wished they hadn't. It was the pained look in her eyes that had him wanted to kick his own ass in that moment. She tore her arm from his grasp.

"It's been fun Bart" Katie replied giving him a nod. "Have a good flight" with that she turned and left him there alone.

_He shouldn't have left her there. Those were the words that kept replaying in his head as he paced the hall outside of the aircraft's interrogation room. He promised her that he would protect her and now he had no idea where she was. He glanced over to the door when he heard another scream. Natasha had been in there for almost an hour trying to get Heinrich to talk, but he was keeping tight lipped. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he pulled it out, pressing it to his ear. _

"_Get Romanoff and meet me in the observation room" Coulson ordered before ending the call. Clint took it as a sign that he had something, hopefully a lead on Katie. _

_Clint turned opening the door to find Natasha standing over a cowering Heinrich in the corner of the room. She turned to him, an annoyed expression on her face at the interruption. _

"_Coulson wants us in the Obs" Clint said. Natasha nodded before turning back to the doctor. She leaned in closer to him, and whispered in German how she'd be back to finish their conversation. _

_They walked into the observation room where they found Coulson looking nervous. It wasn't an expression they seen often on the man, and when they did it only made them feel uneasy. _

"_Sir" Clint said as they walked in. Coulson looked over in their direction. "Is it about sparrow?" _

"_Yes" Coulson replied before picking up a remote and pointing it to the large monitor. Soon Glausman's smiling face appeared on the screen. _

"_Ah, here they are" Glausman said looking between Natasha and Clint. "Ms. Gorelov, but I'm guessing that is not your real name is it?" _

"_Where is the weapon?" Natasha asked stepping forward. _

"_He's probably sitting a room in your custody" Glausman said gaining confused looks from the three agents. "What you didn't really think I had some high powered chemical weapon just lying around my base, did you?" _

"_What is this all about, General?" Coulson asked. "Why are we here?" _

"_You're here to deliver what is rightfully ours" The general replied picking up a brick of the gold. "But you ended up taking something that is even more valuable" _

"_The doctor?" Clint asked and the general nods. "How is he more valuable?" _

"_Ah, one can not reveal all of his secrets" The general replied. "I made this contact to set up a trade" _

"_What could you possibly have that we want?" Coulson asked and the general erupted in laughter. _

"_I have your doctor" The general replied. Clint's eyes darkened as he took a step forward. "If she really is a doctor, it does not matter, I have her and I will return her to you in exchange for the good doctor" he smiled looking between their faces. "So what do you say?" Clint opened his mouth to speak, when Coulson stepped in. _

"_we need time to discuss this" Coulson replied. _

"_Of course" Glausman said with a nod. "I wouldn't take your time, your girl has a very smart mouth that may get her into trouble" The man began laughing once again just as the call ended. _

"_Sir—" Clint turned to Coulson. "What is there to think about?" _

"_The fact that this doctor is so important to him that he would try to bargain for his return, there has to be a reason and I need to know that reason before any decision is made" Coulson replied before looking over to Natasha. "Have you got anything out of him?" _

"_Nothing yet, but I'm close" Natasha replied glancing over to Clint. "He called Heinrich the weapon, so at least now we know he knows something" _

"_Maybe its time for bad cop?" Coulson suggested. Natasha gave him a nod before turning and heading back to interrogate the doctor. The senior agent turned to Barton who was still clearly upset. "Agent Barton—" _

"_Sir I need to know which comes first" Clint says looking over to the man. "If it comes down to the wire where we have to choose her or the mission, which one do we choose?" _

"_We will cross that bridge when we come to it" Coulson said walking over to the agent. "At this point all we can do is hope for the best" _

It didn't take him long to change and get his things all packed up. He walked over to the window of his room and looked out to the flashing lights of Las Vegas at night. They didn't do too much damage to the city, which he was proud of. There was a fire at craps table, which Katie denies up and down that she had anything to do with. Before coming on this trip, he assumed it would just be a lighthearted vacation with a friend. He didn't expect hidden feeling to be tearing through to get to the surface. His phone beeped, signaling that his car was outside waiting for him. He sighed taking one final glance at the room before leaving. He walked out into the hallway, and looked over to her door across the hall. He knocked lightly, hoping he didn't screw up so badly that she wouldn't even open the door for him, but after a moment the door swung open. She'd changed as well out of her costume and back in her normal t-shirt and jeans.

"I was uh—headed out" Clint says not wanting to do this. "I thought I would say goodbye"

"I hate goodbyes" Katie replied leaning her head against the door as she looked up to him. "But this was inevitable, right?" she let out a tired sigh. "Reality was going to sneak back in at some point"

"Yeah" Clint replied his hand gripping the strap of his bag. It was this action that kept him from reaching out and grabbing her. "Kat—"

"We're friends Bart" She said as if to reassure him. He'd said the exact words earlier and wondered if it seemed to rub her the wrong way as it did him. "You should get back to work, you know Lucifer hates when you make him wait"

"Right, well—" he took a step toward her, only for her to back away slightly. It would seem when it seemed like they were moving forward, it turned out they had never moved. "See ya later, Kat"

"Bye, Bart" Katie replied with a wave. He gave her a final nod before turning and walking away. Katie watched as he walked down the hall and disappeared into the elevator, before closing the door to her room. She pressed her back against the door, closing her eyes and letting out a sigh. She had the sudden urge to cry, but took a deep breath restraining herself.

"_No crying, ever. It is a sign of weakness, and you are not weak"_

She wondered if her father's voice would ever go away. If she would ever be able to go a day without hand on her life.

Vegas was no place to be alone. Alone it was kind of depressing, so only a day after Clint had left, Katie was on a flight as well back to Malibu, back to her own reality. She sent Pepper an email that morning informing her of her return and that she should be able to come in to the company on Monday, which was only the next day.

Katie stepped into her beach house Sunday afternoon, surprised that the place wasn't the total wreck she'd left behind. She noticed a note on her coffee table and walked over to pick it up.

"_See I do clean up after myself…sort of" CB_

She smiled at the note before glancing around. She dropped her bag to the floor before walking over to her back sliding door to her patio. She looked out to the waves. Katie decided to kick off her shoes and go for a walk along the beach. Day turned to night quicker than Katie would've liked. She found herself sitting on the sand as the water would slide ever so often against her feet. Tomorrow she would be taking on a whole new role. Stark Industries Creative Director. In charge of product placement, and development and whole slew of other things what didn't really have any impact on the world other than feed into their need for more stuff. Her only comfort came from knowing that there was a light at the end of the tunnel. One she knew would get brighter as time passed and her year wound down.

Katie heard the footsteps behind her and turned to see the familiar face of her boss.

"I see Pepper told you I was back" Katie says watching as Tony walks over to sit beside her in the sand.

"Yeah, I'm kind of surprised I didn't hear it from the horse's mouth" Tony replies looking over to Katie. "And yes you are the horse in that analogy" Katie swatted his arm before turning back to look out to the water. "So Vegas huh?" Katie turned back to him with wide eyes. "I can't believe you went without me"

"How did you know I was in Vegas?" Katie asked. Tony slipped out his phone and pressed a few keys before turning it to her. It was the cover of a magazine, which featured her in her full on Pricilla Presley costume. She was glad Clint had managed to evade the cameras because she doesn't know how she would explain him.

"Stark Industries new CD isn't a stick in the mud" Tony reads before looking back over to her. "The cover of US, InTouch, People, the lists goes on" he chuckles seeing the horrified expression on her face. "I'm proud of you kitten"

"Just what I need" Katie mutters burying her face in her palms.

"Don't worry it's just a story of the week, people will read it and then they'll be on to the next story in no time" Tony replied. "How do you think I get away with all of my antics?"

"I think your girlfriend has something to do with it" Katie says looking over to him. "Speaking of, how is all of that going, you and Pepper being all monogamous?"

"Surprisingly great" Tony replied with a wide smile. "I think it helps that she loves me despite my flaws, not that there are many"

"Me and you have a different perception on what the word many means" Katie mutters turning back to look out at the waves. They fall into a silence and Katie knows this is probably the moment she's going to have to put things on the table. "Katherine Banks" Tony turns to her confused by randomness.

"Tony Stark" He replied and she smiled turning back to him. "Is this a game, because you can't just start a game without telling someone, I mean I'm all game, but—"

"My name is Katherine Banks" Katie interrupted him. They stood there staring at each other for just a few moments before Katie took a deep breath. "I gave you my name Mr. Stark, what more do you want?"

"Where is this coming from?" Tony asked.

"You" she replied. "You're digging into my past, quite unsuccessfully I might add" he seemed shocked for a moment before turning away from her. "I told you—"

"I know what you told me" Tony snapped turning back to her. His sudden demeanor changed and it surprised her. "You're Cher, you have secrets that you don't want to share, and I'm still trying to figure out why"

"Why does it matter why I have secrets?" Katie asked. "I am here now, you have me right here, what more do you need?"

"I just spent the past couple of months with a poison inside of me and I recognize the look" Tony says leaning closer into her. "You have something inside of you that's slowing killing you, and I think the longer you hold onto it, the worst off you're gonna be" He looks into her eyes hoping for some kind of reaction, a new emotion, but she remains stoic. "Say something"

"Katherine Banks" She says with a shrug. "That's all I can give you Mr. Stark, if it's not enough let me know and I'll contact Pepper and tell her that she should probably work on dissolving my contract"

"Is that a threat?" Tony asked and Katie shakes her head.

"No Mr. Stark" Katie replies standing to her feet. "This is me telling you that all you can have is Katherine Banks that all you will ever have is Katherine Banks, if that's not enough for you, than I should just go" she began backing away before turning and heading into the beach house.

Sleep didn't come easy that night. Her mind raced with thoughts of Clint, Tony, of Asgard, of Shield. Her mind raced with thoughts of her life. The life she was forced into having.

"_Daddy!" Katie screamed trying to pulls from Adam's grip. He cackled in her ear as she watched her father's dead body. Katie could feel her blood boiling in that moment and before she could overthink it, she'd tossed her head back. She heard something crack and Adam curse as his grip around her loosened. _

"_You bitch!" he said holding up his gun to her as blood gushed from his nose, dripping down his face. Her father would kill her if she'd forgotten what he'd taught her about disarming a subject. Before Adam's finger could pull the trigger, Katie reached up grabbing the top of the barrel and sliding it off. As he looked down to his dismantled gun, Katie took the slight distraction, to send a hard kick into the man's stomach, sending him stumbling back against the wall. "Oh, this isn't a fight you want little girl" _

"_You killed my father" Katie says bringing her fists up in an attack stance. "This may not be the fight I want, but it's definitely happening" Adam stripped off his white jacket and tossed it to the floor before lifting his own hands. _

"_Let's see how well daddy taught you then" He said _

The annoying beeping of Katie's alarm clock signaled that her day was to begin. And so she got up to prepare for her day. She thought her biggest task would be to find something to wear, but it would seem Pepper had already thought of that, at least that was Katie's guess as she looked to the new clothes that lined her closet. She glanced at each outfit, none of them she would choose for herself, but she knew that if she were going to work at SI, she'd have to dress the part.

As she stood in the mirror facing her business counterpart, she could help her mind drifting to the night before and her conversation with Tony. She hoped that he would be able to let go of the need to learn of her past, especially she'd spent her who life running from it.

_Katie stood, her knuckles bloodied as she panted heavily. She knew that she had a few bones broken, her lip was busted, there was a scratch just above her eyes, but there she was in fighting stance looking down to her opponent who looked worse than she. Adam tried standing, but only collapse back to the floor. _

"_You do know this doesn't bring him back?" he said laughing a bloodied smile as he looks over to her from his spot on the wall. He reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out a carton of cigarettes, slipping one in his mouth before pulling out a lighter. "he's dead, and its all your fault my dear" he looked back up to her to see that in all the time it took for him to get and light his cigarette, she'd picked up his discarded gun and now had it pointed it at him. "Put that down before you hurt yourself" _

"_Actually daddy has trained me in practically every weapon he could get his hands on and lets be honest there's not of weapons my father couldn't get his hands on" Katie said before sending a shot in the wall, just besides the man left ear. He jerked his head away, placing his hand on his now warm ear. "He actually said I was a natural with a firearm, so tell me Adam why is he dead right now?"_

"_Oh, little girl there is so much your daddy didn't tell you" he said with a sadistic chuckle. "He owed a lot of debts, debt that were not just going to be let go" _

"_Money?" she asked confused. "This was about money?" _

"_No, silly girl, this was not about money" Adam replied. "This was about your daddy making a promise and not delivering just because he decided to grow morals" _

"_What the hell are you talking about?" Katie asked. She knew she wasn't supposed to swear but figured in the circumstances her father wouldn't be so upset. She looked over her shoulder to father's motionless body. Apparently Adam took this distraction as a chance to try and grab the gun, but the moment he moved a bullet ended up in his shoulder. "Don't move, or you'll have a lot more holes in you" Katie turned back to him before sitting on the floor crossing her legs as she looks over to her man as he squeezes a hand over his shoulder. "Why is my daddy dead?" _

"_Your daddy is dead you little bitch because he kills people" Adam grit through his teeth. "That is what he does, his purpose and then one day he decided that he no longer wanted to do that anymore, we figure it had something to do with you" Adam looked down to his shoulder as the blood continued gushing out. "No one just leaves—" he looks back over to her. "There's no such thing as quitting, there's only one way you get out and that's why your idiot of a daddy is dead" Katie's eyes glazed over. "Now will let me go before I bleed to death!" Katie turned back to him. _

"_In what world would you see yourself walking out of here?" She shook her head as she stood back to her feet. "In what world would you see me granting you something that you just took from my daddy?" she aimed the gun at him. _

"_Oh sweetheart, it takes a certain kind of person to kill another human being" He said with a smile. "And you're just not—" his words were cut off by the bullet in his forehead. Katie stood there shell-shocked for a moment, her hands beginning to shake. She drops the gun on the floor before stumbling back and falling on her butt. Her heart is now beating in her ears as she looks between the two dead bodies in her foyer. She looks over to father's body and reaches over to take his hand. In this moment she wants to cry, but she can hear his voice in her head screaming that there is not enough time to be weak. She was sitting in the middle of the room with two dead bodies and she would have to tell people that one of those men killed her father and that she, the fifteen year old teenager beat the crap out of him and then killed him. _

"_**Always remember that you are going to have to make a lot of decisions in life, and whatever you decide, make sure it's the smart decision" **_

_Katie heard her father's words and found her eyes landing on Adam's discarded lighter. Soon what she had to do had become clear. Only moments later did she find herself sitting on the cold ground, staring up to her house, as flames burned away the only life she'd ever known. She heard the sounds of distant sirens and sighed. _

"_Goodbye daddy" she whispered before letting her body fall back against the ground. She could feel the numerous footsteps moving around her as they headed to tackle the fire. Soon Katie felt someone grab her wrist. _

"_She's alive!" a man yelled before placing his ear to her chest. "Child" he grabbed her shoulders and gave her a shake. "Wake up child!" Katie's eyes fluttered open to see the eyes of a worried firefighter looking down to her. She let her eyes glide of to the burning house behind him and she sat up. _

"_Daddy!" she screamed. She stood to her feet trying to run inside, but the firefighter held her back. "Daddy no!" _

Katie was snapped from her thoughts from her ringing phone. She walked over to her bedside table and picked up the phone, seeing the picture of the familiar cherry blond woman before bringing it to her ear.

"I'm up and dressed, and I'm even in heels" Katie greeted. There was no response initially and that worried Katie. "Pepper, what's wrong?"

"It's Tony" Pepper replied. "He—well he's acting strange and I'm trying to talk to him, but he's not—"there was another brief silence. "Maybe you could talk to him"

"I don't—" Katie ran a hand over her face. "I don't think that will be helpful since I think I'm the one who has upset him"

"What?" Pepper asked.

"He wanted to know something that I couldn't tell him and now I think he's upset, just give him time " Katie replied. "He'll be fine, just let him tinker for a while"

"Alright" Pepper replied. "I'll see you at the office"

"See ya" Katie said before hanging up her phone. She let out a long breath before taking a seat on the edge of her bed. It was times like this that Katie understood her father's desire for seclusion. It did get hard sometimes to have to worry about people and their feelings. Katie turned when she heard her phone ringing, but it wasn't the phone in her hand. She stood to her feet and picked up the phone next to her laptop.

"Phil I just got back, please don't tell me Shield needs me again" she greeted.

"_This isn't a business call Banks, I was just calling to wish you luck on your first day" Coulson said and Katie quirked an eyebrow. _

"You're trying yoga aren't you?" she asked and she could've sworn she heard him snort. "Is that you're going all girly on me?"

"_I'm sorry for trying to show some support" Coulson replied. _

"Well whatever this is, thank you" she replied grabbing her bag and swinging it over her shoulder. "You know I'm glad you called, there's something I want to ask you"

"_I am unable to reveal Agent Barton's location_" Coulson replied as if he'd already known what she was going to ask. He didn't, because she wasn't going to ask him that.

"That is good to know, but that's not what I was going to ask" Katie replied heading for the door. "Dr. Selvig, where is he?"

"_What makes you think I know where the doctor is?"_ Coulson asked.

"Because instead of giving me an answer, you gave me a question" Katie replied stepping outside to see a car already waiting for her. "Just tell me where he is"

"_I'm sorry Banks, if I've heard correctly your need to know is only subject to projects you are a part of which in this situation you are not_" Coulson said and Katie stopped mid-step. "_Yet of course, if we do require your assistance, we will debrief you fully" _

"Will you personally debrief me, Phil?" Katie asked and she could practically hear the eye roll he was giving her. "Look it would seem that in some situation Shield lacks a moral compass, Dr. Selvig is a good man, very smart, and I do not want him turned into tissue paper and tossed away once our wonderful organization is done with him"

"_I didn't realize your opinion of Shield was so morbid"_ Coulson replied and Katie smiled.

"You didn't?" she asked. "You must not listen when I talk"

"_Only when it's tactically necessary_" Coulson said. "_Other than that I usually tune you out, which has gotten quite easier with time" _

"That hurt, like right in my heart" Katie said with a light chuckle. "Well I should go, but I don't give up easily Phil, you are aware of that"

"_I am" _

"Glad we're clear about that now Uncle Phil" she replied as she continued to the car. "Talk to you later" she ended the call just as she looked over to driver. "Who sent you?"

"Ms. Potts" the driver replied. He was handsome, with a slight accent that Katie couldn't place. "I'm George Clay, ma'am, and I am to be your driver for the time being" Katie squinted her eyes at him as she looked him over. "Something wrong, ma'am?"

"Well yes the only person I let call me ma'am is this AI I know" Katie replied bringing her eyes to him. "Call me Katie, and no offense, but I don't see this relationship lasting very long" she reached for her door, but George beat her to it. She glanced over to him.

"Well no matter how long this lasts, I will still do my job, Katie" George said opening the door. Katie gave him a slight nod before slipping into the backseat.

She spent most of the ride, glancing down to her tablet as she read over the files of her team. That's right, the woman who didn't interact well with people would be in charge of her own team. From their records, they all seemed very capable, she just hoped their actual personalities revealed the same. She felt eyes on her ever so often and sighed.

"You know there's a less likely chance that we will die in a fiery crash if you keep your eyes on the road the entire time that you're driving" Katie said not looking up from her tablet. "Just a little you know, word of advice"

"Why thank you, ma'am" George replied and Katie lifted her eyes to see his looking back to her from the rear view mirror. "I thought that would get your attention"

"You should focus more on driving and not trying to get my attention" Katie said looking back down to her tablet.

"Whatever you say" George replied and Katie shook her head. They pulled up in front of Stark Industries. When they stopped George turned just as Katie reached to open her door. She glanced over to him and sighed before pulling her hands back. He gave her a smile before stepping out of the car to go open her door.

"Thank you Mr. Clay" Katie said giving the man a nod before heading toward the building.

"Call me George!" he called and she turned to him to see the smile he was sending her. "Only my AI calls me Mr. Clay" she let out a light laugh before turning and heading into the building.

George watched as Katie disappeared behind the doors of the SI, his smile dropping instantly. He walked around back to the driver's seat, taking out his cellphone. He pressed a button before bringing it to his ear.

"I've made contact" George informed his British accent a little more pronounced.

* * *

**A/N: By George... I wonder who is this charmer is? He seems like trouble. I guess we'll see what his endgame is at some point.**

**Feed the author...I like my reviews Ala Mode**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Yep, these chapters are just flowing out of my fingers at this point, and I'm going to ride this wave as long as I can. **

**READ IT. ENJOY IT. REVIEW IT.**

* * *

Katie was a high believer in the theory if you kept your head held high, no one actually know that you didn't belong. She walked among the corporate officials, right to the front desk to the woman who turned her away once before. Before Katie could open her mouth the woman was sliding a Stark Industries name badge and a clearance card to her.

"Thank you Nancy" Katie replies with a smile. The woman smiles back, but it's obviously fake.

"Anytime Ms. Banks" the woman says curtly. Rather than irritating the woman even more, Katie decides to just continue on to find her department. She stepped onto the empty elevator and turned toward the doors. She reached forth and pressed the 38th floor and looked up to the increasing numbers as if it were counting down her impending doom. The elevator stopped, but a few floors before hers, and once the doors opened she smiled at the familiar face.

"Hey!" Happy greeted with a big smile. Katie smiled looking down to his identification badge.

"What!" She said pointing at his badge. "You got the job!" she pulled the man into a hug. "When did this happen?"

"Last week, Tony and Pepper invited me out for dinner" Happy recounted. "Which rarely happens, I thought I was getting the can, but they ended up offering me the job"

"Well congratulations Mr. Head of security" Katie replied as she glanced up to the numbers again.

"Nervous?" Happy asked and Katie sighed. "Don't be, you're going to be great" he gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Does the boss lady know you're here?"

"No, she wanted to show me up but she wasn't having a good morning since I sort of broke her boyfriend, so I'm just going to go in alone" Katie said. Happy looked over to her confused. "Don't ask" The doors opened and Katie hesitated for a moment, before being nudged from the elevator. "Thanks Happy"

"You're going to be fine!" he called as the elevators closed.

Katie took a deep breath as she walked toward the glass doors. She stood just outside them for a moment, looking down into the massive lab. It wasn't as cold and sterile as Shield's lab, which she was glad of. It was brightly colored, and the tech looked awesome. Maybe she would like it here. She stepped through the doors to the second floor landing, above the lab looking down. There were two men and a woman, moving about unaware of her presence. There should be a fourth woman somewh—

"You must be the new boss" a voice said from behind her. Katie turned with a big smile and gave the woman a nod. There she was. The woman was shorter than Katie, her blonde hair falling right above her shoulders, not a strand out of place. It was something she noticed from quite a few people who she'd passed in the halls of the company. They all seemed to want to seem perfect. Their appearance being their proof.

"Yes, I'm Katherine Banks, but call me Katie" she said. "And you're Evelyn Miller" the woman smiled with a nod.

"That's right, how did you know?" Evelyn replied.

"ID badge" Katie said and the woman looked down to the badge that hung from her blazer. "I also read your file"

"Oh" the woman said looking back up to the woman. "So, have you met the team?"

"Not yet, I just walk in and didn't want to interrupt anyone from their work" Katie said turning back to the team, who still hadn't noticed her presence.

"Oh, poppy tosh" Evelyn said before nudging her head toward the stairs for Katie to follow her down. Katie hesitated for a moment, both nervous and a little shocked that the woman actually said poppy tosh. She took another deep breath and decided to get it over with. "Everyone, she's here!" they all stopped and their eyes went to Katie. Katie smiled widely, getting very different looks from each of them. "Well don't stand there like sticks in the mud, come introduce yourself"

The first to walk over seemed to be the youngest of the bunch. He looked like he could be in his twenties. He held out his hand to Katie.

_"That's right, normal people shake hands as a greeting" Katie thought._

"Hi, I'm Kevin Rodgers, but everyone just calls me Kev, or Rod, or you know Kevin" he says. He's sweating and she wonders if she's making him nervous.

"Makes sense" Katie says. She looks down to his hand before looking back up to him. "I don't—I mean I shouldn't, cold" she coughs into her hand. Kevin simply gives her a nod before dropping his hand back to his side. "Nice to meet you Mr. Rodgers" she heard the other guy, who looked maybe a little older than Katie, snort.

"Kevin's fine" he said with a nod before going back over to his workstation.

"I'm Laurie Baxter" another young woman said from her desk. She just gave Katie a slight wave. "Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you" Katie said giving the woman a nod. They're eyes went to the last member of the team who kept his eyes on his computer screen.

"James" Evelyn said clearly annoyed. The man looked up to her before glancing over to Katie.

"Oh, hey" James said before looking back down to his monitor. Of course there would be one rotten apple, and with Katie's luck, he'd probably be her favorite.

"Hello to you Mr. Scott" Katie greeted. He glanced over to her once again, but only briefly. "Well as you all know I'm Katherine Banks, and you can call me Ms. Banks if it makes you comfortable, but I would rather you call me Katie" She glanced over to them seeing most of their eyes on her. "I know you probably know next to nothing about me—"

"Graduated top of your class from Harvard and MIT, mentioned in The Journal of Engineering and Technology three years in a row for your Solar Energy project, there was a whole spread on you in John Hopkins Technology and culture at the ripe ole age of twenty two for your work on the magnetic levitation devices used with lab grown tissue, and then—"

"Well Mr. Scott, I think I was wrong, you know next to something about me" she replied and the man still let his eyes fall to his monitor. "I've done a lot of stuff apparently, and now I'm here"

"Why is that exactly?" James asked raising his eyes to her. "There are four capable people who were more than qualified for the position, and yet here you are"

"Well I'm sure if you would like to learn the why I could set up a meeting with Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts since they're the ones who offered me the job" Katie replied before turning away from the man. "I know me being here isn't something some of you may have wanted, but I'm here and I plan on being here" she took a step forward. "I also have one goal for this department and that if to create something that influences the world, so I'm going to expect a lot from each and every one of you and I'm not going to take it easy on you and I'm not going to coddle you, we're professionals, and we're probably the coolest people in this whole company because we get to do what we love. We're going to create something out of nothing and make it awesome" she stood there for a moment, in case someone wanted to respond but they all remained silent. "Well I'm going to let you get back to work and I promised this will be the last go team speech I give" she looked over to Evelyn. "Do I have a desk?" the woman smiled.

"Right, I'll show you to your office" Evelyn said pointing to the room that was just up the stairs. Katie began following her, before stopping and turning back to the team.

"Oh, and just so you know, you are all going to finish up any current projects, but after that I will personally assign them to you based on your specialties" Katie says.

"And how will you know our specialties exactly?" James asked and Katie smiled looking over to him.

"I'm sure I figure out a way Mr. Scott, if I make any mistake I'm sure you'll point it out for me, correct?" she asked. The man smirked before looking back down to his monitor. Katie gave the team a nod before turning and following Evelyn up to her office. Katie walked into the huge office, her eyes going to the large windows that seemed to overlook Malibu. "Whoa" Katie said walking over to them.

"Exactly my thoughts" Evelyn said walking over to her. "This view inspires greatness, so I hope you don't mind me sneaking up here from time to time"

"Not at all" Katie replied looking over to the woman. "So how do you think I did?"

"You were fine, speech was kind of cheesy, but other than that you were good" Evelyn replied, "Oh, in case you weren't aware I'm kind of brutally honest, so I hope you don't get easily offended"

"Not at all, I'm sure I'll find your brutal honesty refreshing" Katie said.

"That's what they all say" Evelyn said chuckling lightly. "And don't mind James, he's just being a sour puss because he thought he had this job in the bag when Harper retired, he nearly lost his shit when he heard about you"

"Just what I wanted to hear" Katie muttered turning back to look out the window.

"Don't worry, trust me when I say we're good" Evelyn said. "Well I'm going to let you get settled in and discover Harper's toys" Katie looked over to the woman with a quirked eyebrow. Evelyn walked over to pick up a small remote and handed it to Katie. "You'll see" Katie gave the woman a nod before watching her leave, closing the door behind her.

Katie looked down to the remote and pressed the button that was labeled monitors. Soon the walls across from her seemed to open up revealing several monitors that all turned onto some various channels.

"Hmph" Katie replied impressed. She looked down to the remote before pressing the button labeled private. She pressed it and soon the windows to her office that overlooked the lab went from transparent to opaque. She walks over to the window seeing what looks like a blinking cursor. She reaches out a hand and touches the window and soon the words Stark Industries appears. "Ok, that's just cool" she looks up to the ceiling to a small device that looks awfully familiar. She looks back to the words that line her window, before pressing her palm against it and slowly pulling back, watching as the screen pulls with her. "It's a holograph?" She pulls her hand back quickly bringing the screen to the middle of the room. "Correction that is cool" she looks down to the remote. "I think I would've liked you Harper" she muttered before going to discover the rest of her new toys.

Soon, the playing would have to cease and Katie would have to actually work. And for now that meant going over the current state of the department. It was quite boring sitting there going over budget reports and profit margins. These were definitely not the number she loved. She soon found herself laid back in her chair, her feet propped up on her desk as she used a finger to scroll through the files on the holograph.

"You seem to be getting comfortable" A voice says from the door. Katie lifts her head to see Pepper standing in her doorway. "How was the first day?"

"It was—" Katie tried to think of a word to describe the day she's had and just comes up blank. "Lets just hope the days to come are better"

"What about the team?" Pepper asked walking in and taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of Katie's desk.

"Most of them seemed ok with the random stranger coming in to be their boss" Katie replied. "Others not so much"

"Let me guess, James?" Pepper asked and Katie nodded. "He's good, like really good, very intelligent"

"Why doesn't he have the job?" Katie asked.

"Because he doesn't—" Pepper thumped her chin to find the right words. "He's the kind of person who knows what he knows and can't be told otherwise" Katie nodded. "When I told Tony that Harper was retiring he told me to make sure the next CD was actually creative if that makes sense" she shrugged. "We wanted someone who could see beyond what's placed in front of them and James just couldn't do that"

"So you're saying me getting this job wasn't just Mr. Stark placing the cart before the horse?" Katie asked and Pepper chuckled.

"I mentioned to him about finding someone to fill the position and once again I thought he was half listening" Pepper replied. "And apparently I was wrong"

"Do you really trust me to do this?" Katie asked looking over to the woman. "Pepper all you have is a file of things I did in my past, how do you know I'm still that person?" Katie shook her head. "I don't want to screw up and single handedly destroy this company"

"I doubt that will happen" Pepper says standing to her feet. "You're going to do fine, Tony's rarely wrong when he makes these type of decisions"

"You didn't seem to think that way when you first met me?" Katie asked and Pepper laughed.

"Well that was different, when he drags strangers into his basement I get suspicious" Pepper replied. "I'm just glad I was wrong about you" the woman nodded before heading to the door, but stopped right before she was about to leave. "Oh I almost forgot, I've been getting a ton of calls and emails from the press wanting to interview you"

"Why?" Katie asked.

"It's the Monaco thing and now the Las Vegas thing" Pepper said with a shake of her head. "It's good press for the company, but I won't push you into anything. I'll send you an email and you can look it over and tell me what you think"

"I will do that" Katie said. Pepper prepared to leave again, but this time Katie stopped her. "Oh, wait" Pepper turned back to her. "What's the deal with getting me a driver?"

"Do you have a car?" Pepper asked and Katie shook her head no. "Were you going to ride that bike" Katie once again shook her head. "Well then I got you a car, and it's yours until the answer to one of those questions is yes" and with that Pepper turned and walked out of the office.

It was about seven at night, when Katie decided to call it quits. She gathered her things and walked out of the office, glancing down to the lab to see one of her team still working. She hesitates seeing it was the one member of the team who obviously hated her guts.

"Burning the midnight oil?" she asked and James glanced up to her.

"There's no rest for the wicked boss" he replied looking back down to his monitor. She could hear the distaste in his voice the way he called her boss, and couldn't help but smile. Since when did she turn in to Lucifer.

"You're working on the virtual reality program for NASA" she stated. She'd spent a little part of her day becoming familiar with some of the current projects.

"Yes, I am or at least I was before this little—" he looked over to her and tilted his head a bit. "Chat" Katie released a sigh through her nose before giving him a nod.

"Of course" Katie said before turning and heading for the door. "If you need an extra set of eyes I've emailed you all my contact information!"

The moment Katie stepped outside the building there he was. George, leaning alongside the car apparently waiting for her. She hadn't called him and fully intended on calling a taxi to take her home.

"You must be one of those psychic drivers George" Katie said as she walked over to him.

"I am a man of many talents Katie" he replied with a bright smile as he opened the door for her. Katie shook her head slightly before slipping inside.

"So are you going home?" he asked and Katie looked out the window in thought.

"No" she said turning back to him. There was only one place she could think to go, and she was going to have to do at some point. "I am going to go to Mr. Stark's home, do you have the address?"

"Yes " George says before pulling off.

Katie let her eyes linger out the window, once again feeling eyes on her . She tried to ignore him, but she just couldn't.

"Is there something you would like to ask me George?" Katie asked turning to him.

"Actually there is" he answered. Katie turned her body fully, folding her arms over her chest. "What are you doing working at SI?" Katie laughed, a little harder than she intended, but the question seemed to through her off guard.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to laugh, it's just—"she shakes her head. "I've been asking that question all day?" she shrugs. "At this point I'm just moving where ever the wind blows me and I somehow ended up at SI"

"Well you don't look like someone who should be trapped in an office all day" George replied.

"Really?" Katie asked. "What do I look like I should be doing?" the man opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Katie's phone ringing. "This conversation is not over Mr. Clay" she took out her cell phone and realize that it was her Shield phone that was ringing. She reached into her bag pulling out her phone, glancing to the call ID, before bringing it to her ear. "This is a surprise"

_"Why is that?" Clint asked._

The moment she heard his voice her mind drifted back to that roof in Vegas. It was hard trying to pretend that it was all just a fantasy.

"Because a man with your job usually doesn't have a lot of free time for personal calls" Katie replied leaning back in her seat and glancing out the window. "Easing back into role, Bart?

_"Don't do that" Clint said. "Don't criticize me for not being the person you think I should be"_

"I'm not—" Katie released a breath glancing over to George who seemed to be looking over to her. She turned her body toward the door. "You're right, I'm sorry"

_"That doesn't happen that often" Clint replied. They were quiet for a moment, just listening to the sound of other breathing. Clint was the first to break the silent. "How was the first day of being a normal?"_

"It was alright" she replied and she knew he saw through it. He usually did.

_"So it was boring as hell, huh?" he asked causing her to let out a light laugh. "You know there's an office here waiting for you"_

"Well it can keep waiting, because this job maybe boring, but at least I'm know why I'm doing it" she replied as the car pulled outside of Tony's mansion. She reached for the door but stopped when George spoke.

"I'll get it Katie" he said. She smiled giving him a nod before waiting for him to get her door.

_"Who was that?" Clint asked and Katie let out another laugh. "Are you with someone?"_

"You should probably be getting back to work" Katie replied ignoring his question. "Personal calls on company time is highly frowned upon" George opened the door and Katie stepped out. "I'll talk to you later"

_"Kat, seriously, who are you with?" Clint asked again._

"Goodbye, Bart" she replied before ending the call. She could've told him the truth, but decided not to. She actually kind of interested in seeing how he will react.

"Boyfriend?" George asked and Katie looked over to him and shook her head.

"Friend" Katie replied walking past him toward the front door.

"Good" he said and Katie turned to him. He gave her a slight nod before walking around to the drivers side of the car.

"It's late, you can head home, I'll find a way back to the beach house from here" Katie said.

"Are you sure, I don't mind waiting" he said.

"Yeah, but I'll mind you waiting" Katie replied. "Go home and I'll see you tomorrow"

"Tomorrow" he said giving her a wave before getting into the car and driving away.

Katie stood there and watched until the car was gone before turning back to the house. She was always up from some harmless flirting, but there was something about this guy that seemed off. She shook her head. Maybe she was just out of practice. Katie stepped into the house, to see it completely rebuilt. There was no sign of the damage from Tony's birthday party. Well if anyone could have a total remodel done in two weeks, it's probably Tony stark.

"Good Evening Ms. Banks" Jarvis greeted her. "Welcome back"

"Did you miss me Jarvis?" Katie asked as she walked into the living room, dropping her back to the couch.

"Very much so" Jarvis answered and Katie lifted her head not expecting that answer.

"Has Mr. Stark been fiddling with your innards Jarvis?" Katie asked.

"Mr. Stark has been working anxiously to override your embedded code that's in my system" Jarvis replied. "Quite unsuccessfully I might add"

"That's probably adding fuel to the fire" Katie muttered as she headed over to the stairs that lead down to the workshop. She could hear music as she climbed down. She further she got, she soon recognized Back to Black playing. It wasn't until she reached the bottom did she also hear Pepper screaming over the music to get Tony's attention. Pepper looked over her shoulder as Katie entered the workshop.

"Oh, thank god" Pepper said throwing up her hands. "I just can't—"

"I'll try" Katie said. Pepper gave her a tired smile before leaving them in the workshop. Katie looked over to Tony who was working on one of his suits, choosing to ignore her presence.

"Music off!" Katie yelled and the music stopped. Tony lifted his head glaring over in her direction, before dropping his wrench on the floor.

"Music on!" Tony called and soon the music blared louder than before. He folded his arms in triumph. They stood like that for a few moments, and It became a standoff to see who would give in first. Katie squinted her eyes and Tony did the same. To Katie's surprise, Tony was the first to break the stare. "Music off!" the music turned off and Katie quirked an eyebrow in confusion. That was way too easy.

"What are you—" Katie started but stopped when Tony walked over to his holo and pulled up a file. It took her only a second to realize what it was. It was the article about the fire to her childhood home, the fire she wanted to forget. She turned a glare to him before turning and storming toward the door.

"Jarvis, override lock code" Tony called as Katie tried to leave, but couldn't.

"Let me out!" she snapped turning back to him.

"The article says the cause of the fire is unknown" Tony said taking a step toward her. Katie groaned before turning back to the door and trying to unlock it once more. "There was only one witness testimony, you, and from the article you didn't know much" Katie turned back to him folding her arms over her chest. "But you do, don't you?" Katie looked at him for a moment as if debating on just giving in and letting it all just spill out of her mouth, but she couldn't. She shook her head before turning back to the door. "Katherine Chambers!" she froze the moment she heard the name she hadn't heard in years. "That's who I want to talk to"

"Katherine Chambers is dead" Katie said before reaching up typing a couple of numbers, but only getting another error code. She angrily slapped her palms against the glass.

"What are you running from?" Tony asked softly.

"Me" she replies turning back to him. "Just like you should, just like you all should"

"Katie—"

"You have this idea of who you think I am and it's not true" Katie said sliding her hand over her arm. "You should've let me go" she shook her head. "You've should've just left me alone, I was fine"

"You were dying" he countered with an accusing finger. "You still are, the running, the hiding its killing you" he took a step toward her. "What you're carrying is too heavy, let me help you"

"I am not weak" Katie says closing her eyes as she slides her fingers through her hair.

"I didn't say—"

"I do not need your help or anyone elses!" she snapped opening her eyes. He stared at her with wide eyes. She rarely showed emotion and right now he was seeing more emotion from her in the entire time he'd known her. "I am not weak!"

"Yeah well maybe you're too damn strong!" Tony replied. "You don't have to be strong all the time" And that's when he saw something he thought he'd never see. A single tear fell down her cheek.

"Could you unlock the door" she asked turning her back to him. "Could you—could you unlock the door?"

"Jarvis open the door" Tony said. Katie heard a few before she reached forward and typed in the unlock code. She pulled open the door and almost ran up the stairs. "I think that was progress"

Pepper was walking out of the kitchen, when she saw Katie rushing to pick up her things, and from the look on her face she was clearly upset.

"Katie, is everything alright?" Pepper asked and Katie glanced over to her before turning and heading toward the door. "Katie, what—" Pepper glanced over to the stairs before going to follow after Katie. "Where are you going?" Katie was already outside, distancing herself from the house. "Katie!"

_Katie sat in a hospital bed, looking over to the clock on the wall. She hated hospitals and wanted nothing more than to get out of this bed and walk out the door. Her eyes turned to the door as the doctor along with the sheriff walked in. _

"_Alright, Ms. Chambers how are you feeling?" the doctor asked glancing over to Katie before checking her monitors. "Any more shortness of breath?" _

"_No, I feel fine" Katie replied. The doctor's eyes went over to the sheriffs who gave her a small smile. _

"_That's real good, now ain't it?" the sheriff replied taking a step toward Katie. "I'm sheriff Dangle, and I want to ask you a few questions about the fire at your house" _

"_I don't remember anything" Katie replied quickly. It was the only plausible course of action. If you can't come up with a great lie, then plead amnesic. _

"_When was the last time you saw your daddy?" the sheriffs asked. _

"_I don't remember" Katie replied turning away from him, the image of her father being shot in the head coming to mind. _

"_What about how the fire could've started?" The sheriff asked. _

"_I don't remember, how many times do I have to tell you!" Katie snapped, the monitors seeming to beep louder and faster. _

"_I think that is quite enough sheriff" The doctor says walking around Katie's bed to usher the sheriff out. Once again Katie was left alone with nothing but the beeping monitors, wishing that she could just forget. _

Katie was walking along the road toward the beach house, her heels now in her hands as she treks barefoot. She heard the sound of a car, but didn't turn. She simply moved further inward. The car slowed down and Katie turned as the window rolled down to reveal none other than George.

"Really" Katie says stopping and turning to him. "Are you psychic, George?" the man smiled as he stepped out of the car.

"No, you left your cell phone in the back and I thought you being the business type might need it" George replied handing her the phone. She was relieved it was her public phone and not her Shield phone. "You look like you could use a ride" she turned to look down the road. The beach house was still a ways further down, and on foot it would just take forever. She turned back to George and gave him a small smile.

"That would be great" Katie replied before walking around to the passenger side, instead of the backseat, George was right behind her to open her door for her. "Thanks" she replied before slipping into the car.

The drive was quiet, and Katie was grateful. She glanced over to George who at that moment was glancing over to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked and Katie nodded.

"I'm fine" she replied turning to look out the window.

"You're a terrible liar" George said and Katie let out a soft laugh. "Which in your profession isn't really a good thing" she turned back to look at him. "Drivers are like bartenders you know, here to listen"

"That's good to know" Katie replied. "But I'm not a big sharer, I'm the kind of person who just bottles it all up inside" she turned away from him. "It's unhealthy, but for me it works"

"Doesn't look like it's working to me" George replied as he pulled in front of the beach house.

"Thanks" Katie said giving him a nod before stepping out of the car. She was headed for her door when she heard the car door open and close. "You don't have to walk me to my door" she dug around in her bag for her keys, as footsteps seemed to get closer. She turned just as George stepped just mere inches away from her. "What are you doing?" he brought a hand to her waist and pulled her closer to him. "What are you—"he leaned in to kiss her, and she would've let him if the image of a certain archer didn't flash in her mind. She pulled back out of his grasp before turning and opening her door, and quickly going inside and slamming the door behind her. George stood there for a moment turning a smirk on his face as he strides back to the car.

Clint stood high in the raptures as he looked down to Dr. Selvig who was currently observing the glowing cube of light. Of all the jobs he'd had this one was kind of interesting, but every so often he glanced down to his phone remembering the call with Katie and fact that there was someone in the background that didn't sound like Stark. Was he mad? He shouldn't be. They were friends, and he shouldn't be mad if she sees other guys.

"He's probably a douche" Clint mutters to himself and then something hit him. What if this guy really wasn't some guy? Her face was out there and she'd been on missions, this could be someone getting payback… yeah using some guy to get to her and she's just falling for it. Clint stood to his feet and nodded to the guard on the ground that he was going to take a break. He walked down the halls on a mission.

"Agent Barton" Clint looked to see Coulson walking toward him. "I thought you were on Selvig and the cube?"

"I am, but I had to use the can" Clint lied gaining a furrowed brow from Coulson.

"You passed a couple of bathrooms already" Coulson replied. Clint nodded looking back before turning back to the man.

"Right, well I like using the one on the ninth" Clint said and Coulson eyes narrowed.

"On the ninth floor?" Coulson asked. "Same floor as surveillance?" Clint shrugged.

"Are they up there, I didn't even notice" Clint replied moving past the man. "The bathrooms up there are really—" he searched for a word that made sense. "Clean, yeah spotless"

"Well then don't let me keep you" Coulson said. Clint gave one final nod before turning and heading toward elevator. Coulson sighed hoping his agent was burying himself in a hole he would be able to get out of.

Clint stepped off on the ninth floor, already knowing where he was going. He stood outside the door, Shield's emblem facing him. He hesitated for a moment, debating if what he was doing was him wanting to really help her, or was this him upset that there was another guy possibly where he wanted to be. Whatever the case, Clint still rose his fist and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" a voice called from the other side. Clint took a step inside to see a familiar man cleaning his camera. "Well look what the cat dragged in, what brings you to my darkened alley?"

"Hey, Mick, I kind of need a favor" Clint said closing the door behind him. "I need eyes on someone"

"Well I'm intrigued" Mick said dropping his camera. "And here I was thinking the Hawkeye saw all"

"Not everything apparently" Clint sighed.

"Who's the target?" Mick asked rubbing his hands in anticipation.

"Do you remember Banks?" Clint asked and he watched as Mick dropped his hands to his sides. "What?"

"You want eyes on Banks?" Mick asked and Clint nodded a yes. Mick sighed turning to pick up his camera. "Next door"

Clint looked over to the man confused before turning and heading to the office next door. He knocked but no one answered. He wondered if he should just leave, but he was curious and reached down to the doorknob and turned it and it his surprise it actually opened. The room was dark, so he searched around for a switch. He found one, flicking it on, only to suck in a sharp breath at what he saw. The walls in the room were covered with photos of Katie, and the people she was with. He walked in further to get a closer look, and it seemed all the pictures were taken at close range, they had someone right on top of her. The door to the office slammed closed and Clint turned to see Coulson once again.

"Sir, what—" he looked around the pictures. "What is all this?" he turned back to Coulson whose face seemed void of any telling signs of emotion. "Sir is Katie in danger?"

"We believe so." Coulson replied honestly.

* * *

**A/N: So shield knows something is hinky...well of course they do, they're shield. But how much do they know?**

**Feed the author... I like my reviews deep fried, everything is better deep fried.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: New chapter because you guys are awesome. Thanks for the reviews and the favs/follows!**

**Just a little heads up: I was trying to move things along with this chapter, so the time frame might seem a little unrealistic, but seeing as this is FICTION I didn't think it would matter that much. If you are a stickler for the facts then this chapter may irk you a bit, but its an interesting chapter none the less. **

**READ IT. ENJOY IT. REVIEW IT!**

* * *

Katherine Banks was some kind of fool. At least that's what she thought as she laid on the floor of some random room. Her feelings were multiplied the moment she saw black booted feet headed toward her.

_Twenty Four Hours Earlier_

Katie folded another pair of pants and placed them in her suit case, every so often glancing over to the cell phone that sat at the desk behind her. It was her Shield phone and in the past week it hadn't made a sound. She doesn't know why she's actually wanting it to ring, seeing as this was the life she wanted, well at least partly wanted. When she dreamed of a life away from Shield, she didn't see a life as a department head of a billion dollar company.

She walked over to the phone, to see if maybe she'd missed a call, but as she expected she hadn't. Katie shook her head at how ridiculous she was being before walking over to her jewelry box. She wasn't a girl who was completely into jewelry, but there was one piece she didn't wear often, but would wear especially if she was going far. She flipped open the box and pulled out the necklace, it's red pendant still unbelievably beautiful. It was a gift from her father that once belonged to her mother. She clipped the necklace around her neck before going back over to her bed to finish packing. Katie jumped out the sound of ringing, slightly disappointed that it was from the phone that wouldn't stop ringing. She dropped the pants into her suit case before grabbing her phone from her bed and bringing it to her ear.

"Banks" She greeted curtly as she balanced the phone between her ear and shoulder as she zipped up her suit case.

"Hey boss!" Evelyn replied and Katie couldn't help the small smile that came to her face.

"I think I told you not to call me that" Katie replied and she picked up the suit case from it's handle sitting it on the floor, before rolling it out of her bedroom into the living room. "How far are you?"

"Not that" Evelyn replied before Katie heard the sound of knocking on her door. She walked over and pulled open the door to reveal her very stylish, yet chic employee. Katie glanced over to her before looking down to her very laid back attire of a pair of skinny jeans, and a tank top and couldn't help but feel underdressed. "Nice look?"

"You really weren't kidding about that brutal honesty, were you?" Katie chuckled turning and grabbing her jacket from the closet. She didn't get and answer and turned to see Evelyn walking around, her eyes wide in surprise. "What?"

"Nothing, it just this place—" Evelyn looked over to Katie. "It's a dump" Katie let out a snort as she looked around her small beach house. "I mean my one bedroom is better than this, and that place is a borderline dump"

"It's not a dump" Katie said shaking her head. "It has class" she replied as she slipped on her jacket. "I want to say thanks again for coming with me to the New York offices, I know it's not in your job description, but I really don't want to go there like a lost puppy"

"Hey, its no prob boss, and plus I wouldn't say I'm totally hating the idea of a free trip to the greatest city in the world" Evelyn said lightly laughing as she continued her snooping. "I'm also looking forward to TechEx, seeing all the coolest new toys it going to—" she threw her head back and sighed. "There are no words"

"Well I'm glad this is a win-win" Katie said grabbing the handle of her suit case. "Where's your bag?"

"Try bags" Evelyn replied with a chuckled. "And your hottie driver already put them in the trunk" Katie looked over to the woman with a quirked eyebrow before walking over and peeking out of the window to see George leaning against the side of the car waiting for them. She hadn't seen since the night of the almost kiss. After that he seemed to disappear, replaced with a more silent and unamusing replacement. But now here he was. "What service do you use, because I may need to save that number when my car is being a bitch" Katie turned back to her and Evelyn noticed the furrowed brow of her boss. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Katie said giving the woman a smile. "We should go before we're late" Evelyn nodded before following Katie toward the door, but the stopped abruptly. "I almost forgot my phone" Evelyn quirked an eyebrow as she looked at the phone that was in Katie's hand. Katie followed her eyes and nervously chuckled. "My uh, other phone"

"You have two cell phones, what are you like a drug dealer?" Evelyn asked.

"Uh, no this is like my business phone, whereas the other is my personal phone" Katie answered as she moved toward her bedroom. "I'll be right back"

"Well I'll take you suitcase out to the car!" Evelyn called after her.

Katie walked into her bedroom, and picked up her cellphone and still nothing. Shield was anything but quite and something about this silence that didn't sit well with her. She slipped the phone into her pocket before heading out to the car.

George was just closing the trunk when she stepped out. Evelyn was already in the car, as Katie headed over.

"You're back" Katie greeted as he walked over to her. "I thought I was never going to see you again"

"Well after what happened I thought that maybe I should keep my distance" George replied. "But Ms. Potts needed an overnight driver and I'm the only one available to accompany you and Ms. Miller to New York"

"Wait, you're coming to New York?" Katie asked and the man nodded. "Me and Ms. Potts are going to have to have a long talk about boundaries"

"You're upset" George said and Katie noticed the slight disappointment in his face. "I could call the agency and see if someone else could—"

"No, that's not necessary, plus there's no time" Katie replied throwing the strap of her messenger bag over her shoulder. "Look George there is a line that you crossed, do not do it again, ok?"

"Ok" he said with a nod before moving aside to let her into the car. Katie gave him a small smile before walking over and slipping into the backseat of the car.

Katie sat on Tony's plane, which Pepper let her use, scrolling through her schedule for New York. She hadn't talk to Tony since their heated discussion in his workshop. He too decided not to call her and she was doing the same. Not because she was mad, because in all honesty she was not upset. Seeing that article seemed to make the memories of the day her father was killed all flood back and the years she spent building up walls to keep them stuffed away seemed to be for nothing. She glanced down to her Shield phone that still hadn't even rang.

"Expecting a personal call?" Evelyn asked and Katie lifted her head to the woman across from her. "You keep staring at that phone like it's going to explode" Katie shook her head as she glanced back down to her tablet. "It's a guy isn't it?" Katie looked back over to her, before glancing over to George who seemed to be avoiding her gaze.

"No it's not a guy" Katie said only partly lying. If she were being completely honest with herself, she would admit that her disappoint came less from not getting a call from Shield and more from not getting a call from Clint. "I'm just nervous about New York, the last time I was there I was just a woman with a dream, now I'm—"

"A highly successful Business woman with one of the brightest members, if not the brightest member of her team" Evelyn finished. "The NY offices aren't as intimidating as they may seem"

"Well I'm sure you're right" Katie replied looking back down to her tablet. After a moment she shook her head unable to focus and decided to do something that always took her mind off her life. She slipped her tablet into her bag and pulled out her laptop.

"Do you ever stop, smell the roses?" Evelyn asked and Katie chuckled as she typed away. "What are you working on now?"

"An idea I've been toiling with" Katie said as the schematics for the new Stark Tower. The idea came after the creation of the new reactor and they thought a tower that was powered by its own reactor would be evolutionary. "Pepper wants me to look over the specs for the new Tower"

"How's it coming?" Evelyn asked just recently hearing about the new Tower. It didn't surprise her. She'd worked at Stark Industries for about two years and that meant not being surprised by the antics of their company's namesake.

"It's coming, and for this to be done next month, it has to be coming fast" Katie replied not lifting her head from the screen. "Which is why I'm meeting Pepper and Tony to check out the progress" Evelyn looked over to see the concentration in Katie's eyes she had come to realize meant the woman was letting herself get sucked into her computer.

The moment they stepped off the airplane, Katie's phone was already ringing. Still it was the one that just didn't stop ringing.

"Yes Pepper, we just landed" Katie greeted already knowing who it was and what she was going to ask.

"How do the specs look?" Pepper asked.

"They looked great" Katie replied as she looked to see the car waiting for them. George walked ahead with their luggage. "But I won't give my complete seal of approval until I see it in person"

"Oh, you're going to love it" Pepper sighed. "I was a little worried with working in these time restraints, but it got done, we should be up and ready to go for next month"

"That's great, I'm—" Katie felt her pocket vibrate and quickly pulled out her Shield phone to see a text message. "I'll see you soon" Katie quickly hung up one phone as she turned all of her attention to the other. It was an address, one she didn't recognize. There was also a message, that read "_Work your magic" _There was no further explanation which left her to try to figure it out herself.

"Boss you coming!" Evelyn called. Katie lifted her head to see the woman standing outside the car and Katie nodded before walking over.

"How about you go ahead, I uh just got a call from Pepper and she needs me to talk to some zoning commission guys" Katie lied and Evelyn nodded. She turned to George. "I'm going to grab a cab so you're not venturing all across the city"

"I don't mind—"

"I do" Katie said cutting him off. "It was a long flight and you should get some rest too, so you can drop Evelyn off to the Tower and then you have the rest of the day off" He looked like he wanted to say something, but simply nodded before watching her walk away.

Katie sat in the backseat of the taxi, looking over the familiar streets of New York. It was still hard to believe how far she came, from the waitress at Marlo's to now working for Stark Industries. The taxi stopped on the south entrance of central park. She paid the driver before stepping out and looking around to see where Shield had sent her.

"Was this a wild goose—" Katie felt her bag slip from her arm. She looked up to see the assailant running at full speed away from her. "Hey, stop!" she yelled as she followed after the thief. "Will someone stop him, he stole my—" Katie came to a screeching halt as she watched the thief being knocked to the ground, or more like close lined to the ground. Her savoir leaned over picking up her bag.

"Stealing is wrong" he said as the thief quickly jumped to his feet and ran off. Katie took a step her eyes looking over the man, his blue eyes lifting to meet hers. "I think this belongs to you ma'am" she nearly rolled her eyes, but she didn't because this guy was just so gosh darn cute.

"Gosh darn?" Katie thought a loud, a little surprise at her own word choice.

"Excuse me?" the man asked and Katie turning back to him and smiled.

"Nothing" Katie replied taking a few more steps and grabbing her bag from his hand. "Thanks so much for your help, my whole life is in this bag"

"Well it's no problem" The man replied. Katie looked over the man's features and had the nagging feeling that she'd seen him somewhere before. "Plus no one deserves to be the victim of such a crime, especially a dame like yourself" Katie quirked an eyebrow at the man. He definitely didn't talk like the normal New Yorker.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Katie asked bringing her bag over her shoulder.

"I was actually born here" the man replied and Katie looked a little surprised. "What?"

"Nothing, you just don't seem like any of the guys I've met from here" Katie said with a snort. "The manners are a real giveaway"

"It's still strange how much it's all changed" he said letting his eyes look over the park. Katie looked up to the man who looked as if he'd seen none of it before. Which she found strange for someone who claimed to be a native.

"I'm Katie" She said and he dropped his eyes down to her and gave her a smile.

"Steve" the moment he said his name it suddenly clicked. Her eyes widened when she realized where she'd seen this man before. "Is everything alright ma'am?"

"Stop calling me ma'am" Katie replied before spinning around him, poking his arm to make sure he was real. "I think I'm dreaming"

"Are you sure you're alright?" Steve asked when she poked him again. Katie smiled widely as she met the man's eyes again.

"You're Steve Rogers" she said before giving him a punch to the shoulder. "You're freaking Captain America" the man simply chuckled as he eyed the strange woman. She looked back over to him her smile falling. "Queen to bishop" she muttered.

"Ma'am are you alright?" Steve asked noticing the woman's slight gaze. She turned back to him and smiled.

"This isn't a coincidence" Katie sighed. She searched her bag before pulling out her ID badge. "Shield wants us to meet" she noticed the slight suspicion in his eyes and she couldn't help but understand.

"Why is that exactly?" Steve asked his voice now taking on an accusing tone.

"That look in your eyes when you look at me, that tone in your voice, I—" she said with a nod. "I get it, because Shield moves and shakes to the beat of their own drum, sometimes with disregards to anyone else"

"Not something you expect to hear from someone who chooses to work for them" Steve asked and Katie let out an unattractive snort.

"There you are assuming that there was choice in my employment" Katie said pointing a wagging finger. She folded her arms over her chest and sighed. "I think that's why they wanted us to me"

"Why exactly?" Steve asked and Katie gave him a small smile.

"I think they want me to sneak you their Kool-Aid, but I'm not going to do it" Katie replied with a firm nod. She turned back to him. "You hungry?" she turned and began walking leaving him standing there in a momentary shock. He stood there wondering if he should follow the seemingly unstable woman, but curiosity got the best of him and this was the longest conversation he'd had since being back. So Steve did what everything in his head was screaming for him not to do, he followed after the woman.

They'd been walking for a while, in silence, Steve glancing over to the woman every so often noticing the look of concentration.

"Where are we going?" Steve asked suddenly breaking their silence.

"Now?" she asked glancing over to him to see him nod in confusion. "Nowhere, now we're losing our tail" Steve quirked and eyebrow before letting his eyes to scan over the man faces, but no one looked suspicious. "It's probably Shield"

"How do you—"he turned back to her. "I don't see anyone"

"Your eyes can play tricks on you, which is why your other senses are a little more honest" Katie said recounting yet another word of advice from her father. She looked back over to the man to see the look of confusion on his face. "Watch this" she grabbed the lapels of his jacket before pulling him with her suddenly into an alley.

"What—" Steve got out but saw her press a finger to her lips signaling for him to be quiet. They stood there, their backs pressed against a brick wall as they waited for something. "This is ridic—" She suddenly reached from the alley grabbing a man and pushing him against the wall. "What are you doing?"

"Lady, what the hell?!" the man said trying to push himself from the wall, but Katie kneed him in the gut causing him to hunch over in pain.

"What do you think you're doing?" Steve asked stepping forward to stop her, but she turned to him and held up a hand. He stood there hesitantly before watching her turn to the man and start searching him. She pulled out his cell phone and began looking through it. After a few moments she let out a "hmph", before turning and tossing it to Steve. He looked down to the device to see a picture of him and Katie. He brought his eyes back up to see her with her hands on her hips as she looked over to the man.

"Why are you following us?" Katie asked and the man just looked over to her not uttering a word. "Whose giving you orders?" still nothing. She shook her head and looked over to Steve before grabbing the phone from his hand and pressing it into their stalker's chest. "Tell Phil or Lucifer that we had a deal and if they do not tell me what this is about, that deal is off" she turned back to Steve who still looked a bit confused and surprised. "You like pizza?"

He did like pizza, but as he sat in the small pizzeria he found his attention away from the slice placed in front of him and more on the woman across from him.

"You're staring Mr. Rodgers" she said with a small laugh. "I know someone else with the last name Rodgers" she said with a shake of her head. "You're nothing alike though"

"Who are you?" Steve asked not able to hold it in anymore. Katie dusted off her hands and sat back in her seat and looked over to him. "You're nothing like any of the other Shield goons I've met so far"

"I'm going to take that as a compliment" Katie replied with a smile. "I'm a lab tech" she noticed the slight confusion and realized how strange all of this must be for him. She folded her arms over the table and leaned forward. "I'm sorry, this is still odd, I mean I actually worked with the people who found you, developed a more efficient searching program that integrated your last transmission before your disappearance along with weather and a bunch of other things you probably care less about" she shook her head. "But here you are" he stared at her for a moment his eyes searching hers.

"Lab tech?" he asked and Katie let out a laugh before sitting back in her seat.

"Computers" she replied and he nodded slowly. "You know what a computer is don't you"

"Yes, I have come to be familiar with a lot of this new time" Steve said with a light chuckle. "But I think I'm adjusting pretty well"

"No you're not" Katie said with a shake of her head. "I was born in this century and I'm not adjusted to this time" she looked around. "People are rude, disrespectful, they're—" she was interrupted by the ringing of her phone. It was yet another call from the phone she wished would just die already. She snaked it from her jacket pocket and looked down to the screen to see Tony's picture. "I'll be back I have to take this" he gave her a nod before watching her stand and walk outside. "Mr. Stark?"

"_And here I was getting use to you calling me Tony"_ the man replied. She didn't reply and so he continued. _"So you still mad at me?"_

"I'm not mad, Mr. Stark" Katie replied glancing into the pizzeria to see Steve messing with the mini jukebox on their table.

"_You seem mad to me, I mean you stop coming by, you don't call_" Tony said. "_I mean Jarvis misses you and so do the Marks_" she smirk with a shake of her head. "_You're avoiding me, which is why you're traipsing around New York instead of coming to see what we did" _

"What we did?" Katie asked. "That's surprising seeing as I didn't see my name on any of the proofs I was sent"

"_So that's what this is about?"_ Tony asked. "_Fine, I'll add your name, so what like the Stark Banks Tower, or the Banks Stark Tower, I know let's just get rid of my name all together because we all know its everywhere already—" _

"Stop" she interrupted him. "Really I'm not mad at you, you just—"

"_Chipped a piece out of that wall you got up"_ Tony answered and Katie didn't say anything. "_It's not a bad thing, you know?" _

"It is seeing as I like my wall Mr. Stark, it protects me from the big bad wolf" she said looking up to the bright blue sky.

"_Who's the big bad wolf?"_ he asks and Katie sighs.

"The world" she replies simply.

"_You don't have to tackle the world all by yourself you know"_ Tony says and Katie smiles. _"I have this really awesome suit that literally kicks ass, so you're like completely covered" _

"Once upon a time I relied on someone to protect me Mr. Stark and then one day they were gone" Katie replies bringing a hand to the necklace around her neck. "People disappoint you, they lie, cheat, they leave ,and they die. And so because of that this is me, so stop trying to chip away at my wall"

"_I'm not sure I can do that, but I'll say I will to make you feel better_" Tony says and Katie lets out light chuckle. "_Now come to the tower and marvel at what our great minds created" _

"I would love to, but I am kind of busy at the moment" Katie said glancing back into the pizzeria to Steve.

"_Care to elaborate?"_ Tony asked.

"Not really, I'll see you tomorrow" Katie replied before ending the call. She looked down stuffing her phone into her pocket as she headed back into the pizzeria when she suddenly bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm—" she looked up to see someone she wasn't expecting. "George?"

"Katie?" he said with a wide smile. "Funny running into you"

"Yeah, funny" Katie replied the slight suspicion not lost on her face. "What are you doing?"

"Well you gave me the day off and so I decided to go exploring" George said with a shrug. "Hey, you want to join me?"

"Uh, no" Katie replied with a shake of her head. "You see that would cross that line and we will not be doing that"

"Aw, c'mon" George said giving her his best puppy dog eyes. "New York is no place to venture alone" he held out his hand to her. "Just friends and no crossing of any lines, come with me" Katie looked down to his hand before looking back up to his eyes seeing something she didn't expect to see. It was a flash of the face that plagued her nightmares. Katie took a step back, but the man grabbed her arm forcefully pulling her to him. "He told me to do this the easy way, but you're giving me no other choice"

"What are you—" Katie's words seemed to get lost the moment she saw the man's eyes change to a metallic blue that seemed to be glowing. He used her slight shock to reach into his pocket and pull out a syringe.

Steve glanced down to the jukebox looking at an array of songs he'd never even heard of with a shake of his head. He looked down to his watch realizing that Katie had been quite a while. He let his eyes scan over the pizzeria, before they were hit with the sight of Katie's body falling limp in the hands of some man who simply dragged her away. Steve quickly jumped from his seat before running out the door glancing down to the direction he'd seen them go, but it would seem they disappeared.

Steve Rodgers ran down the streets of New York, until he found his apartment. He continued running deciding he would move faster than the elevator as he climbed the stairs. Stopping to open his door seemed to be the hardest part, seeing as he saw stopping as giving the man who took Katie more time to hurt her. The moment he popped open the door, he ran inside, not bothering to close it behind himself as he ran into his bedroom. It was right where he left it. The card Fury had gave him that he was to call if he ever needed him, which in this moment it would see he did. He picked up the receiver of his phone, grateful he didn't have to deal with the difficulty of a cellular device. The phone rang twice before someone answered.

"_Marian's Floral arrangements, how can I help you?"_ A voice greeted.

"This is Steve Rodgers and I need to speak with the director!" He demanded.

Clint Barton stood in staring at his reflection in one of the bathrooms at Project Pegasus. He'd been allotted a break from watching Selvig. He bawled his fists and brought them to rest on the sink as he let his eyes close. It had been a week since he was informed that Katie was indeed in danger which is why she had eyes on her twenty-four hours a day. He also learned that at the moment there was no course of action except to wait for a move. Where that move came from, or who this threat was, was not told to him since it didn't fall into his clearance level. But what upset him the most was that they hadn't even told her. She was walking around not knowing that there could be a target on her back and he'd been ordered to keep it that way. He let out a sigh. Every day since learning this information, he'd been nervous. As if he were expecting the worst possible outcome.

_Clint stood outside the interrogation room on the aircraft, impatiently waiting for Natasha to finish her questioning of the doctor. It seemed like it was taking forever when she finally stepped out, sweat dripping from her forehead and her knuckles slightly bruised. She looked over to him and he saw a look in her eyes. _

"_What?" Clint asked. _

"_We need to get to Coulson" Natasha replied before walking away. Clint followed after until they were back in the observation room where they interrupted Coulson's pacing. _

"_Do you have something?" Coulson asked and Natasha nodded. _

"_There is no weapon" Natasha asked, both men looked over to her confused. "It was all a manipulation so we could bring them the gold" she shook her head. "The heat signatures, they were all fabricated to get us here" _

"_It makes no sense" Coulson said with a shake of his head. "How did they even know we were watching?" _

"_Glausman has eyes everywhere, and it would seem even in Shield" Natasha replied. _

"_Why does he want the doctor?" Coulson asked. _

"_Because the doctor is the key" Natasha replied. "Heinrich has developed a formula that could create this super weapon, the only thing he's so afraid for his life that he hasn't written anything down, it's all in his head. Glausman has been scouring the world for ingredients and we have the most important one locked away on this plane" Natasha glanced over to Clint with a look of sympathy before turning back to Coulson. "Sir it is my opinion that releasing the doctor back to the general would be detrimental and only cause more problems" _

"_What?" Clint asked in disbelief looking over to her. "Are you serious, you're talking about leaving her in the hands of a madman" _

"_Barton, our mission was to get this weapon and return it to headquarters" she pointed toward the door. "We have the weapon lying in there with my fist print in his chest" she turned back to Coulson. "Sir we—"Coulson shot up a hand to stop her before turning his back to them. _

"_You can't actually be considering this" Clint said looking over to Coulson. "Sir, that bridge, we're at it, what are we doing?" Coulson stood there for a moment before finally turning back to them. He glanced over to Clint before turning to Natasha. _

"_Tell the pilot to prepare for departure" Coulson replied. Natasha looked over to Clint before walking out of the room. Coulson and Clint stood there for a moment before Clint turned and headed for the door. "This is our mission and the mission comes first" Clint stopped and turned to him. _

"_She wasn't supposed to be here" the man said. "We brought her here selling her some crap story that she's doing her part for her country, but we were bringing her here to die" Clint shook his head before heading to the door. _

"_Clint do not leave this plane" Coulson ordered and Clint stopped his hand on the doorknob. "I know you and Banks were close, but—" _

"_No offense sir, but you didn't know a damn thing" Clint replied before storming out of the room. _

Clint looked down to his watch. He had to get back He turned and walked out of the bathroom, immediately almost bumping into Coulson.

"Sir" Clint asked wondering if this was that moment he'd been waiting for. Coulson looked down to see the agent's hands bawling up at his sides.

"I've found someone to cover for you" Coulson replied before nudging his head down the hall. "Come with me" Coulson began walking but stopped and turned when he noticed that his agent wasn't following. "Agent Barton"

"Is she—" Clint trailed not able to let the words pass through his lips.

"No" Coulson replied and Clint looked over to him. "But something has happened" Coulson nudged his head down the hall. "This way" Clint nodded before following after him.

They walked into the large debriefing room, Director Fury standing up front waiting for him. He looked from Coulson to Clint before pointing to the large table for them to sit.

"Agent Barton, thanks for coming" Fury said as he watched the agents take a seat.

"Sir what is this about?" Clint asked and the director slid a file in front of him.

"I'm raising your clearance level agent" Fury replied. Clint looked over to him confused before looking down to the file and flipping it open. The first thing he saw was a picture of Katie standing on the beach in front of her beach house. "As you are aware we've been surveiling Ms. Banks for a while now" Clint flipped through the pictures recognizing some from the surveillance room. "It was a preventative measure in case she'd been recognized from any of her past missions"

"Has she?" Clint asked looking over to the director.

"No" Fury replied. "Go to the next picture" Clint looked back down to the file and flipped to the next picture. It was a photo of Katie standing in front of her door, but she wasn't alone. There was a man, his hand on her waist as he leaned in as if to kiss her. Clint felt a twinge in his gut that he chose to ignore for the moment. "The man in that picture, George Clay, or at least that's what's on file at SI" Clint looked back up to the director. "His real name is Adam Lumen Jr."

"Well who is he and what does he want with Katie?" Clint asked and the director picked up the remote and pressed a button and soon the photo of a man appeared.

"This is Adam Lumen Sr., junior's father" the director says. "Senior was former KGB, with ties with Al-Qaida, Hydra, and pretty much every other terrorist organization out there, he hand his hand in all their pots"

"I still don't see what this has to do with Katie" Clint replied as the director brought up another photo of another man.

"Martin Chambers, former mercenary, turned Shield Agent, specializing in Shield's more specialized missions" Fury nodded turning back to the screen. Clint looked over to the photo, knowing that was the director's fluffed description of an assassin. "He retired unexpectedly after the birth of his daughter" the director pressed another button and soon a picture of Martin with a small child that looked awfully familiar.

"Is that—"Clint's eyes widen as he looked into the girl's familiar eyes. He looked back over to the director. "Katie's father used to work for Shield?"

"Yes, and he left right in the middle of an operation too, but he was good at what he did, including evasion" The director sighed. "One of the many traits he passed onto his daughter" the director turned to the screen. "Before he left he was working a mission, one that involved senior" Fury turned back to Clint. "Let's just say there were not a lot of happy people with senior when Chambers left. He was blacklisted, pushed to the outs, no one would touch him and so he turned to revenge"

"So is he behind this?" Clint asked before picking up the photo of Katie and junior. "Did he send this bastard to hurt her for revenge?"

"Lumen Sr. found Martin in a rural town in the middle of nowhere, shot him right in the head" Fury said and Clint looked even more confused. "We'd only discovered his locations days before it happened, and when it happened we didn't expect to find what we did" the man shook his head with a slight smirk. "One survivor, neither one of them was Martin or Senior" Fury said bringing his eyes to Clint who suddenly realized what the director was telling him.

"Katie killed Lumen Sr.?" Clint asked and the director nodded.

"First and only person she'd ever killed, to my knowledge" the director continued. "She covered it up well for a fifteen year old, with a mysterious fire and then pretended as if she didn't know what happened and who wouldn't believe the scared orphaned teenager?"

"So this is Junior's revenge" Clint says looking down to the photo. "How did he even find her, become her driver, get into her life without anyone noticing?"

"That's what we're still trying to figure out" The director said. "But at the moment we have bigger problems to take care of" Fury glanced over to Coulson who stood to his feet.

"A call came in a few minutes ago" Coulson said and Clint noticed the agent not meeting his eyes. "Lumen junior has taken Banks and their location is currently unknown" Clint's eyes widened as he jumped to his feet.

"He's taken her!" the agent growled his eyes darkening as his fist bawls as his sides once again. He shook his head before glaring between the director and Coulson's face. "We should've told her, warned her"

"And we told you that was improbable seeing as she's unpredictable and isn't prone to always following orders" Coulson said and Clint shook his head. "We needed to find out his intention and if he was working with someone else"

"Right, her life was put in danger because you needed something, kind of sounds familiar don't you think?" Clint asked. "This is Mockingbird all over again"

"And we all know how that ended, right!" Fury countered. "Agent Barton I am aware of your fondness for Ms. Banks which is why I'm, thanks to Agent Coulson's suggestion, extending the courtesy of debriefing you of the situation, but do not confuse this courtesy for us asking for your input, we have the situation under control"

"Under control?" Clint asked. "She's been abducted by a bastard who probably wants to kill her and you have no leads, and no way of knowing where she is, and you want me to believe you have everything under control?"

"I'm not really interested in what you believe Agent Barton" Fury snapped his patience running low. "Do not doubt for a second that I do not understand the repercussions of this situation, but there is a way things are done, there is no room for acting without thinking"

"I want in on the search" Clint said looking between the director and Coulson. "I need to be in on this search"

"That's not happening" The director said gaining a glare from the agent. "I need your eyes on Dr. Selvig and the Tesseract at project Pegasus."

"With all due respect sir, I—"

"There is no room for discussion here Agent Barton" The director interrupted. "Don't worry, Banks' rescue is top priority, that you can be assured of" Clint turned storming for the door. "Agent Barton—"the agent kept his back to the director afraid that any more word from his mouth would surely get his fired. "You have recently broken protocol, disobeyed orders, this is one of those times you shouldn't do that because I have no problem with tossing you into hole so deep you won't be able to climb out of" Clint stood there for a moment taking in his threat before opening the door and leaving. "Is he going to be a problem?"

"I think he's had a problem for a while sir" Coulson said looking over to the director. "I still stand by my suggestion to let him in on this"

"And I've taken your suggestion under consideration and I have to say I'm going to respectfully disagree" Fury said. "Agent Barton is too emotionally involved in this, he will be reckless, and there is no room for recklessness"

"We're all a little emotionally involved here, are we sir?" Coulson asked and for the first time got no response for from the director. "I am going to go get an update on the search" Coulson turned and left the director with his words.

Katie's eyelids felt extremely heavy as she tried her best to lift them open. She didn't recognize where she was, but at the point she didn't know if she could if she did know where she was. She was lying on a hard surface, the floor she figured as she saw black booted feet headed her way. There were voices that seemed muffled and soon a face appeared in front of her. The cold sadistic smirk of a raven haired man was the last thing she saw before she fell back into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm, Loki what are you doing?...I guess we'll find out next chapter. And what the hell, George Clay is actually Adam Lumen Jr., son of the man who killed Katie's father?...REALLY! Katie's father used to work for Shield! this chapter was filled with reveals, including more into Operation Mockingbird, which is also getting more or more intriguing. Well enough of my thoughts, I want to hear from you guys!**

**Feed the author...Today I like my reviews dipped in Chocolate. ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanx for all of the support, I heart you guys very much. And as always I show my gratitude with a chapter. **

**READ IT. ENJOY IT. REVIEW IT!**

* * *

Loki, former prince of Asgard, former son of Odin, was completely disgusted with everything Midgard. Which is why he was fighting so strongly for his plan to make them all kneel before him. And he knew there was only one way that could happen successfully. There were a handful of Midgardians that could make this difficult for him and so he would need to find their weak spot and right now it seemed she was lying unconscious on the floor.

"How much did you give her?" Loki asked looking over to the man who had helped him carry out his plan. The man he'd found cowering behind bushes watching the woman, planning some idiotic, sure failure way to kill her.

"The whole thing" Adam replied his glowing eyes turning to his master. "She's going to be out for a while" Loki let out an impatient groan before glancing down to his scepter.

"I needed her awake" Loki replied standing to his feet. He planned on using the woman to help him retrieve the Tesseract and now would have to do it on his own. "Do not lose her or I will kill you, do you understand?"

"Yes sir" Adam replied before Loki suddenly disappeared.

_She doesn't know when, but Katie had fallen asleep. She'd somehow fallen asleep while tied to a chair in the middle of some dark room, her entire body numb from the beating. It wasn't until she'd gotten a loud slap to the face, that she'd jolted awake. Katie blinked her eyes a few times before raising them to see the angry eyes of General Glausman. _

"_It would seem you were right, you mean nothing to them" Glausman spat. He grabbed her face in his hand. "Where have they taken him?" _

"_Bite me" Katie ground out through clenched teeth. _

"_You see this—" Glausman said as he pressed a finger in the scar above her eyes causing her to hiss in pain. "This is nothing, I have ways of getting people to talk, people who specialize in loosening tight lips" he brought his face so close to hers that she could feel his breath against her skin. "Do not test me, because you will lose" _

"_I will die before I tell you anything" Katie said before spitting in his face. Glausman released her as he let out a loud throaty laugh. _

"_Yes you will" he replied wiping his face. "As a matter of fact you'll be begging for it" the general lifted a hand and snapped a finger. Soon a man carrying a black medical bag appeared beside him. "Meet Dr. Clauberg, you and he are going to become quite familiar with one another" the general gave the doctor a pat on the shoulder before turning and leaving. Clauberg walked over to Katie, his thick brimmed glasses hanging from the tip of his nose as he bent over to bring his face to hers. _

"_Before we begin, I like all my subjects to give me any special request on where they think we should start" The doctor said. _

"_How about I headbutt you before I finish pulling my hands out of these ropes" Katie said. "While you're distracted trying to stop the blood from gushing from your nose, I untie my ankles and then I kill you" the doctor laughed as if the idea was preposterous. _

"_And how exactly—" the man's words were cut off by Katie's head hitting him hard in the nose, it breaking immediately, blood gushing almost instantly. _

_Katie twists her wrists once more and gives a slight pull, freeing her hands from the ropes. She reaches down and quickly unties the rope from her ankles before standing to her feet, an act she didn't expect to be as painful as it was, but she could hear her father's words, "Pain is weakness leaving the body" Katie bends down and grabs the rope in her hands before walking over to the doctor, and pulling it around his neck. She pulled the rope as tight as she could until she could feel his breathing slowing down, at the last possible moment she let him go, letting him fall unconscious to the floor. "Death is only necessary when there are no other options" Katie stood there trying to recover her breath as she looks down to the doctors body. She then lifted her head in search for an exit. _

_She found herself in a dim lit hallway, a slight limp in her step as she tries to move quietly. Soon she walked upon the sound of German voices and she tossed herself against the wall to hide herself. Two soldiers walked right past her, not even noticing her presence. Once the coast was clear, Katie continued her search for a way out. Her search lead her to a door, the familiar Hydra symbol marking it. She knew who was behind this door and at this point she couldn't turn away if she wanted to. Katie reached for the knob and slowly pushed it open. Glausman's back was to her as he seemed to be marveling over the bars of gold. _

"_Has she finally—"Glausman turned only for his words to catch in his throat. "How did you—" _

"_Escaping from being tied to a chair" Katie said as she stepped toward the general. "One of the first lessons I learned from my father" she shrugged. "And since my cavalry isn't coming I thought it was time I stopped with the whole damsel in distress" Glausman turned to the door. "You'll be dead before they even get here" she said already knowing what he was thinking. _

"_What do you want?" the general asked. _

"_Close the case and hand it to me" Katie ordered. The general looked back to the gold that sat on his desk before reaching forward and closing it. He picked up the case and turned to her. Instead of handing it to her, he tossed it into her chest causing her to stumble back. Katie recovered quickly as she saw the man prepare to try to tackle her. She moved to the side, causing him to toss himself to the floor. Katie turned and walked over and gave him a hard kick to the side. She found herself unable to stop kicking him for a while, as her mind traveled to the pain he'd put her through. He was a bloody mess on the floor when she was done with him, his chest barely rising and falling. "You are pure evil and evil does not deserve to live" Katie lifted her eyes to what looked like a closet, a gun visible. She stepped over him to the closet to see that it was indeed a weapons closet. She grabbed a grenade from a crate inside the box and turned back to the general. "Your picture will probably be on every news outlet in all of Germany, your family, your children will know who their father is" Katie bent down to meet his eyes that were barely open, and placed the grenade in his hand. "My gift to you, be the man who died in a fire, rather than the terrorist your entire family is ashamed of" And with that Katie walked back over, grabbing the case before slipping out the window of the generals office. Katie ran as fast as she could, her hand gripping the handle of the brief case when an explosion stopped her right in her tracks. She turned to see the eruption of fire in the distance. "My gift is death" she muttered before turning and running away._

Tony paced back and forth through his penthouse in the Stark Tower the next morning. Katie's phone was dead. And he knew as much as she wished it was dead, she would never let it get dead. It was the only way for him to contact her and without it there was nothing and she was just gone.

"Tony" Pepper said tiredly as she walked from their bedroom. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Her phone is dead" Tony said still pacing.

"Who—" Pepper walked over to him, clearly seeing the look of both fear and agitation in his face. "Who's phone is dead?"

"Katie, who else?" Tony snapped a bit unintentionally. He stopped and turned to her. "Look I'm sorry, but I haven't heard from her since yesterday"

"Tony she's a grown woman, she doesn't have to check in with you" Pepper countered with a shake of her head. "So what is this really about?"

"Something's wrong" Tony said turning away from her. "I know something is wrong with her"

"Should I—" Pepper started not sure if she should finish. She'd had this nagging thought that she wished would just go away, but then it was a situation like this that brought it back up again. "Should I be worried about this?" Tony turned to her slightly confused by the question. "Tony I'm your girlfriend and I've never seen you this upset about any—"she closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "You're becoming attached to her in a way I'm not sure I'm comfortable with" she opened her eyes to see the slight confusion in his eyes. "You can't tell me I'm being crazy"

"I can, you're being crazy" Tony replied before glancing up ceiling. "Jarvis, call Evelyn Miller and tell her I need here up her ASAP" Tony brought his eyes back to Pepper. "She's my friend Pepper, that's it" he turned away from her and headed over to his computer.

The first sound of reality Katie heard was light tapping. She didn't open her eyes, as her father's voice came to her.

"_Escaping capture only works if you give yourself the upper hand" _

She had to be smart and think which was quite difficult at the moment, seeing as her head felt like a giant cotton ball. Suddenly the tapping stop and Katie made no movements, until a hand wrapped around her wrist. Her eyes snapped open and looked down to see George staring back at her. Before he could react, Katie quickly lifted her legs wrapping them around his neck, squeezing her thighs as tight as she could. He threw punch after punch into her legs, trying to get her grip to loosen, but what little strength she did have, she was putting into strangling this man. She kept at it until his hits began to slow down, until his fist finally fell to the floor. Katie dropped back on the floor, before pushing the unconscious man away from her.

"You gotta move" she whispered every beam in her body telling her otherwise. She turned and pushed herself to her feet and falling back on the wall for support. Glancing around the room, she finally realized she was in some motel room. She needed to get out of there fast. There was a door and she stepped over George to get to it.

Once outside, she moved slower than she would've liked, but she didn't stop. She kept her eyes up, trying her best to figure out where she was, but nothing looked familiar. Katie saw a taxi headed her way and quickly shot up her hand. It pulled up beside her and she stepped in.

"Where are you headed?" the driver asked looking back to Katie. For some reason that seemed like a good question. "Where you headed lady?"

"Stark Tower" she answered. The driver nodded before turning and pulling off. Katie closed her eyes and let her head fall to the window. She felt like everything inside of her was shutting down, she needed to identify exactly what George injected her with. "No" Katie said opening her eyes. "Wait" the driver glanced over to her. "Do you have a phone?"

The director had initiated level seven. Fury had gotten word from Dr. Selvig of the Tesseract was "misbehaving" and before he realized what was happening a portal was opening and out was walking Loki, former prince of Asgard, former son of Odin. The tesseract was stolen along with the doctor and Agent Barton. With the tesseract in the hands some crazy god, there was only one thing to do. Wrangle in the troops.

Coulson was on a plane to New York to debrief Stark of the situation. He could see the high-rise of the city's tallest building, letting him know that he was moments away from landing. He was heading to his car when his phone began vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out only to see an unfamiliar number appear on the screen.

"Hello?" he spoke.

"_Phil_" a familiar voice spoke causing Coulson to stop in his tracks. _"It would seem I am in need of some rescuing" _

"Where are you?" Coulson asked quickly as he moved toward the car. "Tell me where you are"

"_I don't—" _she looked out the window of the taxi. _"I'm-I think I'm in Queens, but I'm not—" _

"What's wrong?" Coulson asked. She sounded different, strange. Her voice seemed sluggish. "Hey, Banks, you with me!"

"_Yeah, I'm_—" She ran a hand over her eyes. _"I have been injected with something, I don't_—" she let out a long sigh. _"Everything just seems a bit fuzzy right now" _

"Ok, I'm coming, but I need you to tell the driver to take you to Stark Tower" Coulson said before he knocked on the window of the car and signaled for the driver to get out. Once the driver was out, Coulson slipped into the seat and pulled off immediately. "I will meet you there and we'll figure out whats happening"

"_Ok" _Katie said letting out another deep breath. _"Please hurry, I'm_—" noticed everything seemed to be getting darker around her. "_I'm_—"

"I know" Coulson said his foot pressing the gas as far as it will go. "I'm coming for you" The moment Coulson hung up with Katie, he was already hailing an export team to meet him at the tower.

He pulled up in front of the tower and jumped out. He didn't see her immediately, but then his eyes went to a tree across the street, to see her leaning against it. Coulson ran over to her, to see her eyes barely open.

"Banks" he placed a hand on her shoulder and to his surprise she didn't react to his presence. He lowered himself to meet her eyes. They were dilated, and she was sweating. He brought a hand to the side of her face expecting her to be burning up, but instead she was freezing. He looked over his shoulder as a black van pulled up and he waved them over. "Don't worry, we're going to figure out what this is"

"Sir" one of the agent said walking over to them and Coulson turned to him.

"Take her to the medical unit" Coulson ordered. The agent nodded before grabbing Katie, and half way dragging her back to the van. "I'll meet you there"

Coulson walked back over to his car to grab the tablet. He wanted nothing more than to just go along with her, but there was still a mission, and an angry god set on wreaking havoc. He needed to debrief Stark and soon. He was walking into the tower as he took out his cell phone.

"Jarvis, can you inform Mr. Stark that I need to talk to him immediately" Phil demanded into the phone. The AI rattled off some excuse about his boss being unavailable, but Coulson didn't have time to play Stark's games. Instead he brought the phone from his ear and launched the hacking application designed by Katie that could practically bypass any security system. He stepped on the elevator and found a cable that connected to his phone and soon the elevator was moving. Once it stopped and the doors open, Coulson looked up to see Pepper who didn't look to happy. Coulson stepped off of the elevator to see Tony standing in front of another woman.

"I thought you were told that I was busy Agent" Tony said clearly agitated before turning back to Evelyn. "Recount it for me again"

"Sir, I've already told you—"

"I know but you and the driver who's mysteriously disappeared were the last to see her, and I'm still finding it hard to believe that you don't know where either of them are" Tony growled.

"Mr. Stark!" Coulson interrupted and Tony held up a hand toward him. Tony took a step toward the woman bringing himself dangerously close to her.

"Ms. Miller how long have you worked for my company?"

"Tony stop!" Pepper said stepping forward and pulling him back. "She doesn't know anything" Pepper looked over to Evelyn. "I'm sorry Ms. Miller, you can go" Evelyn nodded before moving quickly to the elevator.

"Do you have any lead on this driver?" Tony asked turning to Pepper.

"I'm still waiting for the company to email me their files" Pepper sighed before turning to Coulson. "Hey Phil"

"Phil?" Tony said looking between his girlfriend and the agent. "Uh, his first name is agent" Tony turned to the agent. "Now's not a good time"

"I can see that" Coulson said taking a step toward the man the tablet in hand. "We need you to look these over, as soon as possible"

"I'm sorry we're a little busy at the moment" Tony said walking over to him. "Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday"

"Tony!" Pepper said giving him a glare. She turned back to Coulson and took the tablet from his hand and handed it to Tony.

"We're busy" Tony said giving Pepper an even colder look.

"We don't even know if anything is wrong" Pepper said shaking her head. "Whereas, Phil is here with this, so this should take precedent"

"The hell it does" Tony said. "If something is wrong—"

"Ms. Banks is safe" Coulson interrupted and both Pepper and Tony turned to him. He wasn't supposed to say anything, because once he said it, it would only lead to more questions.

"How—"

"That is all I'm allowed to say at the moment, Mr. Stark" Coulson interrupted. "Trust me, she is no longer in any danger"

"No longer?" Tony asked taking a step toward the agent.

"Mr. Stark I can't clarify that any more than I have, right now you need to look over that file" Coulson said as Tony looked down to the tablet. "It is of great importance" Tony gave the man a nod before turning and heading back to the elevator.

"Well there" Pepper whispered looking over to Tony who still looked unsure of the agent's words. "Tony if Phil says she's fine, than trust she's fine" Tony only gave a slight nod before turning and walking over to connect the tablet to his holograph computer. "I guess you're going to be busy, and I'm going to take the jet to D.C tonight"

"Pepper—"Tony said turning back to her.

"You've got homework" Pepper says able to catch a glimpse of the files on the holograph. "A lot of homework" she turns back to him before walking over and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "We'll celebrate all of this when you're done" He gave her a nod before watching her turn and leave. Once the doors to the elevator closed Tony turned back to the holograph, the image of the glowing blue cube immediately catching his attention.

_German cargo planes were not easy to sneak onto, but they were not impossible to sneak onto. Katie sat in the back of the plane, grasping the case to her chest. When she picture her return to the states, this wasn't what she imagined. All she could think of was the fact that they lied. All of them lied and she fell for them. They promised…he promised that he would protect her and when she needed him he was not there. This did teach her the lesson that she once refused to accept from her father. But it would seem he was right. There was no one you can trust but yourself. Katie knew that now, and would not fall victim again. _

_Ten hours later, she ended up in an airfield in Washington DC. Katie was very resourceful in her travels. After, "borrowing" a stranger's phone, which she snagged from their pocket, she sat on the steps of the Lincoln memorial and brought the phone to her ear. _

"_Marian's floral arrangements, how can I help you?" a voice cheerfully greeted. _

"_Code name __Sierra-Papa-Romeo-Romeo-Oscar-Whiskey, checking in" Katie spoke onto the phone her eyes going over to the Washington monument. There was a few clicks before someone finally answered. _

"_This is Fury" the director answered. "Banks?" _

_She was silent for a moment, the sudden urge to cry hit her, but her father's voice seemed to take control and any tears that threatened to fall dried themselves away. _

"_Banks requesting transport" Katie muttered onto the phone. "Location 38°53'22.5"N 77°03'00.8"W" she quickly ended the call and pulled the brief case into her chest as she waited for her ride. _

The first thing Katie noticed was the bright lights that seemed to assault her eyes the moment she opened them. She noticed the slight stinging in her arm and glanced down to see an IV hooked into her skin. Not knowing what was happening, she reached forward to pull it out.

"I wouldn't do that" a voice said startling her. Katie turned her head to see Fury standing in the corner of the bright white room. "It's keeping you hydrated"

"What—"Katie looked around the hospital room before bringing her eyes back to the director. "What happened?"

"You were kidnapped Banks" Fury said his voice softer than usual. "By someone you've come to think of as George Clay" Katie's eyes widen as the memory of George appearing outside of the pizzeria and then the fight in the motel room. She turned back to the director. "Real name Adam Lumen Jr." at that name, Katie quickly shot up from the bed, but the director placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back.

"Will you let me go I have to find him and-"

"And what exactly?" Fury asked and Katie turned away from him.

"You don't understand"

"I understand more than you think Banks" The director said and Katie looked over to him. "It is my job to know everything there is to know about anyone I employ" Katie shook her head. "Do you know where we can find Lumen?"

"Some motel" Katie said rubbing a hand over her tired eyes. "I don't really remember, everything just seems—" she looked over to the director. "What did he do to me?"

"Injected you with an untested muscle relaxer that shut down your entire body" the director said with a slight shake of his head. "But he gave you too much, the doctors had to flush your system of the compound. You've been out for seventy two hours." he turned to her. "You're lucky, without the procedure your organs would've continued to shut down until you were dead"

"Yeah, lucky me" Katie muttered.

"How did you escape?" The director asked and Katie closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. "You continue to amaze me, you know that?" Katie opened her eyes and gave the man a questioning look. "Who you ought to be is quite different than who you are"

"And the cow jumped over the moon, and didn't want green eggs and ham" Katie said and Fury let out a frustrated sigh. "Let's focus on what's important, how the hell did he find me"

"Probably from your new found media coverage" The director replied. "But from his background, college dropout and all out idiot" he looked back over to Katie. "There was no way he could pull off something like this on his own" Katie turned as something came back to her. It was a memory that was so fuzzy she wasn't even sure it was real. But there was a man. "Do you remember something Banks?"

"Yeah, I think you're right" Katie said when suddenly the sliding doors of her room slid open. Katie's heart jumped when she turned thinking she would see someone who she thought would be there. But it was only Coulson.

"I ordered for her to be taken to the medical bay of HQ" Coulson said looking over to the director before turning back to Katie.

"And I thought she should be here" The director countered.

"You look better" Coulson said walking over to her bedside. "Less pale"

"Were you worried about me, Phil?" she asked with a small smile.

"Me, worried?" Coulson asked. "Not possible, seeing as I'm still not human" Katie let out a light laugh as she placed a hand on his arm, a move that seemed to surprise him. "This is new" he said looking down to her hand.

"Yeah, well sometimes new is good" Katie replied as Coulson looked back over to her. "Thanks for coming back for me"

"Well I'm someone who learns from their mistakes" Coulson says.

"Banks" The director said interrupting them and they both look over to him. "Was there someone else?"

"Yeah, a man tall, black hair, looked pale" Katie said closing her eyes as she tries to make the image in her head a little more clearer. " He had a stick, glowy stick thing" she opened her eyes to see the director and Coulson sharing a look. "Am I missing something?" the door to Katie's room once again slid open and Katie turned in hope that it was finally the person she found herself desperately wanting to see. But once again her hopes were crushed as Natasha walked inside.

"Sir, Banner and Rodgers are here" Natasha informed. The director nodded before looking back over to Katie.

"You're confined to this bed until you're back to full health" Fury ordered before looking over to Coulson. "Which I doubt you will do once you're debriefed" he shook his head before turning and leaving the room.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Katie asked, not liking the looks she was getting from Coulson and Natasha. Suddenly a slight chill went through her. "Where's—"she felt her heart racing in her chest. "Where's Bart?" neither spoke. "Is he—"

"No" Coulson replied quickly. "He's been—Agent Barton has been compromised" Katie looked over to him. "Do you remember New Mexico?"

"New Mexico?" Katie asked sarcastically, "You mean the aliens and the explosions and giant metal people trying to kill me, sure what about it?"

"Well the one behind all of that, name is Loki he's—"

"Thor's brother, God of Mischief" Katie continued. "Is he here?" Coulson nodded. "Does he have Bart?" Coulson once again nodded again, and in the next moment, Katie pulled the IV from her arm and tossed the sheets from her legs.

"Banks, you need to rest, get back—"Katie looked over to him and he saw the determination in her eyes. She stood to her feet and hand pressed against her bleeding arm as she searched the room.

"Clothes, I need clothes" Katie said looking over to Natasha who gave her a nod before leaving to find the woman some clothes. Katie turned back to Coulson who stood there not moving. "Everything, tell me everything" Coulson nodded before going into as great detail he could of the past week in all of its entirety.

* * *

**A/N: And there we have it. So Loki had some kind of plan for Katie, that she thwarted by escaping... or did she? Thoughts? Feelings? I wuv them all!**

**Feed the author...I live my reviews covered in gravy ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: OMG thank you for those gravy covered reviews! And so in return I grant you another chapter. FYI, I've added a little more mystery to Katie, that will probably throw you for a loop. **

**READ IT. ENJOY IT. REVIEW IT.**

* * *

Katie stood in the bathroom of her medical room staring at the small bandage on her neck. The image of George, or Adam as it would seem he was called, flashed into her mind. She hated herself and him for being able to get so close without her knowing it. She also hated that the past she was desperately trying to run away from seemed to be right on her heels. There was a knock on the door snapping her from her thoughts.

"Are you alright in there?" Natasha asked from the other side. Katie turned and smirked as she pulled open the door.

"Is that concern I hear?" Katie asked and Natasha rolled her eyes as she turned to walk away.

"It's impatience!" Natasha called over her shoulder. "Move your ass"

Katie stepped on the elevator with Natasha slightly pulling on the jacket the woman had given her. It was a little tight, along with the jeans the woman had given her.

"You seriously need to eat something, because nobody is this small" Katie said glancing over in the woman's direction. She saw a slight smirk on the woman's face. "You're going to take that as a compliment, aren't you?"

"Yes I am" Natasha said as the doors opened. They walked down a hall when Katie suddenly stopped. Natasha stopped as well noticing that Katie was no longer walking. "What?" Katie quirked an eyebrow before turning to the window to see nothing but blue. She walked over to get a closer look.

"Are we flying?" Katie asked looking back to Natasha who simply shook her head before turning and continuing down the hallway. "I did not agree to this!" she called as she looked out the window. "I should've been warned that my feet were going to be taken off the ground!" Katie shook her head before turning and running to catch up to the assassin. She stopped the moment she passed through a sliding door onto the helicarrier's bridge which seems to be in a flurry of activity. "Wow this place has not changed a bit" she muttered and soon eyes were on her.

"Banks I see you won't be sitting this one out" Fury says and Katie shoot him a look. "Can't say I'm surprised"

"Hey" a familiar voice says and Katie turns to see Steve walking over to her. "I guess you really are alright, I was worried there" he let his eyes look her over. "You are alright, aren't you?"

"At the moment I'm functioning" Katie replied before looking over to the man across from her a wide smile coming to her face. "But it seems an old friend could change that"

"Old friends?" Dr. Bruce Banner asked with a furrowed brow. "I'm not sure I would call it that, I mean you held me hostage" Katie let out a light chuckle before walking over to him.

"Well it was the only way I would get you to listen" Katie said with a shrug. "I mean I was helping you by handing you a more accurate measurement for the nanomeds on a silver platter"

"I don't tend to take advice from crazy teenagers who lock me up in the men's room with a fire extinguisher pointed at me" Bruce said with a shrug. "But what do I know?"

"Not much apparently because if you would've listened then maybe there wouldn't be a certain giant green elephant in the room" Katie replied crossing her arms over her chest. She noticed the slight raise of his eyebrow. "Low blow?"

"Just a tad" he replied.

"How was the jungle?" she asked and he shook his head before turning away from. "I guess it ain't easy being green"

"Banks!" Fury called and Katie turned to him. "You mind, we're sort of here for a reason"

"Well Coulson told me the gist of what's happening" Katie said. "Loki is here, he now has the tesseract along with—" she cleared her throat. "Along with Agent Barton and Dr. Selvig, what he's planning to do is still unknown" she looked out to the many techs typing away on their computers. "But finding out where he is would be a good start" Nick turns to Coulson who walks over.

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cellphones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us" Coulson informed as Katie and Bruce walked over to see him standing just below them among the techs.

"That's still not going to be enough to find them" Natasha comments.

"You're going to have to narrow your field" Bruce says looking over to the director. "How many spectrometers to you have access to?"

"How many are there?" Fury asks.

"A lot" Katie mutters as she looks around the bridge for an empty seat. She felt like she needed to be doing something.

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays." Bruce says. "I'll—" he looks over to Katie whose has a look of concentration. He can see she's already working on something. "Or I guess we will rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition."

"Yeah, we need to weed out the duds" Katie added before turning to the director. "I need a computer" Fury nods before looking over to Natasha.

"Agent Romanoff will you show them to their laboratory?" The director ask and Natasha gives him a nod.

"Wait, you're not seriously leaving me alone with her are you?" Bruce asked looking over to Fury. "Because that would really violate the restraining order"

"Oh, don't worry doctor" Katie says already walking over to Natasha. "I made that disappear a long time ago" Bruce sighed before going to catch up. "You know you look a little different since I last saw you"

"Yeah I get that a lot" Bruce muttered as he let his eyes wander the halls of the hellicarrier. "You know I got your gift" she chuckles and he looks over to her. "Still not sure how you were able to have that flash delivered to me in the middle of the Congo"

"Magic" Katie says with a wiggle of her fingers. "Did it help any?"

"As much as it could, but at this point I've given up trying to change what I obviously can't" Bruce said.

"Self-acceptance" Katie said with a nod. "I see you're trying the whole Zen thing, is that your secret?"

"Well if I told you then it wouldn't be a secret, now would it?" Bruce asked as they stepped onto the elevator. It was silent for a moment. "I heard what happened, are you ok?"

"What you mean being abducted and not remembering the majority of what happen?" Katie asked glancing over to Bruce. "What's not ok about that?" the doors slid open and Katie stepped out following after Natasha.

"She's not good with feelings" Natasha commented not looking to either of them.

"Pot, kettle" Katie chimed in as they walked into the laboratory. Katie didn't need to be directed as she walked over to holograph computer. "You work on the spectrometers and I will see if I can access Dr. Selvig's notes on the Tesseract" Bruce and Natasha watched as Katie immediately pulled Clint's photo from the recognition program on one screen as she began her search for Erick's files. Natasha and Bruce shared a look before turning back to her.

"Well I'm going to leave you two to your computer stuff" She said before turning and walking out.

Bruce walked over to the other side of the holograph and began typing away as well. The first few moments were spent in silence.

"So is he a friend of yours?" Bruce asked glancing over to the picture. Katie's fingers continued moving over the screens and Bruce looked over to see that look of concentration. It was the look that made him doubt his decision to turn away her help all those years ago.

"I'm in" Katie said as Erik's notes appeared on the screen.

"Anything helpful?" Bruce asked walking beside her sliding his glasses on.

"Nothing much, it's an energy source, it seems to be throwing off low levels of gamma radiation" Katie read. "I guess that's why you're hear old great gamma guru" Bruce ignored the comment as he looked over to the screen. Katie sees video files and clicks the last entry and soon a video appeared.

"Is that—"

Katie and Bruce watch as lights begins shooting from the cube. The light aims to the platform and soon a man appears.

"Loki" Katie mutters recognizing the man from the grainy security footage. They watch as security advances toward him.

"_Sir, please put down the spear!"_ Fury orders and Katie lets out a snort.

"Because he looks like the type of person who does what he's told" Katie mutters. She could see the smirk on Loki's face as he points his spear toward them a blue light shooting from it. Clint is able to push Fury out of the way, causing them both to fall to the ground. The guards begin shooting at him, but the bullets bounce off of him.

"Cross off bullets for a plan of attack" Bruce says. Katie's eyes goes to Clint who stands to his feet trying to pull out his gun, but Loki is there before he knows it and grabs the gun from his hand.

"_You have heart_" Loki says before pointing the spear to Clint's chest. She notices the change in his eyes until they are glowing blue just like George's.

Bruce looks over to see her eyes concentrating intensely on the screen before a beeping interrupts them. She suddenly slides the video feed from the screen and looks over to Bruce.

"That worked fast" Katie says before walking around him to see where Loki has been spotted. Bruce notices the slight change in her expression and walks beside her.

"Stuttgart, Germany" Bruce reads as a video of Loki passing by a camera appears. He looks over to Katie whose eyes are still on the screen. "You sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine" she says before looking over to him. "I'm going to see if I can assist with this" she was heading for the door when Bruce called after her.

"Wait!" he called and she looked back to him. "Assist on Loki's retrieval?" Katie nods. "How exactly?"

"I'm more than a pretty face doctor" Katie replies before turning and walking out of the lab.

"Yeah you may also be psychotic" Bruce mutters before turning back to the screen.

If she didn't think she'd be filled with bullet holes within minutes, Katie would outright punch the director in his good eye.

"The answer is no!" Fury says once again and Katie growls as she follows him around the bridge. "It's not happening Banks"

"Sir, I think we've both established that I can in fact take care of myself, and you've said yourself that I'm as good as some of your field agents" Katie argued before moving around him to keep him from walking away from her. "There's no probable reason I shouldn't go"

"Actually there are, would you like me to list them off for you?" The director asks. "One you don't listen and when crazy gods are roaming the planet, I need people who listen when I make orders, two you're not fully trained as a field operative, meaning you don't know all procedure, three your hope that Agent Barton—"

"Ok, you know what" Katie says holding her hands up to stop him. "Fine, you can ramble off a whole list of reasons why I should not be on this mission, but the truth remains that I would be beneficial" she turned and walked away from him.

"You should take it easy on him" Coulson commented and Katie stopped looking over to him. "It's Germany, and the last time you were sent there none of us knew if you were coming back"

_Coulson stood at the entrance of Shield HQ. When he got word of the call he couldn't believe it. Katie should be dead. No one is captured by German terrorists and live to tell about it. There was still a part of him that didn't believe it. A part that believed that this was all a joke, or trick. _

"_Sir—" Bart walked over to him snapping him from his thoughts. "Has she—" he turned to see the car pull up outside. Coulson and Clint walk outside just as the back door of the black SUV opens and soon there she is. Katie steps out, a black case in her hands. She looks over to them and stops. Both Coulson and Clint look over to her not sure if they should approach her or just wait. Katie takes a deep breath before walking over to them. Once she is standing in front of them they are able to see the bruising and scars on her face. She holds out the case to Coulson. _

"_I believe that it is all there, but I'm not sure" Katie says as Coulson takes the case. She doesn't say another word as she steps around him and heads inside of the building. Coulson looks down to the case before flipping it open to see the bars of gold. He looks over to Clint whose eyes are on the doors of the building before he decides to follow after her. _

Katie looks over her shoulder to see Fury's back to her as his eyes scan over the many monitors. She turns back to Coulson.

"So you're saying Lucifer has a heart?" Katie asks and Coulson gives a slight smirk before turning and walking away. "I guess next you're going to tell me Santa Claus is real!" Coulson ignored her as he kept walking. Katie shook her head before turning and walking out of the bridge. She found herself in the hellicarrier's loading hatch where Natasha and Steve are preparing to leave.

"Nice outfit" Katie comments as she walks over to see Steve all decked out in his Captain America outfit. "If Coulson were to see you now he'd probably squeal" Steve lets out a light laugh. "Did he ask you to sign his trading cards yet?"

"Yeah" Steve replies with a shake of his head.

"You're not going" Natasha comments as she walks past them. Katie sends the woman a glare before turning back to Steve.

"I was unaware that you were—" Steve looks over to the jet before turning back to Katie. "I thought you were the computer lady"

"I am" Katie replies. "But I'm much more" she begins backing away. "Good luck" he gives her a nod.

"Thanks ma'am" he says, but seems to remember what she's told him in the past. "Sorry"

"Don't worry about it" Katie replies before turning and walking away.

Katie steps onto the elevator and presses the floor that leads to the lab. As she waits she stumbles back, letting her back rest against the wall. The drug is still working its way out of her system, which is probably why she didn't put up much up a fight with the director. She shouldn't be there if she wasn't one hundred percent. The doors slide open and she walks off heading straight into the lab.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well" Bruce says and Katie looks over to him and he notices the slight flush in her cheeks and he walks over to her placing a hand on her forehead. She swats his hand away before moving over to the computer.

"Boundaries doctor" Katie calls.

"When's the last time you've eaten?" Bruce asks and Katie looks over to him a shrugs. "Your body needs protein if you want it back in complete working order" she shakes her head and looks back to the monitor. "It won't hurt for you to take a break" he walks over to her. "There's nothing for us to do now but wait" Katie's eyes travel to the picture of Clint.

_The moment she stepped from the SUV and laid eyes on them, that urge to cry suddenly hit her, but once again she stayed strong. Which is why when she handed Coulson the case, she decided to place as much distance between her and them as soon as possible. And it would've worked, if Clint didn't step onto the elevator with her. Once the doors closed he hit the emergency stop button and placed himself in front of her, but she back away. _

"_Are you alright?" he asked, but she turned her eyes away not uttering a word. "Kat, I'm—" _

"_Don't" Katie interrupted turning back to him. "Nothing, and I mean nothing you can say will change anything" she reached around him and released the elevator. Once the doors opened she moved around him and stalked down the hall toward the debriefing room. _

"_I wanted to come for you!" he called and she stopped. "You have no idea how much—" she turned to him. "It took everything for me to leave you there" he looked down before looking over to her. "But the mission—" _

"_Don't you dare let those words come out of your mouth, because I promise that I may be sore right now, but I will come over there and beat the shit out of you" she growled through clenched teeth. "Keep your apologies and your shoulda, woulda, couldas, because I am honestly not interested" she turned her back to him and walked away. _

"Hey" Bruce said placing a hand on her shoulder pulling her from the memory. "C'mon there has to be some food around here somewhere"

"Thanks, doc, but really I'm fine" Katie says before turning back to the holograph. Bruce looks around the lab and spots a kitchenette area. He walks over picking up an apple from a bowl of fruit and walks back over to Katie and holds it out to her.

"Hey an apple a day—"

"Stops Bruce from nagging?" She asks as she takes the apple from his hand and takes a big bite. She looks down to the apple. "Hmm, green apple" she looks over to Bruce. "Is this subliminal messaging?"

"You are a very peculiar woman" Bruce says and Katie lets out a light chuckle.

"Compared to some of the other things I've been called in my life, I am going to check that off as a compliment" she gives him a nudge with her shoulder. "Thanks doc" she brings a hand to the holograph.

"What are you looking for now?" Bruce asked.

"Trying to figure out why an Asgardian Prince decided to hit up the museum" Katie says as she begins her research. "I doubt it's for the art" Katie's finger seem to be moving quickly and soon the museum's flour plan appeared. "What could possibly be of value there?" she muttered as she hacked into the museums main frame. Bruce stood off to the side watching in complete amazement at how effortless it all seemed for her to move from one restricted area to another.

"You've done this before" Bruce says and Katie glances over to him. "Hacking, that is?"

"Once or twice" Katie replies turning back to the monitor, when she notices a flashing green blip on the screen. She reaches forward and presses the blip and soon a video feed appears. "What the hell?" Bruce and Katie watch as Clint hold up some sort of device up to what looks like a retina scanner.

"Look" Bruce says and Katie turns to the video feed from the gala to see Loki holding down someone, with similar device. Loki jams the device into the man's eye as chaos erupts and everyone runs out of the museum. Katie looks back over to see the door in front of Clint slide open before he walks inside. She begins searching for video inside the room, but she can't find any.

"Damnit!" she snaps letting her eyes scan over the many video feeds. "There are no cameras in that room"

"I'll see if I can get an items list for the room" Bruce says walking to the other side of the holograph. "Send me—"Katie was already swiping over the museums files. "Thanks" moments later Clint exits the room, a glass cylinder in hand, but the video quality doesn't help identify it. Clint's glowing blue eyes look up to the camera and in that moment it seems as if he looking right at her. She sees a slight smirk appear on his face before he turns and begins walking away.

"I think I found something" Bruce announces and Katie walks beside him to see a highlighted item on the screen. "Iridium" they share a confused look.

"This just keeps getting more and more confusing" Katie says before nudging a head toward the door. "Lets go tell Lucifer what we found" Katie turned and was already headed out of the lab.

"Wait, who's Lucifer?" Bruce asks before going to catch up to her.

It seemed too easy. That's what Katie was thinking as she waited for team to bring in Loki. After what seemed like a very epic battle, he actually surrendered. It didn't make sense, because no one that pompous, no one that self-righteous, shows the ultimate sign of weakness.

Katie had been on the bridge, looking down to one of the monitors replaying the video from the entire ordeal trying to find something to prove her suspicions. But she just couldn't. She decided to wait for the others in the briefing room of the helicarrier.

"Lady Katherine?" a voice said from behind her and Katie turned to see yet another familiar face. "This is quite the surprise" Thor said walking over and bringing Katie into a tight hug. Bruce let out a slight chuckle as she tried pulling free, but it was no use.

"Uh, Thor, glad to see you too buddy" Katie said giving him an awkward pat on the back.

"So you two have met?" Steve asks as he, Natasha walk in. Thor finally releases her before the turn to him.

"Yeah we go way back" Katie says. "So where's our guest?"

"The director is showing him his room" Natasha says. Katie nods before walking to take a seat at the table and brings up the video feed from the hellicarrier's holding cell. The conversation is typical good guy, even bad guy banter. And even though Loki is saying a whole lot, nothing he says helps that nagging feeling in the back of her head that something about all of this just seems off.

"Loki's gonna drag this out" Steve says before looking over to the god's brother. "Thor, how does this all play out?"

"He has an army called the Chitauri." Thor says turning to face them. "They're not of Asgard or any world known." Katie stands from the table turning her back to the rest of the team. Suddenly the images of a black hole in the sky flashes in her head for only a moment. Her eyes snap open unsure of what just happen, but as she looks down to her mother's necklace that seemed to be glowing red, but only for a second. "He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract"

"An army?" Steve asks and Katie turns, still confused, but keeps it to herself. She chucks it off as exhausted mind playing tricks on her. "From outer space?"

"So he's building another portal" Bruce says looking over to Katie. "That's what he needs Erik Selvig for"

"Erik?" Thor says his eyes going over to Katie who gives him a slight nod.

"He's an astrophysicist" Bruce add and Thor looks over to him.

"He's a friend" The prince corrects.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell" Natasha says.

"Anybody else interested in why he let us just take him?" Katie asks and they all look over to her. "It all just seems a little, I don't know easy, right"

"I agree" Steve says . "I mean he's not leading an army from here"

"Well I don't think we should focus on Loki" Bruce says. "That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him" Katie lets out a snort and looks over to him.

"I don't care how you speak" Thor says seriously. "But he is of Asgard and he is still my brother"

"He has also killed—" Katie says looking over to Natasha. "What was the count up to?"

"Eighty people in two days" Natasha answers and Katie turns back to Thor.

"He's adopted" Thor says with a shrug.

"Iridium" Bruce says. "What does he need Iridium for?"

"It's a stabilizing agent" A familiar voice answers. Katie freezes before slowing moving to hide behind Thor before Tony can see her. Thor looks over his shoulder to her confused.

"Just don't move" she whispers. He simply nods before turning back to Tony.

"It means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at Shield" Tony explains and Katie nods from behind Thor. She can't believe she didn't think of it before. "No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing" Katie peaks from beside Thor as Tony walks around and she grabs the gods arms to turn him to keep her hidden. "Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants." Tony looks down to the techs on their computers. "raise the mid-mast, ship the topsails." He points to one of techs. "That man is playing GALAGA! Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did." The billionaire places a hand over his eyes. "How does Fury do this?"

"He turns" Agent Maria Hill answers.

Katie slowly slides down the floor, while Tony's is distracted explaining his theories. She crawls behind the table, looking up as Steve looks down to her confused. He shakes his head before looking back over to Tony.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asks.

"He's going to have a heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Katie says without realizing it. Everyone in the room searches for where her voice came from.

"That's right" Bruce says hoping to shift the focus away from the woman who is obviously hiding from Tony. "And if he's going to do that—"

"Kitten?" Tony interrupts and everyone quirks an eyebrow at the strange nickname. Katie sighs realizing that there is no use of hiding anymore and so she stands up to face her boss.

"Sup" she says with a nod. He looks over to her with wide eyes, as he looks her over. He notices the bandage on her neck before turning to meet her eyes again. "So where were we—" she looked over to Bruce. "The only way could do that is if he figured out how to stabilize it" she looks over to Tony who still is silent, which only makes her nervous. "Right?" Tony gives a slight shake of his head before looking over to Bruce.

"She's right, he could heat it if he's figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect" Tony says.

"Well if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion of any reactor on the planet" Bruce replies glancing between Katie and Tony.

"Finally" Tony says walking over and holding out a hand to Bruce. "Someone who speaks English. "

"Is that what that was?" Steve mutters looking over to the men.

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner." Tony greets shaking the man's hand. "Your work on anti-electron collisionsis unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster"

"Dr. Banner is strictly here to track the cube" Fury says walking into the briefing room. "I was hoping you might join him and Banks" Tony's eyes look over to Katie who turns away from him.

"Banks" Tony repeats with a slight click of his tongue. "That wouldn't by chance be Agent Banks, would it?"

"Tony—"

"How about until I figure out who you really are, you just stick with Mr. Stark" Tony snaps before turning back to the director.

"We should focus on that stick of his" Steve says getting conversations back on the matter at hand. "It may be magical but it works an awfully lot like a hydra weapon"

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube" Fury says looking over to the team. "And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys"

"Monkeys?" Thor asked looking a bit confused by the statement. "I do not understand"

"I do!" Steve says very proud of himself. "I understood that reference"

"Shall we play doctor" Tony says looking over to Bruce who gives him a nod.

"Let's play some" Bruce says as they turn and head for the doors. Bruce stops right before leaving and looks over to Katie. "You coming?" Katie looks over to Tony who simply turns away from her and leaves the room. Katie looks over to Fury.

"Stark finding out your connection to Shield was inevitable" The director says. "You will work with him to figure this out, now go Banks"

Katie didn't like being ordered around as if she were a child. She figured it was because she was ordered around for the first half of her life. Now it seemed to only annoy her, and right now even piss her off. She took a step toward the director, but Natasha jumped to her feet and grabbed her arm and pull her away.

"Not a good idea" Natasha muttered pushing Katie out of the briefing room. She looked over to Bruce. "Will you take her" Bruce nods before grabbing Katie's arm. She pulls from his grasp and just stalks down the hall. She was going to have to tell the truth sooner or later and right now they had bigger fish fry.

"Like a band aid" she muttered to herself as she and Bruce walked over to Tony who was standing in front of the elevator. She only hoped that it would be quick and easy, but knew that with Tony Stark that probably was unlikely. Katie let out a sigh as they stepped onto the elevator. She only got more nervous as they descended.

* * *

**A/N: I've been sort of looking forward to the next chapter when Katie finally comes clean about her past with Shield. I wonder if Tony will be able to forgive her?**

**Also, what did you think of Katie's little psychic moment? It's a little seed I'm planting for later chapters, so keep it in mind. **

**Oh, Don't forget to Feed the author...I like my reviews drowned in cheese. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: You guys I've heard your cries and hear I am updating! Just allow me the chance to thank each and everyone of you, and if no one has told you today, just let me say, I wuv you guys! **

**READ IT. ENJOY IT. REVIEW IT.**

* * *

Tony Stark had a very big mouth. He had something to say pretty much about anything, which is why most found him annoying sometimes. So the fact that the elevator ride down to the lab was spent in a brutal silence, only confirmed Katie's suspicions that he was really upset with her. Once the door slid open, Tony exited quickly, not sparing a glance or word to either her or Bruce.

"So I'm kind of lost" Bruce whispered over to Katie as they walked down the hall toward the lab. "How do you know Tony Stark?"

"I work for him" Katie replied. "I was just appointed the creative director of SI" she shook her head. "He didn't know about me and Shield" They stepped into the lab to see Tony headed toward a case, that he flipped open to reveal his own holograph computer.

"Well I guess I should probably start analyzing the scepter" Bruce said. Katie nodded as the man walked away. Katie walked over to stand across from Tony, who seemed to be refusing to acknowledge her presence.

"I know how this looks, but trust me it isn't" Katie said and Tony scoffed finally looking over to her.

"Trust you, you want me to trust you?" Tony bit out. "Why should I, you've done nothing but lie since I've met you" he looked back down to his holograph. "But I'll have words with Fury about sending agents to worm their way into my life"

"I'm not an agent!" Katie snapped, but Tony didn't even flinch. He was being very reserved about the whole thing which was beginning to annoy her since she knew he was more upset about all of this then he was letting on.

"You sure look like one of Nicky's pets to me" Tony muttered and Katie looked down to her clothes and sighed.

"These aren't my clothes" Katie said slightly pulling at the collar of the jacket. "These are Natasha's clothes, I didn't pack anything, well I didn't know I needed to pack anything" she closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. "I was not planning to be on this helicarrier" Tony didn't say anything. "I'm not an agent and Shield did not send me to worm my way into your life"

"Sure they didn't" Tony said as began swiping files on his monitor. "It doesn't matter, because this—whatever this is, it's over" Katie quirked an eyebrow at the man's declaration. She stood there for a moment for more, but there was nothing. She let her eyes close and she dropped her head. He didn't hesitate, or stutter. He was able to just let those words pass through his lips without a second thought. It was more than just her duties with the company he was ending. And the fact that he could simply end it, just like that, she figured that maybe their friendship wasn't as special as she thought.

"Maybe that's for the best" Katie finally replied opening her eyes to look over to the man. "I mean you obviously know what you think you know, so why drag this out with things like the truth" Katie looked over to Bruce who tried his best not to eavesdrop, but it was impossible not to. She shook her head before walking over and grabbing her tablet and a COM. "I'm going to work elsewhere, I'm on the wave if you need me"

Katie walked out of the lab, ignoring the twinge in her gut that was telling her to turn around and make him understand. But she didn't. She stepped onto the elevator, immediately pressing the button for the floor beneath her. She took a couple of steps back and let her back rest against the wall. It was inevitable. She always ended up alone. There had to be a reason, right? Maybe it was better that way. She should've known relationships, friends, they wouldn't last. If her past had taught her anything, it's that connections to people could be dangerous. Katie was torn from her thoughts as the doors opened and in walked Steve. He seemed to look at her for a moment as if noticing something he hadn't noticed before.

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern in his voice. "You don't look too good" Katie chuckled. Of course she didn't look to too good, she was on the brink of death only hours earlier. But she wouldn't let her sarcasm out in this moment. Not when it looked like he was really concerned.

"It's the after effects of my organs slowly shutting down, it's taking them a while to get back to working order" Katie replied pulling herself from the wall, but stumbling slightly. The Captain quickly stepped forward grabbing her arms to steady her. "I know how that looked but I'm just a little exhausted, but I'm good" she stepped out of Steve's grasp.

"I highly doubt that" Steve said. "Are you sure you shouldn't be resting after—" His mind traveled to seeing her being dragged off by a rag doll and him only being a couple of feet away unable to do anything. "I should've been watching"

"Hey" Katie says before punching him in the arm. "I'm the one who let that bastard get the drop on me" she shook her head. "I'm the one who let my guard down, it's not your fault" she gave him a smile. "Plus I'm sure you'll save me next time, right?"

"Yes I will" Steve replied seriously.

"Well then it's settled" Katie replied with a nod.

"Have Dr. Banner and Tony figured out something?" Steve asked and Katie shook her head.

"I don't think so, but I've chosen to work outside the lab" She replied looking down to her tablet, to see an attempted hacking. She instantly recognized Tony's handy work. She looked over to Steve.

"So you and Tony—"

"He didn't know I would be here and now he's upset" Katie rattled off the short version of the truth. "Now he wants nothing to do with me, and I'm not going to dwell" she stepped around the man off the elevator. "You can go up and check on their status, I'm going to talk to the director" Steve nodded before she turned and walked off. She stopped and turned back as the doors were closing. "Oh, thanks for the concern!" he gave her a nod as the doors finally closed.

She quickened her step toward the bridge. Her and Fury needed to get some things open since he was all about honesty all of a sudden. The words honesty and Nick Fury should not be used in the same sentence.

_Katie sat in the large meeting room staring at a platter of a variety of sandwiches, along with a pitcher of water. Apparently Shield believed that after a mission where death was more probable than return, you would want a sandwich. Katie let her eyes wander the rooms, the Shield logo seeming to be everywhere around the room. She began trying to think up all the ways she could set this room on fire. Katie was pulled from her thoughts as the door to the room swung open and in walked the director. _

"_Ms. Banks" The man greeted and Katie let her eyes follow him until he took the see across from her. "I'm sure the past couple of days have been quite—" _

"_Why am I here director?" Katie asked coldly. _

"_Well as you can assume the circumstances surrounding your return are a bit...unexpected" Fury said and Katie glanced down to her bruised hands. "You will be extensively and thoroughly briefed, just to throw out any doubts that you have been compromised" Katie lifted her eyes to meet his. "Which I don't believe you have, but it is protocol" _

"_Just like it was protocol for me to be left in the care of a psychotic German general who is hell bent—"she sat back in her seat. "Should I say was hell bent, he's dead now, but none the less he would not have bat an eye at my death, hell it was headed in that direction after I don't know a couple of days of torture" Katie stood to her feet. "But it was protocol, right?" _

"_Banks I understand—" _

"_Stop—" She snapped slamming a fist onto the table. "Stop saying you understand, because I doubt in this moment you really can, because if you did you wouldn't have rules that allow members of your team to be left in the hands of terrorists" _

"_Banks, I think you've misunderstood who it is you work for" The director says standing to his feet as well. "We do not make decisions based on morality, our mission is the safety of our country no matter the necessary sacrifice" _

"_That's what I was?" Katie asked taking a step toward the man. "Before you answer that, I want you to really think about it director, I would've been a sacrifice, sure, but would I have been a necessary sacrifice?" she shook her head before walking around him toward the door. _

"_Banks—" _

"_I need to shower and I need to get out of these clothes" she replied not turning to face him. "After that tell your people they can poke and prod me until their hearts content" and with that Katie stepped out of the door. _

Katie was about to walk through the doors of the bridge when someone caught her arm from behind. She turned to see Coulson, judgy eyes and all.

"Still don't like being man handled" Katie said jerking out from the man's grasp. "Me and Lucifer need to have a talk"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea" Coulson replied. "Seeing as the last time you two were in the same room, you look like you were about to maul him"

"He lied to me" Katie said before turning and walking into the bridge. "That changes everything" The director was talking with Agent Hill when he looked up to see Katie. He let out a sigh before turning and walking over to her.

"Tell me you're here with news on the Tesseract"

"No, I'm here because you and I are going to have to renegotiate my contract" Katie said. "I told you that I didn't want Tony to find out that I was working with you and—"

"Ms. Banks an alien race is threatening to go to war with earth, we have bigger issues at hand, so unless you have information about that, I'm going to have to suggest you return to your lab" The director said clearly an order before turning his back to her.

"Why are they here?" she said and he stopped and turned back to her. "Why am I here, now?" she shook her head before closing the distance between them, Coulson right behind her to make sure this conversation continued with just words. "Do you honestly think some Shield energy project is a believable story?"

"Banks get back to your lab" Fury ordered. "It is not your concern—"

"Oh, Nick don't you dare tell me this is not my concern, because of your need to know bullshit, which I also said would not fly in our relationship has led to Agent Barton and Dr. Selvig being turned into puppets." Katie said her eyes looking over just as Thor walks in before turning back to the director. "It's hard to figure out the equation when you're not giving me all the variables" she shakes her head before storming off the bridge. She looks down to the tablet and swipes a few files allowing Tony's decryption programmer to finally access Shield's files. Katie looked up just as Natasha was stepping onto the elevator. She ran to catch up, slipping inside just as the doors were closing.

"What are you doing?" Natasha asked as Katie moved to stand beside her.

"You're going to talk to Loki" Katie stated and Natasha didn't reply. "Retrieval of information, it's one of your specialties" Natasha glanced over to her. "I read you file, but you are going to talk to him"

"I can't talk to you about this" Natasha said as the doors opened and she stepped out, but Katie was right there in stride with her.

"You don't have to" Katie replied. "Let me go in" Natasha sent a questioning looking over to the woman. "Look Natasha—"

"No what you're asking is impossible" Natasha said quickening her step. "There's no way the director would—"

"I could care shits about what the director would allow" Katie replied. "He's hiding something, so my trust levels for the man have gone from floor to hell" Katie moved to stand in front of the woman to stop her. "Natasha, I'm asking you to think here, he went out of his way to have George kidnap me, sending me in there will throw him off"

"Or it could be a part of his plan" Natasha said moving around Katie.

"You can't say I didn't try" Katie muttered before swiping a few keys in her tablet before tossing it on the ground. Katie tuned just as Natasha was leaning into the retina scanner for access into the cell, but it didn't work. The woman tried again, and when it failed once again she turned to Katie. "I tried reasoning with you, but you just wouldn't listen"

"Fix it" Natasha said already walking toward Katie. "Now"

"No" Katie replied as the woman closed the distance.

"And here I was thinking you had grown out of your being a brat stage" Natasha said before reaching out to grab Katie, but the woman quickly tilted her body back before grabbing Natasha arm. They stood there for a moment the realization of what was about to happening hitting. "Don't do this, because I will not hold back like I did last time"

"You're still saying you held back?" Katie asked with a smirk. Natasha grabbed Katie's hand with her other, pulling herself free. "Don't worry, I have no intention of fighting you Natasha" And with that Katie dropped down, kicking a leg under the woman's feet and causing her fall to the ground. Katie knew she didn't have much time, so the moment Natasha was down, Katie's feet were moving toward Loki's cell. She leaned forward, bringing her eye to the retina scanner and could already hear Natasha's feet headed her way. Once the doors slid open, Katie ran inside turning just as the door closed in front of the assassin's face.

Natasha hit a palm against the metal door, before turning and placing a hand over the COM in her ear.

"Sir we have a problem" Natasha said still trying to catch her breath as she turns back to the door. "Banks has locked herself inside of the detention section"

Fury closed his eyes and let out a sigh as he let the words and all of its implications sink in.

"Sir" Maria Hill said, but he didn't open his eyes. He was still trying to contain his anger. "Sir, what should we do?"

"We're going to leave her in there" Fury said after a moment. He opened his eyes and turned to Hill before looking over to Coulson.

"Sir, I don't think—"

"Neither do I but you want to teach a child not to play around the stove, then you let them get burned" Fury replied before stalking out of the bridge to the debriefing room for his front row seat.

Agent Hill and Coulson shared a look before the latter turned and headed for the door as well behind his boss.

"Sir, are you sure about this?" Coulson asked trying to keep in pace with the director. "This is less like fire and more like acid"

"All of which she was aware of when she locked herself away with that bastard" The director countered and Coulson stopped.

"Well just in case your little lesson doesn't pan out, I'm going to have Stark work on gaining access to that room" Coulson said, the director didn't argue, which he'd come to know was very close to a "fine, go" he was going to get at this moment.

Tony and Bruce stood in the lab, both looking at their own holographic monitors. While Bruce continued his work on finding the Tesseract, Tony continued his digging into Fury's secrets.

"Something's off" Bruce muttered as he looked over the appearing algorithm. Tony lifted his head walked over to stand next to the man.

"What's off big man?" Tony asked.

"I've check and rechecked these numbers, but they're just not right" Bruce said slipping off his glasses and rubbing his tired eyes.

"Well I could let Jarvis take a peek" Tony said with a nod before going over to his monitor again.

"And how long is that going to take?" Bruce asked and Tony turned back to him. "We need her, this is why we need her"

"You may need Agent Banks, but I certainly do not" Tony said turning back to his monitor. "She's a liar and a manipulator and—" the doors to the lab slid open and they looked over to see Coulson rushing in.

"Agent, whatever could we do for you?" Tony asked folding his arm over his chest.

"I need you to hack the security system to Loki's detention area" Coulson said and both scientists quirked an eyebrow.

"Isn't that something you'd ask your goon for?" Tony asked. "Agent Banks is really the go to hacker isn't she?"

"Ms. Banks is not an agent Mr. Stark" Coulson replied. "And in any other situation, I would go to her"

"Any other situation?" Bruce asked.

"Yes" Coulson sigh. "Ms. Banks has locked herself inside of the detention area"

"Why—" Bruce shook his head before looking over to Tony who still hadn't reacted to the news.

"Probably some interrogation tactic, she thinks since he believes she's still kidnapped—"

"Wait, hold the phone" Tony said looking over to the agent. "Did you just say kidnapped, she was kidnapped, Katie was kidnapped?" Coulson simply nodded. "And you knew this when you came to the tower"

"Well by then we had found her and was in the process of giving her medical attention" Coulson replied and Tony's eyes seemed to widen even more.

"Why the hell did she need medical attention?!" The man asked angrily.

Katie moved quietly, not sure she was ready for him to acknowledge her presence yet. It was at the point she wasn't sure of a lot of things. Sneaking into this room being at the top of the list. The moment she saw him, his back to her, she stopped breathing. She was actually here, and it was just now hitting her that she had no idea why. Impulsion was a big factor, she knew, and her mother's stubbornness probably also helped. Either way here she was, and—he suddenly turned to her.

She expected him to look more shocked, but his face was blank of any emotion at the moment.

"There are not a lot of people who could sneak up on me" Loki said his voice even slicker than his hair. He let his eyes wander over her frame, lingering a little longer on her bandaged neck. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted something so important to that imbecile" the god slightly shook his head. "Even with my gift he was still so imprudent"

"Your gift?" Katie asked folding her arms over her chest. "What is that exactly?"

"I expanded his mind" Loki replied with an annoying smirk as he stepped closer to the glass. "Much like I did for your friend Agent Barton"

"Hmph" Katie replied and Loki seemed confused by the response. It was very unexpected.

"Did you hear what I just said, or are you mad?" Loki asked and Katie lifted her eyes to meet his and gave him a slight smirk. "Mad it is, but I knew as much when you tried attacking me with your little weapon my last visit to Midgard"

"Expect opposition in everything you do" Katie said, not sure why her father's words were choosing to fly out of her mouth at this exact moment. "Your opposition comes in the shape of me and my friends"

"A weak opposition is the same as no opposition at all" Loki countered and Katie chuckled, another response he was not expecting. "Trust me I do not jest when I say—"

"You really like to hear yourself talk don't you?" Katie asked with a slight shake of her head before taking a step toward the glass. "Don't you see what this is Loki, where you are right now?" she looked around the room. "This is that moment where you're supposed to see the error of your ways and give up before you lose" she turned back to him. "And you will lose. You will not bring an army of aliens here to take over our planet and expect a weak opposition"

"You know, I can see it" Loki said his eyes staring into her. "Your purpose here" he smirked again. "They need your heart, it saves them and they don't even know it" his eyes glanced down her chest.

"What are—" she glanced down to her necklace that she had no doubt was glowing.

"I wonder" he whispered and she lifted her eyes back to his. "What will happen to them when I stop it from beating" He chuckled as he turned his back and walked away.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" Katie yelled slamming her hands into the cell. "Did you do something to me!" he continued to laugh. "You know what, you're pathetic!"

"I'm pathetic!" Loki says angrily turning back to her. "I know everything about you dear, Barton and Lumen told me everything" he stalked over to her. "The fire, your father" he let his eyes glance around the cell before looking back down to her. "You think working for them gives you absolution, but it doesn't, you're a murderer and the fact that you don't think you are makes you even more pathetic"

"Have we gotten to the subject of fathers?" Katie asked with a slight smirk. "I'd throw a jab or two at you, but I don't know who your father is, do you?" Loki growled slamming a fist into glass.

"I won't kill Barton" he seethed. "I am going to watch him kill you, slowly, intimately and in every way I know you fear" Katie watched his eyes darkening with every word he spoke. "And when he wakes long enough to see what he's done, to see your body, your blood on his hands, and he screams I will split his skull, that's my bargain you mewling quim"

"You're a monster" Katie spat.

"No, you brought the monster!" Loki snapped. Katie took in his words before stepping back seemingly unscathed by the god's rant which seem to confuse him even more.

"This is about Bruce?" Katie asked.

"What?" Loki asked starting to realize what had just happen. "Did you just—"

"Manipulate the god of lies and mischief?" Katie asked. "Yeah, I did. Thanks for being—" she gestured toward. "So cliché, making this all possible" she turned and headed for the doors about to unlock the doors, when they unlocked themselves. "Aw hell" she muttered as she stepped through the doors to see Fury and Coulson standing there waiting for her.

"We have her" Coulson said with a hand to his communicator as the doors slide closed behind her. "Banks—

"I—"

"Locked yourself in a room with a hostile prisoner, disabled all video into the room and then walk out like it was nothing" Fury said suspiciously calm.

"Well I'm not dead, so I figured it was a win for the good guys" Katie replied. "Plus I know his plan" Nick and Phil both await the information. "He plans to unleash the hulk" They were silently sharing a glance. "So what's the plan?" They both turned to her.

"I think you were right Ms. Banks" The director said. "Our contract has become void, meaning none of its stipulations need to be upheld, including your clearance level" Fury looked over to Coulson. "I want her confined to her room, a guard—actually make it two guards outside of her room at all times" he turned back to the woman. "Thank you for your help Ms. Banks, but I'm afraid it's no longer needed" and with that he turned and walked away.

"You bastard!" Katie said trying to go after him, but Coulson held her back. "These are people's lives, you can't do this!" she pulled from Coulson's grasp once Fury stepped onto the elevator.

"You brought this on yourself" Coulson said and Katie turned her glare to him. "There are rules, procedure—"

"Screw rules and procedures!" Katie snapped. "Our planet is about to be destroyed and our fearless leader is not sharing the playbook" she shook her head before heading down the hall. "I am cutting the puppet strings!"

It was the wee parts of the morning and Katie found herself inside of her small room sitting on the bed, which was one of three pieces of furniture. The other two being a desk and a chair. She figured the desk is what made it a step up from a jail cell. She stood to her feet and walk inside of the even smaller bathroom, flicking on the light. Her reflection staring back at her seemed to become more and more unfamiliar every time she looked at it. She reached for the zipper of her jacket and pulled it down, revealing her mother's now glowing necklace. But it wasn't the necklace that caught her eye, it was the dark colored veins that seemed to be growing from it. Not knowing what else to do, she wrapped a hand around the pendant and attempted the pull it off.

"Shit!" she hissed collapsing to the floor as pain seemed to course through her. She dropped her hand from the necklace and looked down to see the glowing once again fade. Katie began realizing that this necklace may have had more to do with her body shutting down, than some untested muscle relaxer.

_What will happen to them when I stop it from beating?_

He was killing her. Slowly with this necklace. There was no taking it off, because that seemed to speed along the process. What was she to do?

"Shit" Katie muttered.

* * *

**A/N: Gah! Bad Loki! How do you save yourself when you're not sure what's wrong or even if saving yourself is possible? That's Katie's dilemma, but when your friends are superheroes, who needs to save them self? Hmmm, I wonder what's going to happen next?**

**Feed the author... I like my reviews with sauteed in butter. ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: A lot happens in this chapter that will lead up to-you know what I'm just going to let you read it for yourself. **

**READ IT. ENJOY IT. REVIEW IT.**

* * *

Never fall asleep when black veins are growing out of your chest. That was one of Katie's rules. Just created it actually. She was also breaking it since she was, at the moment dead asleep. And in her head was the last place she wanted to be. Nothing made any sense, random images of destruction, people screaming, but there was the distinct cackle she recognized. Loki was in her head and he seemed to be getting deeper with every passing second.

Katie's eyes snapped open and she could feel her heart racing. She could hear it's beating in her ears. Katie sat up from the bed, throwing her legs off to the side. It was time she was honest with herself, she really did need medical attention.

"Bruce" she muttered before standing to her feet. The sudden move made her slightly dizzy, but she soon recovered and made it to the door. She slammed a hand on over the door. "Let me out I—I need to get out!" she waited impatiently, but soon the door slid open.

"Ms. Banks, we're not—"

"I know" Katie said interrupting the guard. "But—" Before Katie could even finish the entire helicarrier jerks and she along with the guards are tossed in every direction.

"_Now I know you're young, and I know this is going to confuse you" _

Why in this moment, out of all moments was she hearing her father's voice when chaos seemed to be happening around her? She could see people running around her, alarms were going off, but she laid there frozen.

"_But one day, hopefully not one day soon, you're going to have to fight" _

Katie found the strength to turn her body over, to see the unmoving bodies of her guards. She reached forward and grabbed the COM from one of their ears. The moment she placed it in her own, she could hear even more chaos.

"_You are going to be kicked and punched and you're going to want to lie there and just die, but that is not what we do." _

Katie listened as Agent Hill announced that they needed to fix an engine. That someone needed to get there because if they lost said engine, they wouldn't be in the air much longer. That's just what she wanted to hear, that their flying ship was moments away from falling from the air.

"_You're going to fight, even when you don't feel like fighting and I'm and going to show you how" _

Katie pulled herself to her feet. She walked over, checking one of the guard's for a pulse. When she found one she gave him a slight shake, and was relieved to see his eyes open.

"You have to get up, I think we're under attack" Katie says holding out a hand toward the guard. At this moment her issues meant nothing, surviving was all that mattered. The guard took her hand letting her help him to his feet. "Take your buddy to safety" the guard nodded before reaching into his holster an pulling out his gun.

"You may need this Banks" he said. Katie gave him a nod before graciously taking the gun and turning and walking down the hall. The alarms and people running around her was a bit nerve wrecking, but staying calm under stressful situations was at least one of the things she learned from Shield.

"This is Banks" Katie said pressing a hand over the COM. "Checking in for duty"

"You sound very Shield like to me" Tony's voice purred through the COM and it made her smile. How anything could make her smile in this moment was a surprise, but the moment she heard his voice, knew he was safe, she smiled.

"Shut up Stark, and go fix the engine" Katie snapped.

"I'm already headed that way Kitten" Tony replied and Katie smirked.

"Well when you get there, access Shield's helicarrier specs, there should be an updated diagram there that should help" Katie said. "And Stark, don't die"

"Aw, kitten you sound like you care" Tony replied and he heard her chuckle.

"I don't Mr. Stark, all employees of Shield are drained of all feelings" She said making him laugh as well. "Day two of the orientation process"

"Banks!" Fury called interrupting their banter. "Where are you?"

"Well director this kind of chaos creates agitation, raises stress levels, and at the moment I'm ok with that and even you may be ok with that" Katie said stopped as she looks down a conjoining hall to see three men with guns, their glowing blue eyes catching her attention. "I know someone who may not be ok with that, where's Dr. Banner?"

"I'm with him" Natasha's voice whispered. "Lower equipment room, east corridor"

"I'm on my way" Katie replied before raising her gun. "Hey guys!" soon three barrels were pointed right at her.

_All she did had to do was hit the can, but that simple act seemed to be getting harder and hard every time she pulled the trigger. And for any other parent, their twelve year old, not being able to properly shoot a gun, would be fine, great actually, but not for Martin Chambers. _

"_Again!" he yelled angrily. _

_Katie dropped the gun to her side in frustration. She didn't want to do this, she wanted to play, to do what kids her age should be doing. Nothing about her life was normal and she was beginning to learn the meaning behind the word resentment. _

"_I can't do it!" Katie snapped and her father moved quickly to her side, grabbing her hand and raising the gun toward the can. _

"_I do not want to hear those words ever come out of your mouth" he said looking down their matching brown eyes meeting. "You need to understand that this—" he moved to stand behind her so she could look at the can. "This is more than you trying to shoot a can, this is you learning a lesson" _

"_What lesson?" Katie asked defiantly. _

"_That in the event that you are ever put in the position where you must defend yourself and the only thing you have his this gun, you will know how to use it" Martin said. _

"_But that will never happen" Katie whined dropping her hands once again. _

"_Death does not discriminate darlin, and it won't stop because you're a child, adult, black or white. And this—" he raises her hand to aim at the can. "This is your shield against death" he leans down straightening her arm. "It's all in your breathing, it looks far, but its not, just focus and breathe and when you're ready—" Katie pulled the trigger knocking the can right off the gate. _

Her hands were sweating, slightly shaking as her heart continued ramming in her chest as she watched the last body drop to the ground.

"Breathe" Katie says before inhaling deeply and exhaling. The moment she released the breath she was running again. "Natasha!"

"It's too late" Natasha replied breathlessly. "He's—" something sounded like a crash. "There's nothing you can do"

"You're right" Katie says turning a sharp corner nearly sliding off her feet, but she kept moving. There was nothing she could do to stop the hulk, but there was a certain god of thunder that could prove to be a good match. "Will someone get Thor and tell him to bring his hammer!"

"Thor is in route!" Hill informs.

"Banks—"

"This is a rescue mission director" Katie says letting the pieces fall. "Get us distracted by the giant green monster, while they rescue their fearless leader. But he wanted to be here, he wouldn't have been here if he didn't have a reason" Katie was running, both her feet and her mind were running. Soon a theory hit her. "A weak opposition is like no opposition at all." Katie shook her head. "He was trying to create a weak opposition, so he wouldn't have anyone who could really hurt his plans for world domination"

"Coulson is headed down to the detention sector now to—"

"What!" Katie snapped. "Are you crazy, Loki is getting off this ship and nothing or no one is going to stop him" Katie felt her feet moving faster. "And god damn Coulson isn't going to let him leave without a fight"

_Debriefing was over. And to say that it was extensive and thorough were both understatements. It was a whole week of interrogations, mixed with lie detectors, mixed with tests she didn't even know she was taking. It wasn't until that week was over that she was informed that she was cleared to return back to duty. Katie walked out of that office and stepped onto the elevator. She wanted to scream, to hit something, she needed to do something because for her to go through what she had gone through, for her to sit through a week of being treated like a traitor and a criminal and then for them to tell her that she could finally go back to work. It wasn't fair and it wasn't right. The doors slid open and she scoffed at the man who was now staring at her. She shook her head before moving to walk around him, but he grabbed her arm and pushed her back inside. _

"_I'm not in the mood Agent Coulson" Katie bit out yanking her arm from his grasp. The doors slid closed and Katie let out a frustrated sigh. "I have nothing to say to you" _

"_Good, then you can listen" Coulson replied. "Mockingbird was—" _

"_Don't" Katie interrupted. "Please don't, the last thing I want to hear or to recount is that mission where I learned who the people I called my friends really were" she tried walking around him so she could press a couple of buttons to get this elevator open, but he moved to block her. "Move out of my way" _

"_No" Coulson said shaking his head. "You have to listen, you need to listen to me" _

"_No, I don't because nothing you will say will change what happened, nothing you can say can undo your orders Agent Coulson" Katie replied with an accusing finger. "It was your order, yours that decided I was going to die" she gave him a shove, but he didn't fight back. "It was your order, how could you—" she shoved him again. "You left me there, all alone" she made to hit him again, but he caught her fist. "You left me" she dropped her head, at this point willing the tears not to fall. She inhaled deeply and pulled her hands out of his grasp before looking back over to him. "But it was for the mission, the safety of our country, and that comes first" the elevator doors slid open and Katie quickly moved past him. Coulson turned to see her quickly retreating form. _

"_It's not what you think!" he called and she stopped. He pushed the elevator from closing before stepping off. "Yes, it was my order, mine, but it was not an easy one to make" _

"_Well from my end, it didn't seem that hard" Katie yelled turning back to him. "Are you really trying to justify your actions, Agent Coulson, because there really is no need, I get it now, what Shield stands for, what our motto really means" _

"_Will you stop for one second!" Coulson snapped. "Listen, it was my order and I take full responsibility for that, but it was not a decision made lightly, I weighed all of my options" _

"_My death being the most probable choice?" Katie asked. _

"_No, I was choosing the option I thought was best" Coulson replied. "Handing over Heinrich, was not happening, we were not handing over the key to such a massive weapon to terrorists" Katie turned away from him, knowing that part of the mission made sense. "I also knew that there are three people that I know who if put in a situation where they're tied to a chair in the middle of nowhere, they would figure a way out of it" she turned back to him. "You're one of those people Banks" _

"_I'm a lab tech—" _

"_Oh, enough with the Lab Tech bullshit!" Coulson snapped. "We know who you are and what you're capable of and that's why you were on this mission" he shrugged. "I didn't completely agree in the beginning, but now I know I was wrong. We needed people on this mission who will fight for their survival when it seems no one else would" he took a deep breath. "That's why I gave the order, I knew you were a fighter, I had faith that you would fight, and that's what you did" They stood there in silence letting the words swirl around them. _

"_Good day Agent Coulson" Katie finally said before turning and walking away. _

Katie pushes through a door onto a stairwell, her feet jumping and skipping steps. At this point she doesn't think she could stop if she wanted to.

"It's Barton." Fury's voice bellows and Katie nearly trips down the stairs. Her feet slide until she's running into the door. "He took our systems. He's headed for the detention level." There was a brief silence. "Does anybody copy?"

"Natasha—"Katie whispered. She wanted to go to him with every fiber in her body, to try to undo whatever Loki had did to him, but she couldn't. Someone needed to assist Coulson.

"I got it" Natasha replied. "This is Agent Romanoff and I copy"

"Natasha, it's just a theory, but cognitive recalibration" Katie said. "It may work"

"Let's hope so" Natasha replied

Katie pushed herself off of the wall and continued running down the stairs.

"Coulson!" Katie yells into the COM, but he doesn't answer. "Answer me you son of bitch!" She reaches the lower level and heads straight for the detention section. Katie runs over to the door, finally letting her feet stop. The moment she does she feels it. Everything. Her heart racing, the soreness of her limbs from the running, she feels nervous about what's on the other side of this door. She leaned forward into the retina scanner and when the doors opened she moved inside. Her eyes immediately went to the space where the containment cell had been, but was now gone.

"Banks" Coulson's weak voice called and Katie turned to see him lying on the floor, a noticeably growing red stain on his chest. "You shouldn't be here"

"No you shouldn't be here" Katie said placing a hand over his chest. She placed the other over her COM. "I need medical down to the containment sector, agent down" she looked back down to the man. "You're such an idiot, I go after the gods around here"

"You need to go" Coulson said before lifting his eyes. "Behind—"Katie turned just as a hand grabbed a fist full of her hair pulling her to her feet. "Let her go!" Coulson wanted to stand, to fight, but his own body was against him. Katie twist her body to look up into the eyes of Loki. She growls before throwing an elbow into his chest, but it doesn't hurt him a bit.

"Never send a boy to do a man's job" Loki says before pressing his scepter against Katie's pendant. The moment he did, Katie's eyes roll in her head before he lets her go letting her drop to the floor with a hard thud.

"What did—" Coulson's eyes look over to Katie, as veins appear on her neck. "What have you done to her?"

"A little leverage" Loki says before waving the scepter over Katie's body and making her disappear.

"You're gonna lose" Coulson's usual soft voice, rougher. "It's in your nature"

"So I've heard" Loki said with a chuckle. "Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky, and I now have the key to my plan thanks to her sympathies for you" he smirks down to the agent. "Where is my disadvantage?"

"You lack conviction" Coulson replies.

`"I don't think—" Loki's words were cut off from the blast Coulson had sent through him with the weapon he'd been gripping in his hand.

"So that's what that does?" Coulson mused as he let his eyes glaze over to the gun.

A lot had occurred that day that no one expected or could practically accept. Phil Coulson was dead. They all heard Fury's announcement over their COMs, all taking a moment to let the words sink in. Katherine Banks was gone, everyone assuming taken by Loki. Everyone wanted to know why.

Which is why most of the team, well Tony and Steve sat in the briefing room looking over to Nick. They weren't completely trusting of the man, especially after learning of his Phase 2 weapons project, but right now things had happened, were happening and they didn't know why.

"These were in Agent Coulson's jacket" Nick said before tossing bloodied trading cards down to the table. "Guess he never did get you to sign them" the man shook his head as Steve picked up the cards. "We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, Thor, Banks. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye." Fury was silent for another moment. "Maybe I had that coming." He let out a tired sigh. "Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark knows this, called" Fury glances over to Tony, whose eyes seemed to be focused on the table in front of him. No one noticed that his leg was jumping underneath the table, his nerves probably shot at this moment. "The Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes." Fury lightly chuckles to himself. "I guess it's just an old fashion notion"

"Why—" Steve says breaking the silence. "Why take Katie, what does he want with her?"

"That's what we still are trying to find out" Fury said before letting his eyes move to Tony. "She didn't want you to know" Tony looks over to the director. "She thought you would hate her if you knew she was working with us" the director shakes his head. "If that's what you could call it, she's an independent thinker Mr. Stark as you have become aware, and it is that fact and that fact alone that I fought so hard to get her" Fury lets out another sigh. "Ms. Banks did work for Shield, not too long ago before she left, ran away into hiding where we did not find her until she got tangled up with you" Tony once again turns away. "She was fully prepared to run again, but you didn't let her just as we hoped. We wanted her to work with us, to keep an eye on you, to inform us of anything that we may have needed to know" Tony angrily stood to his feet and headed toward the door. "She denied the request Mr. Stark" Tony stopped but didn't turn back. "Hell we even threatened her, but she's denied the request" he shook his head. "It wasn't until she needed something from us that we were able to reel her in." Tony turned his head and the director gave him a nod. "You see her friend was dying and she needed resources—resources she didn't have, but she needed to help him. So we negotiated a contract, for one year she was ours, no questions asked and we gave her the tools to help you" He waited for Tony to say something, but it would seem a cat had caught Tony Stark's tongue. "That is the truth Mr. Stark" Tony met the director's eyes for a moment before turning and storming out of the room.

Natasha sat staring down at Clint's motionless body. Her eyes drift to the straps that held him to the bed, hoping her suspicions that the hit to his head may have brought him back. She hears a soft groan and looks up to see his eyes opening, no longer glowing. He begins pulls at the restraints and Natasha places a hand on his shoulder.

"You're going to be alright" Natasha says.

"You know that" Clint replies falling back on the bed. "I don't understand. Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out and send something else in?" he looked over to Natasha a look of both sympathy and pity on her face. "Do you know what it's like to be unmade?"

"You know I do" Natasha whispered back to him.

"Why am I back?" Clint asked. "How did you get him out?" He notices that she turns away from him and an uneasy feeling hits him. "Nat?"

"Cognitive recalibration" Natasha said turning back to him. "I hit you really hard on the head"

"Thanks" Clint says as Natasha leans forward to release the straps. He notices that she doesn't meet his gaze, and as he sits up he decides to ask her about it. "What?"

"It wasn't—"she sighs. She doesn't want to upset him and she knows the moment she tells him the thing she's been dreading to tell him, that he's going to lose it. "It wasn't my idea" he looks at her for a moment as if trying to search for the truth in her eyes. "Katie—"

"Where is she?" Clint asks immediately knowing something was wrong. The fact that Natasha doesn't answer him, only makes that uneasy feeling worse. "Nat!"

"You need to calm down" Natasha says.

"Nat, please!" Clint pleads and it's the look in his eyes that gets her. It's the look she's seen before, on many occasions when the subject of a certain lab tech comes up. "Where is she?"

"Loki has here" Natasha says and if three words could wound a man it would be those three words. The only thing he can think of is the days of pain his mind has gone through and that happening to Katie. "We don't believe she is dead"

"She's not" Clint says closing his eyes and letting his head fall back on the bed. "He needs her alive, for a while at least" he opens his eyes and looks over to her. "We have to stop him"

"You said he needs her, do you remember something?" Natasha asked.

"Not really, I didn't need to know and I didn't ask" Clint replied. "But I remember him mentioning her, by name to Selvig" he shook his head. "But I do know he's going to make his play soon, today"

"I'm afraid what sort of damage he could do with her under his thumb" Natasha muttered with a shake of her head. "You're right, we do have to stop him" she looks over to him. "And we get her back"

"Yeah, we get her back" Clint says with nod.

Tony Stark didn't need a pep talk. He wasn't the pep talk kind of guy. Which is why he was currently annoyed with Steve Rodgers at this moment.

"...he made it personal" Steve says and it strikes a neuron in the scientists' head. "That's not the point"

"That is the point" Tony says turning and walking over to the man. "He had to conquer his greed, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us and he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience."

"Yeah, I got that in Stuttengard" Steve replies trying to follow the man's line of thinking.

"Yeah. " Tony says as the pieces start to fall together. "That's just a preview, this is opening night. Loki's a full-tilt diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built in the skies with his name plastered…" Tony looks up when he realizes what's happening. " Sonofabitch!"

"Tony—"

"We have to go" Tony says before rushing past Steve. Steve turns and quickly tries to catch up. "I know where he's going, and what he's planning" Tony looks over his shoulder to Steve. "I know why he needs my kitten"

It felt like someone was squeezing her heart. That was the first coherent thought that hit Katie, her eyes snapping open immediately hit with the smirking face of Loki.

"Good, you're awake" he says before grabbing her by the hair and pulling her to her feet. Katie looks over to see Selvig, standing in front of a large device, the tesseract floating in the center of it. "Not for long I venture, so how about you be a pet and—"he tosses her at the feet of the doctor. "Do what the good doctor says"

"I need access to the main frame" Selvig says. "Which I cannot get until I get past your impressive firewall"

"I will not help you" Katie growls through clenched teeth. "You're going to have to kill me, because the last thing I will do is help you win"

"But I already have my dear" Loki struts over to her. "I tore apart you team of heroes, I killed your beloved Coulson and now I have the piece de resistance" he chuckled as he reached down and grabbed her shoulder picking her back to her feet. "And now I'm going to use their precious heart against them to win"

"I will not—"

"Oh you don't need to" Loki interrupted before placing a hand on Katie's head and the other on Selvig's head. "All I really needed was your mind"

Katie felt as if her entire body was on fire as Loki pulled information from her mind and gave it to Selvig. And when he was done, he let her body fall to the ground like a ragdoll.

"I have it" Selvig announced before turning to the laptop and typing away.

"Thank you" Loki whispers in her ear before stepping over her body, laughing-no cackling as he enters the penthouse.

"_We do not give up, ever" _

It would seem the last words Katie was going to hear would be those of her dead father. She doesn't mind as much as she thought she would.

"_You will fight, because it is what I taught you" _

Her face was pressed against the gravel of the roof, as she thought about what was happening around her. About what was happening because of her.

"_You will fight because it is what you were born to do. __You are going to be kicked and punched and you're going to want to lie there and just die, but that is not what we do." _

She didn't want to make her father a liar, but there was nothing left inside of her to fight. She couldn't save herself from this. And with what was coming she didn't know if she wanted to.

So her eyes drifted closed.

* * *

**A/N: _Er-mah-gerd! _I know I know, why do I continuously torture you with these cliff hangers? Well the answer is simple, I *clears throat* am the author!**

**Feed the author... I like my reviews sweet and salty ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Finally the battle for New York. There will be jokes, death, and an unexpected cameo. So go one...**

**Read it. Enjoy it. Review it.**

* * *

With every rescue mission there is hope. Hope for success. Success was the goal, the only goal. But it would be a difficult to achieve, that didn't stop the avengers from trying. Tony had went a head in his suit while the others followed in on of Shield's jet. Natasha glances over to Clint whose concentration is focused on flying the jet.

"You're quiet" Natasha says and Clint glances over to her.

"Not much to say" Clint replies. "Just thinking about our lives and how fighting aliens never made it into training"

"Is that all you're thinking about?" she asked and he let out a low groan. "I need to know your head will be focused on the mission at hand" he looks over to her. "I understand that saving her is important, but I need to know your priorities—"

"I got it Nat" Clint interrupted. " I know what the mission is, and my head is there" he glanced over to her. "But I will not turn my back on her because of it" Natasha didn't reply. She knew there was nothing she could say that would change anything.

Tony arrived to the city first. He went straight to the top of the tower immediately seeing Dr. Selvig and the tesseract. But it was the motionless body of the woman that caught his attention. He flew down to the roof and Selvig backed away. Tony kneeled down placing a metal hand to her wrist.

"Jarvis"

"There still seems to be a pulse, but it seems to be weakening, sir. She is in desperate need of medical attention" Jarvis replied. Tony looked up as Erik moved toward the tesseract.

"Don't move!" Tony ordered and the doctor's glowing blue eyes turned to him.

"Its too late!" Selvig replied before turning his gaze to the glowing cube. "It's already started. He wants to show us something. A New universe" Tony lifted a hand toward the tesseract.

"Sir I wouldn't" Jarvis said. "The barrier is pure energy, its unbreachable"

"Mark VII—"

"The Mark VII is not to be deployed" Jarvis said. Tony sighed looking back down to Katie.

"I need to get her out of here" Tony said before reaching down and picking her up into his arms. "We don't need spinning wheels Jarvis, get it ready" and with that Tony shot into the air, keeping Katie secure in his arms.

Tony landed in a secluded park, before lying Katie on a nearby bench.

"Where the hell are you guys?" Tony snapped.

"We should be there soon" Natasha replied.

"Look I found Katie, and she's not—" Tony dropped to his knee, letting his face plate flip over to reveal his face. "Something's wrong" he notices the black veins peaking from beneath her shirt. "Something I'm not sure I'm equipped for" he sighed. "Any word on Banner"

"No" Natasha replied. "Look Tony we should be there soon"

"I have a feeling that's not going to be soon enough" Tony muttered before looking up to the sky as lightning strikes. Soon Thor appears from the sky landing in the middle of the park. "Dramatic entrance, I approve" Thor walks over his eyes going to Katie. "Do you know what's happening to her?"

"I believe my brother has inflicted her with a curse" Thor says looking down to Katie's pale complexion. "An ancient curse"

"Well can you fix it or reverse it?" Tony asked standing to his feet. This fight was already going to be tough, well it was going to be a bitch, but he felt he had a fighting chance if she were around.

"I cannot, but I know someone who might" Thor replied just as a loud roar sounded from the top of the tower.

"Damnit!" Tony cursed before turning back to Thor. "I have to get up there to see if there's anything I can do to stop this thing" Tony took a step toward the god. "I know me and you we don't know each other very well, but know I need you to fix her" Tony looks over to Katie and realizes those words were as true as it could ever get. He turns back to Thor. "Fix her"

"You have my word that I will try my best" Thor said with a nod before watching Tony shoot up into the air and head back over to the tower. Thor walked over to Katie's unconscious body and looked upon her with great sadness. He knew a warrior when he saw one and the moment he laid eyes on the woman and she didn't flee from him like the others he knew she had a warrior's heart. One that was slowly dying because of his brother. Thor threw his head back. "Father!" his voice yelled and it felt as if it shook the ground. There was flash of lightening, that Thor did not create and he knew it was his father. "I need your help, she—"Thor looked down to Katie. "I owe her a great deal and I cannot let her die, not at the hands of my brother" he looks back up to the sky. "Help me repay my debt to her" The sky was still and Thor feared his father was turning him a deaf ear. He had almost given up when a strike of lightening shot from the sky and shot right into Katie's chest.

Katie's eyes opened wide as she let out a blood curling scream. Thor grabbed her arms to try to calm her, but the moment he touched her, her body fell back against the bench, her eyes fluttering closed. Thor looked down to the woman confused before bringing his ear to hover above her chest. That's when he realized…her heart…wasn't beating.

"No" Thor said lifting Katie. "No!" he moves the hair from her face before lying her back on the bench. "I am sorry, I—" There was an explosion and Thor looks up to see one of Midgard flying contraptions spinning until it crashes into the ground. He looks back down to Katie overwhelmed with guilt that his own brother had taken her life. He had to do something, he had to stop his brother.

It didn't take long for the others to find them, their weapons in hand. They didn't see her at first, they only came over after spotting Thor's large frame. Clint was the first to see her, dropping his bow to the ground and kneeling next to her.

"What—" He placed his ear to her chest to hear the excruciating silence. "No, no no" he lifted his head and brought his hands to her chest and began pressing, in an effort to save her.

"How did this happen?" Steve asked looking over to Thor who was too distraught to answer. "she was fine, she was—" he turned back to look at Katie. "Loki"

"Barton" Natasha tried pulling him back, but he pushed her away. "Barton she's gone"

"No, she can't be gone!" Clint snapped before lifting her up into his arm. "Kat, c'mon you gotta wake up now"

"Barton—"

"She's not dead!" Clint snapped turning to Natasha. It was then that she saw the heartbreaking looking in his eyes. He turned back to Katie and pulled her to his chest in a hug.

"Where are you guys?" Tony's voice asked through their COM's. "Did you stop for drive through?"

"We're here" Natasha whispered stepped away from the others. "We found Thor and Katie"

"Is she alright, we're going to need her" Tony said. "Look up" Natasha lifted her head to see the growing black hole that was appearing from the sky. "This fight's starting now"

"Tony" Natasha said turning back to the guys who still stood around Katie's dead body. "Banks is—"even Natasha found herself swallowing the lump in her throat. "Katie is dead" Silence was the only response. After those words, what was there to say? So as a portal was appearing in the sky, aliens finding their way to earth, the Avengers stood in silence mourning the loss of one woman.

Whatever Katie was lying on was hard. And cold. But she could feel warmth coming from somewhere. She blinked open her eyes and was immediately hit with the sight of flames around her. She thought she was dreaming, but the more she blinked, the flames still danced around her.

"So you are Katherine" A voice boomed around her causing Katie to sit up, eyes wide and searching. She seemed to be in a room, but she couldn't see beyond the circle of candles that were around her. "My mother's name was Katherine"

"Who—Who's there?" Katie asked standing to her feet. She was about to move when the voice spoke again.

"You are not to leave the circle"

"Where the hell am I?" Katie asked searching for something familiar. Her mind then ventures back to her last coherent memory. She was on the roof of Stark tower watching as Dr. Selvig activated the tesseract. But for her to be there and then here, only could mean—"Am I dead?" She heard footsteps that echoed throughout the room, until they stopped and a man appeared outside of the circle. Katie took a step closer to see the man, her eyes catching the patch over his eye.

"I'm afraid you are my dear" The man said. "And if you would like to change that you will have to do as I say"

"Who—" she tilted her head as she looked at the man. He was definitely not from her world. He looked like a man who held great power. It showed in the way he stood, the way he held himself. "You're Odin" she saw a ghost of a smile appear on his face.

"My son has told me a great deal of you Lady Katherine" Odin replied as he began slowly walking around the circle of flames. "And your warrior's heart" Katie didn't say anything and the god quirked an eyebrow. "Though you are not as outspoken as he described"

"Well I'm standing in front of Odin, god of gods, I'm still processing, I'll get my sass back" Katie muttered. She shook her head before looking around once more. "So when we die we come to Asgard" she shook her head. "The more you know I guess"

"Actually your being here took great manipulation" Odin replied and Katie turned back to him. "My son—"he sighed. "Loki has inflicted upon you that I would not wish on my greatest enemy" Katie looked down to her chest to see the necklace, but there were no veins. "It is called the curse of katara. It takes over your entire body, weakening it, until it completely shuts down"

"Why am I here?" Katie asked.

"Because there is a way to save you" Odin replied. "One that I and I alone can grant, if I find you worthy of the second chance" He stopped circling her, finding himself standing right in front of her the only thing between them is flames.

"Naturally" Katie sighs. "How does this works, do I sing, dance?" she shrugged. "Because you might as well tell them to open up those pearly gates, because I can do neither of those" he didn't look amused and Katie folded her arms over her chest. "Hey you were wondering where the sass was?"

"I will make my decision based on your answer to three questions" Odin said and Katie nodded. "You should be mindful of how you answer these questions, because despite what you may believe I will know if you're lying and I do not take well to lying Lady Katherine"

"Not sure if lying is even necessary at this point" Katie replied. She gave him a nod. "But I understand"

"Good" Odin replied before beginning his walking around the flames again. "First question, Thor has told me the story of how your words helped him get back the grace I took from him when I found him unworthy"

"That's not a question" Katie replied letting her eyes follow him.

"My question is why did you feel the need to assist the man whom you knew nothing about, with a story that was so unfathomable, the possibility that it was a lie made more sense?" Odin asked and Katie shrugged.

"He believed it" Katie said and Odin stopped. "I could see it in his eyes, there was so much conviction, and that much conviction is enough to push aside practical notions and make you believe that there are gods who live above us. Yes it made no sense, hell I've witnessed it first hand and it still makes no sense, but I refuse to believe that life is what's placed in front of me, there is more, has to be more and the day I met your son was the day I was proved right, so me not helping him was not an option" she let out a breath. "I didn't know if you wanted the short or the long answer so I played it safe" Odin simply began walking again.

"Question two, is about your father, and—"

"Pass" Katie interrupted and the god stopped to look over to her. "I pass the question or request an alternative question, anything that doesn't touch that subject will be greatly appreciated"

"You were not brought here to answer the questions that you are most comfortable with" Odin's voice boomed. "This is your trial and I am the judge, jury and the executioner, which it would do you well to remember the next time you interrupt me" Katie simply gave him a nod before he continued. "Your father, from what I have gathered, was a man who—"

"No!" Katie snapped surprising even herself at her outburst. "My father is dead and I choose to leave him and the memory of him that way" she moved so she could look him right in his eyes, well eye. "This is pointless, you do not measure a person's worth with three questions. My life should do that and if it doesn't let's stop the theatrics and just let me go because there is a fight happening that I need to see" Odin was silent. There weren't many who spoke to him in such a manner. Well not spoken to him like that and lived to tell about it. Odin rose a hand and soon the flames disappeared. He stepped inside of the circle, placing himself mere inches away from her.

"Fine" Odin replied. "But I do wish to hear the answer to one final question"

"What is it?" Katie asked.

"Why should I help you?" Odin asked.

"Uh—" It was an unexpected question. One that Katie felt she needed time to develop an answer, but that seemed to be the one thing that she didn't have. "You shouldn't" Odin quirked an eyebrow in curiosity. "I mean look help me, don't help me, that's completely your decision, but right now Loki is in the process of, pardon my language, throwing the shits to the fan, and I think right now that should be the main focus, so me, do what you want with me, but help them. Help your son, help earth or Midgard or whatever you call it, help them"

"Hmm" The god hummed before turning his back to Katie. She watched confused as he just stood there. He eventually turned back to her. "I am restricted in my intervention with the other realms for peace sakes, but I have faith in my son and the allies he has joined with"

"So there is nothing you can do?" Katie asked.

"No, there is something I can do" Odin replied as he began circling her. "You do have a warrior's heart, and you have learned the lesson that even some of the greatest warriors have yet to learn. You are selfless and I believe that your realm is still in need of your heart"

"I'm sure they would be fine" Katie muttered and Odin stopped.

"You're wrong" Odin said and Katie turned to him. "You can measure a person's worth with three questions, and in this case two. You just have to know where to look"

"And where is that?" Katie asked and Odin lifted a finger. She looked down just as his finger pressed lightly right above her heart.

It was the screaming that caused her to snap her eyes open. Katie shot up to find herself sitting on a park bench, swarms of people running past her in chaos. She lifted her head to see the portal and the Chitari armies coming through.

"Son of a—" Katie jumped to her feet and ran in the opposite direction of the others. She made it to the streets, to witness overturned cars and people running through the streets as the Chitari seemed to be flying overhead. "My life is a circus" Katie muttered before running once again. She spotted an oncoming creature and began to increase her speed, jumping onto of a stopped car and jumping into the air, barely grabbing the aliens flying chariot. She pulls herself up right behind the hideous creature, before it turns and notices her she spins her leg around kicking it off. "See you next—" she shakes her head. "Too cliché" Katie slides forward grabbing the reigns as another alien appeared beside her his spear pointed at her. Katie notices the glowing blue pointed end of the spear. "Aw hell—" Katie tosses herself off of the chariot, missing the laser. She holds on for dear life to the side of the chariot, the weight, pulling it closer to the ground. Once she was low enough Katie, finally let go, collapsing to the ground. She looks up to see more and more Chitari escaping from the portal. "How do we close that damn portal?" Katie shakes her head before jumping to her feet, ducking behind vehicles dodging the shots from the alien army that flown above.

Her only theory was to get back to the tower and to try to shut down the tesseract. Katie stood once more and began running, hoping to locate the team. She was stopped by a police officer who seemed to be trying to rally citizens to safety.

"Ma'am" the officer yelled grabbing Katie's arm. "You have to get off the street" Katie pulled from his grasp.

"No, you need to get off the street" Katie replied turning toward the man. "Aliens are attacking the city and I'm trying to stop it, so get those people to safety" He looked at her for a moment, and she figured he believed she was crazy. Little did she know she had conviction in her eyes and it was enough for him to let her go and it was also enough for him to reach down into his ankle holster and pull out his spare gun.

"Take this" He said handing the gun to her. Katie took the weapon gratefully giving the man a nod.

"I don't understand" Katie said looking back up to the officer. "This is literally against the law"

"Yeah it is" The officer replied before lifting his head to the flying aliens. "But right now the lines are getting blurred, don't you think" he looked back down to Katie. "Plus I recognize you from the news, the lady from the race track" Katie gave him a nod. "You know how to handle that right?"

"That I do" Katie replied as she flicked out the ammunition cylinder to check her bullet count before snapping it closed. She turned back to the officer. "You should go, officer—" she looked at his badge. "Samuelsson"

"Good luck" he said before she turned and continued running down the street.

Katie stops and notices just how quickly the streets of New York of have cleared out. There was practically no one on the streets, probably boarded up in buildings for safety. She turned when she heard the sound of a motor and turned to see Bruce. On a small motor bike. He stopped in front of her.

"Nice wheels" Katie said and he only gave her a look. "And clothes" she said noticing his oversized duds.

"Where are the others?" Bruce asked and Katie shrugged.

"No idea" Katie said looking around when she spotted the group in the distance. "There" he follows her eyes.

"Hop on" Bruce says and Katie turns to him and shakes her head. "Why not?"

"The tesseract is on the roof of Stark Tower, shutting that off is the only way to close the big hole in the sky" Katie said. "Go, turn green and kill these bastards"

"You sure you're going to be alright?" Bruce asked and Katie nodded before turning. She stopped a thought popping into her head. She turned back to Bruce and threw her arms around him in a hug. "This only makes me worry more"

"We're fighting a war against aliens, Dr. B" Katie muttered before placing a kiss on his cheek. "Be safe, and don't die"

"You either" Bruce replied before watching the woman run off.

Katie ran until she found the entrance of Stark Tower. She stopped dead in her track, the place was practically destroyed.

"No" Katie whispered looking around for any way up to the roof. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something, anything. "Wait" Katie opened her eyes and lifted her head. "Jarvis?"

"Yes madam" the AI answer and Katie smiled.

"Oh, thank Odin am I glad to hear your voice buddy" Katie said taking a step forward. "Jarvis is the tesseract still on the roof"

"Yes, but I have already shut down the power source, though it is self sustaining" Jarvis replied. "There is no way for it to be shut down"

"That's not what I want to hear Jarvis" Katie sighed. "Look I'm not giving up until I actually give it a try, is there any way up to the roof"

"There is no power to run the elevator and there is structural damage to the stairwells" Jarvis informed.

"Well" Katie closed her eyes and shook her head. "Call the boss, tell him I need a ride"

"Right away Ms. Banks" Jarvis said.

"Jarvis!" Katie snapped.

"My apologies, right away Katie" The AI corrected. Katie nodded before headed back outside. It didn't take long for a red and gold figure to appear from the sky and to land right in front of her. Tony's face plate lifted and the moment it did, Katie could see the mixture of emotions playing out on his face. "You look like you seen a ghost"

"You died" he said taking a step toward her.

"Me" Katie said with a shake of her head. "I was just resting my eyes" Tony took another step to her and brought his arms around her in a very uncomfortable hug. "This suit was not made for this kind of contact"

"Don't care" Tony muttered before pulling away slightly. "I told you not to die"

"Well I won't do it again" Katie said before leaning forward and placing a kiss on his cheek. "I promise"

"That was new" Tony said and Katie shrugged.

"I know right" Katie said before turning to lift her head toward the tower. "I need information, have you tried shutting down the tesseract?"

"It's too powerful nothing can shut it down" Tony said lifting his eyes. "Right now we have bigger problems, like clearing out the riff raff" Tony's face plate snapped back over his face just as Katie was turning back to him. "Don't look down"

"Why would I—Ahh!" Soon Tony was lifting her into the sky with him. "I hate you!"

"I love you too kitten" Tony said.

"Mr. Stark—"

"I will drop you" Tony said.

"Fine, Tony we have company, on your six" Katie said looking over his shoulder at the gathering Chitari army that was flying close behind. "Lots and lots of company" her eyes suddenly see a large centipede like creature following behind the chitari. "Big company as well"

"Guys" Tony speaking into the COM. "Tell Bruce to suit up, I'm bringing the party to you"

"I—" Natasha replies. "I don't see how that's a party"

"I also need somebody with steady hands" Tony replied and Katie turned to him. "I have some precious cargo dropping down in five"

"Tony don't you dare drop me" Katie said.

"Wait, was that—" Clint's voice came through the COM. He lifted his head to see Tony flying in, something-no someone in his arms. Clint stepped forwarded. "Stark, I got her"

"Tony—"

"Sorry, Kitten, but this is your punishment for dying on me" Tony said. "Well part of it at least"

"Tony don't you dar—" She didn't even finish before she was falling from the sky only to land in very strong arms. She turned her head and met familiar green eyes. "You better had caught me" Clint placed her on her feet and wrapped his arms around her, nearly squeezing the life out of her. "It's alright, I'm right here"

"You weren't" Clint whispered in her ear. "You weren't here, and you need to be here" he pulled away placing his hands on either side of her face, their eyes only on each other. "You need to be here, ok, so no more dying, got it?"

"Got it" Katie replied with a nod. He took her hand and pulled her over to the others.

"Glad to have you back" Natasha said and Katie looked over to her with a smile. "You ready for this?"

"Are you?" Katie asked and the woman only smirked before turning back to see Bruce making his way down the street.

"Dr. Banner!" Steve called. "Now might be a really good time for you to get angry"

"That's my secret captain" Bruce replied looking over his should before turning back to the oncoming monster. "I'm always angry" Suddenly Bruce's body starts to expand and discolor. He lets out a deep roar as his body transforms into the Hulk. The Hulk lifts a fist and smashes it right into the creature's face causing it to completely flip over. Tony flies in, lifting his arm.

"Hold on!" he yells before shooting a rocket into the creature causing pieces to fly all over the place causing the team to dodge them.

"Kat!" Clint yells before pulling her behind a nearby car for safety. "You alright?" Katie gives him a nod. "See I bet you were in some lab now, don't you?"

"And let you have all the fun" Katie said with a smile as they stand to their feet to see the monster slide off of the bridge and crash into the street. They all move back to the center, their backs to each other as they look up to the screaming Chitari army. "They don't look happy we killed their puppy"

"But it seems they have more" Natasha said and they all follow her eyes back to the portal as more Chitari army fly in and even a few more giant alien creatures. "Guys!"

"Call it Cap" Tony says.

"Alright, listen up." Steve says and they all turned to him. "Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays." Steve turns to Tony. "Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

"Wanna give us a lift" Clint says looking over to Tony.

"I don't think so" Katie replied and he turned to her. "There's no time to argue about this, we have our parts to play in this fight, and mines is not with yours"

"Kat—"

"Don't die" Katie replied. "I got it, I promise" He looks at her for a moment before finally letting go of her hand. "You do the same." she looks over to Tony. "You too Iron Ass"

"Aw kitten, not in front of the children" Tony said before walking over and grabbing Clint. "Better Clench, Legalos" and with that the men were flying into the air. Katie turns as the Captain continues issuing out orders.

"Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal." Steve says and Thor gives him a nod. "Slow them down. You've got the lightning. Light the bastards up." Thor lifts his hammer to the sky and shoots up into the air. Steve turns to Natasha "You and me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here." Natasha turns as he turns his attention to Katie. "Shutting down the tesseract, if its possible you need to figure it out"

"Thanks for the pressure" Katie replied with a nod. "But I'm on it" Katie starting walking toward the tower.

"Wait!" Natasha called and Katie turned back to her. "You may need this" Katie looked down to the woman's hand to see a communicator device. Katie shook her head before taking it and placing it in her ear. "Good luck"

"Luck, I don't need no stinking luck" Katie said before turning back to the tower. "I need divine intervention" She shook her head before running. "Hey Mr. Stark—"he didn't answer. "Tony?"

"Yes, what can I do for you kitten?" Tony asked.

"I could use a lift" Katie said standing at the base of the tower.

"Well I'm kind of in the middle of killing the aliens on my tail" Tony replied and Katie sighed.

"Oh, fine" Katie replied looking around before seeing an oncoming Chitari headed her way on it's chariot. "I guess I'm finding my own ride"

"What does that mean?" Tony asked as he flew around just in time to see Katie run and jump catching the edge of one of the chariots. "Kitten, you're insane" She didn't say anything which he figured was due to her kicking the alien off of its ride, and flying the thing to the top of the tower. "That's why I hired you, always thinking outside of the box" Katie jumped off the chariot onto the roof of the tower.

"You also fired me, remember?" Katie replied standing to her feet and walking over to Selvig's laptop.

"We'll discuss I did or didn't do later" Tony replied before getting back to the fight at hand.

Katie typed away on Selvig's computer, but it wasn't helping anything. The tesseract was self-sustaining, meaning there was no off switch. Katie lifted her head to see Selvig's body lying on the ground and she quickly ran over.

"Doctor" She said hoping whatever happened to him knocked his screws back in place. "Erik wake up!" she yelled and the man's eyes opened and to her relief back to their normal color. "Thank goodness, look all hell is breaking loose and our only hope is closing that portal, tell me there's a way we can do that" The doctor seemed to blink a few times as his head tries to unfuzz itself. "Look I can't imagine how you're feeling, but we need to close this portal"

"The scepter" Erik muttered and Katie looked at him in confusion. "Loki's scepter, the energy…the tesseract can't fight" the man shook his head. "You can't protect against yourself"

"Erik, it's not your fault" Katie replied. "You weren't yourself, you didn't know what you were doing, and—"

"Actually I did" Selvig said and Katie watched as he turned his head to look down to something. "I built in a safety to cut the source" Katie walked over to look over the balcony to see Loki's scepter lying there.

"Loki's scepter" Katie said and the doctor nodded.

"It might be able to close the portal" Selvig replied before looking back down to it. "And I'm looking right at it"

"Wait here" Katie says and Selvig looks up just in time to see Katie climb over the balcony.

"What are you doing?" Selvig ask and Katie looks over to him. "It's too far" Katie looks down to the scepter, which isn't really in the most preferable jumping distance, but it's not impossible either.

"I'll be fine" Katie says turning back to him. "Get to your computer, once I grab this thing, it's show time" The doctor nods before standing to his feet and rushing over to his laptop. Katie steps over slightly, and closes her eyes. She's about to jump when a voice shouts in her head.

"Kat!" Clint yells and Katie grips the balcony tighter. "What the hell are you doing?" Katie opens her eyes and scans the area and spots him on the building across from her. "Do not jump off of that thing"

"It's not that far" Katie said looking down to the scepter. "I'll be fine, you just worry about the chitari that's behind you" She watched Clint turn to find there was in fact one of the creatures behind him. He reached for an arrow, but was out. With quick thinking he uses the bow to know out the Chitari soldier. Katie looks down to the scepter once more before finally releasing the balcony and jumping. The moment she touched the ground, she heard the distinct sound of cracking as her left ankle twisted. "Son of a—"she lifted her leg, wrapping her hands around her ankle trying to sooth the pain, but it was useless. "No time for pain" she grit through her teeth before reaching over and grabbing the scepter and straining to make it to her feet. She looked up to the balcony, trying to think of a way to get back up there. She noticed an adjacent wall, she could bounce from to grab the balcony. It would probably be hell on her ankle, but right now it was her only plan. Giving herself some distance, Katie suddenly ran to the wall, the pain in her ankle excruciating, but she didn't stop, until she jumped on the side of the wall giving her enough height to grab the balcony with her free hand. She pulled herself up as much as she could before sliding the scepter onto the balcony, giving her both hands free to pull herself up.

"Are you alright?" Erick asked as he watched Katie climb over the balcony and pick up the scepter. He noticed the limp in her step as she moved toward the tesseract.

"It's fine, just twisted" Katie said but he could hear the strain in her voice. "What do I do with this?"

"In the base" Selvig said pointing toward the bottom of the tesseract. Katie nodded before pushing the scepter through the force field.

"Guys!" Katie said as the scepter slowly headed toward the cube. "I can close it, if anyone can hear me, I can close the portal"

"Do it!" Steve's voice shouted.

"No wait!" Tony said and Katie stopped moving.

"Ok, reason?" Katie asked looking around to see where her boss had flown off to.

"Stark, these things are still coming!" Steve snapped.

`"I've got a nuke coming" Tony replied. "It's gonna blow in less than a minute and I know just the place to put it" Katie lifts her head to see Tony fly right up to the impending missile. She watches as he shifts the missile upward and begins flying it up toward the portal.

"Stark, you know that's a one way trip" Steve said, but Tony didn't reply.

"Tony, what are you doing?" Katie asked watching as he and the missile flew closer and closer to the portal. "Don't do this!"

"You're gonna be alright kitten" Tony finally spoke just as he and the missile disappeared through the portal.

"Tony!" Katie yelled looking up to the sky.

"Katie, you have to close it!" Steve yelled. He was right, she knew he was right. But Tony couldn't just be gone. Her eyes stay on the sky, waiting for him to come back, because he just had to come back.

"Come on Tony" Katie whispered.

"Katie!" Steve's voice call once again. "You have to close it" Katie closes her eyes before turning and pulling the scepter away, immediately closing the portal.

"There!" Erik says. "In the sky!" Katie opens her eyes dropping the scepter to the ground, turning to see a figure falling from the sky.

"Tony!" Katie yelled, but he wasn't flying, he was just falling. "Somebody—" she looked down. "Do something!" Suddenly Hulk jumps into the air grabbing Tony and bringing him back to the ground. Katie stares from the top of the tower trying to see if he's alright. "What's happening?" suddenly hulk roars loudly. "Will somebody talk to me?"

"He's fine" Natasha finally spoke. "He's fine"

Katie let out a sigh of relief before turning to Selvig who wore a smile. He walked over as Katie slid down to sit down.

"You look like you need medical attention" Erik said and Katie let out a snort.

"I probably do" Katie said closing her eyes and letting her head lean back against the balcony. "Will someone get me off of this damn roof!" Katie heard a noise from inside of the penthouse. Both she and Erik turned. Katie slid back to her feet.

"Maybe you should wait" Erik whispered.

"I'm sure it's nothing" Katie said limping toward the penthouse's entrance. Katie looked inside and smiled at what she saw. "Oh, guys, you guys should see this"

Loki was pretty much out of it, until he opened his eyes to see a team of extraordinary men and women standing before him.

"If it's all the same to you, I think I'll have that drink now" Loki said, no one the least bit amused.

"So I'm going to kill him now" Katie said before stepping toward the god, only to be pulled away.

* * *

**A/N: Well there it is. There is much more story to go, so don't think its over yet. **

**Feed the author... Reviews welcome, all shape, sizes and color.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: What, two chapters in one day! You lucky readers, you! Well this chapter doesn't have as much action as the last, but it sort of sets up what's to come. **_

_**Read it. Enjoy it. Review it?**_

* * *

_**One week later**_

Clint hated hospitals, which is why he was glad when he was given the clear to go. Well it would've been good news if he was actually leaving. Nope, he still ended up in a hospital room at Shield's HQ, except he wasn't in the bed. He was in the chair next to the bed, holding Katie's hand. After they returned from New York, the director sent her to medical to have a full diagnostic to make sure she was really alright. He figured after you die and come back, it's best to be one hundred percent sure you would stay that way. He looked around her room and shook his head at all the flowers and balloons Stark had filled inside the room.

He looked over to her to see her sleeping. The doctors gave her a sedative, less for the pain and more to get her to stop complaining about not needing to be there.

"You're still here" A voice said from the door. Clint turned to see Tony, fashionably dressed, a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Yeah I'm still here" Clint replied as the man walked inside placing the flowers on a table. "You think you brought enough flowers?"

"What, overkill?" Tony asked quickly glancing around the room.

"She's not a flowers type of girl" Clint replied and Tony quirked an eyebrow over to him.

"Really" Tony said walking over and taking the seat on the other side of Katie's bed. "What type of girl is my kitten?" Tony noticed the slight darken of the man's eyes as he let go of Katie's hand and sat back in his chair folding his arms over his chest. "Did I hit a nerve?"

"Why are you here?" Clint asked. "I mean big important guy like yourself, seems like there could be lots of places you could be right now"

"There is, lots of place I could be right now" Tony replied mimicking Clint's actions and folding his arms over his chest. "But I came here, to see her" he looked over to Katie's face. "How is she?"

"Fine, she's ready to go" Clint replied. "She should get the clear to leave later this afternoon"

"Good, I'll get her things all set up to get her back to the tower" Tony said with a nod.

"That won't be necessary" Clint replied and Tony turned to him. "I'll make sure she's alright"

"Ok, so maybe I'm missing something, but is there something going on between you two?" Tony asked and Clint sighed. "Let me clarify are you two boyfriend, girlfriend?"

"Aren't you dating your CEO?" Clint asked purposely evading the question. He was aware that Katie had a way of drawing people in, even if she didn't mean to, but it seem that maybe her boss was getting a little too close for comfort.

"That doesn't answer my question" Tony replied.

"Well it just seems weird for you to be so interested in Katie's love life when it has nothing to do with you" Clint said and Tony let out a chuckle as he wagged a finger at the man. "Did I just make a joke?"

"No, it's just you're funny Legalos" Tony replied. "But it only verified my suspicions that you are in no way shape or form romantically involved with my kitten"

"Will you stop calling her your Kitten!" Clint snapped. His patience for this man was definitely running low.

"Ok what did we walk in to?" A voice said from the door. Both men turned to see Bruce and Steve at the door, the latter holding a stuffed teddy bear.

"Everything alright in here guys?" Steve asked as he and Bruce walked in.

"Everything's peachy" Tony says looking over to Clint giving the man one of his most charming smiles. Clint shook his head before looking to the other men.

"Doesn't sound like it" Bruce says walking over to Katie. "She's supposed to be resting and you guys arguing will not help that"

"I thought they said she was fine" Tony says and Bruce glances over to him.

"She died Tony" Bruce replies. "We're not sure why and how she's back, so it's normal to be a little cautious" Bruce turns back to Katie and places his hand in hers. "Has she said much about what happened?"

"No" Clint and Tony both say, glaring at each other as well.

"She hasn't said much about it to me" Clint says looking back to Bruce.

"Me either, and I've practically lived in this room with her" Tony replied.

"Oh, come off it, I've been here, you—"

"Guys, what the heck" Steve says taking a step forward. "We just did something great together, and now you're bickering like school children"

"Maybe you guys should take a walk" Bruce said looking between the two men.

"No, I'm good" Tony says with a nod.

"I'm fine here" Clint says as well.

"Yeah, it wasn't a request" Bruce says his voice growing serious. Both men look over to him and if it's one thing that Bruce Banner can do its get results. Tony and Clint stood to their feet and grudgingly sauntered out of the room.

"What do you think is up with them?" Steve asks.

"Clashing egos" Katie's voice spoke. Both men looked down to see her eyes opening and giving them both a smile. "Hey guys"

"Hey" Steve says walking over to the other side of Katie's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, I have been fine since I've been in here" Katie said sitting up in the bed. "All I have is a twisted ankle, but the director is treating me like I'm a walking disease"

"He's worried, we all are" Bruce says. "You died, not a lot of people come back from that, we just want to make sure it wasn't a fluke"

"I don't think Odin does anything half ass" Katie says with a smile. "How's everything going with Loki?"

"He's cooperating" Steve replied. "Told us everything, his deal with the Chitari. Thor's preparing to take him back to Asgard"

"Any chance you think the director would let me talk to him?" Katie asked and they looked to her with disbelief. "What?"

"He killed you" Bruce says. "I'm not sure the director will be in any hurry to get you two in the same room"

"Why would you want to see him any ways?" Steve asked and Katie shrugged.

"Closure" Katie replied.

"Is this about Agent Coulson?" Steve asked and Katie sighed at the memory of her deceased friend. She remembered talking to him, she remembered his eyes opened. And then after everything, after seeing the victory from New York, she came back to hear the news that he was just gone. "I understand you two were close"

"We were friends" Katie replied with a small smile. "Very odd, very complicated, but friends" she looked over to Steve. "Is there anything planned for the deceased?"

"There's going to be a private ceremony tonight" Steve says and Katie gives a nod before turning back to Bruce.

"So Dr. B, can I finally get out of this bed?" Katie asked. She's was already upset that she would have to endure all the tests, but if was going to do it, then she wanted at least some input on her doctor. And since Bruce was the only person she trusted with treating her, that left him. He looked at her for a moment as if hesitating. "Please" she gave him her best puppy dog eyes and he finally caved.

"Fine, all of your tests came back normal, better than normal" Bruce says. "But I want to recheck in about a week, to make sure you're really out of the clear"

"Sure" Katie replies before tossing off the covers and turning to stand.

"Oh, I also have one more condition" Bruce says and Katie looks over to him confused. Bruce walked out of the room and came back second later with a pair of crutches in his hand.

"No" Katie says shaking her head. "A little limp won't hurt me"

"Yeah, but you fell on your ankle good" Bruce said walking over to her. "The damage to your anterior talofibular ligament is going to take a while to heal, and putting your weight on it will not help, so you will use these for the next couple of weeks" he handed her the crutches and Katie took them with a grumble before standing to her feet. She let out a hiss, as she felt the pain from her ankle. "How's it feel?"

"Fan-freaking- tastic" Katie said before placing the crutches under her arms. "Do I have clothes or am I walking out of here in a hospital gown?"

"I think Stark brought you something" Steve says. "I'll go check" Steve headed for the door but stopped before turning back to Bruce. "I almost forgot"

"Go, I'll talk to her" Bruce replied. Steve nods before turning to leave.

"Talk to me about what?" Katie asked and Bruce turned to her. Bruce held up a finger before turning and closing the door to give them some privacy. "Now I'm nervous. Bruce what's going on?"

"We wanted to warn you" Bruce says. "You obviously know about the Avenger's Initiative"

"Well yeah, I saw them all in live action" Katie replied with a smirk before turning toward the bathroom. "Tell the director I'm already aware of confidentiality requirements of Shield employees, even though I'm still not accepting that title" she hobbled over to the bathroom.

"That's not what I wanted to warn you about" Bruce replied and Katie stopped and turned to him. "Apparently your name was included in the initiative"

"No it wasn't" Katie said with a shake of her head. "It was a team of the extraordinary people, you, Tony, Bart, Natasha, Thor, Steve, the freaking Avengers" she shrugged. "I'm the lab tech"

"You're more than that aren't you?" Bruce asked taking a step toward her. "I mean c'mon, I know being a part of a team of freaks isn't the most glamorous professions—"

"That's not it" Katie interrupted. "Bruce, I—"she shook her head. "I'm here for a year, that's it, one year and then I leave. There's no need for me to get attached to this life, and there's really no need for any of you to get attached to me either"

"It's kind of too late for that, isn't it? " Bruce said and Katie sighed before heading to the bathroom. "Just think about it" Katie nodded before entering the bathroom.

Bruce stood there for a moment before turning and leaving only to be met with Steve, Tony and Clint.

"The moment I told them you gave her the clear to go, there was no stopping them" Steve said handing Bruce Katie's bag. "So what did she say?"

"She didn't even consider it" Bruce replied with a shake of his head.

"I knew she wouldn't" Clint replied. "You guys don't know her like I do"

"Oh for the love of—" Tony moaned in annoyance before looking over to Clint. "So, you've known her a lot longer than the rest of us, doesn't mean you have to bring it up every time her name comes up"

"Oh, bite me Stark" Clint replied.

"You know you two aren't helping" Steve said looking between the men before Clint's phone rang.

"Barton" he answered. "Alright, we're on our way" Clint ended the call and looked over to the guys. "That was Nat, Thor's ready to taking Loki and the cube back to Asgard"

"Ok, well I will get Katie, and then we can leave" Bruce said turning back to go into the room. He stopped when he noticed both Clint and Tony following behind him.

"What, you meant alone?" Tony asked and Bruce sighed before walking back into Katie's room, closing the door behind him.

"You two mind telling me what's going on?" Steve asked looking between Tony and Clint. The two men shared a look before turning back to Steve. "Look guys we all care about her, and her dying was tough, but she's here, you don't have to hold on so tight to her" Steve glanced between the men. "Or compete for her attention, because I doubt it would work" Steve shrugged. "But what do I know. I'm going head downstairs" Steve turned and left the two men.

Clint and Tony turned to each other, seemingly sizing each other up.

"I do have a girlfriend" Tony said first breaking their ever growing awkward silence. "Her name is Pepper and I love her" Tony took a step toward the man, but Clint stood his ground. "My feelings for Katie aren't of the romantic kind, I care about her, more than I should for someone I've only met a few months ago, but none the less her well being has become a priority in my life so I think this is where our problem lies" Tony eyed the man over. "All I know about you is what I've read in a bunch of Shield files, which with all the bureaucracy that's embedded in Shield, that wasn't much"

"Well what do you want to know?" Clint asked.

"What are your intentions with my kitten?" Tony asked and he noticed the slight annoyance in the man's eyes.

"That's none of your business" Clint replied just ask Katie's door swung open. Bruce held open the door as Katie hobbled out, still trying to get a feel for the crutches.

"Are we best friends yet?" Katie asked looking between Tony and Clint, who didn't say anything. "I'm going to take that as a no" she shook her head before moving past them. The three men followed closely behind her down the hall toward the elevator. The ride down was unusually quiet. Katie looked over her shoulder to make sure they were still breathing. They were, but something was definitely up. Once the doors opened Clint stepped out first, leaving Katie in the middle as Tony followed behind her. Bruce walked in stride with her. She glanced around to them, still trying to figure out why they were acting so strangely. Katie missed a stepped and slid her twisted ankle. "Fudge!" Katie groaned dropping one of her crutches.

"Fudge?" Tony said reaching down to pick up the crutch and handing it back to Katie. "Are we cleaning up our potty mouth kitten?"

"Bite me Tony" Katie replied taking the crutch. Clint let out a snort as he sends a smirk to Tony. "Where are we going?"

"Central Park" Clint answered. "You'll ride with me and—"

"Ah, I don't think so Katniss" Tony interrupted stepping forward. "I'll get my car and she can ride with me"

"You know what Stark, I've had enough—"

"Me too!" Katie snapped moving to stand between them. "I've had enough with this pissing contest you two have found yourselves, and I think you should know I'm no longer going to watch this" she hobbled past them. "Hey guy!" she called to a random shield employee who just happened to be walking by. "Could I use your phone to call a cab?"

"Uh, public transportation to or from HQ is strictly prohibited" The man replied and Katie rolled her eyes.

"You know what I'm just going to walk" Katie sighed before hobbling toward the doors.

"Katie, wait!" Bruce called before running to catch up to her.

In the end Katie ended up sharing a taxi with Bruce to Central park. The entire time, Katie's eyes were glued to Loki, whose hands were bound and face muzzled. It seemed so unreal to see someone who wielded so much power now reduced to nothing more than a lowly criminal. Thor walked over to her and smiled widely before bringing his arms around her in a tight hug.

"I am glad you are in good health, Lady Katherine" Thor said.

"Well you should thank your father" Katie replied hugging him back. "Thank him for me too"

"I will" Thor replied before finally releasing her. "It was an honor to fight by your side, again"

"Well you did most of the heavy lifting" Katie replied.

"Lady Katherine, would it be possible for me to ask a favor of you?" Thor asked and Katie nodded.

"Of course, anything" Katie replied.

"Could you, keep a watchful eye on Lady Jane for me?" Thor asked and Katie smiled and gave him a nod.

"Yeah, I could do that" Katie said. Thor smiled, once more before turning and heading back over to his brother. Without really thinking, Katie walked over to Loki, who seemed to look at her with disgust. There were eyes on them, all watching for the god to make the wrong move.

"Was there something you wanted?" Loki muttered.

"Was it worth it?" Katie asked and the god eyes glazed over in annoyance. "I know, world domination, leader of your own planet, but would losing your entire family be worth it"

"You understand nothing" Loki seethed. "You cannot sacrifice, which you do not have" Katie shook her head before looking over to Thor.

"You have something" Katie replied looking back to Thor. "Even after all of this, you have something" And with that Katie turned and walked back over to the others. Tony handed Thor the cube and before they knew it, Thor and Loki were off, back to Asgard.

The group stood there for a moment before slowly they began to go their separate ways. All except for Katie who just stood there. After a moment Tony and Clint walked over to her and she sighed.

"We're sorry" Clint says.

"Well he's sorry" Tony replied and both Clint and Katie glare over to him. "Fine, whatever are you ready to go"

"No, I think I'm going to hang back here" Katie said. She noticed both men open their mouth to reply but she beat them to the punch. "Before you say whatever you're about to say, don't"

"Well then I—"

"Bart, right now I just need time away from you guys" Katie replied. "No offense, but I just need some time to sort of let my head catch up to reality right now" He nodded about to turned when she caught his arm. "I will find you later, ok?"

"Right" He replied before turning and heading over to his car. Katie sighed and looked over to Tony.

"You should find Pepper and I don't know take a trip somewhere far away from New York" Katie says.

"The tower—"

"I will start with reconstruction" Katie interrupted. "You need some time to wrap your head around all of this too, but first you need to remember the good things" she smiled. "Example, Pepper Potts" Tony gave her a nod. "And when you get back, I think you and I should have a talk"

"A talk?" Tony asked.

"I think it's time I let you in on some of my crazy Mr. Stark" Katie replied. "I'm sorry I kept the whole Shield thing from you"

"I'm sorry I fired you and sort of said we weren't friends anymore" Tony said. "Neither one of those things are true"

"Well don't worry, I've learned to tune out most of what you say anyways" Katie replied and Tony chuckled before bringing her into a hug and placing a kiss on top of her head. "Uh, I still don't want your billionaire cooties"

"Too bad" Tony muttered before finally letting her and turning and heading to the car. He stopped right next to his car before turning back to her. "Oh, and when I get back, we have some serious work to do on the suits"

"Mark forty two?" Katie asked and he nodded with a smile. "Can't wait" she replied before turning and walking further into the park.

Katie had been cooped up in a hospital so long, that she missed being outside. She missed the grass and the sky. She missed the quiet, which she wasn't getting too much of lately. Hopefully now that the whole impending end was thwarted, she can get back to living her life, until her year was over and she could finally get out of all of this excitement. Katie took a seat on a park bench and smiled as she watched the people walking about. She was glad they didn't cower away in fear. Because in all reality, they were safe again. She was safe again.

Adam Lumen Jr. sat in a very crisp and clean office. He'd been gone for almost two weeks, with barely any memory of what he'd done. But when he did get his head back, he found that his boss had left him dozens of messages. He was on the first flight back to Malibu the first chance he got. So to say at this moment he was nervous, was a bit of an understatement.

The door to his boss's office swung open and in walked the tall man, his blonde hair combed back not a hair out of place.

"So are you going to tell me where you've been?" his boss asked and Adam sighed.

"Sir, I honestly don't know" Adam replied. "I think I've had some sort of amnesia or something" he shrugged. "Maybe it's a side effect from the Extremis?" His boss quirked an eyebrow and Adam quickly shook his head. "I mean, I don't know I was in New York, maybe some of that alien shit got to me somehow"

"You're an idiot" Adam's Boss said. "And I only put up with you, because you've survived the dosage longer than others. But you will listen when I tell you that, when I call you, you answer. This is way too important for a pea brain like yourself to ruin, do you understand."

"Yes, Mr. Killian Sir" Adam said with a nod.

"Did you make contact with Ms. Banks?" Killian asked and Adam nodded.

"Yes, but I didn't get anything" Adam replied.

"I sent you there for a reason Adam, we had an understanding remember?" Killian asked. "You get revenge on the woman who killed your father and I get close to Stark"

"I understand, and I was close, but something happened" Adam replied. "I'm sorry, but—"

"I'm not interested in your apologies" Killian replied before turning to his computer screen. "Get out of my sight, before I kill you like I should've done a long time ago"

"Uh, yes sir" Adam muttered before quickly jumping to his feet and scurrying out of the office.

Aldrich Killian typed a few keys and soon the image of Katie appeared. He flicked through numerous others that shown her with Pepper Potts and Tony Stark himself. Killian clicked to a close up picture that showed Katie's brown eyes glaring at something and he soon wondered how much of her father did she inherit.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you are! I just had to add a cliffy somewhere and so I wrote an entire chapter to draw you back in. **

**Feed zee author ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter for you. This chapter we don't have much happening, but we are going to get bits and pieces of our mystery. **

**Read it. Enjoy it. Review it.**

* * *

Nick Fury's office was unusually welcoming. That's a lie. It was actually very cold and had no life whatsoever. There was a desk and a computer and a few chairs and probably a couple of other things that appeared when the doors closed. Katie waited, but she couldn't help but wish that he would just show up already so she could get the hell out of this room. It was kind of a depressing room. Her wish was granted just moments later when the director walked into the office.

"Ms. Banks" He greeted walking to take a seat on the other side of his desk. "I take it you're feeling better"

"Ankle's still a little sore, but at least I've graduated from the crutches" Katie replied with a shrug.

"That's good" he replied. "Real good" They fell into silence, the only sound coming from the ticking clock that hung on the wall. Katie looked over to it suddenly wondering why he didn't own a digital clock. She turned back to the director. "Well, why don't I get to why it is you're here"

"That would make sense" Katie replied waiting for him to begin.

"The Avenger's initiative, you've seen it, firsthand?" Fury asked and Katie nodded slowly as she tried to see where this was going. "And it has come to my attention that—" he shook his head. "I'm not sure how, but you're not aware that you were a part of that initiative"

"I'm not, I was just—"

"Right in the middle of New York fighting aliens from another planet" Fury interrupted. "Look I know you have your reservations about being on a team—"

"It's not the team I have reservations about, it's Shield" Katie replied. "Because one moment I think you're the good guys and then you turn around and you're building super powered weapons without telling anyone" Katie shook her head. "The truth is I do not trust this organization, sir—" she met his eyes. "I do not trust you since you are for in all intents and purposes the face of this organization"

"What is it that you want Banks?" Nick asked and Katie shrugged.

"Is the truth too much to ask for?" Katie asked.

"In some instances yes" Fury replied. "The truth is too much to ask for, but I hoped that after this, after New York, after everything, you would see what side we are on" Silence once again, the ticking clock seeming louder that what it should be.

"I'll finish my year" Katie said. "Right now that's all I can give you. I promised you that and even though some of the things I wanted weren't given to me, I'm going to finish what I started" The director nodded and Katie stood to her feet and walked toward the door.

"It was his idea you know" The director said and Katie turned to him. "I knew you were good, sure, but Coulson thought you were extraordinary, and the moment he found out about the initiative, you were the first person who came to mind"

"Guilt via deceased, very good tactic" Katie replied turning and opening the door. "You know what, what the hell, I mean what are the chances anything like that is ever going to happen again"

"So you're in?" The director asked and Katie looked over to him.

"I'm in, but it's not for you and it definitely not for Shield" Katie replied. "This team needs someone who sees beyond what you place in front of them, and since I think I've become immune to your bullshit, I could be a great candidate" She gave the director a wink before finally leaving.

She found Clint leaning against the wall, waiting for her.

"You didn't have to wait" Katie said as they walked toward the elevators.

"Well I was just way too curious" Clint replied. "So what happened?" Katie looked over to him. "C'mon you got to tell me"

"Because you tell me everything?" Katie asked as she reached forward to press the elevator button. "I don't think so Bart, plus a lady has to have some mystery right?"

"Lady?" Clint replied and Katie turned and punched him in the arm and he just burst out laughing. "I was kidding, you are a lady, at least I hope you are" Katie shook her head as they stepped onto the elevator.

"Don't you have something you should be doing Agent Barton?" Katie asked.

"No, I'm on vacation, so I plan on annoying you" Clint says with a smirk.

"Not that that doesn't sound like fun, but you're going to have to that fun without me" Katie replied as the doors opened. "I have to head back to Malibu soon" she stepped off, leaving a very disappointed Clint standing there.

"What do you mean soon?" Clint asked running to catch up to her. "I thought Stark gave you time off too, I mean alien battle, sort of warrants some R&R right, at least that's why he isn't even in the country right now"

"Yeah, but I'm still the creative director and I have a team of people who are waiting for me to come back and give them orders" Katie replied as they walked down the hall toward the exit.

"I think they would understand you needing a break" Clint said. She turned back to him and saw the determination in his eyes.

"I'm sure they would, but I've been knee deep in tesseracts and Chitari armies, and Shield bureaucracy to last me a life time" she said as they walked outside. ."Right now I need to get back to the whole part of my life that actually makes sense" Katie looked around. "Where's your car?" she looked over to see a smirk on Clint's face. "I'm not going to like this, am I?"

Actually it wasn't too bad. It was the thought Katie had as she rode on the back of Clint's motorcycle. She held onto him tightly as they sped down the streets of New York.

"You holding on back there!" Clint yelled over his shoulder. Katie laughed, only squeezing him tighter as he sped up the bike. She shouldn't be liking this as much as she does. But sitting there, holding onto him the way she is, it felt right. But it wasn't. That's what she would have to remind herself. That she and Clint were friends. That's all they were and apparently that was all they could ever be. She wasn't sure if that fact would ever sit right with her.

They pulled up to the tower where construction was happening, along with much of the city. Katie slid of the bike, taking off her helmet and sitting it on the bike. She looked up to the tower, that now held a single, 'A' on top of it. It was Tony's idea, that instead of Stark Tower, it would be the Avenger's Tower.

"C'mon" Katie said before her and Clint walked inside. The place was coming together. Clint looked over to Katie's face as she marveled at what she helped create. It wasn't until they got back onto the elevator, that Clint spoke again.

"So about you taking some time off—"

"Bart, it's not happening" Katie replied looking over to him. "You should just go somewhere"

"It won't be any fun if you aren't there" Clint replied and Katie shook her head. "I mean look at Vegas, that was epic, we could do it again"

"You might as well just give it up now" Katie said as the doors to the elevator slid open to see a familiar face. "Evelyn, I thought your flight left this morning"

"It got rescheduled" Evelyn said as Katie and Clint walked over to her. Evelyn looked over to Clint who gave her a nod. "Mr. Barton"

"Please, call me Clint" Clint replied and Evelyn let out a light giggle.

"Only if you call me Evie" Evelyn replied with a smile. Katie quirked an eyebrow at the woman before glancing over to Clint, who was also smirking. She felt that familiar twinge of an emotion she hated having, so her only solution was evacuation.

"I'm going to go check on the lab" Katie said before walking away from the pair. Clint watched as she seemed to be off before turning to Evelyn.

"I guess I should—" Clint nudged his head in Katie's direction before running to catch up to her. "So what was that?"

"What, I was taking the hint" Katie replied taking her tablet from her bag.

"What hint?" Clint asked and Katie scoffed. "Am I missing something?"

"Oh, Call me Clint" Katie says in her best Clint voice. "Only if you call me Evie" she adds mimicking Evelyn. "I was this close to upchucking"

"Huh" Clint says and Katie looks over to him.

"Huh, what?" Katie asked and he just shakes his head.

"Nothing, it just kind of sounds like you were jealous" Clint says before walking ahead of her.

"Jealous?" Katie asked with a chuckle. "Jealous of what?" Clint just shrugs, but he's still wearing that stupid annoying smirk. "Jealousy is an emotion I choose not to entertain Agent Barton"

"Did you just Agent Barton me?" Clint asked and Katie nodded before looking back down to her tablet. Clint leaned over her shoulder to see what had captured attention. "What's this?"

"Facial recognition" Katie replied. "Well extreme facial recognition. I've hacked into the surveillance of a few airlines, bus stations, trains, all forms of transportation really"

"Lumen?" Clint asks and Katie nods. "You know Shield's looking for him"

"And he's still not found" Katie replied. "If Loki didn't kill him, then he's still out there somewhere" she shook her head before looking back down to the tablet. "Nobody just disappears"

"I doubt he's dumb enough to try anything again" Clint replied and Katie sighed. "You're worried" she looked over to him and he knew he was right. "Don't, I won't let anything happen to you"

"Well thank you, but even so, I think I will be a little less anxious when I find this guy and figure out how he found me" Katie replied before slipping her tablet back into her bag. They reached a personal elevator. Katie reached forward and entered a code and soon the doors slid open. The stepped inside and instead of moving up or down, they seemed to be moving sideways.

"This is still weird" Clint muttered and Katie looked over to him.

"You worried?" Katie asked and he looked over to her. "Don't, I won't let anything happen to you" He shook his head just as the elevator jerked to a stop tossing them into each other. They both looked at each other as they found themselves with their arms around each other. It was a position they found themselves in quite often. They only pulled away as the doors just slid open to reveal the massive lab. It had some of the remnants of Tony's Malibu workshop, but Katie's input was very evident. She made sure there was a wall of monitors that displayed what was happening in the world. "Hey Jarvis"

"Hello, Katie" The AI greeted. "Agent Barton"

"I will never get used to that" Clint said and Katie smacked his chest before walking over to the holograph computer.

"How's the data transferring coming, Jarvis?" Katie asked.

"Status is at seventy five percent" Jarvis replied. "Connections are running slower than usual, since the attack"

"Well once the construction is done, I should be able to look under your hood, but until then just let it run at its own pace, the boss won't be here for a while" Katie said as she swiped away files. "Oh, while I'm here could you book me a flight back to Malibu"

"Kat—"

"Bart, I have to get back" Katie replied looking over to him. She could see the disappointment in his eyes and she sighed before turning back to the hologram. "Jarvis, make it for two passengers" She shakes her head glancing over to Clint. "You're going to have to let me go sooner or later, but since you do have some time, we can make it later"

"Deal" Clint said with a nod.

"But just so you know, you're coming back to Malibu as my friend, not my body guard" Katie replied swiping away a few files. "So there will be no ordering me around like I'm a child"

"Fine, but you're going to have to cook" Clint said and Katie let out a snort.

"Like that will ever happen" Katie replied with a shake of her head.

"I have scheduled you and Agent Barton a flight back to Malibu for tomorrow at noon." Jarvis informed.

"Good" Katie replied before turning back to Clint. "Go, get packed, we're going to leave a little earlier, because I have to make one more stop before we leave"

"What stop?" Clint asked.

There was one place Katie promised herself she would go before heading back to Malibu. The next morning Clint and Katie looked up to sign that hung above the small cafe.

"Marlos Cafe" Clint read before looking over to Katie. "You actually worked here?"

"Yeah, I did" Katie replied with a smile as she looked inside the window. "It was actually pretty awesome too" she shook her head. "When I left Shield, I bounced around to a lot of places with only the money in my pocket and then one day I bounced here"

"I can't see it" Clint said. "You in the apron and the little visor" he shook his head.

"Well it was me for a couple of months" Katie said. "C'mon lets go in" They walked in and it was as if she'd never left. The place had a few patrons just like it always did. They walked over to the counter and Katie smiled before lightly tapping the bell.

"Geez, I'm coming!" A voice yelled from a back room. Soon a teenage boy walked out, looking as if he wanted to be anywhere else. "Welcome to Marlos how can I help you?" even his greeting lacked any emotion.

"You should smile when you say that, at least give the impression that you want to be here" Katie said with a slight shake of her head.

"No amount of smiling could make anyone believe I would want to be in this dump" the guy replied and Clint let out a snort. She sent a glare to him.

"What, I'm still trying to see when the awesome is going to happen" Clint replied. She nudged his side with an elbow before turning back to the teen.

"Look I get this isn't the most glamorous job, but c'mon you have to admit it has its perks" Katie replied before pointing over to the coffee machine. "Kick ass coffee, being at the top"

"Lady who are you?" The teenager asked and Clint couldn't hold in his laughter anymore. "And why does it matter?"

"Chica?" a voice said. Clint and Katie looked over to see the older man walking over to them.

"Hey Raul" Katie greeted walking over to meet the man in a smile. "I was just telling–" she turned back to the teenager.

"RJ" he answered.

"RJ here, that if he smiles, people might actually return for more coffee" Katie said. Raul let out a chuckle before looking over to RJ.

"I tell him that, but it's in one ear out the other" Raul replied with a shake of his head. "I blame his madre, she babied him"

"I'm going to tell mom you said that" RJ said before turning and walking off.

"Your son?" Katie asked and Raul nodded.

"What are you doing back in this dump Chica?" Raul asked before lifting his eyes to see Clint. "And who is your friend?"

"Oh, this is Clint" Katie said moving a side. The two men shook hands. "He's a really good friend of mines and we're heading to Malibu and I couldn't leave without grabbing a cup from my favorite cafe"

"Well I'm glad to see you" Raul replied. "And I'm glad you're alright, especially after all of the craziness that happened" he shook her head. "They replay the videos over and over again and I still can't believe it"

"Who you telling?" Clint muttered with a shake of his head. He was still trying to come to terms with everything that had happened and he wasn't sure if he was ever going to truly be alright with it.

"Well it's over now, and now everyone can just move forward" Katie replied with a smile. She looked around the cafe. "I'm glad the old place is hanging in there"

"Barely" the man said and Katie turned back to him.

"Why, what's wrong?" Katie asked.

"Nothing" Raul said shaking his head. "Everything is fine, how about you I was worried about you, especially after that agent came in asking questions about you" Clint and Katie shared a glanced before turning back to her.

"What Agent?" Clint asked and Raul shrugged.

"FBI, I think" Raul replied . "But I didn't tell him anything, well truthfully I didn't know much of anything" he looked over to Katie. "I figured you were running from some bad people, but I didn't think it was the good guys"

"I don't think it was" Katie replied. "Do you remember what this agent looked like?"

"Young, blonde, white teeth, like really white" Raul replied and Katie pulled her tablet from her bag and pulled up Adam's picture.

"This him?" Katie asked and Raul nodded.

"Yep" He replied. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine" Katie replied slipping the tablet back into her bag. "Look, we have to get going, but it was great seeing you again"

"You too Chica" Raul replied before bringing her into another hug. "Don't be a stranger"

Clint and Katie were sitting in the airport waiting for their flight. Clint looked over to Katie who seemed deep in thought.

"Hey" Clint says placing a hand on her knee to get her attention and she turns to him. "This doesn't change anything"

"It does" Katie replies. "No one knew about Marlos or Raul, not even Shield, so tell me how did Adam find out" she shook her head. "It doesn't make any sense, this guy, I don't know enough about him"

"Well he's looking for revenge for his father" Clint said and Katie's eyes widened. "What?" he soon realized that he had yet to inform her that he knew about her and her father's past with Adam Lumen. "Kat–" She stood to her feet and walked away from him. "It's not what you think?"

"Well what I think is that my life, mine is in one of Shield's files and being passed around for everyone to read" Katie snapped.

"That's not what happened!" Clint replied before reaching forward and grabbing Katie's arm. She jerked away but he only held her tight. "Look after I found out that you were kidnapped the director and Coulson filled me in on what was happening. I was worried, and I needed to know what was happening"

"So they just told you?" Katie asked shaking her head. "Why, I mean I thought Shield was all about the confidentiality, and telling you that makes no sense whats–"

"I needed to know what was happening with you" Clint repeated and Katie saw the seriousness in his eyes. "Someone took you and I was this close to telling the agency to screw themselves, and I was going to find you myself" he shook his head. "Maybe they saw it coming and just decided to let me in" Clint finally released her arm. "That's the truth" she looked at him for a moment.

"Do not ask me questions" Katie said.

"Kat–"

"Do not ask me about my father, or my life before Shield" Katie interrupted. "It is all apart of my past and I choose not to trudge it up"

"Look I understand having a past you'd rather not keep there, trust me" Clint said. "Just know that if you ever want to talk about anything, I'm here"

"I know" Katie replied.

"Flight 145 to Malibu, now boarding" A voice called over the PA.

"We should go" Katie says before turning and walking away. Clint stood there for a moment hoping he hadn't royally screwed up his vacation, before going to follow after her.

Their flight was spent mostly in silence, neither knowing quite what to say after so many revelations. Katie spends most of the flight typing away on her laptop, while Clint eyes scan over the other passengers.

"You know I haven't done this in a while" Clint says and Katie looks over to him. "The whole first class, riding with normal people"

"Don't get use to it" Katie replied. "Somebody's going to recognize you from your avengers viral video that's going around" she types something before turning the screen to him. "I mean your face is already on a shirt, I mean who would want your face on a shirt"

"Who wouldn't want this face on a shirt?" Clint asked with smirk.

"It's just I think this could be a down side" Katie replied. "I mean now your face is out there, all of your faces are out there, your missions, everything is going to have to be altered to reflect that"

"I didn't even think about that" Clint muttered.

"You want me to buy you a hawkeye water bottle?" Katie asked and Clint turned a playful glare to her. "Is that a no, cuz I'm getting one, along with this bottle of Black Widow ex-lax for Natasha" they both erupted in laughter. "I promise it will change her life"

Katie let out a long sigh the moment she stepped off the airplane. She instantly felt relief and happy to get away from New York and all the awful memories the place carried now.

"So how are we getting back to your place?" Clint asked as they walked into the airport. Katie looked over to him with a quirked eyebrow. "What, I figured you had a couch and since my face is out there and everything finding a place to stay would be hell" Katie shook her head as they headed over to find their bags. "Look if you don't want me to stay with you, I'm sure there's some place–"

"You're talking too much" Katie interrupted. "If you're going to stay with me you're going to have to learn to stop doing that"

"Has anyone ever told you how bossy you are?" Clint asked grabbing her bag before she could.

"Once or twice" Katie replied with a smile. "C'mon let's grab a cab" Clint followed Katie outside where they both stopped to see a familiar face.

"Happy?" Katie smiled walking over to the man. "What is the head of security doing here?"

"The boss called me" Happy replied with a shrug. "Said you were in need of a driver and that he didn't trust anyone else"

"That's sweet, but you didn't have to come" Katie stated before pointing to Clint. "I have a guard dog for a while"

"Don't call me that Kat" Clint sighed before turning back to Happy. "Hey Happy"

"Clint, good to see you again" Happy replied. "Look it's no big deal, and I mean it's the least I could do for a couple of heroes"

"Don't geek out on us Happy" Katie said before walking over to the trunk. "Getting me to my hot shower and comfy bed will be the best gift you could give me right now"

"Well then let's hit the road" Happy replied.

Katie had been drifting asleep on Clint's shoulder when Happy's voice jolted her awake.

"The boss wanted me to give you this" Happy says handing her a cell phone. "He said your old one got damaged, there's already a bunch of texts"

"All from him" Katie says looking down to the phone. "Did he leave me anything else?"

"Yep" Happy said before handing her back a key as well. "Key to the house, he said something about you starting on a new project"

"Awesome" Katie sighs tiredly as the car pulls in front of her beach house. "I don't think I've been happier to see anything in my whole life" she looks over to Clint who gives her a look. "You know what I mean" she shakes her head. "Just get out of the car you big baby"

Katie stepped out of the car, her eyes going to the silver Audi that sat in front of her beach house.

"Whose car?" Katie asked looking over to Happy who was pulling their bags from the trunk.

"Uh, yours" Happy replied. "I thought you knew, the boss said you would be needing a car"

"Yeah, but that didn't mean I wanted him to buy me a car" Katie says with a shake of her head. "That man–"

"Is an ass, who throws his money around" Clint mutters gaining looks from both Katie and Happy. "What?"

"Aren't you supposed to be working on that talking too much thing you do?" Katie asked and he shook his head before grabbing their bags and heading toward the door. "Thanks for the ride Happy"

"No problem, I will see you at the office" He said as he got back into the car.

"Will you hurry up!" Clint called after her. Katie turned on her heels and sent him a glare as she took her sweet and precious time walking over to the door. "You're annoying you know that?"

"I do know that" Katie replied with a smile as she pushed open the door. She walked in and let out a deep breath. But soon the relief she was feeling turned into suspicion.

"What's up?" Clint asked noticing her expression.

"Nothing, something seems off" Katie replied walking further inside and letting her eyes scan the room. Something felt different, but nothing seemed out of place.

"Want me to do a sweep?" Clint asked and Katie shook her head.

"No, you're not on duty" Katie replied. "I'm probably just exhausted, so I'm going to take a shower first and then I'm crashing"

"I'll bring the rest of the bags in" Clint says. Katie gives him a nod before turning and heading toward her bedroom. "And don't use all the hot water!" he called after her.

"I'm not making any promises!" she called back with light chuckle.

Aldrich Killian sat reclined in his office, the lights turned down low as he looked over to the monitor that hung on his wall. He smiled as he watched Katie starting to get undressed before walking into the bathroom. He makes a note to punish someone for not putting any camera in there before he changes to the next camera, to Clint who's bringing in the bags.

"You could be a problem" Killian says to himself.

* * *

**A/N: *BOM BOM BOM*... For some reason I heard that in my head after writing that last line. Well hope it was enjoyable, I'll try to update soon. **

**Feed the author... she's starving for reviews...Just Starving**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I'm back with a new chapter for you!**

**Read it. Enjoy it. Review it. **

* * *

_Nothing ever made sense. Katie loved her father, adored him really. But the secrets and the lies never made sense. _

"_But dad, the whole school is going to be at this party" Katie whined which didn't seem to affect her father. "Why can't I go?" _

"_Because I said so" Martin replied as he stood in front of the sink peeking out the window. "I thought we had an understanding kid, you go to school and then you come back here, that's how it works" _

"_I know, I just don't understand" Katie said and Martin looked over to her. "I mean I know the world is a dangerous place and all, but is me practically being a prisoner in my own home necessary?" _

"_Yes it is" Martin replied seriously before walking over to his daughter. "This is necessary, it all is necessary. One day you will understand why I've done what I've done" _

"_I wouldn't count on it" Katie muttered turning back to her dinner. _

"_What was that?" Martin asked and Katie shook her head. _

"_Can I be excused?" Katie asked. Her father gave her a slight nod. She cleaned her plate before hurrying to the stairs. She stopped halfway up the stairs, when she realized that she'd left her book bag in the kitchen. She sighed before turning and heading back to the kitchen. "Dad have you—"she stopped just outside the kitchen. Her father was lying on the floor. "Daddy?" she walked over slowly and gasped when she saw her father lying there a hole in his head. "Daddy no!" suddenly flames appeared around her and the sound of cackling sounded from somewhere around her. She turned her head and there standing in an eruption of laughter, was Adam Lumen and his son junior. "What—what's so funny?" _

"_You—" Lumen senior said pointing a finger toward her. "Thinking that it was going to end here" _

"_You're going to pay" Junior said with a smirk. "In the worst way possible" _

Katie shot up from the bed, drenched in sweat. Her heart was hammering in her chest as her mind still lingered between reality and her dream. She hadn't dreamed of her father in a very long time. It was one of the things that both surprised and relieved her. She figured she was self-consciously suppressing the memory of that day, but for whatever reason she didn't care. Remembering didn't change anything so remembering was pointless. She looked over to her clock to see that it was earlier than she thought, but she knew after that dream there was no way she was going back to bed. Katie tossed the covers off of her and decided that she'd go for a run before Malibu's weather beat her to it. She changed into a pair of sweats and a hoodie before quietly walking into the living room.

She smiled with a shake of her head as she looked to the man sprawled out on her couch, snoring to his heart's content. She scribbled a note and placed it on the coffee table in case he woke up and wondered where she was. She was just about to step out of the door when she was stopped.

"Where are you going?" Clint's tired voice startled her.

"For a run" she whispered turning back to him. "Go back to sleep"

"What time is it?" Clint asked disregarding her request and was already sitting up.

"It's late, seriously go back to sleep" Katie says walking over to him. She noticed the questioning look in his eyes and sighed. "Just a bad dream, running helps"

"Was it about New York?" Clint asked and Katie shook her head.

"No, I seem to be suppressing those memories just fine" Katie replied and he looked over to her confused. "I'm fine, I'm going for a run down the beach and then I'll be back soon, now go back to sleep"

"Are you sure you're alright?" Clint asked again, this time looking to her eyes for her true answer.

"Will you stop worrying about me" Katie said before placing a kiss on top of his head. "I'm fine, go to bed" she turned around and headed for the door. "I have my cell if you need me" Clint watched her slip out of the door before sitting back on the couch. She definitely wasn't fine.

Katie ran down the beach, the wind through her hair, the smell of the ocean in the air. It should be enough to clear her mind, but it wasn't. Her head was filled with the craziness that just happened to be her life. As a kid she use to dream of a normal life, of just being able to live like everyone else. And it would seem that many years later she was still dreaming. She had reached the end of the beach, when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She answered not sure who would be calling her this early in the morning.

"This is Banks" she said her voice a bit breathy from the run.

"_What's wrong?"_ Tony's worried voice came from the other end. "_Why are you out of breath?"_

"Tony—"

"_Wait, are you with Legalos_?" Tony asked, but didn't give Katie a chance an answer. "_Please tell you two aren't—geez, I already have visual images, thank you for that, really thanks" _

"Tony, stop talking" Katie said turning to look out as the rising sun. "I went for a run"

"_Oh_" Tony replied. "_It's early, can't sleep?_"

"No, but it would seem like I'm not the only one" Katie said. "I don't think your girlfriend appreciates you calling other women while your own vacation"

"_Well you're not other women, you're my kitten_" Tony replied and Katie shook her head.

"You know I'm starting to feel there's some type of underlying insult with this nickname" Katie said. "And when I figure out what it is I'm going to be offended"

"_Good luck with that_" Tony replied. "_Look I was calling to tell you that we're headed back, we should be getting in some time tonight" _

"Already, what happened to mentally recharging after New York?" Katie asked.

"_I'm recharged and ready to go_" Tony said. _"So stop by so we can toss some ideas around for the new suit" _

"Uh, I'm not making any promises" Katie replied. "Bart is in town and I don't want to totally abandon him to geek it out with you" she heard Tony scoff. "What's with the noise?"

"_Nothing, I just don't really like the guy_" Tony said and Katie rolled her eyes.

"That's surprising seeing as you two helped save the world together" Katie replied. "You don't know him, after you do I'm sure you guys will get along fine"

"_So how do guys get along?"_ Tony asked and Katie sighed. It was one of those questions where it was what he wasn't asking that was the real question. "_Are you two—"_

"Before you finish that thought, there someone I want to introduce you to" Katie said. "Cool guy, goes by the name Tone"

"_Really?" _

"Yeah, here he is" Katie says before ending the call and slipping her phone back into her pocket. She let out a light chuckle as she looked out to the rising sun. Suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck stood up and Katie looked over her shoulder but didn't see anyone. It was strange though, she had the undeniable feeling that she was being watched. She turned on her heels and began running back down the beach toward the house.

She stepped back inside the house, immediately closing the door before peeking out the window.

"What's up?" Clint asked and Katie turned to see the man eating a bowl of cereal.

"Does Shield still have eyes on me?" Katie asked walking over to the man.

"I think so" Clint replied sitting the bowl down and standing to his feet. "But I'm not sure, why?"

"It's just I felt like I was being watched" Katie said looking back out the window before turning back to him. "Look I know you're on vacation—"

"Kat, it's no problem I'll check into it" Clint says.

"Thanks" Katie says with a smile. "So what are you doing today?"

"No idea" Clint replied leaning back on the couch.

"You should go to the beach, the sun, the water, girls in bikinis" Katie said wagging her eyebrows. "Everything a guy your age needs to have fun"

"You know I didn't realize how much of a dork you are until this moment" Clint replied. "And never say the words 'a guy your age' unless you want me to start saying 'a woman your age'.

"Whatever, don't waste the day" Katie says before reaching down and grabbing a spoon of his cereal and taking a bite. "Malibu really is beautiful" Clint watched as she headed back to her bedroom.

"Beautiful" he muttered.

It didn't take long for Katie to shower and get changed and soon they were pulling up in front of Stark Industries, Clint in the driver's seat. Clint looked out the window at the people that walked by and just shook his head.

"You don't belong here Kat" Clint said and Katie looked over to him. "This isn't you, the suits and the business meetings, this isn't you"

"And you know me, do you?" Katie asked.

"Well yeah, kind of better than you know yourself" Clint replied with a smirk. Katie shook her head. "So what time should I get you for lunch?"

"No idea, I'll call if I'm not buried in all the work that's been piling up since I was gone" Katie said looking up to the building. "You know it may not seem like it, but in there things are a little simpler" she looked back over to him. "I kind of need some simple in my life"

"You think you want simple, but don't forget I know you" Clint says his body seeming to lean in closer to her. "You crave some excitement, you're just fighting it for some reason"

"Thank you for that oh great and wise Hawkeye, what else does your all seeing eye foretell?" Katie asked.

"That a certain creative director is going to be late" Clint replied. Katie glanced down to the clock and cursed.

"Damn" she said before looking back over to him. "See ya later, and try to have a little fun"

"Yeah, yeah" Clint replied as she stepped out of the car.

"Fun" She said pointing at him. "That's an order Barton" she gave him a wave before turning and heading into the building. Clint waiting until she was inside before turning preparing to leave. That's when his eyes caught a familiar face in the distance. He pulled out into the street making sure to speed up as he saw the man crossing the street. The man stopped as the car sped up and stopped with a screeching halt in front of him. The man looked into the car and sighed as Clint rolled down the window.

"Inside, now" Clint ordered. The man glanced up to the building before walking around and climbing into the passenger side of the car.

"What's up Hawk?" Mickey Bryce, aka Mick asked with a nervous smile as he gripped his camera.

"You're on Banks now?" Clint asked getting to the point.

"Yeah" Mick replied with a nod. "I didn't expect to see you though buddy. So you and Banks… are you two?"

"What happened to Hank?" Clint asked stopping the man's question.

"Oh, Banks freaked him out" Mick replied with a chuckle. "You know he thinks entirely way too much of himself, and his ability to remain ghost while tailing, and when she caught him he just totally lost it" he shook his head. "He's on some life questioning trip, so now I'm here"

"You get anything?" Clint asked and Mick sighed.

"Look, Hawk you know we're buds, but you know the deal" Mickey replied. "I report straight to the HDIC, there are no channels in between"

"C'mon Mick" Clint said. "I need to know if she's in any danger" Mickey turned to look out the window before letting out another sigh.

"Fine, but if the director finds out about this I'm turning on you" Mickey replied before pulling out his tablet. "I haven't found much, but I did get this—" he handed the tablet to Clint who looked down to the see the picture of a woman with short brown hair a noticeable scar on the side of her face.

"Who is she?" Clint asked looking over to Mickey who shrugged.

"No idea, I uploaded the image to HQ, and they're running it" Mickey replied. "But I doubt they tell me anything, I'm just the camera guy" Clint took one final glance down to the picture before handing it back to Mickey.

"Any Lumen sightings?" Clint asked and Mickey shook his head.

"Nope, that guy has disappeared from the face of the earth" The man said slipping the tablet back into his bag. "Look I have to get inside" Mickey pointed to SI.

"How?" Clint asked and Mickey pulled out a name badge that read janitor. "She knows your face dude" Mickey held out a finger before reaching into his bag and pulling out a fake mustache and pressing it to his face.

"What do you think?" Mickey asked.

"You look like a bad porn star" Clint replied with a shake of his head. "Just keep your head down, and keep an eye on her. Call me if you see this woman again" Mickey nods before stepping out of the car. Clint pulled off immediately taking out his cell phone and dialing a familiar number.

"_Do I even want to know why you're calling me?_" Natasha's voice asked.

"I need a favor" Clint replied.

"_Of course you do_" Natasha said. "_What is it this time?"_

"It's about Sparrow" Clint said and he heard the woman let out a sigh. "What?"

"_Don't what me"_ Natasha replied. "_I'm getting tired of this juvenile attempt at courting you and her have going on" _

"Look whatever, I'm calling because I think something may be up" Clint said. "I just ran into Mick, he's her eyes and he said there's a woman who he thinks might be following her, he sent the photo to HQ"

"_And you want me to call you as soon as we have an ID"_ Natasha finished.

"If it's not too much trouble" Clint replied.

"You mean besides interfering into an investigation that you have no authorized place in?" Natasha asked. _"You wouldn't be talking about that kind of trouble, would you_?"

"Nat—"

"_I get it_" Natasha replied. "_Actually I don't get it, but I'll do it"_

"Thanks" Clint said. "I owe you one"

"_I owe you more_" Natasha replied before ending the call.

Katie walked into the SI, and there was no doubt that eyes were on her. She tried not making any eye contact with anyone with the hope that she could get to her office without talking to anyone. That plan was thwarted when two young women step in front of her.

"Oh, my god, it's really you" One of the women squeals. "We saw you on the news, you were—" she growled in excitement. "You kicked ass!"

"Uh, thanks" Katie says trying to step around the women, but they continue to block her.

"So are you like one of the avengers too?" the other woman asked. "Do you have like a cool code name, like Black Widow or Hawkeye?"

"Uh, no I'm—" Katie shook her head. "Should get going" Katie finally stepped around the women and slipped on the elevator. Her simple was getting complicated again. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall. She only opened them when the doors finally slid open, but it wasn't her floor, but she did recognize the new occupant.

"Boss?" Evelyn asked shocked to see the woman. "What are you doing back so soon, I thought you would be taking some time?"

"I don't need it" Katie replied with a shake of her head. "I need to work, to get my head back into numbers and code" she smiled. "How are the clean energy projects coming along?"

"Well I'm almost done with medical, Bax and Kevin I think are just finishing up their specs for their auto integration"

"And James?" Katie asks looking over to the woman as the elevator door slide open.

"No idea" Evelyn replies. "He hasn't been updating his status like we all have, so I don't know where he is on his project"

"Well I guess I'll find out" Katie says as they step into the lab.

"Guys!" Evelyn calls and the team looks up to the women. "Look whose back"

"Boss!" Kevin says with a wide smile almost running up the stairs to meet her. "You are awesome, I just thought I would just come out a say it" he brings her into a tight hug. "You totally kicked alien ass and it is an honor to be working for you" he pulled from the hug before moving to stand beside her and quickly snapping a picture of the two of them together. "My friends didn't believe that I actually worked with you, and I needed some proof"

"Maybe you should get back to work Rod" Katie says. Kevin looks over to her, his smile leaving.

"Right, I'm just gonna-" the young man says nearly back to his work station.

"Look everyone, I know the past couple of weeks have been well crazy, and I know you probably have a lot of questions that I wish I could answer, but I can't" Katie says. "Just know that there are people who work every day to make sure what happened doesn't happen again, and that you're all safe"

"And you're one of those people" Laurie asks and Katie looks over to her and nod.

"Yeah I am" Katie says with a shrug. "In any way I can. I just don't want this to change how things are here, because I really would like to get back to normal" They all give her nod. "Good, look I'm going to be in my office to deal with everything I've let pile up" she scans the lab for James, but he's nowhere in side. "And when Ms. Scott comes in could you tell him that I want to see him?"

"Will do boss" Evelyn replies as she walks down toward the others. Kate gave a slight nod before walking down to her office, closing the door behind her. She noticed the piles of papers on her desk and sighed.

"Today is going to be a long day" Katie muttered taking a seat at her desk and slipping off her heels.

Katie was halfway through her pile when a knock on her door startled her.

"Come in" she called and soon came in, James.

"You summoned me Madam Avenger?" James asks and Katie shakes her head.

"Close the door" Katie replies and the man quirks an eyebrow before doing as he's told. "Have a seat"

"Ok, so what is this?" James asks taking a seat across from Katie.

"This is me cutting through the bullshit" Katie replied. "You don't like me, it's fine, you think you should have this job, that's also fine, what's not fine is disrespect"

"I don't' know—"

"I'm not finished Mr. Scott" Katie says. "Look I issued those projects for a reason, SI is taking advantage of this clean energy movement, and that means developing products to enter the market now, while it's relevant"

"I get it, but I think my intelligence shouldn't be wasted on developing some novel robotics" James says with a shrug. "Which is why I've decided to focus on something new, something I think SI will greatly benefit from"

"Oh really?" Katie replied folding her arms over her chest. "And what is that?"

"Genetics" James says. "I mean SI spends all this money focusing on improving technology when it should be focusing on improving us, the people, I think I've found something that could be a real breakthrough in science, medicine"

"And you decided this all on your own?" Katie asked and the man nodded. Katie let out a long sigh. "Look I've read over your file and your background is very impressive, but you as a person, you're kind of a dick" Katie stood to her feet. "Look James I was put in charge of this department, so when I say go build some novel robotics, you should probably build some novel robotics"

"And here I was thinking you were the practice what you preach kind of boss" James says standing to his feet. "Aren't you the one who said you wanted us to create something that actually made a difference, this does that."

"And I'm sure it does" Katie replied with a shrug. "But this, what I did giving you all special projects, was a way for me to see in what areas you lack and where you excel" she walked around her desk. "Robotics is a very important project, one I hoped would finally teach you something"

"I don't need to be taught anything"

"That's just it!" Katie snapped with a pointed finger. "Yes you do, we all do. No one knows everything, know one's perfect at everything, so we have to learn and we have to take every opportunity to learn. This is your opportunity, are you going to take it or should I request that you be removed from this department, because people who don't need to be taught anything are wasting their time here"

"You can't do that" James said.

"Yeah, I can" Katie replied. "Name on the door sort of gives me that authority. So what do you say?" The man huffed before turning and storming out the office. "I'm going to take that as a yes then"

James hurried out of the lab and stormed down the hall before stepping inside of an empty elevator. He took out his cell phone and brought it to his ear.

"Sir"

"_Mr. Scott"_ Aldrich Killian greeted. "_Nice of you to call, what do I owe the pleasure?"_

"I think we have a problem" James replied as he began pacing the small space. "I initiated the plan, and she shut it down without a second thought"

"_You're a persuasive guy Mr. Scott_" Killian said. "_Keep at it, and if you are still unsuccessful we'll go to plan B, and come at this from the top with Ms. Potts"_

"Right, I'll try again" James said before hanging up his phone and sliding it back into his pocket.

Aldrich sighed as he dropped his phone onto the receiver. He sat in his chair as he looked up to the photos of Katie on the screen.

"If I can't use you one way, I'll find another" Killian said before clicking to another picture that shows Katie and Tony in a hug. "Adam!" he calls and it takes no time for the man to rush into the office.

"Yeah sir?" Adam asked.

"I'm giving you another chance" Killian says standing to his feet. "If my current plans fall through, you might be avenging your father's death sooner than anticipated" A wide smile came to Adam's face. "Go, get what you need and then wait on my word"

"Yes sir" The man says with enthusiasm before turning and almost skipping out of the office.

Katie was heading back to the lab, mindlessly developing ideas for Tony's suit on her tablet when she nearly tripped over the janitor.

"Oh—" Katie says grabbing the man by the arm so they both didn't collapse. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" she looked up to the mustached man who dropped his eyes from her.

"Uh, it's no problem ma'am" the man replied in an awful attempt at a French accent. He placed the mop back in his bucket and quickly hurried away.

"Wait!" Katie called but he didn't stop. "You're going to make me run in heels" she muttered before quickly going after the man. She was able to grab a handful of his oversized overalls, pulling him back. He turned swiftly, his arm swinging for her head, but she quickly dipped grabbing his arm and bending it behind his back before slamming his face against the wall. She looked around noticing people staring. "He's using cleaning products that are harmful to the environment" Katie says before pressing the button to the elevator. "Can you believe that?" The elevator doors slid open and Katie pushed the man inside.

"I do not understand what is happening" The man said, keeping his head down and back to her.

"You can stop with that stupid ass accent" Katie said. "I know it's you Mick" The man sighed and looked over to her. "I got you that mustache, remember?"

"That's right" Mickey remembered as he brought a hand to the fake facial hair. "I forgot all about that"

"What are you doing here Mick?" Katie asked folding his arms over her chest.

"I think you know what I'm doing here Banksy" Mick replied and Katie shook her head. "You are a target and Shield's trying to find out by whom"

"I already know by whom" Katie replied. "Have you found anything?"

"Banksy you know I can't even if I did" Mick said. "I take the pictures and I report to the boss, everyone knows this"

"At least tell me if I should be worried" Katie said.

"You should watch your back" Mick replied. "Keep your eyes open and don't let anything go unnoticed"

"That makes me feel better" Katie says before pressing the button for her floor. She punched Mick in the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" Mickey asked and Katie looked over to him.

"You tried to hit me" Katie replied raising her fist causing the man to flinch and she laughed. "Don't do it again, and take a freaking espionage class or something, because the mustache just makes you look like a bad porn star"

"That's what Clint said" Mick said with a snort. He looked over to Katie who glared at him with a raised eyebrow. "Did I mention that I ran into Hawk before I came here?"

Later that evening, Clint denied knowing anything about Mick and Katie chose to believe him. What she didn't believe was the story he was feeding her about having to visit a friend.

"You're really not going to tell me where you're going?" Katie asked looking over to the man.

"It's no big deal Kat, it's just a friend" Clint replied as he pulled up in front of Tony's mansion. "And look at it this way, at least you can geek it out with Tony" He looked over to her and saw the slight disappointment in her eyes. "What?"

"Nothing, I just—I was looking forward to—" she looked over to him and just shook her head. "Never mind, I'll see you if come back"

"Kat, I'm coming back" Clint says.

"Right" she says with a nod before stepping out of the car and heading inside the house, not bothering to look back to him.

Katie walked inside just as Pepper was walking from the kitchen, a glass of water in her hand. The two women stood there for a moment just staring at each other.

"Hey Pepper" Katie greeted with a small wave. "It's good to see you" Pepper gave a slight smile, one that Katie thought looked a bit forced.

"You too" Pepper replied before heading toward the stairs. "I was just heading up to bed"

"Oh, I didn't know—" Katie looked around. "Tony said—" she shook her head. "I'll just head home"

"No, he's in his workshop" Pepper replied before turning and walking up stairs to bed.

"That was strange" Katie muttered to herself. She walked down to the workshop where she found Tony sitting in the backseat of his Roadster looking up to a video footage of the incident in New York. Katie walked over and sliding into the seat beside him noticing the bottle of alcohol in his hand.

"I thought you were entertaining Robin Hood?" Tony asked looking over to her.

"He left" Katie replied. "Said he's coming back, but I don't know" she turned to the screen. "Why are you watching this?"

"Is it strange that I still can't believe any of that happen?" Tony asked looking up to the footage. "I mean that—that"

"I know" Katie replied. "But it happened, and now we have to alter ourselves accordingly" she looked over to him. "Did you want to work on those suits?"

"Tomorrow" he said and Katie nodded.

"Did you want me go?" Katie asked and Tony looked over to her. He stared into her eyes for a moment before turning back to the screen.

"No" he said simply.

"Then I'll stay" Katie replies looking to the screen. "But we are not watching this" she lifts her head a bit. "Jarvis, play the Three Stooges marathon"

"Right away" Jarvis said and suddenly the episode began.

"Lights Jarvis" Tony said and suddenly the lights dimmed as they began watching the show. "How did you know this is my favorite show?"

"A magician never reveals her secrets" Katie replied before dropping her head to rest on his shoulder. "Now stop talking please"

Clint had her. He was right behind the mystery woman who'd been following Katie. She was speeding down the street, and he was right on her ass. Well he was on her ass until an animal ran out into the road. He stomped the breaks, missing the animal barely giving her too much distance from him.

"Damn!" he cursed as he sped up again. It wasn't until he was further down the road that he saw the blinking lights of her car ahead. He stopped a ways back before stepping out of the car, first scanning the area before going to check out the car. Clint stopped at the opened driver's door and looked inside the empty car. It was in that moment that a smell hit his nose. It was the undeniable smell of wood burning. He lifted his head just in time to see a tree falling in his direction. He jumped out of the way, tossing his body into the road with a hard thud, hitting his head on impact.

He heard the sound of high heels coming his way, but his vision was already starting to blur. Soon the woman's face appeared above him. She leaned down giving him a good look at the scar on her face.

"You won't be able to help her you know" the woman says with a light chuckle. "Her death is inevitable."

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go. Thanks for the reads, and I'll working on the next chapter soon. **

**(Ohh, and I just had to address the comma size elephant in the room. I'm sorry, and I will try to pay more attention to my comma use in future chapters. Thanks for the observation, and thanks for the support.)**

**Now you can feed the author...I like my reviews anyway you give 'em. ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey, I'm back! You know what to do!**

**READ IT. ENJOY IT. REVIEW IT.**

* * *

Deep breaths have been known to ease one's temper. Pepper Potts had chosen to take a few as she stood on the side of Tony's Roaster and peered down at the scene before her. Her boyfriend, her—Tony Stark was sitting there with his arms wrapped around a woman that wasn't her. Pepper inhaled, but for some reason her anger only seemed to get worse.

Katie was the first to stir, her eyes opening slowly as she begins to realize where she is. She turns her head to the very pissed off Pepper, and then she looks down to Tony's hands that are wrapped around her. Katie quickly pulls herself from Tony's grasp and nudges him in the side to wake him up.

"Huh" Tony says opening his eyes looking over to Katie and then up to Pepper. "Oh, Pep this isn't—"

"I have to go to work" Pepper said her voice usually calm for someone in her situation. She turned and Katie quickly jumped from the car.

"Pepper, wait!" Katie called after her. "This isn't what it looks like I promise" Katie glances over to Tony who hadn't moved from the car. "We were watching a movie and we just fell asleep, that's it" Pepper scoffed before turning back to the woman. "I promise—"

"Please stop talking" Pepper said. She looked over to the back of Tony's head and sighed before turning back to Katie. "We had a week, one week of what was supposed to be paradise, but it wasn't" Pepper takes another deep breath hoping it will at least help a little. "He was either messing around on his phone, or his tablet, or he—"she let out a dry laugh. "Or he was calling you" she shook her head. "He didn't sleep, and I knew that it was because of what happened so I didn't push" she glances over to Tony who still hasn't worked up the courage to look at her. "And you—"she turns back to Katie. "You show up and you watch movies and you do what I couldn't" Pepper simply shakes her head before turning and hurrying up the stairs.

"Go after her" Katie orders turning to Tony.

"She needs time, she just—"

"That's chicken shit!" Katie snapped. "You love her, you need her, go after her and explain to her that this was nothing" Katie walked over and placed her hands on the side of the car. "Don't push her away when you need her the most"

"I'm not sure I need her the most" Tony said and Katie looked at him with confusion as he turned to her. "You died—" he pointed a finger to her. "You died and I stopped breathing, what the hell is that?" Katie took a step back and turned. This conversation seemed to be heading down a road she didn't want it to go.

"I'm going home" Katie said grabbing her jacket. Tony stood out of the backseat of the car and looked over to her. "Get some sleep, you're drunk or—"

"You died and I stopped breathing"

"Stop saying that!" Katie snapped turning back to him. "Because it leads to things that can't be, that shouldn't be" she walked over to him and planted herself in front of him. "You love Pepper, Pepper loves you, one day you two will get married and have a crap load of self-absorbed little Starks who look just like you, that does not happen if you keep talking" Katie's phone rang and she turned away from him as she brought it to her ear. "Hello?" her ears perked up at the words hospital and Clint Barton. "Is he alright?" all she got was a request for her to come to the hospital. "I'll be right there" she ended the call and turned back to Tony. "Keys, I need to borrow your car"

"What happened?" Tony asked.

"Bart's—" she tightened her eyes as an array of scenarios played in her head. "Bart's been in an accident and he's at the hospital" she opened her eyes and for the first time ever, Tony saw tears. "Can I please borrow your car"

"No"

"Tony—"

"I'll drive you" Tony replied not leaving any room for opposition. He was already headed for the stairs and Katie didn't have the time to argue so she followed. The entire ride, Katie's leg bounced nervously. She looked out the window and tried to think of happy thoughts.

_Katie was walking down the hall of Shield's training facility an apple in hand as she headed to her weapon's course. It was all a big waste of time in her opinion, but she was going to have to play the part. She walked into the gym, and soon realized that she was the last to arrive. The entire class, including the instructor looked over to her. _

_"I'm glad you decided to grace us with your presence cadet Banks" Clint Barton said. "You want to fall in line?" she nodded before moving to stand with the others. "Like I was saying, in the event that you are put in danger, you will need to know how to handle a weapon quickly and effectively" he walked down the line looking each cadet in the eyes. "There can be no room for hesitation, because hesitation leads to death" he stopped in front of Katie just as she was about to take a bite of her apple. He grabbed it and tossed it away. "Distraction also leads to death" he smirked at her glare before turning and walking back up the line. "So for our first lesson, we are going to start with knives" he walked over to a table that held an array of different knives that were all shapes and sizes. "Lesson is easy, you aim, throw and hope you hit the target. Alright so team up, take turns getting a feel for it" The cadets all paired up, all except for one. Clint walked over to Katie who still stood in her place. "It would seem you don't have a partner cadet" _

_"It would seem so Agent Barton" Katie replied. "I guess I should probably just sit this class out" she nodded before heading for the door. _

_"Not so fast" Clint says and Katie stops and turns back to him. He points to the last knife station. "I'll be your partner" _

_"How is that fair, you're a pro at this" Katie said folding her arms over her chest. _

_"I get the feeling you won't do too bad" Clint said before nudging his head for her to go on and do it. She walks over grabbing on of the knives. He watches her placement of the knife between her index finger and thumb. It wasn't the movements of a novice. With one swift flick of her wrist, the knife went flying, hitting the bulls eye. The whole class stopped and looked at the knife before looking over to Katie who just shrugged. _

_"Beginners luck?" she said with an innocent smile. _

_"Which would make sense" Clint says before taking a step toward her. "If you were a beginner" suddenly her phone beeps and she pulls it from her pocket and looks down to it. _

_"This has been fun, but I have to go" Katie says before turning and leaving the gym. _

_"Hey!" Clint called down the hall to her and she turned to see him walking over to her. "My class, my time. There's no working on anything else on my time" _

_"Tell that to the director" Katie says showing him the message that was indeed sent from the director. "Tech help is needed and that means Katherine Banks to the rescue" she turned and pressed the button to the elevator. "But the class was cool, I'll definitely give you a good review" _

_"Are you going to tell me who you are?" Clint asked and Katie smiled as the elevators doors opened. _

_"Katherine Banks, I thought you knew?" she said taking a step backwards. "I'll see you later Bart" the doors began to close but he shot out a hand stopping it. _

_"Nobody likes a KnoW it all" Clint replied. "Kat" _

_"I'm sure somebody does" Katie said as he removed his hand. The doors began to slide close once again. "That nickname will never stick!" she called right before the doors closed. _

Tony sped down the highway, and in that moment Katie was glad for his lead foot. They pulled around the corner and saw the swarm of paparazzi in front of the entrance of the hospital.

"Someone in the hospital must've tipped them off" Tony said glancing over to Katie. "I can go around back"

"Don't" Katie replied. "That will take too much time" Tony nodded before pulling up to the entrance. As soon as the paparazzi got a glimpse of the millionaire and his creative director, the lights started flashing. Both jumped out of the car and rushed inside ignoring all questions that were yelled at them. Katie moved quicker than Tony to the front desk. "Hello, I'm—"

"I know who you are" The nurse behind the desk said standing to her feet. "Would you follow me?" Katie nods before her and Tony follow the nurse to a nearby elevator. They all step on the elevator, a deafening silence along with them.

"What happened?" Katie asked looking over to the nurse.

"I was told the doctor would explain everything" The nurse replied as the doors opened. She stepped aside and allowed Tony and Katie exit onto what looked like an empty floor. They looked up noticing armed guards standing about.

"Is it me or did it just get colder?" Katie whispered. Tony looked over to her confused before looking up to see the familiar face of a one eyed director along with a certain red head assassin.

"Banks" Fury greeted as he and Natasha walked over.

"Surprised to see you here Nicky" Katie said glancing over to Natasha. "I mean this isn't another alien attack, so what is this?"

"One of my best agents was taken down" Fury said. "After he was being controlled by a being from a different planet"

"You came here to see if you had to put him down?" Katie asked and the director shook his head. "What happened?"

"This is one time Ms. Banks that I think you won't want to know" Fury replied before nudging his head to the elevators. Soon the armed guards began clearing out. "He specifically requested that he be the one to tell you" Fury walked around them toward the elevator.

"That's it, you're just leaving?" Tony asked looking over to him. "What the hell is going on?" The director didn't say anything as he stepped onto the elevator and let the doors close. Katie and Tony turned to Natasha.

"Natasha?" Katie said.

"He told me to send you in when you arrived" Natasha said. Katie nodded and headed for Clint's room. Natasha stepped in front of Tony who was about to follow. "She has to go in alone"

"Why?" Tony asked looking over to Katie who stopped and looked over to him.

"Its fine" Katie replied with a nod before turning and going into the room. The moment she did her eyes went to the man lying on the bed his head wrapped in a bandage. He lifted his head the moment she walked in. "Going to see a friend, huh?" she walked over and took a seat in the chair next to his bed. "Looks like you went and had fun without me" Clint saw the slight glimmer in her eyes and reached forward the wipe away the stray tear.

"I'm fine" Clint said as his hand rested on the side of her face. She leaned into his hand as she placed her own over it. "Just a bump on the head"

"Looks like more than a bump on the head" Katie says looking over to the bandage before looking back to his eyes. "What happened?" Clint sighed bringing his hand back. "Bart—"

"I wasn't going to see an old friend" Clint says.

"Well I knew that much the moment the words came out of your mouth" Katie replied.

"When I ran into Mick he told me that he may have found something while watching you" Clint said.

"Found what?" Katie asked.

"A woman" Clint says. "She's been following you" Katie looked confused. She knew she felt as if she was being watched, but she'd brushed it off as paranoia. "I caught up to her and went after her"

"She did this to you?" Katie asked glancing to his bandaged head.

"No, I jumped out of the way of a—" he shook his head the memory still not making any sense. "It was a falling tree"

"Falling tree?"

"I'm still not sure what happened, but one moment I'm checking her car, the next a tree is falling" Clint says. Katie closed her eyes and sighed and he could see the wheels beginning to turn.

"Does she have a connection to Lumen?" Katie asked and Clint didn't say anything. She opened her eyes and looked over to him. "Bart—"

"I don't know" He replied. "This woman is not coming up in any of our facial recognition software, so we don't have any definite proof of anything right now"

"But it's probable right?" Katie asked.

"It's a possibility—"Katie stood to her feet and headed for the door and Clint tried jumping to his feet, but had to hold on to the bed to keep his balance. "Kat, wait!"

"No" Katie says turning back to him. "I know they're connected, I can feel it" she shook her head. "You're hurt because of me" she shook her head. "Only more will be hurt, people I care about, people I—" she stopped herself before words that couldn't be said flew right out of her mouth. " I get it now. Why my father kept us so secluded, away from everyone" Katie fist clenched at her sides. "It's because we bring danger and destruction to everything we touch and I will not do it anymore"

"Kat, you can't run"

"Yes I can!" Katie snapped. "It's what I do, it's what I am supposed to do. I run. I run so no one gets hurt because I stopped running" Katie turned and stepped out of the room. She moved past Natasha and Tony who stared in confusion at the Clint's room as the man came hobbling out.

"Kat!" Clint called but she didn't stop. Natasha went over to him to keep him steady as they watched the woman heading for the elevator.

"Katie!" Tony called as he turned, running after her. She pressed the button to the elevator. "Where are we going?"

"We're not going anywhere" Katie replied as she waited impatiently for the elevator. "I am" The doors slid open and Katie stepped on, Tony not far behind.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked, but she didn't answer. He moved to stand in front of her to meet her eyes. "You're running again" she still refused to speak. "No"

"I wasn't asking for your permission" Katie muttered as she watched the numbers of the elevators decreasing. "I'm leaving Mr. Stark" her floor was approaching, but in one swift move Tony reached over and hit the emergency stop button causing the elevator to come to a screeching halt. "Let me go"

"No" Tony replied before grabbing her arms and pushing her back against the wall. "I told you—I told you that I wouldn't let you run anymore, and I plan on keeping that promise."

"You have no choice here Mr. Stark" Katie replied looking into his eyes. "Don't you get it, our lives were never meant to intertwine, I was supposed to be the wind, and now that I'm not things are happening" she shook her head. "Bad things"

"What are you talking about?" Tony asked. "What happened to Barton?"

"Barton was caught in the cross-hairs of a fight that's meant for me" Katie said. "The same will happen to you and everyone else I care about, which is why I'm going to do everyone a favor and just disappear" she tried pushing him away, but he held her tight. "Let me go"

"No" Tony said again. "I'm not letting you go"

"Like I said" Katie said before reaching up a hand and grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back. "You do not have a choice" she leaned her forehead against his back as she held his arm in place. "Forget me, forget you ever met me, because you will be better off" she reached over and released the elevator and soon the doors slid open. She released his arm and quickly stepped out. Tony turned and stepped off as well, but he didn't see her. He looked down both halls, but she was just gone. His fists clenched as he stepped back onto the elevator and pressed his intended floor. He was going to get answers, and he knew just where to start.

Katie was able to slip out of the back, bypassing the paparazzi. She grabbed a cab and headed to the beach house. She needed cash and some clothes and then she would be gone. The last time she ran it was an easy decision. It was the probable next move. This time she had doubts. Katie rarely had doubts about her decisions, but for some reason she did about this one. She didn't dwell on them though because if she did she knew she'd end up staying.

Katie walked into the front door of the beach house and the moment she did, she knew something was wrong. When a light suddenly switched on to reveal Adam Jr. sitting her couch, her suspicions were verified.

"Hey there Ms. Chambers" Adam seemed to purr. "You know I thought you wouldn't come back here, that your daddy would've taught you better" he stood to his feet. "But I guess he didn't"

"What do you want?" Katie asked and he let out a laugh.

"What do you think I want?" Adam asked as he stepped closer. "You killed my father, my—" he shook his head. "My father was all I had and you took him away from me"

"Well my father was all I had and your father took him away from me" Katie replied. "There was no way I was just going to let him get away with that"

"And now it would seem your actions have consequences" Adam said taking another step toward her. "Because I've spent my entire life imagining this very moment" he smiled and Katie could see the glee in his eyes. "The moment I end the bitch that took away everything"

"You're going to be waiting a little while longer" Katie said before throwing a punch that the man simply dodged. She threw another, and he seemed to effortlessly dodge them as well.

"C'mon you didn't think this would be easy?" Adam taunted before tossing his arm into her chest causing her to stumble back. "I mean dad was good—better than good actually, but I'm better" he smiled as he looked down to her eyes. "Thanks to a couple of new friends." He threw another punch but Katie dipped and rolled out of the way, his fist slamming right into the wall. Adam laughed as he pulled his fist from the wall and turned to see Katie running toward the bedroom. "You know I like it when they make me chase 'em"

Katie ran into her bedroom slamming the door behind her before running over and grabbing the gun that was taped under her bedside table. She stood to her feet and pointed the gun at the door waiting for him to enter. What she didn't expect was the door to suddenly catch on fire. Adam walks through the fiery hole in her door and she doesn't hesitate to shoot, but the shot does nothing.

"Ouch" he says laughing as he looks down to the wound in his chest. Katie looks over to his arm that seemed to be on fire.

"What the hell are you?" Katie asked.

"I told you I'm better, thanks to some friends in the genetics business" he replied and she pulled the trigger once again, but nothing happened. "You know I had no idea what happened to my old man until one day I got a file in the mail" he took a step toward her and she pulled the trigger once again. "And I read it backwards and forward maybe a hundred times. My father was killed by a fifteen year old girl" he chuckled. "Do you know how it feels to know your life was ruined by someone a couple of years younger than you?" Katie pulled the trigger a couple of more times, but she knew it was pointless. He was standing in front of her when he reached forward and placed his hand on the gun. Katie could feel the heat immediately and she dropped it to the floor. "It was always going to end like this, you know that don't you?"

"You know I didn't hesitate" Katie said and she saw the man's eyes darken. "I held that gun in my hand and they were steady" she smiled. "I'd held a gun hundreds of time before that, but never aimed at a person and the first time, my hands didn't even shake"

"Stop talking"

"Why?" Katie asked. "I thought we were trudging up the past, don't you want to know what your daddy's last moments were like" she titled her head. "Don't you want to know what his last words were?"

"I'm going to make sure it hurts when you die" Adam said the flames forming around them.

"He didn't think I would do it" she chuckled. "He had hope—hope that I was just a little girl who wouldn't be able to take his life, but I guess he was wrong" Adam's hand shot up around Katie's neck as he squeezed as hard as he could. "Hit-a nerve?"

"Goodbye" Adam said before slinging her against the wall causing it to dent. Katie's body slid to the floor, leaving a streak of blood on the wall. Adam just smiled down to her motionless body as the flames got closer. It was poetic justice, he thought. It all started with a fire and it would seem that it would end with one.

Tony Stark seemed to be in this position a lot today. His arm was pressed into his back, this time by Natasha.

"Calm down Tony" She said as he struggled to get free. "I am going to let you go, but you have to calm down"

"Fine" Tony muttered and after a moment she let go of his arm. Tony slowly turned back to her.

"I know you're upset—"

"You don't know anything" Tony said before moving past her toward Clint's room. She caught his arm when the door suddenly opened to reveal Clint. They looked down to the phone that was in his hand.

"What's wrong?" Natasha asked.

"That was Mick" Clint says before pulling the bandage from his head. "There's a fire" Clint was moving faster than someone in his condition should. Tony and Natasha were right behind him.

"Fire?" Natasha asked.

"The beach house" Clint says as the doors open. Tony quickly pulls out his phone and brings it to his ear.

"Jarvis, get the suit ready" Tony orders as the doors shut close.

They saw the smoke before they even pull up to the house. That didn't help anyone's fears or nerves at the moment. They also didn't expect the sudden storm that no one had predicted. The fire department had arrived before they had and were already working tirelessly to kill the flames from the beach house. Clint, Tony and Natasha jumped out of the car just as lighting and thunder crashed above them. They all held the suspicion that their Asgardian friend was aware of the situation.

"Barton!" Natasha called running after the man as he headed for the burning house. Tony's focus on the case that he pulled from trunk. He tossed it on the ground before placing a feet on top of it and letting the suit form around him. The moment the suit was on Tony turned on his thermal imaging to search the house.

"I have found a heat signature sir" Jarvis informed. Tony saw her body just lying there and without a second thought he was moving.

A couple of firefighters and police officers moved to block Clint from entering the burning house. It didn't stop him from putting up a fight. It also gave Tony the chance to use their distraction to enter the house. Fire covered everything in sight and Tony could feel his heart racing when he noticed the hole in the wall. He quickly moved down the hall, knocking what was left of her bedroom door off the hinges. He walked in to see her body lying on the floor, the flames closing in on her. Tony took a step forward and scooped her in his arms. There was blood, too much blood, but right now he couldn't think about it too much. She needed help.

Everything stopped the moment they saw Tony carrying out Katie's motionless body. Clint was released and the moment he was he was running over to them.

"I need a medic!" Someone called and soon a stretcher was being rolled their way.

"Mr. Stark you have to let her go!" One of the EMT's said, but Tony simply looked down to the woman in his arms unable to put her down. "Mr. Stark!"

"Tony!" Natasha called and Tony was snapped back into the moment. He placed Katie on the stretcher and watched her wheeled away.

"I'm riding with her" Clint says already moving toward the ambulance, but Tony caught his shoulder.

"No, I'm riding with her"

"You really want to do this now?" Clint asked angrily.

"Hey!" Natasha called and they both looked up to see her standing in front of the ambulance. "You two will meet us there" and with that the woman turned and stepped up inside of the ambulance before the doors were slammed closed and it was speeding away. Clint turned to Tony who had already flew off into the sky.

"Damnit!" Clint snapped before running back toward the car.

_"If you're just tuning in, we have just been informed that Stark Industries New Creative Director Katherine Banks has been rushed to the hospital after an unexplained fire erupted at her Malibu beach house. The cause of the fire is still unknown, but we have been informed that Stark Industries CEO Virginia Potts will make a statement soon" _

Natasha stood to her feet and flicked off the television before answering her vibrating phone. Tony, Clint and Natasha had been waiting for what seemed like forever after Katie was wheeled away into surgery. No one had said a word since they arrived, each in their own little world.

Soon the jingle from the elevator caught their attention and they turned to see Pepper rushing out. Tony walked over to meet her.

"Is she alright?" Pepper asked her voice full of concern. She'd been angry when she left this morning, but it all washed away the moment she got the call.

"She's still in surgery, no one's said anything yet" Tony replied. Pepper could see his hands fidgeting at his side.

"Tony you need to sit down" Pepper says.

"I'm fine" he replied turning away from her and walking back to the waiting room. He was fine, he thought as he ignored hammering in his chest.

Natasha stood with her phone pressed to her ear as she listened to the director. The moment the call ended Clint stood to his feet and walked over to her.

"What happened?" Clint asked already knowing Shield was already on top of the situation.

"I've been ordered not to reveal the status of the investigation yet" Natasha replied annoyed by order. She tried to move, but Clint stepped into her way. "Barton—"

"What the hell happened?" Clint grit through clenched teeth.

"Look all I can say is that this was more than a random fire" Natasha replied. "We are investigating and for the time being that investigation will be kept under wraps"

"Even from me?" Clint asked.

"Especially from you" Natasha replied. "Barton whether you want to admit or not, when it comes to Banks you're compromised, your ethics, your belief in rules and regulations is compromised"

"I—"

"Love her" Natasha said knowing he probably wouldn't verbally have said it himself. He looked at her for a moment, but he didn't deny it. He couldn't deny it. "Don't worry, this does not end well for the people who did this"

Everyone's attention turned to the surgeon who walked from the doors and they all moved to surround him.

"How is she doctor?" Pepper asked the question that everyone wanted answered.

"Ms. Bank suffered from lacerations to her cranium, which we were able to suture, but her lungs suffered extensive damaged from the exposure to the smoke" the doctor sighed as he ran a hand over his face. "While working on Ms. Banks her heart stopped and we tried everything in our ability to restart it" the doctor looked up to the scene he'd been dreading. The part of this job he hated. "Our efforts were ineffective and Ms. Banks did not make it, I'm sorry"

Deafening silence. It was the second time those words were spoken in less than a month, but the sting never changed.

Tony turned and headed for the elevator. The room suddenly felt like it was closing in on him, and it was getting harder and harder to breathe.

"Tony—"Pepper quickly followed after him.

"I want—"Clint swallowed the lump in his throat. "I want to see her"

"I'm sorry" The doctor replied. "That's impossible, she has already been moved"

"By who?" Clint asked angrily.

"Barton" Natasha said and his eyes went to hers. He knew who had her. He also knew that with Shield there was always a chance that he wouldn't be able to see her one last time.

"I'm sorry for your loss" The doctor said before turning and walking away.

Director Fury stared out of the large window of his new helicarrier to the clear blue sky. The previous day was hectic to say the least, and ended even more unexpected than he expected.

_"Stark Industries would like to thank each and every one of you for your prayers and your support"_ Pepper Potts voice sounded. Fury turned to the holographic video feed of the woman, her eyes red and puffy. _"And it saddens me to inform you that Ms. Banks passed away only hours ago"_ Pepper brought a tissue to her eye to wipe away stray tears. _"Even though her time with our company was short, she left behind great innovation, unmatchable wit, and a presence that can never be replaced. We ask that you will respect her family and friend's privacy allowing us to grieve in peace. All questions regarding Ms. Bank's cause of death will be handled by the Malibu Police Department. Once again, thank you for your time"_ And with that Pepper turned and walked from the podium.

The hologram shut off and Fury sighed before taking a seat.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Nick asked looking over to Katie who lie in the hospital bed. She looked over to him and pulled the oxygen mask from her face.

"Katherine Banks had to die" Katie's hoarse voice spoke. "For a little while anyway"

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it. I may have stolen a little plot device from the Winter Soldier. I won't spoil it for those who haven't seen it, but it was really good, and it got my plot bunnies all hyped up. **

**Feed the author... I like my reviews with a cherry on top. ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: OMG I've made 105 follows. THANK YOU SO MUCH. I think I'm feeling the pressure now. I hope I'm living up to the hype I'm getting. **

**Read it. Enjoy it. Review it.**

* * *

**_Six Months Later_**

Death is usually the end of the story. It supposed to be the end of the story. Though it would seem, death seemed to be an end of a chapter and the beginning of a new one for Katie. Six months ago the world buried Katherine Banks. Her family and friends said goodbye. Even to this day she still has doubts about her decision, but she just didn't see any other way. It was both a hard decision, and a smart tactical move.

Lumen killed her, and he thought she was dead. They wanted her gone and now that they thought she was they wouldn't come after her anymore making her search for them that much easier. And that's what she did. Day in and day out, Katie worked tirelessly to find the people who thought they killed her. Most of that was done in a cabin in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by nothing but trees. Shield was good with hiding things, people wouldn't be any different.

"Jarvis" Katie said in the middle of a set of sit ups. There were some things she couldn't let go, her AI buddy was one of them. "Has anything come up yet?"

"I'm sorry, there's still has been no match of anyone fitting Adam Lumen Jr's description" Jarvis informed. Katie stopped sitting up, letting her breathing even out.

"No one just disappears" Katie replies standing to her feet. "He's somewhere" she closes her eyes trying to think of her last moments with Lumen. Much of it is still a blur, but at times she gets a flicker of a memory.

"Katie, you appear to have a guest" Jarvis said as a holographic image of the security cameras from outside appeared. Katie watched as Natasha stepped out of her car and headed for the house.

"Let her in Jarvis" Katie replied before walking toward the kitchen.

Natasha walked inside the medium sized house and went to the kitchen where Jarvis informed her Katie would be.

"This is a surprise" Katie said before taking a drink from her water bottle. "Still a bitch?"

"Probably" Natasha replied. "Still a brat?"

Probably" Katie said with a shrug.

"You cut your hair" Natasha pointed out noticing the woman's now short bob that stopped at her chin. "Looks nice"

"It's hair" Katie replied sitting down the bottle. "What are you doing here?"

"The director sent me" Natasha said. "He wanted me to show you something" They walked back into the living room where Natasha began swiping files on the holograph until a video appeared. "We picked this up yesterday, well everyone did" Katie looked over to Natasha. "The airways were hijacked"

"As in hacked?" Katie asked and Natasha nodded before starting the video.

"_Ladies… children…. Sheep_" a voice began and soon a man appeared on the screen. Katie took a step forward noticing the video was shot somewhere in the Middle East. "_Some people call me a terrorist, I consider myself a teacher"_ They listened as the man rambled off his version of a lesson while also boasting about the murders he'd committed. "_President Ellis, you continue to ignore my attempts to educate you sir, and now you've missed me again."_ The scene changed from shooting, murdering until it came back to the man's face. "_You know who I am. You don't know where I am and….you'll never see me coming" _

"He calls himself the Mandarin" Natasha says. "This is the symbol of—"

"The Ten Rings" Katie said looking up to the symbol before turning to Natasha. "They're the ones who kidnapped Tony" she shook her head. "I still don't know why you're here"

"New York was a bit of a disaster, and we're working with our hands tied" Natasha said. "And this isn't seen as priority"

"Of course not, now if he was an alien—" she turned and walked away.

"We have a small team that are working on this, but we still need someone with your skills" Natasha said following Katie into the kitchen. "He was somehow able to hack the nation's airways, you can track him"

"I probably could, but I'm sort of busy trying to find the people who tried to kill me" Katie said looking over to the woman. "Shield has dozens of agents, all of whom would be more than capable of finding this guy"

"We thought you would want in on it" Natasha replied.

"Because of Tony?" Katie asked and the woman nodded. "I'm dead, dead people don't save the day. Tony is more than capable of handling anything that comes his way"

"Once upon a time maybe" Natasha replied. "But lately he's been off his game… different" Katie turned away. "He's not the only one you know"

"They will get over it" Katie said turning back to the woman. "Look I won't be able to track this mandarin guy until he hacks the system again, but that could be after an attack which is too little too late"

"Well the president's relying on Colonel Rhodes and this Iron Patriot thing" Natasha replied.

"Well there you go" Katie said. "It's handled, and I don't need to be involved"

"No you don't need to be, but you want to" Natasha said taking a step toward the woman. They may not have gotten along most of the time but she felt they knew more about each other than either were willing to admit. "He's your friend and if this will somehow get back to him you want to make sure he really can handle it" Natasha turned and headed for the door. "A plane will be here in twenty so get packed up"

"How is he?" Katie asked before the woman could leave. Natasha stopped and turned to her. "Bart, how—" she sighed. She told herself that if she didn't think about him the pain from leaving would just go away, but it didn't. "How is he?"

"He's Barton" Natasha replies. "He does his job and he rarely complains about it" she shook her head. "He doesn't say much of anything lately."

"Do you think I made the right decision?" Katie asked and Natasha let out a sigh.

"Well you're you" Natasha said. "You weigh the pros and cons and you choose the most probable option" Katie gave her a nod. "My friend is also heartbroken because he believes the woman he loves is dead" Katie turned her back to the woman. "You probably made the right decision for you, but I'm not sure is was the right decision for everyone" They stood there for a moment in a pregnant silence.

"Twenty minutes?" Katie asked.

"Twenty minutes" Natasha replied before turning and walking out of the door.

"Twenty minutes it is" Katie said before walking off to get packed up. Twenty minutes exactly, she heard the plane and knew it was time for her to leave. She walked back into the living room. "Jarvis, I want to be notified the moment we get a hit"

"Yes, Katie" the AI replied. Katie turned for the door about to leave when she stopped.

"Jarvis do you think I'm making the right choice?" Katie asked. She knew it was silly asking the opinion of an AI, but over the course of six month Jarvis was practically her best friend.

"I do believe Katherine Banks has been dead long enough" Jarvis replied. Katie gave a nod before finally walking out of the door.

She spent the majority of the plane ride thinking of how this was all going to work. She couldn't just pop in and say "_Hey, guess who's not dead?"_ they would hate her for sure. She looked out the window and thought of a way that she could help without having to reveal herself. The plane landed in Malibu sooner than she expected. That's when she got nervous. She stepped off the plane sliding on a pair of sun glasses and pulling her hood over her head.

"Ms. Banks" one of the agents called and she turned to him. "I am supposed to give this to you" the agent rolled over a suit case. "It should have what you'll, ID's, tech, pretty much everything" Katie nodded taking the case. "Good luck"

"Thanks" Katie replied walking over to the car Shield had provided. Katie slid into the car and just sat there for a moment. There were moments when she would just stop and analyze her life and how different it was from what she thought it would be. "How did you get here?" she muttered to herself as she leaned her head back against the headrest. After a few more moments she finally started the car and pulled off.

Tony once again found himself down in his workshop tinkering away with his new suit. In the past six months he'd rarely gotten a good night sleep, but he was functioning and that was all he could hope for. Although, down in his workshop things seemed to make more sense.

He walked over to the tablet. Her tablet. He'd found himself trying to avoid saying her name as if not saying her name could help him forget. It didn't. He pulled up her specs for the new suit, much of which he'd actually used in assembly. He'd find himself thinking many times of why she would leave it there as if she wanted him to find it.

"Jarvis" Tony said but didn't get a response. He lifted his head and called the AI's name once again. "Jarvis?"

"Yes, sir" Jarvis finally replied.

"Where were you just now?" Tony asked knowing it was a strange question seeing as Jarvis shouldn't be anywhere but with him. There was another pause. "Jarvis?"

"I'm sorry sir, there seems to be a malfunction in my system" Jarvis replied and Tony stood to his feet.

"Show me your mainframe buddy" Tony said and soon a holographic image of Jarvis' code appeared. "Everything looks—"that's when he saw it. Small, very unnoticeable to the untrained eye, but it was there. "Jarvis I think you've been bugged. Why wasn't I informed?"

"I must've have been programmed not to inform you sir" Jarvis replied.

"But there's no one who could do that" Tony said before a suddenly realized something. "No one except—" he shook his head. She was gone, dead. But he didn't see a body. Shield had scooped her up and taken her wherever they'd taken her. But it was impossible, she was dead, she—

"_I told you—I told you that I wouldn't let you run anymore, and I plan on keeping that promise." _

"_You have no choice here Mr. Stark" Katie replied looking into his eyes. "Don't you get it, our lives were never meant to intertwine, I was supposed to be the wind, and now that I'm not things are happening" she shook her head. "Bad things" _

"Sir, Ms. Potts has arrived" Jarvis informed pulling Tony from his thoughts.

"Uh, right" Tony replied before pulling on his head set and logging into his suit.

Katie pulled up in front of Stark Industries. One of her regrets was leaving her team behind without any warning. She really did think she could've made a difference as the CD. She'd read that James had taken over the position, which she didn't completely agree with. It was night and pretty much everyone had gone home. The first thing Katie wanted to do was see if the government had received any other warning from the Mandarin before the publicized one. She wanted to find out as much about this guy as possible.

Katie stepped out of the car, making sure her hood hid her face from any security cameras that were recording at the moment. She walked over to the doors, but they were locked. She scanned the area before taking out her cell phone pressing in a familiar code and placing it against the glass door. She stood there for mere seconds until her phone was able to hack the company's security and unlock the door. Katie pulled open the door and quickly moved inside. She moved quickly and swiftly inside the building knowing the hack only had a few minutes before someone, most like Tony is notified. She looked down to her watch and started the timer.

"Fifteen minutes" she muttered before walking over to the elevator. She'd worked under more difficult time restraints before. Katie walked over to the elevator and pressed the button. That's when she heard the footsteps behind her. She could've sworn she'd doubled check the security walkthrough time table.

"Don't move" a deep voice said from behind her. She tilted her head recognizing the voice instantly. "Put your hands on your head" she began turning. "I said don't move!" Happy stood there with a gun in his hand.

"Are you trained to have that?" Katie asked.

"You want to find out?" Happy asked and Katie couldn't hold in her chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"At the moment lots of things Mr. Hogan" Katie replied reaching up to pull back her hood, and remove her sunglasses.

"Jesus Chr—" Happy dropped his gun back to his side. His eyes went wide as he looked upon the woman in front of him. "You're dead"

"C'mon you didn't think those nicknames, Kat, Kitten, were just nicknames did you?" Katie asked. "Nine lives" Happy stood there still in shock as he looked to the woman. She took a step toward him and he brought the gun back up to point at her. "Ok, I know this is hard to believe—"

"Try impossible to believe" Happy said. "You died, there was a funeral and everything"

"I bet it wasn't open casket" Katie said and she saw a look of realization in his eyes. "Look at the moment I can't explain the whys and how's of my decisions, because soon—" she looked back down to her watch. "Ten minutes actually, everyone with a gun will know that the security system has been hacked. So if you wouldn't mind—" the elevators doors slid open and she made to turn.

"Don't!" Happy ordered and Katie sighed turning back to him. "Does he know?"

"Nobody knows" Katie replied. "Look I just—"

"You do nothing here, in this company until he knows" Happy said.

"Happy I get where you're coming from, but you don't understand"

"You're right, I don't understand, but I'm guessing I'm not the only one" Happy said. "You're coming with me"

"Happy—"

"You're coming with me" Happy repeated his voice taking on an authoritative tone Katie wasn't familiar with.

"Alright" Katie says with a nod. "Lead the way"

"Wait" Happy says taking a step toward her. "The security system, fix it." she sighed before reaching into her pocket and entering a code into her cell phone. "Done?" Katie gave him a nod. "Good" he grabbed her arm and began pulling her toward the door. Happy helped her into the passenger side of his car.

"I really wasn't planning on doing this now" Katie said looking over to him as he climbed into the driver's seat. "I'm not ready to face him yet" she shook her head. "I'm not ready to face anyone yet"

"But you were ready to break into his company?" Happy asked before pulling off.

"I'm here to use the company's super computer" Katie replied and Happy looked over to her. "I've been brought in to find this Mandarin guy"

"There's lots of computers in the world" Happy said with a shake of his head. "Computers that didn't mess with people lives"

"Fine" Katie says turning in her seat to face him. "The Mandarin has connections to a terrorist organization call Ten Rings, that same organization was behind Tony's capture" Happy looked over to her surprised. "I wanted to make sure he was ok, that he wasn't a target because of the suit"

"Makes sense" Happy says turning away from her. "But you faked your death, do you know what that did to him" he looked over to her. "To all of us"

"I'm sorry" Katie replied turning away from him. She didn't want to look into his eyes. Didn't want to see the reason behind her doubts. "I had a target on my back, and there were people out there who would do anything to get to it, including hurting the people I care about" she looked back over to him. "Did I like it, no, it was painful and I missed—" she shook her head. "I'm sorry" Happy simply gave her a nod before turning back to the road. Katie looked up as he made a turn. "This isn't the way to Tony's house."

"I have to make a stop" Happy replied as he drove. "A little reconnaissance" Katie looked over to him with a cocked eyebrow.

"I think I've really underestimated your job description" Katie said.

Moments later they pull up in front of the Chinese theater. Katie looks around trying to figure out why they were there. She looks over to Happy whose staring intently out the window. She follows his eyes to a car just on the other side of the street.

"Happy, what are we doing here?" Katie asked.

"A guy came by the office today" Happy said. "There was something about him and his driver, they just didn't rub me the right way" Happy turned back to the car, just as two men stepped out. "There he is, the driver" he looked over to the other guy. "I don't recognize the other guy" Katie looked between the two men, one with shaved blonde hair, the other hidden under a baseball cap and sunglasses. "Who wears sunglasses at night?"

"Someone who doesn't want to be recognized" Katie replied.

"Look stay here, I'm—"

"I'm not staying here" Katie replied and Happy glared over to her. "Give me that look all you want, but all this seems a little skeevy and I'm not letting you go out there by yourself"

"And I need to be here unseen and not walking with the dead lady" Happy replied and Katie turned away from him with huff. "Please just stay here" She didn't reply as she kept her eyes out the window. Happy sighed before stepping out of the car.

Katie sat in the car after a couple of minutes, her fingers tapping on her leg. This didn't feel right. She brought her hood over her head and slid on her sunglasses before going in search of Happy. She passed through the crowd keeping her head down, when suddenly a commotion up ahead caught her attention. She looked up just in time to see Happy tossed into the air.

"Happy!" Katie screamed pushing through crowd. She saw the two men walking toward Happy who was lying on the ground. "Hey!" both men stopped and turned toward her. It was then that Katie saw someone she didn't expect. One of the men standing in front of her was Adam Lumen.

"Hey!" A voice calls and they all turned to see a man crouched onto the ground. His body seemed to be glowing red as if he were on fire. And it only seemed to be getting brighter. "Help me!" the man screamed. Those were the last words Katie heard before darkness.

"_It was always going to end like this, you know that don't you?"_

Beep...Beep…Beep. There was way too much beeping happening. Katie cracked open her eyes, the room bright, but there were people moving above her.

"What—" she said before feeling the point of a needle on her arm. That seemed to sober her up a bit, because she grabbed the wrist of whoever it was and jumped off the table. "Where am I?"

"Miss, calm down" a doctor says. Katie looks over to the nurse whose wrist she has before releasing her. "There was an explosion" Katie closed her eyes as memories flooded back to her, of the Chinese theater, and Adam and—

"Happy" Katie says opening her eyes and looking over to the doctor. "Happy Hogan, where is he?"

"I don't know, but I can find out" The doctor replied. "Right now we need to take care of that cut on your head" Katie looked over to him confused before reaching up to touch her forehead. When she brought her hand down she saw her blood stained fingers.

"I'm—" she looked back over to the doctor. "I'm fine, just clean it and bandage it"

"Miss—"

"Please. I need to find my friend" Katie replied. The doctor looked unsure, but gave her a nod. Katie took a seat on the edge of the bed and let the doctor do his work.

When he was done, Katie headed for the front desk and was trying tirelessly to get the nurse to tell her where Happy was.

"Please, the last thing I remember is my friend lying on the ground" Katie says looking over to the woman. "Can you please just tell me where he is?"

"And I've already told you that only family is allowed in the ICU, and since you won't even tell me your name I'm going to have ask you to wait in the waiting room" the nurse replied before looking back down to her computer. Katie growled in frustration as she turned to the hectic hospital. She looked up to see a doctor further down the hall with a tablet in his hand. The California Medical Center was contracted with SI with all of their medical devices. And just like that Katie had a plan. She followed after the doctor, and when he turned down a hall she sped up her pace.

"Excuse me doctor" Katie says and the man turns to her. "There's a woman and her child that could use some medical attention"

"Where?" the doctor asked.

"This way" Katie turned and the doctor followed behind her. Katie led him inside of an empty hospital room.

"Where are they?" the doctor asked.

"Huh" Katie says looking around the room before turning back to the doctor. "They were right—" she threw a punch to the man's face knocking him out. "Here" She closed the door and turned off the light before dragging the man further into the room. Katie picked up his laptop and searching the hospital's database for Happy. "Found you buddy" she said when she'd located her friend. She looked down the unconscious doctor. "I'm sorry" she muttered lying the tablet on top of the man's chest before hurrying out of the room.

The moment she found his room, she found her feet frozen. Katie hated hospitals. They were always so cold, and full of finality. Death was the end and it would seem this place was full of it. She took a deep breath before reaching forward and pushing open the door. She stepped inside to see the man lying there unconscious and she felt her heart sank.

"You stupid bastard" Katie says walking over and grabbing his hand. She looked up to the bandage that covered half of his face. "Why the hell did I stay in the car?" she closed her eyes and let her forehead drop to rest on his shoulder. Suddenly the image of Adam standing in front of her flashed in her head. "Don't worry, I'm going to figure this out"

"What are you doing in here?" a voice said startling her. Katie stood up and turned to see a nurse standing in the doorway. "No one is supposed to be in here, I'm getting security"

"Wait!" Katie called but the woman was already gone. "Damnit" Katie turned back to Happy. "You better wake up" she placed a kiss on his forehead before releasing his hand and heading out the door. She stepped out into the hall bringing her hood over her head, when a familiar voice caught her attention. She looked up and there talking to a doctor was Tony. Katie stopped and stood there for a moment, both in shock and relief. It would seem after everything that had happened she was happy to see him. But he couldn't see her. Not now, and not like this. Katie turned before he could spot her and headed in the opposite direction.

Tony half listened to the doctor. After finding out Happy was in stable condition, he started to tune the man out. All he wanted to do was see his friend. He looked up to see a nurse along with two guard walking over to his friend's room, so he quickened his step to find out what was happening.

"She was in here" The nurse said turning to the security guards.

"What's going on?" The doctor asked walking over as well.

"Doctor, there was a woman in here after the lockdown went into effect" The nurse replied.

"What woman?" Tony asked and the nurse turned to him.

"I don't know, she had short brown hair" the nurse replied. "She was wearing a hoodie, it was filthy like—" the nurse suddenly realized something. "I think she was near the explosion"

"Well get downstairs and ask around to see if anyone is missing their patients" The doctor says looking between the guards. The men nod before leaving along with the nurse. "Mr. Stark I'm so sorry, I promise nothing like this has ever happened"

"It's fine" Tony says looking over to Happy. "But I want security outside of his door at all times" the doctor nods before turning and leaving.

Katie was walking, almost speed walking when a voice stopped her. She turned to the television that was playing, and on it's screen was the Mandarin.

"_My disciples have just destroyed another cheap American knock-off, the Chinese Theater._" His voice said. "_Mr. President, I know this must be getting frustrating, but the season of terror is drawing to a close_ " the scene changes to the man being embraced by children and his followers. "_Don't worry the time is coming_" Suddenly the scene changes again, showing the Mandarin pointing and shooting an assault rifle at a poster of President Ellis' head. "_Your graduation_" and suddenly the video ends.

"What the hell is going on?" Katie muttered to herself. She shook her head and continued toward the elevators.

She needed a computer and fast. And at the moment there was only one computer she knew would be equipped to help her. Katie slipped out of the back of the hospital, avoiding the swarm of reporters in the front of the building. With what little money she had, Katie used to catch a cab. Soon she found herself standing in front of Tony's mansion. For the moment he was distracted with Happy, and so his workshop was left unattended. Katie walked to the door and reached for the nod and turned it, relieved and annoyed that it was actually unlocked.

"Dumb bastard" she muttered as she walked inside. "Jarvis?"

"Yes Katie?" the AI answered.

"Is there anyone here?" she asked as she looked around a bit.

"Mr. Stark is still at the hospital, and Ms. Potts is still at Stark Industries" Jarvis informed. Katie nodded before heading down to the workshop. She stripped off her hoody, hissing as the material rubbed the scratches and bruises she'd gotten from the explosion.

"I need eyes everywhere Jarvis" Katie says lifting her head and soon monitors flicker on each practically playing the same thing. Coverage on the Mandarin. "Jarvis can you track the origin of the last Mandarin video feed?"

"I will try" Jarvis said. Katie looked up to the monitors, looking to the man's face.

"Who the hell are you?" Katie muttered before walking over to the holographic keyboard. She began typing away and soon the pictures of the mandarin, and a photo she had of Adam appeared. "One connection, but how?" she sighed as she ran a hand over her face. "Wait, the guy Adam was with, Happy said he'd seen him at SI" Katie lifted her head. "Jarvis I need all the security footage you have from Stark Industries in the last twenty four hours"

"I'm sorry, I am unable to give you access" Jarvis replied and Katie looked up confused.

"Why not?" Katie asked.

"Mr. Stark has reconfigured all security protocols, eliminating your access in the process" Jarvis said.

"And let me guess the moment I hack the system, Mr. Stark will be informed immediately?" Katie asked.

"Correct madam" Jarvis replied. Katie collapsed in a nearby seat.

"I think this Jarvis is what one would call being stuck between a rock and a hard place" Katie said resting her head in the palms of her head. She had to decide if it was time to revive Katherine Banks once and for all.

"Mr. Stark!" she hears and she lift her head to one of the monitors. She sees Tony walking from the hospital surrounded by the reporters. "When is someone going to kill this guy? Just saying!" Tony turns to the man whose holding a cell phone up recording.

"Wrong question to ask him right now" Katie sighs.

"Is that what you want?" Tony asks looking right into the camera. "Here's a little holiday greeting I've been wanting to send to the Mandarin. I just didn't know how to phrase it until now. My name is Tony Stark and I'm not afraid of you. I know you're a coward, so I've decided—"he whips off his sunglasses and Katie can see the anger he's holding behind his eyes. "That you just died, pal. I'm going to come get the body. There's no politics here, just good old fashioned revenge. It's just you and me...and on the off change you're a man... here's my home address. Ten, eight eighty Malibu Point. Nine oh two six five. I'll leave the door unlocked." Without warning Tony grabs the man's phone and tosses it into a brick wall. "Bill me"

"You stupid son of a bitch!" Katie snapped standing to her feet. Looks like Tony was going to make her decision for her. "Damnit, Jarvis, looks like I'm coming back" she turned and quickly turned typing away. She needed answers before all hell broke loose. Bypassing the firewall was just as simple the second time around and soon the message, "Welcome to Stark Industries" appeared. She looked up to the message suddenly nervous. "I guess that's it"

Tony was driving when he looked down to the hologram computer on his dash. There blinking red was the word "BREACH".

"Jarvis, what's happening?" Tony asked.

"Stark Industries mainframe has been hacked sir" Jarvis replied. Tony immediately thought this was the mandarin's doing.

"Can you track the origin?" Tony asked.

"Sir the origin is me" Jarvis replied and Tony looked up in confusion, before a sudden impossible thought come to mind. Tony's foot seemed to press even harder as he sped to his Malibu mansion. He pulled in front of the mansion, not even bothering to turn off the car before jumping out and running inside. He passed through the door and stopped.

"Jarvis is someone here?" Tony asked.

"Sir, you may want to go down to your workshop" The AI responded. Tony turned to the stairs and just stood there for a moment. More impossible thoughts were running through his mind.

"Couldn't be" he muttered before finally finding the courage to just go and see. Tony walked down to the workshop to see monitors on, and his hologram on as Jarvis was searching something. He walked further inside letting his eyes scan the entire workshop, when he hears a toilet flush. He looks over to the bathroom door, before hearing running water. Mere moments later the door opens and out walks a ghost.

"Uh, sup" Katie greets with a nervous smile. He doesn't say anything and that just makes her even more nervous. "Hey, guess who's not dead?"

* * *

**A/N: Sooo... watchu think? How do you think Tony's going to react? I guess we will find out next chapter.**

**Feed the author...I'm starving! ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: You know I read your reviews and I just get a little more inspired. So here you are. **

**Read it. Enjoy it. Review it.**

* * *

Archery takes high levels of accuracy and precision. It takes someone with a steady hand and who can keep that hand steady in even the most stressful situations. Clint Barton liked to think of himself as an exceptional archer, actually he thought he was pretty badass if you asked him. So as he stood in the gym of Shield's HQ looking down at the target he missed, he knew something was wrong.

"That's something I never thought I see" a voice said startling him. He looked over to see Natasha walking in her eyes on the missed target as well. "Are you sick or something?" she turned to him and could see the slight disbelief on his own face. "You know it's alright, everyone has a rough day"

"Try rough couple of months" Clint muttered sitting his bow down on a nearby table. "I don't miss" he shook his head and turned to her. "I don't miss, never have—"he turned and pointed to the missed target. "But look at that shit"

"You should—"Natasha bit her tongue. She knows the importance of keeping Shield missions and their operatives confidential. But Katie isn't even a Shield operative and so maybe that rule didn't really apply. "I mean I came here for a reason" Clint looked over to her confused. "A mission"

"I thought I was being benched after the last time I missed" Clint said with a shake of his head.

"Hey, you said you wanted me to give you heads up on any extra hands that may be needed" Natasha replied. "And I've found something for your idle hands"

"Oh yeah" Clint says turning to her folding his arms over his chest. "What is it?"

"Malibu" Natasha replied and Clint quirked an eyebrow. "You heard about this whole Mandarin thing?"

"Yeah, I also heard we already have someone handling it" Clint says. "This is "normal" government stuff and I thought our involvement was to be as limited as possible"

"Look it is, but the director said he doesn't really have a lot faith in the operative he sent" Natasha lied. Good thing she was a very good liar. "Plus he thought this- something simple could help you out of your funk"

"I'm not in a funk" Clint said.

"Yes you are" Natasha replied. "Have been for the last six months" he sent a glare of to her as she seemed to be edging to a conversation he explicitly told her to stay away from. "You need to get out of your head ,and this, going to Malibu could do that"

"Yeah, but Stark will be there" Clint groaned. "And I'm almost ninety nine percent sure I'm going to punch him in the nose if I see him"

"Stark is smart and he's very competent" Natasha replied. "He's also a self-centered ass, but when it comes to stuff like this he usually gets results"

"When would I leave?" Clint asked.

"As soon as possible" Natasha replied. "We just learned of another attack that happened just a few moments ago, dozens of casualties, even more injured. Happy Hogan being a part of that"

"What the hell was Happy doing there?" Clint asked.

"That's one of the things we want to find out" Natasha replied. "We're thinking he may have been looking into something"

"Alright" Clint said with a nod. "I'll get my things and I'll be ready to leave in thirty"

"I'll inform the director" Natasha said before turning and leaving the gym. It would seem there was a lot she was going to have to tell the director.

You could hear a pin drop in Tony's Stark's workshop at this very moment. Tony and Katie stood in the exact same spot for what seemed like forever until Katie realized that something else needed to happen to push past the initial shock.

"You probably want an explanation" Katie said taking a slight step forward, but she stopped when she noticed him tense up. "Which I have, but whether it's a good one will be totally up to you" he didn't reply and she was starting to hope she didn't break Iron Man. She looked at him for a second, seeing the disbelief in his eyes and found that there was something he probably needed to hear. "Tony I'm here, right here, right now"

"It's not possible" Tony finally spoke though his voice wasn't as confident as it usually was. "You're dead" he closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before opening them again taking a step back when he saw she was still there. "I gotta be hallucinating, it wouldn't be the first time" he placed a hand over his chest and Katie noticed his breathing starting to increase. Katie took a deep breath and walked over to him, he took a step back but she grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him to her. She looked up into his eyes and he looked down to hers still in a state of shock. "This is impossible"

"Tony, I'm right here" Katie repeated. He needed to hear it until he actually started to believe it. They stood there for a few more moments until she noticed his eyes darken and he pulled himself away from her. "Tony-"

"Why aren't you dead?" he asked. "There was fire and there was blood, lots of blood" he closed his eyes and rubbed a palm over his forehead as the memory crept back in his head. "I saw you—"

"Tony I'm right here"

"I see that!" Tony snapped. "But why are you here when a good damn doctor told me that you were gone forever!"

"Because thirteen years ago I killed a man!" Katie snapped. "The same man I watched put a bullet in my father's head" she took a step toward Tony. "And because of that, that man's son wanted revenge, wanted to hurt me in the worst ways possible, and that only happens one way" she shook her head. "If it got to Bart or it got to you, my family—"she cut her eyes back to him. "Katherine Banks had to die, she had die because if she didn't and something happened to you then she'd wish she was dead"

"We could've protected you!" Tony replied. "I would've protected you, but you didn't even give me a chance" he tossed his hands in the air in frustration. "You ran because that's just what you do" Katie turned grabbing her hoodie fully prepared to just leave. "Case and point!" She tossed her hoodie to the floor and turned back to him.

"You will not make me feel bad for protecting you!" Katie snapped. "Make me feel guilty for leaving the way I did, for not telling you—" she walked over planting herself in front of him. "But do not stand there and tell me that I ran because it was what I wanted to do, because it wasn't" They were silent for a few more moments.

"I don't need you to protect me, I'm good" Tony said and Katie scoffed as she turned and pointed toward one of the monitors that was playing Tony's declaration of revenge to the mandarin.

`"I can see that!" she snapped. "Look be mad, hate me, but you just invited a very dangerous terrorist to your home, so how about for the time being we try to prevent you from being blown to tiny obnoxious pieces and living past Christmas"

"You broke into my company again" Tony said and Katie smirked. "And my house"

"You left the door unlocked, which I told you hundreds of times not to do" Katie says. In that moment Katie saw a glimpse of hope that she hadn't totally lost her friend. "I'm sorry for faking my death leaving you to face this crappy world alone"

"I wasn't alone" Tony replied turning and walking over to the hologram. "I had Pepper, now tell me what you are doing"

"A little bit of everything right now" Katie says walking beside him. "I was with Happy before the explosion" Tony turned to her, his eyes going to her now short hair remembering the nurse's story of the stranger in Happy's room. "What?"

"You cut your hair, I liked it long" Tony said and Katie rolled her eyes. "Why does Happy see you before I do?"

"Well I was sort of literally breaking into your company" Katie replied and Tony quirked an eyebrow. "I needed a computer and SI was my first choice, but your head of security is very good at his job."

"That's why I chose him" Tony say turning back to the hologram. "Why was he at the Chinese Theater?"

"He was following some lead about some guy he said came into the company this morning" Katie says.

"I have downloaded all security files from Stark industries" Jarvis announced.

"And that's what I'm doing" Katie says swiping through the files. "You should learn more about the man whose probably on his way here" Tony looked over to her and tried to hide the smile on his face before turning.

"Jarvis, I need everything you can find on the Mandarin" Tony said. "There are no lines buddy, if there's a file I want, and I don't care if it's FBI, CIA or Shield"

"Yes sir" Jarvis said. Tony looked over his shoulder as Katie's eyes scanned the security footage. She didn't notice his staring or didn't say anything if she did. He noticed the bandage on her forehead and the scratches along her arms.

"You were there when the theater exploded?" Tony asked and Katie looked over to him before looking down to her scratches.

"I'm fine" she replied turning to the hologram. "Happy got the worst of it" she sighed. "I shouldn't have let him go off alone"

"It's not your fault" Tony said. "Happy's a big boy"

"Yeah, well it would seem I'm going to be helping Happy after he helped me" Katie replied turning to Tony before nudging her head toward one of the monitors. Tony turned to see pictures of both the mandarin and Adam Lumen. "Adam was there" he looked back over to her. "I don't think he recognized me, but even with the attempt at a disguise he was wearing I recognized him. He was with the guy Happy was tracking" she shook her head. "And they're somehow related to the guy that exploded" Tony looked over to her with a look of confusion. "At least I think that's what happened, there must've been some type of explosive" she pointed to the bandage on her head. "I hit my head" he looked down to her ruffled clothes.

"You know I think Pepper has some clothes—"

"I'm not wearing Pepper's clothes" Katie interrupted as she turned back to the hologram. "Especially since the last time I saw her she looked like she wanted to shank me with a rusty shiv"

"Things are different now" Tony says and Katie stops and turns to him. "You were right, I do need her and I realized that"

"Good" she said with a smile. She turned back to the hologram letting her eyes look over the videos.

"Have you seen legalos?" Tony asked.

"No" she replied impatiently. "We should really stay focused, I don't think we have the luxury of small talk"

"Glad to see some things haven't changed Iron lady" Tony muttered before turning back to the hologram.

"Sir Ms. Potts is here" Jarvis announced and Tony lifted his head before looking over to Katie.

"I should go" Tony says and Katie gives him a nod. "I'm going to have to ease her into the living dead in my workshop"

"Ok, just don't use the words living dead" Katie replies. Tony nods before turning and heading up the stairs. Katie turned back to the security footage when her cell phone rang. She slipped it out of her pocket to see the cracked screen. She simply sighed before bringing it to her ear. "This is Banks"

"_It's Romanoff"_ Natasha greeted. "_We just got a blip that said Stark was accessing Shield files_"

"Yeah, we need what we can on the Mandarin" Katie replied before reaching up and pausing the screen on a familiar face.

"_We?_"

"Yeah, we" Katie replied. "I don't think I was going to be able to traipse around Malibu without him knowing and definitely not after what happened to Happy"

"_Well I've been cleared to release the information we have on Ellen Brandt_" Natasha said.

"I thought Shield couldn't find anything?" Katie asked.

"_Not initially, but you know we dig until we find something_" Natasha replied. "_And we did, I'm emailing it to you now" _

"Jarvis open my email" Katie said and soon another screen appeared. Katie swiped the email and then surveillance photos of a woman with short auburn hair appear, a scar on her face. "I have it, was there anything else Shield was inclined to share with me" Natasha was silent. "Natasha?"

"_No_" Natasha replied. "_Nothing at the moment_"

"Let me know if anything new blows your way" Katie said before ending the call and slipping the phone back into her pocket. She turned back to the screen and brought up a hand to the woman's face sliding the image along with the mystery man from the theater to her now growing chain of terrorist connections. "Jarvis add Brandt's and John Doe number one to the facial recognition search"

"Right away" Jarvis said. "Katie, I've compiled a Mandarin database drawn from Shield., FBI and CIA intercepts. Initiating virtual crime scene reconstruction. "Katie turned and reached forward pulling out the file and turning and expanding it. Katie read the files.

"This guy seems like a real douche" Katie muttered as she read the information. "South American insurgency tactics, talks like a Baptist preacher." She shook her head. "There's lots of pageantry going on here...lots of theatre." She sighed. "But I'm not seeing any origin here, it's like he was just plopped on the face of the earth" she slapped her hands together closing the files seeing she wasn't getting anywhere with files on the Mandarin. "Tell me about the explosion"

"The heat from the blast was in excess of 3000 degrees Celsius." Jarvis said as he played a vertical recreation of the explosion. "Any subjects within 12.5 yards were vaporized instantly."

"Tell me there was some bomb parts recovered" Katie said.

"There was not"

Katie brought a hand over her tired eyes. An image of a man crouched on the ground his skin growing red flashed. She lifted her head just as a memory of Adam Lumen glowing arm glowing as well came to her.

"What am I missing" Katie muttered turning back to the virtual crime scene. "Why did he attack you Happy?" Happy's virtual body appeared on the floor and Katie noticed his eye looking up to something. She walked over and picked up the image. "Army tags?" she dropped her hands as she looked up to the image. "Jarvis, were any of the victims in the military?"

"Not according to public record" Jarvis replied.

"Interesting" Katie said before looking up to the ceiling. Tony had been gone for a while.

Tony stood there looking at the shocked expression on Pepper's face. Her eyes rose to meet his. She was looking for indication that he was joking or maybe even drunk, but he was serious.

"What do you mean alive?" Pepper asked.

"Breathing, heart beating, blood flowing—"

"Tony!" Pepper snapped in annoyance. "What do you mean she's alive, the doctor said she was gone-that he couldn't save her"

"I know what the doctor said, but she standing downstairs in my workshop" Tony replied. He ran a hand through his hair. "If I had to guess it was Shield, I mean if anyone could fake a death it would be them"

"Where has she been all this time?" Pepper asked. "How could she fake her death?"

"She said she was protecting us" Tony replied and Pepper closed her eyes and sighed. A part of her was happy that Katie was back, but there was a part of her, a part she was not proud to admit that wasn't. Pepper never could quite understand Katie and Tony's relationship and because of that she was never really comfortable with it. "Pepper—"

"Right now we need to pack" Pepper said and Tony looked to her confused.

"Pack?" Tony asked. "For what?"

"For what, Tony?" Pepper snapped. "You gave a highly dangerous terrorist your address, there's no arguing about this, we're leaving" she moved past him and stormed up the stairs. "I've already instructed for the jet to be ready" Tony watched until she had disappeared up the stair before turning and heading back down to his workshop.

"I think that's it" Katie said.

"What's it" Tony says and she turned to him as he walks over her. She pointed to the image of a soldier who died in an explosion deemed a suicide.

"The piece that doesn't fit, usually has the most to say" Katie muttered.

"Just made that up huh?"

"Actually I did" Katie replied looking over to him. "You got a problem with it" the man just shrugged. "What about Pepper?" Katie turned back to the stairs expecting the woman to see the ghost that was in the basement.

"She's prioritizing our craziness at the moment" Tony replied. "Right now she's packing our things to go"

"Good" Katie says with a smile. "You and Pepper should go, be safe and I'll go to—" she turned back to the hologram. "Rose Hill Tennessee"

"Nice try" Tony said. "Jarvis set up a flight plan to Rose Hill"

"Yes sir" Jarvis says just as the doorbell rings. Tony and Katie share a look.

"Do you have your security up?" Katie asked looking at the man who shrugs. She punches him in the arms. "A terrorist who seems to like to make big dramatic gestures knows where you live and you have no security system in place"

"I doubt a terrorist is going to ring the doorbell" Tony says turning and heading for the door.

"Well I guess we're going to find out" Katie replied following after him.

Natasha Romanoff stood, her hands clasped behind her back as she watched her boss pace back and forth as he verbally reprimanded her. It didn't happen often, but when it did it was usually over something big.

"You were not authorized to make the decision to reveal the identity of Banks to one of my agents without my permission!" he snapped. "Things were in place for a reason"

"Sir, I understand Banks is keeping low in case Lumen or the people he was working for tried coming after her again, and I get that what I did, breaking the rules was wrong and I fully admit that" Natasha said and the director stopped and turned to her. "I also have a heart, and I know it may not seem like it all the time, but some things get through and I believe that if I didn't send Barton to Malibu that we were going to lose him and I think you can agree he is too valuable an agent to lose"

"It was not your decision to make" The director said taking a step toward her. "You have heart, I'm glad but when it comes to policy and strict orders you do not move without my go ahead, do you understand?"

"Yes sir" Natasha replied.

"Remember that for the future Agent Romanoff" Fury replied. "You're dismissed" Natasha nodded before turning and leaving the office. Once she was gone Fury let out a long sigh before going around his desk and taking a seat behind his desk.

"Sir" a voice sounded from the intercom. "Agent Pierce is requesting to meet with you"

"Tell him I'm on my way" Fury replied as he turned to his beautiful DC view. He had a feeling today was not going to be a good day.

Katie stood at the top of the stairs that lead from the workshop hidden from sight. She rested her back against the wall as she listened to Tony talk to someone named Maya Hansen.

"Maya Hansen" Katie muttered once again. That name sounded familiar.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked. "Please don't tell me there's a twelve year old kid waiting in the car that I've never met"

"He's thirteen" Maya replied and Katie peaked around the corner in surprise. "No I need your help" the minute she saw the woman's face she soon realized why she seemed so familiar.

"Dr. Hansen?" Katie spoke walking from her hiding spot. Both the woman and Tony turned to her.

"Ms. Banks" Maya replied with wide eyes. "I thought you were dead"

"What are you doing here?" Katie asked ignoring the woman's comment. Maya looked nervous as she glanced between Tony and Katie.

"You two know each other?" Tony asked.

"Not as well as I think you two do" Katie said her eyes never leaving the woman. "Maya helped me with some research I was working on" she looked over to Tony. "I found out that she was working on nanotechnology, which I was also looking into for Bruce" she turned back to Maya. "But Maya was not the woman I believed she was. You have some bad friends"

"That's why I'm here" Maya said.

"I didn't know we were expecting company" Pepper's voice said and they turned to see Pepper walking down the stairs. Her eyes go to Katie the shock still there as she sees it with her own eyes. She forces herself to turn away and look to the new face in the room.

"We're not" Tony says turning back to the woman. "Maya Hansen, Pepper Potts"

"Old girlfriend?" Pepper asked.

"We weren't really—"Tony shrugged.

"No, not really" Maya added. Katie was about ask the woman once again why she was there when her phone rang again. Katie sighed pulling it out.

"Everything alright?" Tony asked looking over to her. Katie lifted her eyes to him and gave him a nod before turning and heading further into the living room away from the others.

"Two calls in one day that makes me nervous" Katie said.

"_I thought I should warn you_" Natasha replied. "_I did something that I'm not proud of, but I stand behind it anyway" _

"What the hell are you talking about?" Katie asked glancing over to the others. Maya had drifted to the television as Tony and Pepper seemed to be bickering about something. Katie's eyes when to the screen as she saw something she couldn't possibly be seeing.

"_Banks, you_ _there?"_ Natasha asked.

Katie ended the call before walking over to the television. It was video feed of Tony's house along with a couple of helicopters headed their way.

"That doesn't look good" Maya muttered and Katie took a step toward the screen tilting her head to the side.

"Tony" Katie said but he didn't hear her as he and Pepper continued bickering. Katie saw what looked like a missile dejecting from one of the helicopters. . "Tony!" Tony and Pepper both stopped and turned to him. "We have a problem" They all glance at the screen before looking over to the window to see a missile headed right in their direction.

Clint Barton arrived in Malibu moments earlier before heading to Stark's place. He really wasn't interested in working with the guy, but Natasha was right, he needed something to keep him busy. He needed something to keep his mind from trailing to memories of someone who was gone forever.

_Clint saw her the moment Katie walked into the gym, but he didn't make his presence known. It was a tactic he used often, seeing how people maneuvered when they thought people weren't watching. In Katie's case she initially seemed to searching for someone. Her eyes scanned the gym and when she didn't see anyone her eyes went to the bow and arrows that hung from the wall. His curiosity seemed to peak even more as he watched her hand slide over the bowstring before plucking it from the wall along with an arrow. She placed the arrow along the bow as if prepared to shoot. Her form was impeccable, her hands were steady as her breathing slowed. The sight in front of him seemed to take his breath away. He waited for her to shoot, but she didn't. She simply released the string and turning to hanging it back on the wall. _

"_Is this like some perverted thing you do?" she said before turning back around. "Watch women when you think they don't know you're looking" he smiled widely before popping open the air vent in the ceiling and dropping down on his feet. "I hope your spying skills are better than this Bart" _

"_Maybe I wanted to be found" Clint replied walking over to her. He glanced over to the bow. "Why didn't you take the shot?" _

"_I don't know, I mean you've probably been doing this forever and I didn't want to just come in and totally humiliate you like I did to Agent Romanoff apparently" Katie replied with a shrug. "I thought I would do you a solid since you passed me out of your class" _

"_Well thanks" Clint said walking over to her. "But I think you're overestimating your skills and I know you're definitely underestimating mines" _

"_That sounds an awful lot like a challenge Agent Barton" Katie replied folding her arms over her chest. _

"_Maybe it is" Clint replied mimicking her actions and folding his arms over his chest. _

"_What are we talking?" Katie asked. _

"_Drinks" Clint says. "Loser has to treat" Katie quirked an eyebrow. _

"_Like a date?" Katie asked. "Because I spent an entire class listening to some human resource employee ramble on and on about why that can't happen" _

"_Not a date" Clint said. "Just drinks, just friends" _

"_Are we friends?" Katie asked and Clint smiled. _

"_I guess we'll know after we have drinks" Clint said. Katie tried to hide the smile that threated to appear on her face. "So what do you say?" _

"_One thing you will learn about me Bart is that I'm not one to turn down a challenge" Katie says before walking over to get the bow. Clint's eyes trailed to her back side and he mentally kicked himself. She plucked the bow from the wall and turned back to him. "And I usually get what I want" _

"_Something we have in common" Clint replied with smirk as he watched her ready her stance. _

Katie was dead, but his memories of her just wouldn't die. He sighed as he noticed the swarm of reporters crowded outside of Tony's house. They seemed to part to let him pass. He just shook his head as he stepped out of the car. He really didn't want to be here. He was about to head toward the door when his phone rang.

"Yeah, this is Barton"

"_It's me, look I don't have time to explain, but I need you to get to Stark's place_" Natasha said her voice filled with urgency.

"Nat, calm down I just pulled up" Clint said when he suddenly heard the sound of a plane. He turned and saw the helicopters in the distance. "What's going on?"

"_I wanted to tell you, I just—"_Natasha was silent for a moment. _"I couldn't and the more I think about it, the more I feel something just isn't right"_

"Nat what are you talking about?" Clint asked.

"Barton, she's alive" Natasha blurted out. "_Banks is alive, she faked her death with Shield's help and right now she's inside of Tony's mansion" _Clint eyes turned back to Tony's house. _"Barton?" _A whistling sound caught his attention and he turned back to the plane just in time to see a missile dejecting before being shot. _"Barton_!" In that moment nothing seemed real. Everything just seemed impossible. He couldn't move. He didn't know why, just knew that he couldn't. "_Barton are you there, look there's a missile headed right—" _

The missile shot right into the mansion and Clint tossed himself onto the ground. His ears were ringing instantly as he turned back to Stark's smoking mansion.

"_Barton!_" Natasha voice carried from his discarded phone. Clint's eye remained on the house then suddenly reality hit him. Katie was inside. Before he could over think or could weigh and pros and cons Clint was on his feet running into the house. "_Barton, answer me damnit!"_

* * *

**A/N: Who spotted the little Cap. Am WS tie in? Don't worry if you didn't, I'll be a little more blatant in the next chapter.** _  
_

**Feed the author...I like my reviews with drizzled in caramel ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: So when I have absolutely nothing to do, I write. Lucky for you huh? Enjoy!**

****Fix my uh-oh, Elizabeth should be Jemma****

**Read it. Enjoy it. Review it.**

* * *

In every high intensity situation there is always a part of you that freezes and wants to do nothing but stay where you are with the hope everything will stop as well. Katie laid on her back staring up to Tony's ceiling as it began to crack. She knew that any moment it would fall, but she couldn't move. A part of her wished that the ceiling wouldn't fall but her more rational side knew that with an explosion like that the chances were really against her. She moved her head to see Tony and he was looking over to her and seemed to be screaming. But she couldn't hear him. Suddenly he stopped talking and lifted his eyes to something above her. Katie turned her eyes and there staring down at her was someone she didn't know how badly she wanted to see until that very moment.

"Kat" Clint says placing a hand on the side of her face. "Kat, can you hear me?"

"Barton get them out of here!" Tony yelled. Clint looked over to him for a moment before scooping Katie up into his arms. He looked over to Pepper who was now in Tony's suit picking up another woman. "Stop stopping and just go!" Clint only hesitated for a moment. He never like leaving a man behind, but he looked down to the woman in his arms and so he would let Stark handle this one.

They'd made it outside when Katie spotted another missile before it was shot into the mansion once again. She looked around to see Pepper, Maya and Clint, but there was no Tony.

"Put me down" Katie says trying to pull from Clint's grasp.

"Kat, what—"he struggled to keep her in his arms. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not leaving him in there!" Katie snapped finally jumping to her feet. She was about to run back into the house when Clint wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her back.

"And I'm not letting you go in there" Clint replies as he turns Katie to face him. "I'm not losing you again." She turned to see pieces of the suit Pepper was wearing flying off and heading into house.

"That was my idea" Katie muttered as the last piece flew away. The sound of gun fire caught her attention and she looked up to the helicopters that were getting closer.

"I have to get you guys away from this house" Clint says grabbing Katie's arm and pulling her with him. "C'mon" he called over to Pepper and Maya. Pepper cast one final glance at the house before following behind them. There was another explosion and they looked up to see one of the helicopters on fire as it falls into the ocean. "See he's fine"

"Bart" Katie says stopping when she hears another explosion, this time they see another helicopter on fire and heading right into the mansion. Katie tries to pull from Clint's grasp but at this point there is nothing she could do to get him to let her go. More shots were fired, and soon the mansion couldn't stand anymore. She looked over just in time to see Pepper running back toward the house. "Pepper!" she pulled even harder but Clint wouldn't let her go. She turned back to Bart and glared.

"Fine" He said before heading toward the house, still gripping her hand. They ran inside to see half the house just gone.

"Tony!" Pepper screamed as she looked down to the water.

"Pepper we can't stay in here" Clint said walking over to the woman. He looked down to the water knowing that no one could survive that fall. "He's gone"

Soon the entire place was covered with police and the fire department. Katie sat in the driver's side of Tony's car, trying to stay away from the eyes of the reporters that also swarmed around. She sat with her eyes closed still not sure she could quite believe that Tony was just gone. She opened her eyes and looked down to the dashboard before reaching down and initiating the holo.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes Katie" The AI answered and Katie smiled as she leaned forward.

"Where's Tony?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, I do not have a location on Mr. Stark" Jarvis replied. "The Mark 42 is powered down"

"No" Katie said dropping her head into her hands. She looked up to the fire fighters who were digging through the house searching for her friend, but she knew he wouldn't be in there. He was probably somewhere floating in the bottom of the ocean. "Jarvis give me Tony's last know location" she might as well would point them in the right direction.

"The last signal places Mr. Stark five miles outside of Rose Hill Tennessee" Jarvis informs and Katie's eyes widen.

"Why?" Katie asks.

"I was asked to develop a flight plan" Jarvis replied. Katie shook her head before looking out the window where Clint was talking to Pepper and Maya. She reached forward and started the engine. Clint turned and ran over hopping into the passenger seat.

"You weren't just going to leave were you?" Clint asked and Katie just glanced over to him before back the car up and peeling out of there. "Where are we going?"

"Rose Hill Tennessee" Katie replied.

"Why?" Clint asked.

"Because that's where Tony is" Katie said glancing over to him. "He's alive"

"I guess everybody who's supposed to be dead is alive huh?" Clint asked and Katie turned back to the road. "Were you going to tell me or was seeing Tony more important"

"I need you to call shield, we're going to need a plane" Katie replied ignoring his question. "It would take way too long to drive"

"Kat—"

"You want me to talk, I'll talk!" she snapped. "I'll tell you anything you want to know, but get me that damn plane!"

She was aware she wasn't being sympathetic. But every time she looked into his eyes it broke her own heart. It made her hate herself even more than she already did.

Now they had a five hour flight ahead of them. She knew sooner or later she was going to have to face him. She was going to have to explain herself to him. Katie tried her best to delay the inevitable, so the moment she stepped onto the Shield carrier she rambled off some excuse about getting cleaned up and headed in search of a shower.

Katie stood under the shower head letting the hot water fall on her face. Her head was in so many different places at the moment. She wondered if there would ever be a time in her life when she wouldn't be running- wouldn't be searching out the monsters of the world. She reached forward and shut off the water before sliding the shower open. Katie looked up to see Clint standing there, his back to her.

"This is usually a place people go to be alone" Katie said stepping from the shower and grabbing a towel to wrap around her.

"We need to talk" Clint replied.

"Which we can do when I get out of the bathroom" Katie replied folding her arms over her chest.

"You're stalling" Clint said turning to face her. "You don't get to stall, not with this" Katie shook her head and tried to move past him to leave, but he simply blocked her. "You're not leaving until you talk to me"

"We don't have time—"she tried to move around him once again, but he just continued blocking her.

"Actually we have five hours" Clint replied. "Any more excuses you want me to shoot down?" Katie let out a frustrated sigh as she turned her back to him. "You let me think you were dead when you weren't, why?" She didn't say anything and Clint let out a low growl before stalking over to her. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him. "You let me think that you were dead, do you know what that did to me?" she tried to escape from his pained eyes but he would let her go. His hands slid to her back keeping her in place. "I need to know how you could do that me when I thought we were—"Clint stopped himself before words he wasn't supposed to say came out of his mouth.

"You could've died" Katie said looking up into his eyes. "There was this woman who was following me and you went to find her, you were trying to protect me and you almost died" she grabbed a fist full of his shirt. "You don't die because of me" she let him go and pull from his grasp and headed for the door. Clint stood there for all of a second before turning and following after her. He closed the door she'd just opened and Katie turned back to him with confusion. "Bart, what are you—"her question was cut off by his lips smashing into hers. The initial shock passed in seconds before she was wrapping her arms around his neck and she felt his hands wrapping around her waist lifting her from the floor letting her legs wrap around his waist.

Nick Fury stood on the elevator waiting for his impending destination. The moment he heard a ding and the doors slid open he knew it was time to just get this over with. He walked off the elevator head held high until he found the door he was looking for.

"I'll tell Agent Pierce you're here" The secretary said. Nick nodded and waited for the go ahead to go inside. Once he got it he took a deep breath before going inside.

"Work in the same building and barely see each other" Alexander Pierce said smiling over to Nick as he entered the office.

"Well work never stops" Fury said walking over to give his old friend a handshake. "I assume I'm here because of this Mandarin ordeal"

"Partially" Pierce replied walking over to take a seat behind his desk. "Please sit" Nick takes a seat in front of Pierce. "I've just been informed that Ms. Banks has been taken out of our custody"

"Well to be fare she was in our custody voluntary" Nick replied. "And yes she is out of Shield's protective custody, I sent her to Malibu to work with Stark to stop a terrorist"

"You know I've read Bank's file and I just don't see why we haven't brought her on to full agent status" Pierce said. "She seems more than qualified and I believe she could be a valuable Shield asset"

"She already is a valuable Shield asset" Nick said not sure where this conversation was head. "What is this all about?"

"The Council has concerns and they want me to evaluate Shield's internal structure" Pierce replied. "Ms. Banks was next on the list and I just felt her place in Shield could be much more than what it is"

"I agree, but her place in Shield at the moment isn't solid enough for us to try to permanently recruit her" Fury stated. "She doesn't trust the organization and those aren't the kind of people you want with high level access, wouldn't you agree?"

"I guess I would" Pierce replied. "Either way, at some point I would like to meet with her to talk to her about her future with Shield"

"Banks is my asset" Nick said standing to his feet. "I appreciate you wanting to help, but if there is any future that needs to be discussed with Ms. Banks I'll handle it"

"Of course" Pierce said with a smile before standing to his feet. "She just seems like an interesting pick, especially for you considering who her father was"

"And here I was thinking the opposite" Fury replied before holding out a hand. "Good seeing you again"

"You too" Pierce said shaking his hand. Fury turned about to leave. "Oh have you seen the news yet?" Nick turned back to him before looking over to the news feed that was playing, an image of Stark destroyed Malibu mansion the top story.

"I have someone on it" Fury replied before walking from the office.

Clint and Katie landed on the bathroom floor with a thud, but neither seemed to care. Their hands, arms and legs were wrapped around each other in ways both couldn't stop. Clint's hand grabbed the end of Katie's towel, when a ringing sounded. At first both ignored it, hoping that whoever it was would just go away. Soon the phone stopped ringing and the only sounds that filled the room was soft moaning that escaped their lips. Once again Clint's hand grabbed Katie's towel about to pull it away when a knock at the door stopped him. Both stopped instantly, their breaths jagged as they're eyes stayed on once another. There was more knocking on the door and they both knew that the moment was over.

"I should—"Clint said nudging his head toward the door.

"Right" Katie said as the man's hands pulled from her body as he moved from on top of her. He stood to his feet and held out a hand to help her stand. She took his hand graciously and stood to her feet as well. That feeling that they usually just ignored was still in the air as they stood there holding each other's hand. They noticed the look in each other's eyes began gravitating toward each other when reality came back in the form of annoying knocking on the door. Clint let out a groan before turning and opening the door.

"What!" He snapped closing the door behind him. He took a step forward as he glared at the junior agent.

"Sir—" the agent pulled up a phone. "You- you have a call, it's the director" Clint sighed looking back at the door. "He seems upset" Clint turns back to the man snatching the phone from his hand.

"When is he not upset" Clint replied before nudging his head for the agent to leave. Once the junior agent scurried from the room Clint touched the phone's screen and brought it to his ear. "This is Barton"

"Is there a reason that when I call you don't answer?" Nick Fury asked angrily.

"I'm sorry sir, I was—"Clint turned to the bathroom door just as it opened to reveal a now clothed Katie. "Busy"

"Yeah, I'm sure" Fury replied. "I need a status on the Mandarin"

"We're working on it" Clint said.

"You're working on something Agent Barton, I'm just not sure it's the mission" Fury countered. "I want you back to HQ, I'll send Agent Romanoff in your place"

"Sir" Clint said turning his back to Katie and walking out of the room. "I don't think that's a good idea, I have reason to believe that the Mandarin may have ties to Lumen and Brandt" he looked over to the door. "Banks is getting close to something dangerous sir, something she's going to need back up for"

"Romanoff—"

"Isn't me!" Clint snapped. "I can protect her and make sure she survives"

"Have you been compromised Agent Barton?" Fury asked.

Clint stood there for a moment as he stared at the door. There was a woman on the other side of that door that he doesn't believe even the jaws of life could separate him from.

"Yes sir, I believe I am" Clint answered and he heard the director let out a long tiring sigh.

"Do you know your mission Agent?" Fury asked.

"Stop a terrorist sir" Clint replied. "I know my mission"

"Keep an eye on Banks, I have a feeling she's going to keep digging until she finds something she doesn't like" Fury said before ending the call.

Clint looked down to the phone not sure what to make of the director's comment. He looked back up to the door before walking inside. Katie looked up from tying her shoes before standing to her feet.

"What's happening?" Katie asked walking over to him.

"That was the director" Clint says. "Just checking in for a status report" Katie nodded and soon the air between them just got awkward.

"I should get to work" Katie said. Clint nodded before moving aside letting her pass. Katie walked into the jet's command center a few tech's moving around. "Pip, Dip" two sets of eyes looked over to her.

"We literally hate those nick names" Agent Leo Fitz's British voice spoke before walking over to Katie. "And we hate your hair, makes you look old"

"Have you gone through puberty yet Dip?" Katie asked with a smirk.

"I actually like your hair" Agent Jemma Simmons said walking over to Katie. "It's good to see you Banks"

"You too Jem" Katie replied before turning back to Fitz. "I'm actually happy to see you too Leo" she turned to the monitor. "Is the download complete?" There was a beep that signaled its completion.

"Now it is" Jemma said as they all face the monitor. Images of the Mandarin, Adam Lumen, Ellen Brandt and the mystery man appeared on the screen.

"You with me Jarvis?" Katie asked.

"I am here" The AI replied. "The Mark 42 is being charged and I have found it's location" soon a map appeared and they all looked to a blinking dot.

"Let me talk to Tony" Katie said taking a step forward.

"Mr. Stark does not seem to be with the suit at the moment" Jarvis replied to Katie's confusion.

"He must be looking into our soldier" Katie muttered. She looked over to Simmons. "What do we have on him?"

"Lieutenant Chad Davis, was on his second tour in Afghanistan when he and his team found themselves in the middle of a roadside bomb." Simmons said as a photo of the man appeared. "He lost all function in his legs and he was devastated" another picture appeared showing the man completely bandaged in a hospital bed." He was scheduled to go home, but instead was recruited"

"Recruited by whom?" Katie asked as a picture of another man appeared. "You're kidding me?" she took a step forward as her eyes looked over the man she hadn't seen in forever. "Aldrich Killian?" she turned back to Simmons and Fitz.

"He runs a company called Advanced Ideas Mechanics, abbreviated to AIM" Leo replied. "How do you know him?"

"Met him once" Katie says looking to the man's photo. "When I went looking for some help with a little project"

Katie sighed before walking over to the holo intercom, and soon a video feed of Clint appeared as he spoke with two other agents.

"Bar-, I mean agent Barton" Katie spoke and Clint turned to the screen. "I need eyes on Pepper as soon as possible"

"Everything alright?" Clint asked.

"I think she could be in danger" Katie replied.

"Alright, I'll get eyes on her" Clint says before the feed ended. Katie turned back to Simmons and Fitz.

"Now what?" Leo asked and Katie smiled over to him.

"Now my little minions, we get to hack into a possible terrorist operated organization" Katie says before walking over to the hologram computers.

"I hate when she calls us her minions" Fitz whispers over to Simmons.

"I actually quite like it" Jemma replies going over to her work station.

Clint hangs up his phone wanting to toss the damn thing against a wall. Pepper Potts was nowhere to be found. He knows Katie was going to flip out when he told her the news. He walked into the command center to see the three techies as they watched a video.

"_Hi, everybody. Before we start, I promise you, looking back at your life there will be nothing as bitter as the memory of that glorious risk that you prudently elected to forego. Today is your glory. Let's begin_!" soon they watch as soldiers are injected with this compound called Extremis. They're bodies began glowing red as they heat up. Katie can't help the memories from the Chinese theater and of Adam at her beach house.

"This is remarkable" Simmons says as she watches as Ellen Brant's once nub of an arm begins growing back. The camera pans to the soldier next to her who doesn't seemed to be taking the treatment as well.

"_Get them out of here_!" Aldrich yells as people begin running around. _"Get them all out of here!"_ The man's body continues glowing red as he screams in pain before his entire body explodes.

"That's not remarkable" Katie said when the video paused. "A bomb's not a bomb—" she says turning to Clint.

"When it's a misfire" Clint adds. "These aren't bombs in these attacks, its to cover up for his little soldiers who get too juiced up" he shook his head. "That's why nothing is ever left behind"

"Pepper?" Katie asked walking over to him. "Where is she?" Clint sighed and just shook his head. "Bart?"

"We don't know" Clint said and Katie growled in frustration. "Kat—"

"I shouldn't have left her with that woman!" Katie snapped. "Maya seemed shady all those years ago and even though I didn't have any evidence I should've followed my instincts" she turned back to the paused video. "She's the backbone of this entire thing, her research on rewriting generic code makes this all possible"

"And the Mandarin?" Jemma asked and Katie turned to her.

"He needed a buyer" Katie says walking over to the holo and pulling out her chain of connections. "The Mandarin is the buyer, and under him comes Adam, and Ellen and—"she looks over to Simmons. "Any ID yet?" Simmons turned to the monitor, and swiped the facial recognition file to see that a match had been made.

"Eric Savin" Jemma reads. "Employee of Aim" she turns back to Katie. "You've found your connection" Katie turns back to the screen as the man's name appears under his photo.

"Yeah, I have lots of puzzle pieces, so why doesn't it feel complete?" Katie muttered to herself.

"Katie I have Mr. Stark" Jarvis informs.

"Patch him through" Katie orders. "Hello?"

_"Good to hear your voice kitten_" Tony's voice replies and Katie smiles.

"Kitten?" Leo says and Katie glares over to him.

"Are you alright?" Katie asked turning back to the screen.

"_I'm fine, a little banged up, but hey who isn't these days?"_ Tony asked. "_Look I've been busy"_

"So have we" Katie replied. "We're headed your way"

"_Of course you are, and you think you're not one of us_" Tony said. _"Look there's this guy, Aldrich Killian, he runs a company_—"

"Called AIM, he's also to mastermind behind the explosions he's making everyone believe are terrorist attacks" Katie interrupted.

"_Are we having like a psychic genius moment?"_ Tony asked and Katie chuckled lightly.

"I highly doubt it" Katie replied. "Look Tony's there's something you should know, it's about Pepper"

Clint took a step back as he phone rang. He looked down to see the familiar number of the director and so he stepped out of the room.

"This is Barton" Clint greeted.

"_Tell me you have something, because the Mandarin just posted another video_" Fury said. "_It's of him shooting the accountant of Roxxon on national television"_

"Sir, we know what's happen, but we still don't have a locale on the mandarin" Clint replied.

"_That's not something you tell the American people after they witness one of their fellow Americans being murdered by a terrorist on television!" Fury growled. "Now I don't know what you're doing, but I want your efforts doubled and I want you to find this son of a bitch, do you understa_nd"

"Yes sir" Clint says before ending the call. He runs a hand over his tired eyes before turning and walking back into command.

"Tony!" Katie yells. "Tony!"

"What's going on?" Clint ask and they turned to him.

"We got a hit, possibly the Mandarin" Leo says.

"Yeah and after finding out about Pepper, guess where Tony's headed?" Katie asked looking over to Clint. "We need to tell the pilot that we're changing course" Clint nods before heading to the cockpit.

Fury closed his eyes as he turned his chair back to the view that once seemed to calm him down. Now it just did nothing. Soon he found himself thinking of a time he tried to forget.

_Nick walked down the bike path of Central park, before taking a seat on a bench. He took out a newspaper and looked down to read it. He sat there for only a moment before he felt someone sit on the other end. _

"_You're crazy you know that don't you?" Fury asked not making eye contact with the man. "Calling me of all people, do you know what position you're putting me in?" _

"_I do" the man replied. "And I'm sorry, but I just had to talk to you before I leave" _

"_They won't let you get far" Nick replied with a slight shake of his head as he turned the page of his newspaper. "Shield is good"_

"_But I'm better" The man said. "You and I both know that I'm never found unless I want to be" something is tossed by Nick's foot and he looks down to see a rattle. He picks it up and wipes it on the edge of his pant leg before handing it back to the baby who sat in her stroller. _

"_She's lucky she doesn't look like you" Nick says smiling down to the baby before lifting his newspaper. "No one should have to go through life with your face." The man chuckles before passing Nick an envelope. "I'm not taking that" _

"_I owe you" _

"_Yeah, but I'm still not taking that" Nick replies nudging the man's hand with his elbow. "Keep it, you're going to need it" _

"_I have more than enough" The man says stuffing the envelope in his jacket's breast pocket. "But I won't force you to take it" _

"_You've been planning this for a while, haven't you?" Fury asked. _

"_Since I found out about her" The man said looking down to his daughter. "I imagined it differently though. Cynthia was supposed to be here" _

"_I'm sorry" Nick said looking over to the man. "She was a good woman" _

"_Yeah she was" the man said with a sigh. "We have to go" he held out a hand to Nick. Fury shook his head before dropping his newspaper to his lap and turning and taking his hand to shake it. "It's been a pleasure knowing you brother" Nick gave the man a nod before watching him stand to his feet. _

"_Are you ever going to tell me what you found out?" Nick asked. _

"_I found out the impossible" the man said. "Telling you will only put you in danger" the man turned to leave. _

"_Martin" Nick says standing to his feet and the man turns to him. "Nobody runs forever, sooner or later you will be found" _

"_Well if that happens, I'll be ready" Martin replies before smiling down to his daughter. "We'll be ready" and with that Martin Chamber turns and walks away. _

Nick turned back around folding his hands over his desk as he looked over to news feed that was playing.

"Why do I get the feeling that you stumbled onto something you son of a bitch" the director muttered as he leaned back in his seat.

Alexander Pierce stood in his office hands in his pockets as he looked at the replaying of the Mandarin's latest video. He just shook his head before his secretary's voice spoke.

"Sir Agent Sitwell is here to see you"

"Send him in" Pierce replied before walking over to sit at his desk. "Close the door" Agent Sitwell did as he was told before taking a seat on the other side of the desk. "Update?"

"Agent Barton and Ms. Banks have found the location of the Mandarin, they should be arriving in a couple of hours" Sitwell replied.

"Where's junior?"

"We tried locating him, but no one can find him" Sitwell replied and noticed the cold glare the man was sending him. "But we're still searching"

"Good, I want Adam Jr. before Banks gets to him, do you understand?" Pierson asks and the man gives him a nod. "Nobody hides forever, ask Martin Chambers"

* * *

**A/N: They kissed... well they did a lot more than kissing, but hey they did something at least. It would seem Junior knows something Pierce doesn't want Katie to find out. Hmmmm...**

**Feed the author...I'm on an all reviews diet ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Ah, I'm back and twenty reviews from 100. I'm so excited and happy so many people are sticking this out with me. Wuv you berry much!**

**Read it. Enjoy it. Review it.**

* * *

No one is ever quite ready for an impending battle. Sure you train day in and day out, but no one is ever really prepared to be thrust into a situation where defending your own life could mean taking someone else's. It was these thoughts that Katie had as she slipped into the fire resistant Kevlar body suit. She slipped her normal clothes over it, before turning to look at herself in the mirror. She doubt it would make much of a difference since these suits probably weren't tested on the high temperatures she'd be up against. There was a knock on the door and she turned as it slid open and in walked Clint.

"We should be landing in ten" Clint said and Katie gave him a nod before turning and grabbing her jacket. "Kat—" she turned back to him. "About what happened" he nudged his head toward the bathroom door. "I—"

"You should use your A12 arrows" Katie interrupted as she slipped on her jacket. "I'm still not sure how we hurt these bastards so arrows that blow their shit up could be a start"

"Kat—"

"And whatever Leo has cooking up for me" Katie continued. "I just hope we're not too late"

"Kat will you—"

"No" she said turned back to face him. "Because that—"she pointed to the bathroom door. "Was good, it was perfect and I'm not going to let you ruin that moment with some crap about rules and Shield's disapproval" she walked over to stand in front of him. "So you want to pretend like it didn't happen, fine, but do not stand there and tell me it was a mistake, because if you do I will kick your-" in one swift movement Clint grabbed the sides of her face and pulled her into a kiss. He spun them around, pressing her back against the door. After a few seconds when the need for air was too great he finally pulled away.

"Will you let me talk woman?" Clint asked and Katie gave him a silent nod. "What I was going to say was that I'm not sorry for what happened in there, and I don't think that it was a mistake"

"Oh"

"Yeah, oh" Clint replied before bringing his lips back to hers.

"Banks are you—oh" a voice said and both Clint and Katie pulled apart to see Simmons and Fitz staring at them from the video intercom. "I told you there was something going on with those two" Simmons said. "you owe me twenty bucks"

"And this whole time I thought she had a crush on me" Leo replied with a shake of his head.

"Guys, was there something you needed?" Clint asked clearly anoyed with the interuption.

"Oh, right we have toys for you" Simmons said with a wide smile. "So come down when you're, um, finished" the video ended and Clint and Katie turned back to each other.

"I'm starting to feel like we're never going to finish" Katie replied placing her hands on Clint's chest.

"We will" Clint says and Katie meets his eyes. "Trust me" he gives her a quick peck before they turn to leave.

Clint and Katie walked into the command sector of the carrier to find Simmons and Fitz in what looked like a heated discussion.

"No, I made it so I get to pitch it" Leo says.

"Well it was my idea, so I get to pitch it" Jemma replies.

"How about somebody talk before we land!" Clint yelled and they both turned to them. "What do you have for us"

"Right, well I—" Leo said waking around to a case that sat on nearby table. "Have been developing a compound that was meant to cool the carriers engines when they over heat" he opened the case to reveal a gun. "And I thought maybe it could be helpful when dealing with humans who are overheating" he picked up the gun and handed it to Katie. "Merry Christmas"

"Thanks" Katie says taking the gun and slipping it into one of her holsters.

"We've also tailored a few of your arrows with the compound as well" Simmons says handing the arrows over to Clint. "So as far as preparing for the unpreparable, I would say you two are pretty prepared."

"Thanks guys" Katie said with a smile. "It was good seeing you again, and I'm sorry you were pulled from your own lives when you should be celebrating the holidays with your families"

"Actually I'd rather be here" Leo said with a shrug. "Who knows when I will set sights on the legendary Sparrow again"

"Don't worry, I'm sure we will see each other again" Katie replied.

"Well I hope so" Jemma said walking over to her. "I know you don't hug but—"the woman was shocked as Katie wrapped her arms around her in a hug. "At least that's what I thought"

"People change" Katie whispered.

"Be careful" Jemma whispered back before they pulled away. Jemma looked over to Clint. "And you better take care of her"

"Because if you don't you'll have me to deal with" Leo added and Clint looked over to him with an amused smirk.

"It so cute when the brain tries to act tough" Clint chuckled before looking over to Katie. "You ready?"

"Yeah" Katie replied before turning back to her old friends. "Alright, you guys have been awesome as always" she gave them a nod before heading for the door.

"I lied!" Leo called and Katie turned back. "I do like your short hair"

"Thank you Dip" Katie replied before turning and walking out.

Katie looked out of the side of the helicarrier. They were a couple of feet from the ground and would have to jump the rest of the way.

"Nervous?" Clint asked and Katie looked over to see the smirk on his face. "Or dare I say scared?"

"I'm fine" Katie replied turning back to look down. "I just don't like the idea of plummeting to the ground from such a high distance" she looked back over to Clint. "But other than that I'm good" she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and brought it to her ear. "Banks"

_"Where the hell are you?"_ Tony asked. _"I'm outside the grounds as we speak"_

"Well wait, we'll be there soon" Katie replied.

"_Soon isn't soon enough_" Tony replied before ending the call.

"Tony?" she looked down to her phone. "He hung up on me again!" she looked over to Clint. "We have to go"

"I'll go get the others" Clint says before going off to get their back up. Katie looked back down and sighed.

"Do not die you stupid bastard" she muttered.

She'd been in a hurry up until the point Clint told her it was go time. It was then that her palms got sweaty and her heart began racing.

"What?" she looked down. "Now?" Clint nodded as he walked over to her. "But don't we need to go over the plan again?"

"No, calm down, it'll be over before you know it" Clint says before looking back to the five man team Shield spared for this mission. "You guys good?" they all nodded and Clint turned back to Katie. "You good?"

"No" she replied honestly.

"Put your arms around me" Clint ordered and Katie looked up to him confused. "Trust me, just put your arms around me" Katie took a step toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He brought his arms around her as well.

"Bart, this is nice but I doubt a hug will hellllll—!"before she knew it Clint had tossed them from the plane. "I hate you so much right now!" Clint just laughed as he felt her grip around him tighten.

The moment Katie's feet touch the ground, she pulled away from Clint and punched him right in the arm.

"I can't believe you did that" Katie replied turning away from him. Clint strapped his parachute before going after her.

"It wasn't that bad Kat!" he called. They been walking when they spotted a house and suddenly heard the sound of gun fire.

"He didn't wait" Katie whispered as they ducked down. Clint turned to the other agents and signaled them to spread out.

"Kat stay close to me" Clint whispered. Katie nodded before following him toward the house. They both stay low as they headed for the house's entrance, when shots were fire from above. The jumped ducking from view. Clint turned to Katie who signaled that the shooter was on top of the house. Clint nodded before taking out his bow and arrow. Katie pointed her gun and shot a few distraction shots and when the shooter began shooting again, Clint eased out aimed and shot an arrow right into the man's chest causing him to fall from the roof.

"Nice shot" Katie said before standing and following Clint inside the house. They were walking when suddenly Clint's hand shot out pushing Katie to the wall. Katie turned to him to see him pressing a finger to his lips for her not to make a sound. She soon heard the sound of impending footsteps, before Clint shot out his arm close lining one of the Mandarin's men. "Now you're just showing off" Clint smirked over to her before stepping over the guy's body. "This place is big"

"We're not splitting up" Clint say as he continues his search.

"This place is too big, and splitting up—" Clint stops and turns to her giving her a look she knew meant that there was no room for discussion. "Fine we're not splitting up" Clint gives her a nod before turning and walking. They were halfway down a hallway when Katie heard something behind her. She placed a hand on Clint's back and he stopped and turned to her. Katie pointed behind her and Clint nodded before pushing her behind him. He took a few steps when suddenly something was thrown between them. Both turned to see the beeping ball before looking back up to each other. Katie jumped in one direction as Clint jumped in the other when the ball exploded.

Once again Katie's ears were ringing from the explosion. She rolled over onto her back trying to blink away the fuzziness in her head. There were footsteps coming toward her and she hoped that it was Clint. Those hopes were tarnished when the face of Eric Savin appeared above her.

"Aw shit" she muttered before finally blacking out.

_When you were sleeping, that's all you really wanted to do. But it would seem tonight Katie would be able to do that. She felt water splash onto her face and she jumped out of her bed to her feet. It was dark, and she tried wiping the water from her eyes. _

"_Whats—" she squinted her eyes trying to make out something in the darkness. "What's going on?" suddenly the lights flip on, brighter that she wanted at the moment. Martin took a step toward her and shook her his head. "Dad, what are you doing?" _

"_I told you to expect to be tested" Martin said folding his arms over his chest. "This was one of those moments and you failed" _

"_You threw water on my face, what was I supposed to do?" Katie asked annoyed. _

"_You were supposed to gain your composure, your instinct, quickly" Martin replied. "The majority of attacks will not be expected, and so you should be able to—" _

"_Let me guess, expect the unexpected" Katie said with a roll of her eyes. _

"_Yeah" Martin said before pointing to her bed. "Now get some sleep" _

"_Not sure I can now" Katie muttered before turning to her bed. She heard a swift movement behind her and she ducked her head before turning and grabbing her father's hand. _

"_Good" Martin says pulling from her grasp. "Now you can go to bed" he placed a kiss on her forehead before turning to leave. _

"Wake up!" a voice yelled and Katie's eyes snapped open. She looked around the unfamiliar room, before laying eyes to the man who seemed be chained up beside her. "No sleeping on the job" Tony said. Katie looked up to her own hands that were also cuffed some sort of metal table.

"I had a dream like this once" Katie said before looking over to Tony. "You were there too and you had a really annoying laugh" Tony gave a tired smirk. "My head hurts" a look of concern washed over his face as his eyes went to the blood that stained her head. "Did I hit my head again?"

"I think so" Tony said noticing her eyes starting to drift closed. "Hey, stay awake!" Katie's eyes flipped opened and looked over to him. "We need a plan, ok?"

"There's only one plan" a voice speaks and they both turned to see Maya Hansen. "Good morning Katie"

"You weren't in my dream" Katie muttered pulling at the cuffs. "Where's agent Barton?"

"Oh, your boyfriend?" Maya asked. "We've put him someplace out of harm's way"

"If you've hurt him, I think you should know that I will kill you" Katie replied and Maya began chuckling.

"You know when I first met you, I saw so much of myself in you" Maya said with a smile. "You were smart, and a strong woman and—"

"You're a murdering psychopath, so please never compare yourself to me" Katie said.

"You don't understand what this is, what we're doing" Maya replies. "What I've done is single handedly developed the greatest advancement in technology since penicillin" the woman stood to her feet and walked over to them. "Seeing the Extremis soldiers in action... how they utterly decimate any adversary put in front of them" she smiles as she brings her eyes to Katie. "That was my victory." She turns to Tony. "Your suits of power armor are a nice fad, Tony, but now... it's Extremis that's going to pave the way to the future."

"Did you hook up with a lot of crazy chicks back in the day?" Katie asked looking over to Tony who shrugged.

"Hey it was New Year's Eve 1999, she was hot, I was me" Tony said and Katie shook her head. "Trust me I'm ashamed"

"You should be"

"Hey!" Maya interrupted. "Is now really the moment you two want to banter back and forth"

"Well your talking is putting me to sleep and since I'm probably fighting a concussion that's not really a good thing" Katie replied. "Your miracle drug is killing people Maya, don't you see that?!"

"It's practically stable" Maya argues.

"And I'm telling you it isn't!" Tony snapped. " I'm on the streets people are going bang painting the walls"

"Then help me fix it" Maya says holding up a card with the words, "_you know who I am_" on it. "That's why you're here" she looked over to Katie. "Why you're both here" she turned the card to reveal an equation Tony had written years ago.

"Did I do that?" Tony asked and Maya looked over to him confused. "I remembered the night, but not the morning"

"What—"

"What happened to you?" Tony asked. "You used to have a moral compass, you used to want to help people" he sighed. "I get to wake up every morning with a person who still has their soul" he looks over to Katie whose eyes are drifting close. "Eyes open kitten for the love of god!" Katie's eyes snap open and look over to him.

"You guys and these long winded speeches are literally going to kill me" Katie says pulling at the zip ties that's holding her in place.

"Get us out of here" Tony says turning back to Maya. "C'mon get us out of here" Maya just looks to him disdainfully before turning and walking away.

"You know what my old man use to say to me" a voice says and they look over to see Aldrich Killian walking down the stairs.

"No good story starts like that" Katie mutters and Aldrich smiles over to her.

"He used to say the early bird gets the worm" Aldrich says looking between the two.

"You're not still pissed about Switzerland are you?" Tony asked and Katie looked over to him. "We had a deal, he was a huge dork, I was a dick, I was assuming this was payback"

"I'm glad I didn't meet you in your formative years" Katie says with a shake of her head. "I probably would've kicked your ass" she turns back to Killian. "There's still a chance I might kick yours"

"You know you haven't changed one bit Katherine" Killian says looking over to her. "Still the spitfire, I spit fire too just differently" he runs a finger across her cheek. "Maybe I'll show you one day"

"Tony it's touching me make it stop" Katie yells sarcastically. Killian simply laughs before turning back to Tony.

"And for you information, no I'm not pissed at you" Killian replied. "Actually I want to thank you, you've give me the greatest gift anyone has ever give me" he smiles widely. "Desperation. If you think back to Switzerland, you said you'd meet on the rooftop, right? Well, for the first twenty minutes, I actually thought you'd show up."

"Kill me" Katie says before looking over to Tony. "This story is going to be long winded and by the end of it, I'll probably be dead, so just put me out of my misery" she turns back to Killian. "Let me guess, mean ole Stark lied, didn't come talk to you on the roof" she shook her head. "First off no one meets people on roofs to make business deals, that was your own fault for believing him"

"Well that's true" Tony says with a nod.

"Maybe, but as I stood there on the edge of the roof as fireworks explode overhead, I had a thought that would guide meme for years to come" Killian continues.

"Was it to jump, because at this point that's the only idea of yours that I could stand behind" Katie replies.

"I should bring you to all my hostage situations" Tony says and Katie looks over to him. "You're very entertaining"

"Anonymity!" Killian yelled getting their attention back. "How do you think AIM was really able to become a major factor in the field of technological sciences?"

"You bastard" Katie says realizing what he'd been doing. "You've been selling weapons to terrorists" she shook her head. "That's how you got in cahoots with Ten Rings"

"Well sort of, I wouldn't put an actual terrorist on television, what kind of guy do you think I am?" Killian asked.

"An actor" Tony says and Katie looks over to him. "He created a terrorist"

"And all the while we were developing some of the most ground breaking bio-tech research on the planet" Killian said with a smile before looking over to Tony. "Well since that big guy with a hammer fell out of the sky subtlety has kind of had it's day"

"So what's up for you and your world?" Tony asked.

"Well" Killian says walking over to the case he'd brought in with him. "I wanted to repay you the same gift that you so graciously gave me" Killian pulled something from the case before tossing three metal balls to the floor. Soon a holographic image of Pepper strapped to a table appeared. "Desperation"

"Not a good move" Katie says glaring over to the man before turning back to the image of Pepper whose body is glowing red. He'd injected her with Extremis and it was obvious that her body was taking it well.

"Now I don't know if you can tell, but the body is debating accepting extremis or just giving up" Killian taunted. "And if it gives up I have to say the detonation is quite spectacular" Katie looks over to Tony who seems to be struggling to stay calm. "But until that moment it's quite painful" he stands to his feet and walks over to Katie. "That was supposed to be you, you know?" he shakes his head. "You're supposed be dead right now and now that you're not you have a friend of mine freaking out"

"So Adam works for you?" Katie asked. "Did you send him to find me, to kill me?"

"Well no, not at first" Killian replies. "You were meant to be used against him" he nudges a head toward Tony. "But you just couldn't get past those morals of yours, hell I even had a man on the inside, but I guess he was too much of an asshole to recruit anybody"

"What are you—" Katie stops a past conversation coming back to her.

"_I get it, but I think my intelligence shouldn't be wasted on developing some novel robotics" James says with a shrug. "Which is why I've decided to focus on something new, something I think SI will greatly benefit from" _

"_Oh really?" Katie replied folding her arms over her chest. "And what is that?" _

"_Genetics" James says. "I mean SI spends all this money focusing on improving technology when it should be focusing on improving us, the people, I think I've found something that could be a real breakthrough in science, medicine" _

"James" Katie mutters looking over to Tony. "James Scott, your Creative Director"

"How do you think I got that meeting with Pepper?" Killian asks. "Adam told me loads about you though. I hear your dads go way back"

"Shut the hell up!" Katie snapped pulling from the zip ties. "Tell your friend Adam that I'm coming for him and when I do he better hope he got an extra dose of extremis" Killian laughs before turning to Tony.

"We haven't even talked salary yet" he grabs Tony around the neck. "What kind of perk package you thinking"

"Let him go you son of a bitch!" Katie snaps pulling at the ties around her wrists.

"Let him go!" Maya says and Killian release Tony to turn to her to see her holding a syringe to her neck.

"Maya, what are you doing?" Killian asked.

"1200 ccs, a dosage this high, I'm dead" Maya replies. "If I die Killian, what happens to your soldiers, what happens to your product?" she begins backing away. "What happens to you?" in one swift move Killian pulls out a gun and shoot her.

"The good news is" Killian says turning back to Katie and Tony. "A high level position has just opened up"

"You're a maniac" Tony says feeling the panic once again rising in his chest.

"No, I'm a visionary" Killian says walking up the stairs. "But I do own a manic, and he takes the stage tonight" and with that the man was gone.

"Tony" Katie says looking over to the man. She can see he's barely holding on after seeing Pepper in pain. "Tony, look we can still get out of this"

"How!" Tony snaps looking over to her. "Look at us, we're here tied to these things while Pepper's being tortured, so please enlighten me, how do we get out of this?"

Katie closes her eyes and tries to think. At this point its almost painful, but there has to be a way out of this. Suddenly it comes to her and she opens her eyes to look over to him.

"How much of my ideas about the suit did you take?" Katie asks and Tony looks over to her confused.

"Practically all of it" Tony replied.

"So then Mr. Stark call your suit" Katie says. Tony's eyes widen as he realizes what she means.

"Good thinking kitten" Tony says flexing his arm hoping the signal from the implant is making it to his suit. "I knew there was a reason I blackmailed you into being in my life"

"And here I was thinking it was because you were insane" Katie replies as a door opens and in walk two guys with guns. They walks over to them and Katie gives them a nod. "You're not here to talk us to death because your boss beat you to it" soon a beeping sound catches there attention and one of the guys turns to see a pink watch.

"Careful that belongs to a friend of mines" Tony says.

"You know someone who owns a pink watch?" Katie ask looking over to him. "Are we going to have to talk about some things later?" Tony turns back to the man whose shaking the watch.

"Careful you break it, you bought it" Tony says before the man drops the watch to the ground and steps on it."That wasn't mine it belonged to my friend's sister and because of that I'm going to kill you first" Tony says and the mean just laugh.

"What are you going to do, your zip lined to a bed?" The man asks.

"That!" Tony says opening his palms dramatically but nothing happens. He closes them and opens them again. "That!"

"Stop saying that" Katie whispers and he glares over to her before turning back to the men.

"You know what, I'm going to give you a chance to run" Tony says.

"If I were you I'd take it" Katie adds trying to help and the men just laugh.

"Here it comes" Tony says. "Three… four"

"Shut up" one of the guys says.

"ThreeTwoOne!" He rambles off and soon something comes crashing into the window. It's the suits arm that comes straight to Tony's arm. Katie uses the distraction to kick her legs up around one of the guy's neck. With a jerk of her legs she sends the man flying to the floor. "Kitten don't move!" Katie looks up to see Tony pointing the suit's palm at her and soon a laser shoot out breaking the zip ties. She falls to her feet and picking up one of the goon's dissuaded guns. She looks over to Tony who only has the hand and the leg from the suit.

"Please tell me you didn't mess up the code" Katie said looking over to her. "I specifically wrote—"

"Stop, I didn't mess up" Tony says looking up to the window. "The rest should be coming" they hear footsteps coming and turn toward the doors.

"Well we have company none the less" Katie says already aiming her gun. "Don't—"

"Die, I know" Tony says aiming his palm. "You too" And so as more men ran in Katie and Tony went on their way. Katie ducked down behind an overturned table, shooting ever so often before looking over to Tony who flew around with the suit's leg and arm.

"It seriously shouldn't take this long!" she called before turning and pulling the trigger once and again only to hear it click. "Damnit!" she tossed the gun aside as one of Killian's men ran over to her. She tossed her leg up kicking him in the stomach causing him to hunch over which she used as a chance to toss another kick right in his face, knocking him out. "That's right bit-" Katie was cut off by someone grabbing her from behind, wrapping an arm around her neck. She tried pulling free but whoever it was held on tight. A though came to Katie's mind and she lifted her leg before stomping hard into the man's foot causing him to scream in pain and jump back. Katie turned to him throwing a punch right to his face. She turned to see one of them picking up a gun and preparing to point it at Tony. "Behind you!" Tony kicked one of the goons before snatching his gun and turning it on the would be shooter.

"Honestly" the man said holding up his hands. "I hate working here, these people are so weird" he dropped his gun before running off. Tony turned to Katie who just fell back against the wall to catch her breath.

"I don't remember this being in the job description" Katie said looking over to him.

"Really?" he replied walking down to her. "I could've sworn it was under working on weekends and the proper dress for casual Fridays" Another piece to his suit flew onto his body startling him. "Well better late than never" he turned back to Katie. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah, I'm good" Katie replied pushing herself from the wall only to fall back to it. "I meant to do that" she took another deep breath before pushing herself up once again. "C'mon we have find Bart" Tony nodded before going to find a way out of their. Once outside more pieces to the suit came flying in.

"So legalos is here?" Tony asked and Katie glared over to him, finally getting a good look at the suit. It was dented and cracked.

"What the hell did you do to my suit?" Katie asked.

"Your suit?" Tony asked before reaching up to grab the face plate and putting it on. They hear something in the distance and look up to the sky to see something flying in the air.

"Is that the colonel?" Katie asked.

"I hope so" Tony replies.

"Well go find out" Katie says. Tony nods before getting in flying stance but nothing happens. "You do know you're still here, don't you?"

"I know" Tony muttered. "The suit isn't fully charged"

"Well that's just great" Katie said throwing her hands up in frustration before turning and walking off.

"Not my fault" Tony said following after her. Katie turned to him when he stopped.

"Rhodey, please tell me that was you in the suit" Tony said. "Damn, look meet me in the main house there's someone I want you to meet"

"It wasn't him?" Katie asked and Tony shook his head. "Maybe we could-" Katie suddenly felt dizzy and Tony grabbed her arm. "I'm fine"

"You're not fine" Tony says lifting his head at the sound of someone behind him. He lift his palm prepared to shoot.

"It's just me" Clint says as he and two other agent walk over a bit beat up themselves. It doesn't seem to matter, because the moment he sees Katie his attention is focused on her. "Kat what-" he notices the blood on her head. "What the hell happened?" he looked over to Tony angrily. "How could you let this happen?"

"Stop" Katie says pulling from his grasp. "He had nothing to do with it, and right now there's a hijacked iron patriot on its way to god knows where" she looks over to Tony. "What's in the main house?"

"Our fake terrorist"Tony says.

"Let's go" she said about to head to the house, but Clint grabs her. "What are you doing?"

"Getting you out of here" Clint replies. "You need to see a doctor"

"I'm good" she says before turning again only for him to grab her again. "Will you stop doing that!"

"He's right" Tony says and Katie turns a glare to him. "You did good, now let us handle it from here"

"C'mon" Clint says and Katie turns to him and shakes her head. "Kat-"

"I'll go, but you stay" Katie replies and she can see Clint about to argue. "They will need you and you know it"

"I'm not leaving you" Clint says bringing his hands to rest on her waist.

"I know" she replies before bringing her lips to his in a quick kiss. "You're going to find me and we are going to finish" he smiles down to her for a moment before turning to the agent behind him. "Jake, she's your responsibility now"

"Yes sir" the agent says with a nod.

"Just so you know, if anything happens to her while she's in your care I promise you I will do painful things to you" Clint says seriously. "Do you understand?"

"Uh, yes sir" the man said with a gulp.

"We gotta go Katniss" Tony says and Clint looks over to the man whose already walking toward the house. "Kitten thanks for the help"

"Any time" Katie called to him before turning back to Clint. "Go get this son of a bitch" Clint nods before pressing a kiss to her forehead before running after Tony. Katie turns back to the other two agents. "So, do one of you have a gun I could borrow?" both agents shared a look before turning back to her. "I'm totally trained... sort of"

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it. Thanks for reading and I'll try to post the next chapter soon.**

**Feed the author...**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I'm back with a new chapter for you. You know what to do!**

**READ IT. ENJOY IT. REVIEW IT.**

* * *

"_If you're just now tuning in, we've just been inform that the president seems to be doing extremely well after being kidnapped from what most of us believe was another "Lesson" by the the Mandarin" the reporter announced. "We're still not clear on the details, but we have been confirmed of the involvement of the scientifically based company's CEO Killian Aldrich" the woman's smile widened. "We've also been notified the end of this whole ordeal was due much in part with Iron Man AKA Tony Stark, and our own Iron Patriot, AKA Colonel James Rhodes. We will keep you up to date as we get more information" _

Katie clicked the off button on the remote turning off the television. She heard a light chuckle from the door and turned to see a familiar face.

"It was just getting to the good part" Bruce said walking in. "There's a guy who named a sandwich after them" he leaned over her to check the bandage on her head. "How are you feeling?"

"Sedated" Katie replied with and smiled and Bruce shook his head.

"Well you got a little handsy when you were brought in" Bruce said taking a seat in the chair beside her bed. "You punched an orderly"

"I wasn't told nor asked if I wanted to be brought to DC" Katie said folding her hands over her chest. "Plus I loathe hospitals"

"I know" Bruce sighed sitting back in his seat. "But you're here until your head CT comes back and I know there isn't any cranial damage"

"There probably isn't, I have a really hard head" Katie said and Bruce laughed lightly. There was a knock at the door and they both turned to see someone they didn't expect.

"Can I help you?" Bruce asked standing to his feet.

"I'm here to see Ms. Banks" the man said with a smile as he walked into the room. He held out a hand to Bruce. "I'm-"

"Alexander Pierce" Katie says looking over to the man with confusion. "I"m just not sure what you're doing here though"

"Well I came to congratulate you" Pierce said. "It has come to my attention that your involvement in some of our more-" he shook his head. "Interesting missions has lead to positive outcomes. Including this one with the Mandarin." Katie looked over to Bruce who looked as confused as she did. Pierce turned to Bruce. "Dr. Banner, do you think I could have a moment with Ms. Banks?"

"I don't think that's a good idea" Bruce replied. "She's supposed be taking it easy"

"I just want to talk" Pierce said holding up his hands in a surrender like gesture. He looked over to Katie and gave her an innocent smile.

"Bruce, it's ok" Katie said looking over to him. He gave her a hesitant look before nodding.

"Alright, I'm going to go see if Tony and Barton have arrived yet" Bruce said glancing once more to Pierce before turning and leaving.

"What's this about?" Katie asked and Alexander walked over taking the seat beside her bed.

"I think you have real promise Ms. Banks" Pierce said. "Promise that I think could be invaluable to Shield"

"Uh, I'm not sure if you're aware, but I've already been recruited and quit Shield" She replied.

"That hasn't stopped your involvement with Shield" Pierce said. "I just think that making you a full agent-"

"Stop" Katie says holding up her hands. "I know my involvement may be a little confusing, but I can come out and say it if that's what you need. I don't trust Shield and now that I know what I know there is no way that I would do that to myself again" Alexander nodded as he stood to his feet.

"Well you can't say I didn't try" the man replied. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you" he turned and head for the door before stopping and turning back to Katie. "Oh, I almost forgot, I wanted to let you know that Shield has found Adam Lumen Jr. and he is now in our custody" Katie's eyes widened as she sat up in the bed.

"That's great" Katie replied. "I need to talk to him"

"Well that's impossible" Pierce said bringing his hands to his pockets. "Only certified Shield personnel with the necessary clearence are allowed to see detainees"

"Are you kidding me?" Katie asked angrily. "This guy has tried to kill me on more than one occasion-"

"And it should give you some relief that he's no longer out there to do you any harm" Pierce replied before pulling out his cell phone. "I'm sorry, but I have a meeting that I really should be getting to" he looked back over to Katie. "Feel better soon" and with that the man turned and left the room.

Katie sat there for a moment and the feeling that something wasn't right just wouldn't shake her. She tossed the covers from the bed and stood to her feet. She didn't expect the slight dizziness, but after a few deep breaths she was fine.

"What are you doing?" a voice said from behind her. She turned to see Bruce. "You're supposed to stay in bed"

"Bruce, really I'm fine" Katie walked over to the closet that to her annoyance was empty. "Where the hell are my clothes?"

"Katie?" Bruce said walking over to her. "Did something happen?"

"Look, I just need to to get out of here and talk to Fury" Katie says turning to him. "I need clothes or a jacket or something" she took a misstep and Bruce leaned forward catching her. "I'm fine"

"No you're not" Bruce said leading her back to the bed. "I don't know what that guy said that got you so upset but whatever it is will have to wait until you're better"

"Bruce-"

"In what world would it be smart to argue with me?" Bruce asked and Katie smiled despite what she was feeling. "You need to stay in this bed until I clear you to go, ok?"

"Fine" Katie replied sliding back into the bed. "Even though I know I'm fine, I will do things your way"

"Good" Bruce said bring the covers back over her.

"Were Tony and Bart here?" Katie asked and Bruce nodded, but Katie noticed the slight expression change. "What?"

"He's going to have the arc removed from his chest" Bruce said and Katie looked back in shock. "He said it was time he stopped using it as a crutch"

"When?" Katie asked.

"Probably a couple of more hours" Bruce said. "Pepper's with him"

"Is she alright?" Katie asked knowing the last she seen of the woman she was battling the compound that was injected into her.

"Physically yes, but we still have to do a complete work up to see just what the extremis has done to her internally" Bruce said with a shake of his head. "You know what's weird is that with a couple of more years of tweaking extremis could've been great, revolutionary even, but now-"

"It's that one drug that makes people go boom" Katie said and Bruce nodded. She looked over to the door and Bruce followed her eyes.

"He wanted come up here, but I got him to see someone first to make sure he was ok" Bruce said and Katie nodded. "So you and Barton-"

"Too soon to explain" Katie replied with a yawn. "Sorry"

"Don't" Bruce said standing to his feet. "You should get some sleep, I'll let you know when his surgery gonna start"

"Thanks" Katie replied sliding back on the bed. She wanted to stay awake. To get just get out of this bed and demand answers, but her eyes were too heavy and ended up winning out in the end.

_Katie walked in the house hanging her jacket on the coat rack. She looked around but didn't see her dad. _

"_Dad, I'm home?" Katie called as she peeked in the living room, but still didn't spot him. "Dad?" she know she shouldn't be as nervous as she was beginning to feel, but they had a routine. She came home from school and he was there. Always. "Dad you home?!" she climbed up the stairs, and the moment her foot reached the top her father's voice could be heard. She moved toward it's sound which lead her just outside his office. _

"_No, no" her father spoke. "This is big, you understand that right" he sighed and Katie peeked inside the door that was cracked open. "This shakes the foundation" he was silent for a moment. "Yeah, I know what we have to do. I call you when it's time" he hung up the phone and turned toward the door. Katie quickly turned and moved down the hall. "Hey there darlin" Katie stopped and turned to him. _

"_Hey daddy" Katie replied with a smile. She noticed the slight frown that he wore. "Is everything alright?" _

"_Yeah" he replied with a nod, before pointing to her. "I have a task for you" Katie quirked an eyebrow. "You're going to need a bucket and scrubbing brush" he nodded toward the stairs. "Let's go" Katie sighed before following after her father. _

Katie opened her eyes to the dark hospital room. The first thing she noticed was the hand that was wrapped around her own. She looked over to see Clint who seemed to be asleep as he sat uncomfortably in the seat beside her. She smiled faintly and watched as he stirred before finally opening his eyes.

"Hey" he said his voice rough from sleep.

"Hey there" Katie replied and she felt him squeeze her hand. "You stop the bad guy?"

"Yeah" Clint said before leaning forward placing his face inches away from hers. He began running his fingers through her hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired" she said. "Bruce is keeping me drugged up" Clint chuckled as his hand rested on the side of her face. "Apparently sedation is how you deal with your more violent patients"

"I did hear you punched somebody" Clint said with a light chuckle. "I'm sure they deserved it"

"Flattery will get you everywhere Agent Barton" Katie said with a smile as Clint leaned in for a kiss. He stopped mere inches away from her lips when a knock came from the door. They both turned to the door to see Pepper with a bouquet of flowers.

"Sorry" she said. "I can-"

"No, come in." Katie said sitting up in her bed. "I'm really glad you're alright"

"I'm really glad you're alright" Pepper said walking in and placing the flowers on a nearby table. "Tony told me how you helped" Katie nodded. "You're always helping" Pepper gave the woman a nod and Katie turned to Clint and gave him a look he knew meant to disappear for a while.

"I'm going to find some coffee" Clint says standing to his feet. He placed a kiss on Katie's forehead before leaving the women alone. Pepper walked over and took his seat.

"I'm sorry" Pepper blurted out and Katie looked over to her confused.

"Pepper you have nothing to apologize for" Katie said with a shake of her head. "It was confusing, all of it" she sighed. "Me, Tony and how we came to be in each others lives and for a while it only seemed to make sense to him" she shrugged. "And it's understandable from outside looking in that it could look like something that it's not"

"You have to understand that I've known Tony a long time" Pepper says with a slight smile. "I've seen him at his best and I've seen him at his lowest. And I've seen him with people. He has only a hand full of friends and everyone else he keeps at arms length never letting them get close to him" she looked back up to Katie's eyes. "And then one day you broke down his firewall and the man I thought I knew was gone"

"Pepper-"

"You're right at first I didn't understand. And what I thought I understood I didn't like, and then you died" Pepper let out a long sigh. "And he finally talked to me in a way he's never talked to me and he told me things. He explained it to me" she smiled. "He told me that when he met you he felt he knew you and that rarely happens with him, he feels everyone has something to hide"

"I had something hide" Katie said with a light chuckle. "I wouldn't even tell him my last name"

"I think even he didn't quite understand it" Pepper replies. "But that's never stopped him before" both women chuckled. "You're his family now, he's somehow found a way to adopt you in his life and I'm ok with that" Pepper reached forward and took Katie's hand. "Thank you for helping him, for helping me"

"Any time" Katie replied giving the woman's hand a slight squeeze.

"Well I should probably get back down" Pepper says standing to his feet. "They're doing the surgery in the morning and he's kind of freaking out" she laughed. "He wanted to come to see you, but I threaten to withhold things and he saw things my way"

"I have a feeling I could learn a lot from you Ms. Potts" Katie said with a slight shake of her head.

"Ditto" Pepper says before heading to the door. "Oh-" she turned back to Katie. "You and Agent Barton, I want details" Katie laughed as she watched the woman turn and leave.

Evading Clint was not an easy thing to do, but Katie had experience moving without anyone knowing. It was the middle of night, and Clint was snuggled next to her in the hospital bed. She slowly eased from his grasp, only freezing when he stirred. When she was sure he was back to sleep she finally slipped from the bed to her feet. She leaned forward placing the lightest kiss to his forehead before turning grabbing her robe and a pair of sneakers and heading out into the hall. She was relieved to see that the hallways were barren letting her move about unnoticed. Katie navigated through the hospital until she found the room she was looking for. She cracked open the door to see Tony lying there still awake as he watched Pepper who was sleeping on the pull out couch beside him. He turned to Katie the moment she walked inside.

"Can't sleep?" Tony whispered and Katie nodded walking over to sit in the chair beside him. "Me either"

"So I heard the big news" Katie said looking down to the glowing reactor in his chest. "You sure you want to do this?"

"I am" Tony replied. "I think it's time I realize that I am not the suit" Katie nodded and he noticed a slight look in her eyes. "That's not why you're here though. What's up?"

"I-" Katie started but stopped not sure how much she should reveal. She shook her head before turning back to him. "Just wanted to see you before the big day" she stood to her feet before reaching over to give his hand a squeeze. She tried to pull back, but he wouldn't let her hand go. "Tony-"

"You're hiding something"

"I'm me Tony" she said with a smile. "I'm always hiding something" she tried to pull away but he would let her hand go. She let out a long sigh before sitting back down. "Don't worry about it"

"But I do" Tony said recognizing the uncertainty in her eyes. "What's going on Kitten?"

"Just let it go Tony" Katie replied finally slipping her hand free. "The less you know the better" she stood to her feet once again. She looked over to Pepper who still seemed to be fast asleep. "I think I'm going to upset a lot of people and I don't want any trouble for you"

"What do you mean trouble?" Tony asked sitting up in the bed. "What are you going to do?"

"Take a page from the book of Tony Stark" she replies with a smile before pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I'm sure you'll be proud" she gave him a wink before turning and walking out of the room.

"Not sure I'll like it though" Tony muttered.

Katie kept her head down as she walked down the halls of Shield's medical unit. She grabbed a pair of scrubs from a rack she'd passed before slipping into a room to change. Once changed she peeled the bandage from her head and moved her hair to cover the scar. She needed to get to the elevator, and so Katie stepped back into the hall. No one even spared a glance in her direction and she was glad. Once she reached the elevator, she stood there and waited for them to open. It wasn't until she heard the familiar voice of Clint that she got nervous.

"Excuse me" Clint said walking over to the nurses desk. "Where's Katherine Banks?" the nurse stood to her feet. "She not in her room"

"I haven't-" the woman scanned the halls before turning toward the opening elevators. Clint followed her eyes to see the woman step onto the elevator. It wasn't until she turned around that he saw her face.

"Kat?" Clint said already headed toward her. She placed a kiss on her palm before waving goodbye just as the elevator doors were sliding closed. Katie took a step back, feeling the doubt rise inside of her as she thought about what she was doing and what she was about to do. She rode the elevator up so many floors, wondering if this was the right decision. But there was something inside of her that wouldn't let her suspicions go. And it was that little voice that gave her the courage to step off of the elevator once the doors slid open. It was late and it was quiet, but Katie had no doubt that it would not stay that way for long. Katie moved swiftly, each step with purpose as she let her eyes scan the area. It wasn't until she found the door, that she stopped moving and started thinking once again.

"What are you doing?" she whispered to herself as she looked at the name on the door, that read "Director Fury" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before reaching forward and walking inside. The office was dark and empty. Katie simply headed for his desk before initiating his hologram computer. Once on, she easily bypassed his security measures before waking up his AI. She stood to her feet and walked around Fury's desk to stand in front of the hologram that appeared on the wall . "Show me where Adam Lumen Jr. is located?"

"I am unable to complete that order" The AI's female voice replied.

"Why not?" Katie asked.

"There is no Adam Lumen Jr. in any Shield files that I have access to" The AI replied. Katie folded her arms over her chest.

"How can there be no record-" and it suddenly hit her. There's only one reason there would be no file on Adam. Katie turned about to power down the system when something came to her and she stopped. "Tell me about Martin Chambers" she turned around and soon a picture of her father appeared.

"Martin Chambers, status deceases" the AI said. "Former level Level nine Shield Agent"

"Dad was with Shield?" Katie muttered as the AI continued.

"Agent Chambers was highly trained in both combat and intelligence, until July 1981 when he was deemed a traitor to the agency" Katie eyes widened as she took a step forward.

"Traitor?" Katie repeated. "What do you mean-" suddenly the screen shut off, actually everything shut off except for the lights that turned on. Katie looked around confused until the sound of footsteps-multiple footsteps caught her attention. She placed her hands behind her head just as Fury's door burst open and in came shield agents, all with guns pointed right at her. Katie didn't move, she knew not to, knowing that they were probably given the order to shoot her if she did. Soon Fury himself appeared from the agents, stepping forward not looking very happy.

"What the hell are you doing Banks?"

"Would you believe me if I said I was lost?" Katie jokes, but the director's expression remained unamused. "Tough room" the silence was broken by the ringing of the director's phone. He brought it to his ear.

"Fury" he answered. "Yes we have her" he closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't think that's nece-" he stopped as if to listen. "Well then tell the council-" there was a click and the director pulled the phone from his ear before looking over to Katie. "You've really done it this time Banks" he turned to one of the agents. "Prepare for transport"

"Are we going somewhere?" Katie asked and he turned back to her. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing" The director replied before signalling for the agents to grab her. "But I'm guessing we'll find out soon enough"

* * *

**A/N: Bim! Bam! Thank you Ma'am! Thanks for reading!**

**Feed the author...**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: OMG Just four reviews from the big one-oh-oh. I'd love you bunches if you made that dream of mines happen. As always...**

**Read it. Enjoy it. Review it!**

* * *

One week. One week and there was no word or whistle about anything concerning Katie. It was that reason that found a group of extraordinary individuals, minus a certain god of thunder, together once again in one of Shield's many briefing rooms. It was quiet, none of them having much to say to anyone that was currently in the room. They wanted-needed answers and there was only one person that could provide them. Soon the door slid open and in walked Director Fury who took note of the agitated faces of the Avengers. He walked to the head of the table where they all could see him.

"I know you're all-"

"Where is she?" Tony interrupted anger clearly in his voice. The director sighed turning to him. "Let's not pull this out way more than we have to shall we. Where is she?"

"It is believed that Ms. Banks has been compromised" The director said. They all found themselves in a state of shock and disbelief. "She was caught trying to access highly classified files that she has yet to explain why"

"Are you telling us that you think she's flipped?" Tony asked and the director gave him a nod. "Bullshit" Tony said standing to his feet and pounding a fist into the table.

"Tony, calm down" Natasha said and Tony cut his eyes to her before looking over to Clint who remained quiet.

"Barton" Tony said and Clint lifted his eyes to the man. "Say something, I can't be the only one who thinks this is a load of-"

"Tony at the moment it doesn't matter what you think" Fury replied. "This wouldn't be the first time someone turned out to be someone totally different, all you can do now is rest assured that it is being handled"

"What the hell does that mean?" Tony asked moving around the table to get the director. Bruce and Steve jumped to their feet to hold him back. "Are you hurting her you son of-" he tried pushing past the two men. "I swear to god if you're hurting her"

"The situation is being handled" The director says before turning and walking out of the room.

"Tony will just calm down" Bruce says pushing the man back to his seat. "Just sit down"

"How can you all be so calm with this?" Tony asked looking around to their faces. "It's not true, you know it's not true"

"Of course we do" Bruce said looking to their faces as well. "But going all crazy does not help her"

"Are we sure she can be helped?" Steve asked looking over to Clint and Natasha. "You two have been with Shield for a while, what happens in situations like these?"

"It varies" Natasha answered with a shake of her head. "The thing is all Shield agents, all assets when they are recruited, two things are acquired" she looked over to Clint who continued looking down to his hands. "They're asset level and their threat level"

"Their threat level?" Steve asked.

"Every Shield employee before they're hired, it is assessed how much damage they could cause in the event that they are compromised" Natasha said. "It allows for Shield to dictate how much information they are eligible to receive"

"Well what's Katie's threat level?" Bruce asked and Natasha sighed.

"Well Katie is highly intelligent, she's created most of the security measures Shield depends on, she has access to sensitive data at her own whim" Natasha said before looking over to Clint who shook his head. She sighed before turning back to the others. "Her threat level is ten"

"Of course it is" Tony muttered before rubbing his tired eyes. "Where do they take traitors who also are level ten threats?"

"The Black" Clint said finally speaking. Everyone turned to him as he slapped a palm to the table and stood to his feet and left.

"Ok, the black, doesn't sound like a day spa" Tony said looking back over to Natasha. "What exactly is it"

"Extreme level of security containment" Natasha said. "It's where Shield puts their bad bad guys"

"Where is it?" Tony asked and Natasha just shook her head.

"Why, are you going to go in there and get her out?" Steve asked looking down the table to Tony. Tony turned to him defiantly.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do actually, Capsicle" Tony replied before turning back to Natasha. "Where is it?"

"Tony you're not breaking her out, not until we know the complete truth" Steve replied and Tony's cut his eyes back to Steve.

"I know the truth, Katie is not a traitor." Tony said matter of factly. "Simple as that"

"Then why was she in Fury's office?" Steve asked. "What was she looking for on his computer?" "I don't know!" Tony snapped. "What I do know is that the last place she deserves to be is in some place called the black" he looked back over to Natasha. "Where is it?"

"I don't know" Natasha replied and she could see the anger wash over his face. "It's the truth, the black is a very sensitive operation that is need to know only" she shrugged. "I don't need to know"

"Yes you do!" Tony snapped jumping to his feet. "Right now, this situation, you need to know!"

"No Tony, I don't.' Natasha replied standing calmly. "I trust Shield, and their decisions and if they have reasonable cause-"

"Stop talking please" Tony said his hand held up. "There is no reasonable cause because she is not a traitor, and I am going to find her" and with that Tony turned and headed out.

Bruce, Steve and Natasha sat around the table for a moment in silence before Bruce stood to his feet.

"He's right" Bruce said. "Something about this just isn't right" he turned and ran to catch up to Tony. Steve turned to Natasha who was about to leave as well.

"Wait!" Steve said standing to his feet and walking over to her. "Do you really believe what you just said, that you think Katie is a traitor?"

"I don't know what to think" Natasha said with a shake of her head before turning and walking off.

Bruce ran up just as the elevators were about to close, slipping onto the elevator.

"I'm coming with you" Bruce said looking over to Tony. "Whatever is happening here is not because she's a traitor"

"I think it's because of whatever she was looking for on Nicky's computer" Tony said looking over to Bruce. "I need to find out where the black is"

"How exactly are you going to do that?" Bruce asked and Tony shrugged.

"Well I'm going to start by tearing up Shield's database for even a mention of this place"

Clint rode the elevator up to a floor he hadn't been in a long time. Ever since she left he'd really had no reason to. The doors slid open and appeared the land of the brains. Soon memories came flooding back.

_He saw her the moment the doors open, her eyes focused on her computer. He smiled as a devilish idea came to him. He walked over quietly, pressing a finger to his lips for the other techs not to say anything. He walked right behind her about to tap her shoulder. _

"_Don't do it, because it will not end well for you" Katie said not even looking over her shoulder. _

"_How the hell did you know I was here?" Clint said pushing the tech next to Katie from his seat, and sitting down. _

"_Your cologne" she replied as she continued typing away. "What are you doing in the land of brains?" _

"_I came down to see if you wanted to grab lunch" Clint said looking over her shoulder to her screen. It was a bunch of code and numbers that he didn't even recognize. _

"_Uh, I can't" she said still not sparing a glance which was beginning to annoy Clint. "Too busy" He narrowed his eyes before looking over to her computer and reaching forward turning it off. She gasped turning to him with wide eyes. "You better be glad I have that backed up" _

"_Good, so now you can eat?" Clint asked standing to his feet. He held out a hand to help her to her feet and she simply looked at it. "What is with you and hands?" _

"_What?" Katie asked standing to her feet without his help. "I just don't do hands" she walked past him and he turned following after her. _

"_You're one strange woman" Clint muttered. _

"_Hey, I'm not going if you're going to be calling me names" _

Clint's fist clench as a sudden urge of anger shot through him. It had been happening ever since they were informed that Katie was taken into custody. Everything in him needed to find her and right now he only had one idea. He stepped off of the elevator, walking past the lab techs until he found the one he was looking for.

"Justin" Clint said startling the young man who seemed to be in his own world. Justin Warhol, one of Shield's young and brightest turned with wide eyes to see Clint.

"Agent Barton?" the man asked obviously not expecting to see the man. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually there is" Clint said before taking a step back. "Come with me" the young man looked hesitant for a moment but stood knowing that not standing meant disobeying an order from a senior agent. Justin followed Clint back onto the elevator.

"Sir, can I ask what this is about?" Justin asked looking over to Clint who kept his eyes straight ahead.

"I'll explain everything in time" Clint said and it was the look on the archer's face that made the young lab tech very uneasy.

Director Fury had been pacing his office for what seemed like an eternity as he waited for Alexander to arrive. He still wasn't sure what was happening. Pierce was heading up the investigation into Banks, stating that he believed that Fury was too emotionally involved. Fury denied the allegations, but the Council sided with Pierce, and so for the past week Nick was left in the dark. A place he did not like to be when it came to his people. Soon there was a slight knock on the door before it opened revealing the person he'd wanted to see.

"Pierce" Fury greeted with a nod.

"Nick" the man replied with a smile as he walked over to shake his head. "I have to say I'm a little surprised you called this meeting so short notice, I hope you don't mind I can't stay long"

"You won't have to" The director replied. "I just wanted to know your status on Banks"

"Nick you know I can't discuss an open investigation, especially one as sensitive as this one" Pierce replied.

"What do you mean sensitive?" The director asked.

"C'mon Nick, you knew the questions that were going to come up when you brought her here" Pierce accused. "You knew there was always a chance that she could be working with the people who flipped her father all those years ago"

"There was never any solid evidence to back up those accusations" The director countered. "And what does that have to do with Banks, she didn't even know her father's connection to Shield"

"Or so she may want us to believe" Pierce replied. "You and I both know that if she was indeed trained by her father, that hiding the truth for this long wouldn't be impossible."

"Has she said anything yet?" Fury asked and Pierce just shook his head.

"She's strong willed and very determined" Pierce said before hearing his phone beep. He pulled it out and smiled at the screen. "But I have a remedy for that" he looked back up to the director. "Don't worry buddy, I'm sure all of this mess will be cleared up soon" Pierce gave Nick a pat on the shoulder. "Look just focus on Project Insight. I've emailed you some preliminary specs that I want you to take a look at and tell me what you think"

"Right" Fury said with a nod before watching the man turn and leave. The director stood there for a moment just staring at the door replaying the conversation they'd just had. He was being kept in the dark and he was going to have to find a way around that.

Natasha had went in search of Clint who for the past week had been, understandably, on edge. She's found him searching all over looking for Katie before the director appeared and informed them of what had happened. He didn't believe it, and his initial reaction was anger. But after the first couple of days he seemed unusually calmed and for some reason that only made her suspicious.

She was on the first floor of HQ when she noticed Alexander Pierce walking from the elevator. He walked over to a man who was surround by four agents. The man was slightly tall, and thin with thin brimmed glasses with his hair slicked down as if with mud.

"Doctor" Alexander said with a wide smile as he shook the man's hand. "Thank you for coming, how was your flight?"

"Long" The man said with a slight accent Natasha recognized as German. "Where shall I be working?"

"Oh, not here" Alexander said before glancing around and meeting eye with Natasha for only a second before she turning and walked off. He turned back to the doctor and gave him a nod before gesturing to the doors. "I had a meeting that's why I wanted you to meet me here, but your work will be done off site" the doctor nodded as he followed Alexander outside.

Bruce stood off to the side watching Tony trying and failing to gain access to Shield's files. He grumbled every time an error message appeared.

"I can't believe they blocked my access" Tony says as he continued.

"They probably figured after this, it was better to be safe than sorry" Bruce said as he looked up to the hologram. "Can you get around it?"

"I've been trying but Shield's hardware is-" he smiled softly as he lifted his head.

"What?" Bruce asked looking over to the man.

"I think this is Katie's" Tony said turning to Bruce. "It's too good to be anyone else's."

"So what are the chances of us hacking it?" Bruce asked and Tony let out a heavy side. "That's what I was afraid of" The doors to the lab slid ope and they both turned to see Natasha. Tony rolled his eyes before turning away from her.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"Have you had any luck locating the black?" Natasha asked and Tony turned to face her. It was strange, but he could've sworn that there was a slight look of fear in the woman's eyes. "Well have you?"

"No, not yet?" Tony asked. "Why, do you know something?"

The doors slid open once again and they all turned to see Clint and Justin who looked around to the faces in both confusion and fear.

"Who's this?" Tony asked looking over to the young lab tech.

"Justin Warhol" Clint introduced before turning to the young man. "Katie's protege" the young man's eyes widened at the mention of Katie's name. There'd been rumors swirling around that she was a traitor, he didn't believe it. He'd only worked with her for a couple of months trying to soak up just a fraction of her intelligence, but in that time nothing about her screamed traitor.

"Protege?" Bruce asked.

"Shield thought she was good" Clint said. "Really good, and in the event that something happened to her they wanted a back up" he looked over to Justin. "She was teaching him the ticks of her trade, at least up until she left"

"What is he doing here?" Tony asked.

"Because if this were any other situation Kat would be in this room and she'd be the one breaking down codes and whatever else hot computer nerds do." Clint turned to Justin. Since we don't have her, Justin is the next best thing"

"Sir, I think I'm a little confused" Justin said and all eyes went to him. "What exactly am I doing here?"

"Hey Justin!" Tony said and the young man turned to him. "Catch up, you're about to help us do a little B&E on Shield" Justin's eyes widen as he shook his head.

"Wha-what?" he asked turning back to Clint as he bagan backing away. "Are you insane, do you have any idea what you're asking me to do?"

"Yeah" Clint said grabbing the man's arm and pulling him back. "And I'm not asking you, I'm telling you that you're going to help us find Banks, do you understand?"

"Sir-"

"Hey kid" Tony said and Justin turned back to him. "Forget what you heard or what you think you know, she's innocent and right now we need to find her before it's too late" Justin turned to Clint who released his arm.

"Ok" Justin said after a moment of deep thought. "If you want me to find her, I need something, a starting point"

"We think she's in the black" Clint said and Justin shook his head. "What?"

"The black?" Justin asked. "That's a myth, there's no proof that it actually exists"

"Well myth's start from somewhere, that's what we need for you to find" Clint said before looking over to Tony. "We can't do this here, there's too many eyes"

"I have a place here" Tony said before taking out his cell phone. "I'll have Pepper get everything set up before we get there" Clint nodded before turning and noticing the strange look in Natasha eyes.

"Nat?" Clint asked taking a step forward. "What's up?" she met his eyes and sighed.

"I can't be apart of this" Natasha said and Clint nodded in understanding. She took a step closer to him. "But you should work fast. Pierce has brought in the Specialist" Clint's eyes widen and then that surge of anger erupts in him once again. "Barton-" Natasha places a hand on his arm. "I don't think you have a lot of time, so whatever you're doing has to be done quick" Clint nodded before the woman turned and left. Clint turned back to the others.

"What was that about?" Bruce asked and Clint didn't say anything for a moment. "Barton?" still nothing. Bruce shared a look with Tony who looked confused as well before both men walked over to the archer. "Barton!" Bruce said once again a little bit louder. Clint lifted his eyes to Bruce and Tony. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" Clint said before looking over to Tony. "Are we all set to go?" Tony nodded and without another word needed Clint grabbed Justin's arm and pulled him out the door.

"Should we be worried doc?"Tony asked as they headed for the door as well.

"I think he's practicing a lot of restraint at the moment" Bruce said as they stepped out of the lab. "I'm just not sure how much longer it's gonna hold up"

"So we should prepare for Robin Hood to go postal pretty soon?" Tony asked looking over to Bruce who just nodded.

There was a single drop of water the hit Katie's forehead for what seemed like hours. She'd been in the black for one whole week exactly. The first couple of days she spent in a dark room with no windows and no contact with anyone. It was a breaking measure, one she was all to aware of. Once she was pulled from the room, she was only taken to another when she was strapped to a chair and interrogated. She didn't say anything, which only got her a few blows to practically every part of her body. Today was different though. She could almost taste it in the air. And when he arrived she knew her suspicions were justified. She sat in a metal chair, her wrists clamped to the arms of the chair as her legs were clamped to it's legs. This was one chair her father never taught her how to escape. She bit down on the mouth guard that was jammed in between her teeth as she waited for the current sure of electricity to stop. Once it did, she was able to breathe again. She heard footsteps and soon appeared the face of the Specialist. No one knew his real name, no one wanted to know his real name. The Specialist was someone you avoided at all costs and here he was smiling at her.

"You know I have been doing this for a very long time" The Specialist's voice soothed as he slid a bony finger across Katie's cheek. "And I have never seen a woman of your-" his smile grew wider as his finger slid down her neck and headed for her chest. "Stature, with such self control." he looked back up to her eyes. "I have to say I am both impressed and intrigued" he leaned forward bringing his face beside her as he inhaled her hair loudly. "You have created a challenge for me my dear, and that is going to make this all the more fun" He stood up straight and clapped his hands. "Bring in the table" he looked back down to Katie. "For this next session I am going to test your tolerance to a more physical pain" he giggled a bit almost giddy at the thought. "Maybe I'll finally get to hear a scream from those pretty lips of yours" Katie turned her head slightly as she looked to the two guards who carried in the table.

"_Just two_" she thought before lazily turning back to the doctor who was already removing the metal clamps from her wrist. Somehow through the pain and buzzing that was going through her body, Katie found a small smirk. It would seem her plan was about to be put in motion. She looked back over to the guards and shook her head slightly. "_Just two"_

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh, all they sent was two guards...they must not know.  
**

**Feed the author... I'm wilting...wilting away ;)**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Ok, so spread your arms out wide and receive this virtual hug. You guys have no idea how syked I when I saw that I had received more than one hundred views. I would've posted this last night but work sort of drained me out, but here I am now. As always...wait, one more thing-(_Hurensohn= Son of a bitch!)..._Alright, now as always_..._**

**Read it. Enjoy it. Review it!**

* * *

There's no place like home...there's no place like home. Puncture...blood...pain. There's no place like home...there's no place like-. Katie bit down on her tongue to bring herself back to reality. She had a plan, and said plan failed the moment she underestimated the Specialist.

_She watched as his hands began unclasping her arm, the moment it was free she reached forward grabbing the man's neck and squeezing as hard as she could. She saw the two guard's raise their guns to her. _

"_Do not move or I promise to crush his wind pipe" Katie growled through clenched teeth. She turned her eyes to the man whose life she literally held in her hand. "Where is he?" _

"_Where is who exactly?" _

"_Adam Lumen Jr, I know he's here" Katie said before turning back to the guards. "Where is he!?" _

"_Thank you" The Specialist said and Katie turned back to him just as the syringe he must have pulled from his pocket was jammed into her thigh. In mere second everything was just gone. _

The Specialist had been at it for hours, a scalpel here, electroshock there. They were developing a sadistic pattern a torture. It was after the first couple of hours that Katie was simply just a body lying on a table. The light behind her eyes was gone as she removed herself from the situation. Now she just retreated to the world inside of her head. No pain...no torture. Just home.

It was the moment the Specialist had shocked her with a high voltage of electricity and gotten no reaction did he know something was wrong. He walked over to her shinning his flashlight into her eyes.

"We can't have that now" he said before giving her face a hard slap. "Wake up, wake-" he stopped just as he was about to slap her again, when an idea suddenly hit him. "Brilliant" he whispered looking back down to her eyes.

Of course Tony Stark had a place in nearly every, if not every city. His place in DC was big, of course, but also secluded. Inside Justin and Tony were both working tirelessly on their computers to find any information on the black's location. Bruce was off doing something, somewhere else because the room they were in was just way too stressful. After every failed attempt it seem anger and frustration grew in them all, but for Bruce that could manifest in an entirely different way that they just did not have time for.

"Anything?" Clint asked for the hundredth time or so it had seemed.

"Barton, I am going to kick you out like I did Bruce" Tony said as he swiped away on the hologram. "These things take time and-"

"We don't have time!" Clint snapped and both Tony and Justin looked over to him. "Look, right now the last thing we have is time so speed this shit up"

"You know something" Tony accused standing from his chair and walking over to the man. "What is it?" Clint shook his head. "Barton-"

"The Specialist was called in" Clint muttered and Tony quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm sorry, did you say a specialist was brought in?" Tony asked.

"No" Justin said and they turned to him. "The Specialist, capital "S" he shook his head. "I thought he was a myth too" Justin turned back to his screen and continued his search.

"Ok, who is this Specialist and what does he have to do with Katie?" Tony asked looking back to Clint.

"The Specialist is Shield's number one interrogations agent" Clint replied. "It's his specialty, hence the name" Clint shook his head at the thought. "The guy's some crazy doctor who was absolutely no soul, no morality, no-"

"I get it" Tony said holding up his hands to stop the words that just were not helping the situation. "So torture?" Clint nodded and Tony let out a long breath his hands clenched at his side. "Ok" he turned. "We're turning this up a notch Worhol" he walked back over to his holos. "I want her found"

"The thing is sir" Justin said looking over to Tony. "If "The Black" does exist I doubt it would just be lying in Shield's files" he looked back to Clint. "This is something only the big wigs would have knowledge of so it's them who would have to access it"

"Like Nicky" Tony said and Justin looked over Tony and nodded. "Then we get in, I implant a bug to hack into his computer and we're in"

"No, we're not in" Justin said with a shake of his head. "These files we've been looking into, why they were so easy to access is because they're relatively harmless. People like the director and Agent Pierce, their firewalls have firewalls wrapped in firewalls"

"Good thing I'm the master of firewalls" Tony said.

"No you're not" Justin countered. "The creator of the firewalls is the master"

"Katie?"

"Yeah" Justin said. "After she conquered your impenetrable firewall, she twisted it and molded it making it better and then she handed it to you" a smile came to Justin's face. "And then she made better than the best and handed it over to Shield"

"If she hated Shield so much, why would she do that?" Tony asked looking over to Justin before turning to Clint. "Why would she help them?"

"She wouldn't" Clint said. "If they needed something that secure, she'd make it seem like she was helping them, but she would also wonder what they hiding that they would need it"

"My curious kitten" Tony muttered as he ran a finger over his unshaven chin. "Mortal flaw or brilliance"

"Brilliance if she handed Shield a lock to a door they didn't want opened" Justin said turning back to his monitor.

"How is that brilliant?" Tony asked.

"Because you never create a lock with giving yourself a spare" Justin muttered gaining confused looks from Tony and Clint. Justin turned noticing the looks. "It means-"

"We know what it means" Clint said. "Why did you have to use an analogy like we're idiots"

"I wasn't-" he shook his head. "Well I did and I didn't" he looked back over to Clint. "That's how she said it" Justin said turning back to his computer. "She was big with analogies. But if I'm right, we won't have to hack into Shield"

"No, just hack in to Kitten" Tony said turning back to his own holo. "I think I would prefer Shield"

"Just do what you have to do to find her" Clint said. "The Specialist doesn't hold back punches"

Katie was pulled from the world in her head when she felt drops of water hit her eyes. She blinked trying to come back to the situation, even if deep down she didn't want to.

"There you are" The Specialist said looking down to her. "You can't go into shock right in the middle of our fun" he shined the flashlight in to her eyes. "You did give me an idea though." he turned off the light and brought his eyes to meet hers. "Your endurance is unprecedented and I think you would be perfect to be my second specimen" Katie only blinked in response, unable to form words, much less complete sentences. "There will be pain, but it would seem that you have no problem with pain" The Specialist looked over to see the light above the door flick on and he smiled. "Now all I have to do is convince the boss" he looked back down to Katie. "I'll be right back" The Specialist grabbed a towel and wiped off his hands as he headed out the door to see a familiar face. "Agent Pierce I-"

"Cut the crap" Pierce interrupted. "You called me in the middle of the night with some big idea, and it better be a good one"

"I believe it is" The Specialist replied. "I think Ms. Banks could be the perfect candidate for the treatment"

"Are you joking?" Pierce asked. "We're still figuring out the kinks with your current candidate"

"But I really think Ms. Banks may react better to the treatment" The Specialist replied. "And with her level of training-"

"Doctor, the only thing I want from that woman is answers!" Agent Pierce snapped. "I want to know what her father knew and then she's dead" he took a step toward the man. "Do not call me again until you have what I am asking for, do you understand?"

"Of course" The Specialist replied with a nod.

"Good" was all Pierce said before turning and turning away.

"I will not pass up this opportunity" the Specialist muttered before turning and pushing open the door. "My dear it would seem-" he stopped speechless when he walked over to see that table Katie was strapped to now empty. He looked around the room, until his eye lifted up to the ceiling to see an open vent grate. "Hurensohn!_" _He turned and walked back over to the door before pulling the alarm.

Katie crawled in the tight space of the vents, trying her best to keep her eyes open and her body moving. That was her hardest challenge at the moment. Keeping her body going when everything inside of her was protesting. She didn't know how long she'd been moving, but the moment she heard the alarms she knew she couldn't stop. The moment she did stop wasn't by choice. She'd reached forward her hand landing on a grate that seemed loose and before she knew it, she was falling. She hit concrete with a loud thud, pain shooting through her instantly. She laid there flat on her back until she heard a noise come from somewhere in the dark room. Katie turned her head squinting trying to make something out of the darkness, but she couldn't see anything. Soon the noise got closer and Katie knew just lying there on her back just wasn't an option and so she found just an ounce of strength that allowed her to make it to her feet. She began backing away hoping she was putting distance between her and the mystery sound, but that hope was crushed the moment her back hit something that wasn't a wall. She hesitated for a moment before finally turning around, the moment she did she felt a hand wrap around her neck and in one swift movement she was being pressed against the wall. She still couldn't see anything but she could feel a warm breath on her face.

"Who are you?" a deep rough voice growled.

"I'm nobody" Katie replied pulling at his hand, but he was strong. It was getting harder and harder to breathe and she knew soon she'd pass out. "Let me go" she ground out. "Please" the alarms stopped ringing and suddenly the lights came on, and Katie found a pair of blue eyes piercing through long dark locks of hair. They turned toward the door when they heard movement. "Please" he turned back to her. "Help me" he let out a growl before releasing his hand from her neck.

"Under the bed" he ordered. Katie looked over to the small bed that sat against the door. "Now!" he said and Katie quickly ran over sliding under the small space under the bed. She brought her knees up to her chest as she closed her eyes. She had no idea how the hell she was going to get out of this.

The next morning Steve found himself wandering aimlessly down the halls of Shield not sure what he should be doing. He had a meeting with the director, but that wasn't until hours later. He'd hadn't ran into the guys, but figured they were probably still trying to find Katie. Steve had mixed feelings about the entire situation. A part of him felt just as the others did. That the woman who fought side by side with him in New York couldn't possibly be fighting for the other side. But then there was the part of him that realized that he didn't know Katie that well, actually he probably knew less about her than any of the others. Steve had been deep in thought when he walked into Natasha.

"Oh, sorry" Steve said with a small smile.

"Thinking hard there Captain?" Natasha said. "Careful you may hurt yourself"

"Funny" Steve replied sarcastically. "So, is there any news on Katie?"

"Not that I know" Natasha replied. "But I'm not the one you should ask, I'm not apart of this rescue mission" Steve looked confused. Sure he'd noticed a very odd relationship between Katie and Natasha but he assumed it was just their way.

"I thought you two were friends?" Steve asked and Natasha restrained herself from rolling her eyes.

"This isn't about being friends, this is about the truth and at the moment I don't know what the truth is" Natasha said. "I need more than what I want to be true and more actual truth" she shook her head. "There's so much unknown with this entire situation"

"You're right" Steve said before nudging his head toward the elevator. "C'mon"

"Where?" Natasha asked following after the man.

"We're going to get answers" Steve replied as the elevator doors slid closed.

Back at Stark's DC penthouse, everyone was practically running on fumes. Justin and Tony were still sitting at their monitors moving slower than before. Clint sat reading through Shield files trying to keep his eyes open. The door swung open, but everyone was too tired to see who it was. "You guys have been at it all night?" Bruce asked walking in a laptop under his arm. "Have you guys found anything?"

"Not yet" Tony said lifting his head and rubbing his tired eyes. "Cracking Kat's computer is like trying to break down a brick wall with a spoon"

"At this point, I'm not sure what else to do" Justin said looking at the blinking red "ACCESS DENIED" message that appeared on his screen.

"I have her laptop" Bruce said holding up the laptop. "I didn't know you guys needed it"

"And you're just now telling us!" Tony snapped standing to his feet and walking over to pluck the laptop from his friend's hand. "Give me that!"

"Alright, so we have her laptop, do we have access to Shield's hard to reach files?" Clint asked and he and Justin walked over to hover over Tony's shoulder.

"Sure" Tony said as he typed. "If we can figure out her password" he typed in a few keys. "It's not kitten" he looked up to the guys. "C'mon throw out some ideas!"

She had the undeniable feeling that she was being watched. It was that moment that Katie realized that she had fallen asleep. She cracked open her eyes to once again see those blue eyes staring back at her. But now they seemed to have softened overnight. He pressed a finger to his lips for her to remain quiet. He held out a hand and Katie looked down to it for a moment before taking it and letting him pull her from beneath the bed. She stood to her feet the pain lessened and replaced with a nagging soreness.

"They will be back" he said and Katie looked over to him. "I think they're determined to tear this place apart to find you" she walked over to the door and peaked through the small peep hole. "What did you do?" she sighed turning back to him.

"Started asking questions" she replied. "What about you, what did you do to get in here?" he turned away from her.

"I-I don't know" he said quietly. "You have to go"

"Ok" Katie says turning back to look out the door. Once the coast seemed clear she knew this was her chance. She turned back to see him just standing there looking over to her. "Thanks, for your help" she grabbed the the door to open it but it was locked. "Damn" she turned back to the stranger. "It's locked" he walked over and she back away slightly, still a little wary of the man. "It has to be opened from the outside?" he gave her a nod. "Then it looks like this is going to get a little more rough" he turned looked back to her confused. "And I may need your help"

Fury looked up from his desk just as Steve and Natasha walked in. He let out an exasperated sigh as he dropped his pen and sat back in his chair.

"Director" Steve greeted with a nod.

"Captain Rodgers" The director said before looking over to Natasha. "I thought our meeting wasn't scheduled till later"

"We're here because we need answers" Steve said taking a step forward placing him in front of the director's desk. "About Katie"

"I already told you-"

"I know what you told us sir, but it's not enough" Steve replied. "You have to understand what you're asking. I mean you're asking me to believe that the woman who fought with me, whose work is part of the reason I'm here today fights for the other side" Steve shook his head. "Now I've been here and I've taken practically everything I've been given but if you want me behind you on this then I'm going to need more"

"I can't give you that" The director said as he stood to his feet.

"Sir-"

"I can't give it to you because I don't have it myself" The director said gaining confused looks from both Natasha and Steve. "Banks was here on my computer, but she was able to hide her tracks so we don't know what she was looking for"

"Then how can you accuse her of being a traitor?" Steve asked.

"Because of who her father was" Fury replied and Steve still didn't understand. "Martin Chambers was Katie's father and a former Shield agent" the director sighed. "He was the best of the best until he was accused of selling agency secrets and he was deemed a traitor"

"Was it true?" Steve asked.

"I don't know" The director said. "I was just a level five at the time and all I knew was that one day I had a partner and the next day he was a traitor"

"They think Katie's like her father?" Steve asked and the director didn't say anything. "Then why bring her here. I know you knew who her father was before you recruited her so why bring her here?"

"Because I wanted what you want right now!" The director snapped. "Answers Captain. And as long as she's been here I still don't have any, so please do not walk in here and demand something I can not give you"

"Then who can?" Steve demanded. The more he learned the more he believed that there was something else going on here and the lack of answers was only feeding into those thoughts.

"That I can not tell you" The director said sitting back down behind his desk. "Investigations concerning employees-"

"But she's not" Natasha said finally speaking. Fury and Steve turned to her. "She's not an employee, and I do not believe that she is a traitor, sir"

"Neither do I" The director sighed.

"Then why was she taken to the black?" Natasha asked and the director looked over to her and the look on his face was undeniable. He didn't know what she was talking about. "You don't know?" he didn't say anything as he turned away from their stares. "Sir-"

"Leave" The director ordered not turning back to him.

"But director-"

"Captain as the director of this agency you should know that when I say leave, that I want you to do just that!" Fury said cutting his eyes to Steve. "This is over, now go" Steve stood there for a moment before Natasha grabbed his arm and pulled her with him to the door.

"Something definitely isn't right" Steve said as they headed for the elevators. "Did you see his face, he had no idea what you were talking about"

"Moves are being made without his knowledge" Natasha said before pressing the button to the elevator. "That worries me"

"Good" Steve said and she looked over to him. "Well at least it shows that you have a soul" the doors slid open. "I was starting to have serious doubts there" they stepped onto the elevator and turned to the doors. "We should find the others"

"Yep" Natasha said before punching him hard in the grabbed his shoulder and stepped away. "You deserved that"

"Yeah" he said with a smile before turning back to the doors. "I did"

Tony sat in front of Katie's computer as another error message appeared. He angrily pushed the laptop away.

"This woman can not be that complicated" Tony said standing to his feet.

"Tony have you not being paying attention?" Bruce asked. "This woman maybe the most complicated person on the planet" he shook his head. "And that's coming from the guy with the rage monster inside of him"

"Let me try" Justin said taking Tony's seat and pulling Katie's laptop in front of him. "Tony's right, she's not that complicated, especially when it comes to this" Justin began typing away. "The greatest hiding spot is in plain sight" he stared at the screen for a moment when an idea popped into his head. "She wouldn't be that evil" he muttered as he typed in a work and suddenly gained access. "You evil little genius" he looked up to the guys. "I'm in"

"How the hell-" Tony walked over as they all crowded above the laptop. "What was the password?"

"Password" Justin said.

"Yeah, was it?" Tony asked looked down to the young man.

"Password" Justin said again.

"Right, what was it?" Tony asked clearly getting annoyed.

"Password!" Justin snapped turning to the billionaire. "Her password is the word "Password" ok?"

"Ok, chill mutchkin" Tony said patting the man's head as they turned back to the screen.

"Alright, is there anything about Shield or the black?" Clint asked as Justin began typing away.

"She has so many files, I don't-" Justin stopped when he saw something. "Interesting"

"What?" Bruce asked looking over his shoulder.

"No, there's a file labeled Pandora's Box" Justin said. "I wonder-" he clicked on the file and suddenly the screen seemed to be glitching. Letters and numbers rapidly moved over the screen until it just went black.

"What the hell did you do?" Tony asked just seconds before Shield's logo appeared on the screen

"_Welcome director"_ a voice said from the computer. "_How can I help you today?"_ The guys shared a look of surprise before turning back to the computer.

"Evil genius" Justin muttered before standing up and backing away. "What did I just do?" he looked over to the other. "Do you know what I just did, I could-" he shook his head. "I could end up in the black for this"

"Calm down" Clint said. "You're not going to end up in the black"

"I just accessed the director's personal files which is probably at the top of the list of rules that you're not supposed to break" Justin said getting more and more nervous with every passing second. "I was up for a promotion, and I was going ask out Stacey" He looked over to see eyes on him. "Why are you not as freaked out about this as I am?"

"Because I'm rich" Tony said hand on his chest, before turning to Clint. "He can kill you with an arrow, which not a lot of people can do" he pointed to Bruce. "And he has a hulk, which gets him out of pretty much anything." Tony turned sitting down and began typing away. "So I doubt this place is actually called the black" Tony began scanning the director's files. "Or maybe it is" they looked over his shoulder. "Operation. B.L.A.C.K"

"Location?" Clint asked and Tony typed away before a map appeared a dot in the center. Clint looked at it and smiled. "I'm coming Kat" he turned and headed for the door.

"Hey, wait!" Bruce called and Clint stopped and turned to them. "You can't just go in there, we need a plan"

"With all due respect Doc, this isn't my first rescue mission" Clint said before turning.

"But this is the first time you were rescuing someone from your own people" Tony said and Clint stopped once again. "This place, this black, it's Shield, the people who have your sworn allegiance, so you going in there, taking someone they call a traitor, what do you think that will make you?"

"I don't care what it makes me as long as I know she's alright!" Clint said. "If the people I've sworn my allegiance to could do this, take her and hurt her then they don't deserve my allegiance" they all stood there in silence for a moment.

"Good answer Katniss" Tony said with a clap of his hands. "Alright, let's go" Tony started walking toward the door.

"I thought you blew up all your suits?" Bruce asked and Tony just shook his head.

"Not all of them, what do you think I'm an idiot?" Tony called as he left the room.

"What the hell was that?" Clint asked looking over to Bruce.

"That was Tony's way of seeing if he could really count on you" Bruce said. "I think it was also his way to see how much you really care about her" Clint shook his head before turning and leaving as well.

"Uh, does that mean I can go now?" Justin asked and Bruce turned to him and shook his head. "But-" Bruce raised an eyebrow and Justin shut his mouth.

"We still have to figure out what she was looking for on Fury's computer" Bruce said nudging his head toward the computer. Justin simply sighed before walking over to Katie's laptop.

Katie's back was pressed against the wall as she watched the mystery man walk over to the door and bang loudly. Soon the a video feed appeared on the door from the other side. A man's face appeared.

"What do you want?" The guard asked.

"Isn't it time for my treatment?" The man asked.

"No treatment today, all prisoners are on lockdown until further notice" The guard replied.

"I need my treatment" the man growled throwing a fist to the door. "I need my treatment!" the man slammed his head into the door repeatedly. Katie heard a beeping sound followed by a click and soon the door was sliding open and in walked two of the guards. They walked toward the man, but Katie let out a whistle and they turned to her.

"You guys looking for me?" Katie asked. Both men reached for their guns, but before they could the mystery man tackled one while Katie kicked the other right in the gut. "You guys really need to travel in at least three, because two will always get their asses kicked" she threw a punch to his face. "Always" It didn't take long to knock the guards out, but when they finally did Katie found herself beyond exhausted.

"You're bleeding" the man said. Katie looked over to him to see his eyes on her shirt. She looked down to see the dark stains of blood.

"That's not from this fight" Katie replied as the memory of the Specialist flashed in her mind. He reached a hand toward her shirt, but Katie backed away.

"I just-" he shook his head. "I sorry, I shouldn't have"

"It's fine" Katie says. "After everything that's-" she shook her head. "I just don't want to be touched right now" The man nodded in understanding. Katie turned and walked over to the door, peeking into the empty hall. "I think now would be a good time to go" she looked back over to the man.

"Here" he said reaching down and snagging a security badge from one of the guards. "Take this, it's get you out of here" Katie took the key card and looked down to it before looking back over to the man.

"Come with me" she said. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling this was the last place this guy was supposed to be.

"You don't know why I'm here" he said shaking his head.

"Well apparently neither do you" Katie said taking a step toward him. "Look I can't explain it, but I just don't think you should be here"

"And I can't imagine myself anywhere else" he replied taking a step back. "You should go" Katie stood there for a moment in hesitation.

"_You can't help those who don't think they need help_"

It would seem once again her father's wise words were reigning truth. So she took a deep breath before turning and walking toward the door. She gave him one final glance and he gave her a slight nod before watching her disappear into the hall.

Katie walked down the halls as quickly as she could while avoiding all security cameras overhead. She froze in place the moment she heard voices and footsteps approaching. She looked around for a place to hide and her salvation came in the form of a door. She quickly ran over, using the key card to unlock it and stepped inside before she could be noticed. Katie looked out the peephole watching as the guards, their guns held firmly walk through the halls. Katie closed her eyes and turned resting her back on the door.

"How are you going to get out of here?" she muttered to herself.

"There is no way out" a voice said startling her. She opened her eyes to see a man lying on a cot, his back toward her. "This is the doorway to death, and once you step through it there's no going back" his voice, it sounded familiar. Katie took a single step forward but stopped when the man turned over giving him a good look at his face. Though it was badly scarred and swollen, Katie would recognize that face anywhere. "Ah, Ms. Chambers, I guess we're destined to see death together, just like our dads, huh?"

"I'm thinking you'll see death before I do Adam" Katie replied closing the distance between her and the man. "But first I have some questions"

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it. Soo... the word "Brainwashed" has been floating around. I wasn't planning on anything, but then that word just wouldn't let me go so maybe... just maybe there will be something. That is all my lawyer advises me to say at the moment. **

**You know what to do... Feed the author ;)**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I'm back and I have to tell you that after reading your reviews I am on cloud nine right now. I mean one of you guys offered me your soul, which I don't need at the moment, but I was flattered. Oh and yes some of your guys did guess who our mystery savior was, but I don't want to reveal too much too soon so I will leave it at that. As always...**

**READ IT. ENJOY IT. REVIEW IT.**

* * *

Restraint was one of the most important skills one should have in a very intense situation. Katie had to keep telling herself that, even after the third blow she'd thrown to Adam's face. In reality she was practicing extreme restraint, because if she wasn't he'd be dead by now.

Katie stood off to the side trying to catch her breath as she looked over to Adam who was lying on the floor laughing a bloody smile.

"Not the reaction I was going for" Katie said with a shake of her head. "Just answer the damn question" she walked over to him and grabbed a fist full of his shirt pulling him up. "The file, who sent you the file about me?" He just kept laughing and Katie shook her head before letting him go. She turned and walked toward the door at a loss of what she should do next. People usually told her what she needed to know after a couple hits to the face. Maybe he's in to sadomasochism.

"I can't believe you haven't seen it yet" Adam said and Katie turned to him in confusion. "Look at where you are right now?"

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked.

"C'mon Katie, it's been right in your face this whole time" Adam said turning his head to look up to the ceiling. "And you're here asking the wrong questions?"

"Well then what's the right question?" Katie asked looking down to him. "What should I be asking?" he turned and looked at her.

"How do you think my dad found your dad?" Adam asked and Katie didn't say anything. It was a question she used to asked, but just chucked it off to bad luck. "Who has the resources to find even those considered the best?" Katie still stood there confused until it hit her like a ton of bricks. "There you go" Adam said seeing the realization hit her.

"Your father-"

"Worked for Shield, just like your dear ole dad" Adam said turning back to the ceiling as Katie stood there in a state of momentary shock. Of all the things she expected him to say that wasn't one of them. "See, we're more alike than you think"

"Your father was not a Shield agent" Katie replied with a shake of her head. "He's a associated with crap load of terrorist organizations, and-"

"So was your dad" Adam said. "They were apart of a special team whose goal was to infiltrate some of the biggest and baddest terrorists out there and then bring them down. They were good, like really good and everything came up roses until your dad started wondering when the whole taking down process was supposed to happen"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that your dad realized what we're realizing today" Adam said. "The Shield our dads were working for, the Shield that's alive and kicking today isn't the Shield they want everyone to believe they are." he shook his head. "There's so much rooted secrets and corruption" he turned back to her. "Why do you think we're here?" he chuckled. "We're threatening to snatch that veil Shield has over everyone's eyes"

"I don't believe you" Katie said with a shake of her head.

"Yes you do" Adam replied. "It the reason you ran in the first place. It's the reason you're here and you know it"

"It makes no sense!" Katie snapped. "There's no way that something like this is happening and nobody knows about it" suddenly there was a beeping noise and Katie turned to the door. After a click the door came sliding open and appeared men with guns pointed right at her. The Specialist pushed his way to the front and smiled the moment he saw Katie.

"I should've known this is where you would be you naughty girl" The Specialist said walking over to her. "You ran out just when we were about to get to the fun part" he looked over his shoulder. "Take her to the lab" The guards moved forward, each grabbing one of Katie's arms as one followed behind them. The Specialist turned back to Adam who still lie on the floor. "What did you tell her?"

"The truth" Adam said once again showing his bloody teeth as he smiled. The Specialist looked him over and just gave a shake of his head.

"It's a pity that me and you won't have any quality time together" The Specialist said. "But I imagine you wouldn't hold as much of challenge as I would like" the man looked around the tiny room. "And I wouldn't get used to this suite ever, I've heard you're being moved soon" the Specialist just chuckled as he turned and left.

Natasha and Steve rode the elevator up to Tony's penthouse. Steve looked over to Natasha who looked as if she were deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Steve asked and Natasha looked over to him with a quirked eyebrow. "You have a look" she shook her head before turning back to the doors as the slid open. They stepped off to see Clint tossing a duffel bag over his shoulder. He looked up a bit surprised to see them, but surprise soon switched to suspicion.

"What are you doing here?" Clint asked dropping the bag to the floor.

"We're here to help" Steve said taking a step forward. "And from the looks of it, you guys have found something" Clint looked over to the man before looking over to Natasha.

"He's not going to tell us" Natasha said and Steve looked over to her. "He doesn't trust our motives" Steve turned back to Clint who didn't deny the allegations. "We should go"

"Wait" Steve said grabbing her arm before looking back over to Clint. "I get how this looks-"

"It looks like Shield sent Capsicle and the ninja to see what we were up to" Tony said just walking into the conversation.

"That's not what this is at all" Steve said glaring over to Tony after that accusation. "We thought about it, and we asked more questions that Shield can't seem to answer and it was all a little suspicious"

"The thing is it's always been suspicious Cap" Tony replied. "The moment they said Katie was a traitor it was suspicious, so excuse us for being on the offensive at your sudden change of heart"

"You ready?" Clint asked and Tony gave him a nod. Clint turned back to Steve and Natasha.

"Right now nothing makes any sense, and because of that I don't know who to trust" Clint said. "It's not personal"

"Seems personal to me" Natasha said before turning and pressing the elevator button. The doors slid open and she stepped inside. "You coming?" she said looking over to Steve. Steve glanced back to her before turning back to Tony and Clint.

"Back in New York, when I saw Adam take her-" Steve shook his head. "I hated myself for not being able to do anything" he looked back over to them. "I'm sorry I couldn't believe in her instantly like you guys could, but I'm here now and I'm offering to help" he looked back over to Natasha. "We're offering to help." Steve looked over to Tony and Clint. "We're still a team, and she's still apart of that team" Clint and Tony shared a look before turning back to the pair.

"No" Clint replied and Steve looked confused. "And it's not-" Clint sighed. "We're about to bite the hand that feeds us. This is us going against Shield for someone they've deemed a traitor" he shook his head. "And if, and it's a really big if, but if we're wrong-" Clint ran a hand over his head. "This is your lives we're talking about, your futures and you shouldn't do this if you aren't willing to risk it all"

"And you are?" Natasha asked stepping off of the elevator. "Are you willing to risk everything for one woman?" she walked over to him. "Like you said this is life, this is the future, are you willing to risk yours?" Clint looked at her for a moment and small smile crossed his face, which she didn't expect.

"I don't think I have much of either one of those without her, so yeah" Clint said before looking over to Steve. "You're free to join the party, but just know that hopping on this train has implications you may not be able to come back from"

"I need the truth" Steve replied. "And since Shield isn't talking, then I need to hear it from Katie" Clint nodded before turning back to Natasha.

"I'm not sure I can" Natasha said and Clint nodded.

"It's fine" he said understanding. Natasha had something with Shield she never thought in her entire life she would have. Stability. She couldn't risk it and he understood. "You still owe me though" she gave him a nod before turning and stepping onto the elevator once again.

"Are we done with this lifetime moment, because I for one am ready to get my kitten" Tony said before turning and heading for the elevator that lead to the roof.

"Don't call her that!" Clint called as he followed him. He looked over to Steve who was close behind. "You sure you want to do this, I mean you don't even have your Shield"

"Oh, yes he does" Tony said and both men look over to him. "I've been working on some things"

"I'm not sure I'm going to like this" Steve muttered.

Director Fury stormed off the elevator. He headed straight for Pierce's office ignoring the man's secretary who attempted to stop him. Fury walked inside just in time to see Pierce preparing to leave.

"Hey" Pierce said with a smile as he looked over to the man. "I'm starting to see more and more of you often these days, what's up?" Pierce's secretary rushes in. "It's ok Trudy, you can go" the woman nods before casting a glance to Fury before leaving. "What's up Nick?"

"Banks" The director said.

"I told you-"

"I know what you told me, but I'm just not sure why" The director said. "I've been informed that Banks has been taken to Operation B" Pierce doesn't say anything as he gathers papers on his desk and places them in his briefcase. "It's true isn't it?"

"I've already told you Nick, I can't talk about this to you" Pierce said before closing his laptop and walking around his desk. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting" he tried to move toward the door, but the director moved to block him.

"I was made to believe that B.L.A.C.K was for the extreme, not computer hackers" Nick said folding his arms over his chest.

"We have no idea what she was looking for or what she saw" Pierce replied. "Until we do she's to be considered a threat of the highest caliber until proven otherwise"

"Guilty until proven innocent" Fury said with a shake of his head. "And this whole time I thought we operated the other way around"

"This is why you're not in this and why you couldn't be involved with her father's case" Pierce replied with an accusing finger. "You're too emotionally involved with this woman just like you were too emotionally involved with Chambers to remain objective"

"My emotions have never effected my decision making" The director said. "I brought Banks here and I stand behind that decision, placing her in that dark hole will only create more distrust between us and her. She was an asset, and maybe just maybe she could've been more, but now-" Fury sighed loudly. "This didn't have to happen and you know it" And with that the director turned and headed for the door. "And I'll make sure the council knows it too" once he was gone Pierce sat on the edge of his desk and sighed.

"That's where you're wrong Nick" Pierce muttered to himself. "This did have to happen."

Bruce sat staring up to the hologram image of Katie as a child standing beside her father. It was the article about the science fair she had won, and for the life of him he couldn't tear his eyes away. There was something about the picture that he just couldn't let go. He began a search for Katie's father and soon an access denied message popped up.

"Justin, why would information on Katie's father be restricted?" Bruce asked looking over to the man who was still looking at Katie's laptop. When Bruce didn't get a reply he stood to his feet and walked over to see what had caught the man's attention. "Justin?"

"I know what she was looking for" Justin said. "She didn't do a complete wipe of the history and I was able to recover it" he looked over to Bruce. "She was looking for someone named Adam Lumen Junior. Ring any bells?"

"Yeah" Bruce said looking over to the screen. "He's the the son of the man who killed Katie's father" Bruce looked back over to the image on the hologram. "Why do I get the feeling we're missing some kind of connection here" he turned back to the laptop. "Ok, so I know she was looking for him, so why would she use Shield's database to find him when she had her own resources"

"She wouldn't unless she had a reason" Justin said. "She had to believe that Shield had something about him, that's the only reason she'd look"

"But how would she-" Bruce stopped when he remembered the man who visited her in the hospital. "Alexander Pierce" Bruce shook his head. "He showed up when she was in medical, talked to her" Bruce shook his head. "That's got to be it. He told her Shield had something on Adam, but he didn't tell her everything"

"Are you saying he wanted her to go snooping?" Justin asked. "Why would he do that?"

"I don't know" Bruce sighed trying to make sense of everything, but it wasn't happening. "I really don't know. Hopefully they find Katie in time and we can ask her ourselves"

Clint sat behind the wheel of a helicopter, owned by Tony of course. The Captain sat next to him as Tony flew ahead in the suit.

"There's something off about this" Steve said out of the blue and Clint glanced over to him. "Am I the only one who has doubts about this?"

"No" Clint said turning away. "This is Shield, this is us going against Shield." Clint shook his head. "But this is us saving Kat who I believe with everything I have inside of me isn't a traitor"

"I think you should head this one up" Steve said and Clint looked over to him. "I think it's only right"

"Thanks" Clint said with a nod.

"But if this turns around on us-"

"I know" Clint replies. He doesn't want to believe that there is a chance that he was fighting for nothing. He didn't want to believe that this woman who he'd grown to care so much about could've been fooling him this whole time. But he'd be a fool to ignore the fact that there was always a chance, no matter how small it was.

"Does it look like we're getting close?" Steve asked t Tony through the Com-link.

"If we are, I'm not seeing anything" Tony replied as he flew seeing nothing below them.

"You wouldn't" Clint said. "You're not going to just stumble upon a place that doesn't exist" Steve looked over to him. "It's gonna be underground"

"How are we going to find something that's underground?" Steve asked.

"That's where our metal friend comes in" Clint says.

"Oh, and so the hawk's claws come out" Tony says with a chuckle. "Thermal imaging is up and-" he looked down seeing something that looked like a person in the middle of nowhere. "I think I got something, follow me"

Katie was trying pull from the guard's grasp, but it was useless. She was caught. And there were way too many guns pointed at her for her to try to get away. She was pulled into a room, that held a lot more equipment than the last room she was in. She tried getting a good look at them, but she was being pushed and pulled until she was sitting in a chair. But it looked way to high tech to be just a chair. Soon restraints are clamped over her arms and legs and some sort of restraint is placed over her face.

"What is this!" Katie yelled her stomach turning with fear. Something bad was about to happen to her and there was nothing she could do to stop it. "What are you going to do!" None of them said a word, actually they pretended as if they didn't even hear a word she said. "Don't do this!"

"Ms. Banks you've been a very bad girl" a thick German accented voice sang, echoing throughout the lab. Katie's eyes look over to the Specialist who walks in shaking his head. "But you did prove to me that you are perfect"

"Perfect for what?" Katie asked and a smile grew on the man's face as he bent down leaning his face into hers. "What are you going to do to me?"

"For you my dear" The Specialist replied. "The correct question is what am I going to do for you?" he steps around her and she can no longer see him, but she can hear him. "Three years ago you worked on a project with John Hopkins making a big splash in the medical world" he chuckled. "Your theory that in the future man could in turn take control of their minds fully rather than just a percentage" Katie heard slight beeping and clicking, but she didn't know from where.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Katie snapped. Her heart was racing in her chest. He was toying with her, she knew it. "What are you going to do to me!"

"We used your theory to create our own version of it" The Specialist replied. "So in a way this was all made possible because of you" soon his face appeared in front of hers, so close she could smell his rotten breath. "It's kind of poetic don't you think, the creator coming face to face with her creation" he jammed the mouth guard into her mouth. "Now according to the other subject this is excruciating, but I have faith that you can take it" he gave her a pat on the head like a dog before once again disappearing from her line of sight. The only thing she could see what the digital clock that hung on the wall. She focused everything on that clock, making it a focal point to keep her from becoming hysterical, right now she needed to stay as calm as she could. Thought at this point she was shaking in her skin with fear. She always denied the feeling, but in this moment she admitted it to herself that she was afraid.

"Please!" she cried out as best she could with the mouth guard in her mouth. Katherine Banks didn't beg. She didn't plead. But in this moment, when the only thing she had was fear, it would seem the only thing she could do was plead. "Please, I'll do whatever you want, just don't do this" he appeared in front of her one again, an eyebrow cocked as if surprised. Even he didn't expect this. And in that moment as she looked into his eyes, she prayed that the man who was rumored to have no heart would prove her wrong. Those prayers must've went unheard as a slight chuckle escaped from his lips. That chuckled turned into a sadistic cackle that made Katie's skin crawl.

"Are you begging?" he asked only to burst out into an even deeper laughter. "I'm sorry" he says wiping away a pretend tear. "I did not expect that" he shook his head and once again she was left to stare at he clock.

The Specialist was initiating the program when he looked over to one of the guards who seemed to be listening to something through his com-link.

"What is it?" The Specialist asked and the guard looked over to him.

"There's been a breach" the guard said. "All prisoners are to be returned to their cells until it's cleared" the guard turned to Katie about to remove her restraints, when suddenly hands were around his chin and neck and before he knew what was was happening the Specialist had snapped his neck in one quick motion.

"This is my moment of genius and no one interrupts that" The Specialist said looking down to the dead guard before looking over to Katie. "Shall we continue my dear?"

The moment Clint, Steve and Tony stepped into the underground containment sector they knew that they'd been found out. If they didn't the flashing red lights and blaring siren was a bit of a clue. They found themselves on an elevator going all the way down.

"What's the plan?" Steve asked looking to Clint.

"We find Kat and get the hell out of here" Clint replied looking between the two men.

"This place is huge" Steve replied. "It's like finding a needle in a haystack" they both turned to Tony who'd been quiet. "Any ideas?"

"Yeah, which is why I'm tapping into the security footage right now" Tony said as Jarvis hacked the B.L.A.C.K's security system. "And... I'm in. Jarvis find my kitten" Tony watched as Jarvis scanned through numerous feeds of footage until it stopped on a video of Katie being pushed inside of a room by two guards.

"This is the last image of Katie, sir" Jarvis informed. "She has not left this room since"

"What is it Stark?" Clint asked.

"I think I know where she is" Tony said looking over to Clint. "She's in a room with no cameras" he noticed the look that crossed the archer's face. "We're going to find her and she's going to be alright"

"We don't know-"

"I do" Tony interrupted. "I know because she fight, always. She doesn't stop fighting." It was the reassurance they all needed. They needed to know that this wasn't for nothing. They needed to know that there was still hope. And so they turned back to the doors as they felt the elevator slowing down. "I think this is our stop" Tony moved in front of Clint and Steve just as the doors opened. As expected there were dozens of men with guns pointed in their direction. Steve held up his Shield a little higher and Clint gripped the bow and arrow in his hand. "Whoa, we just needed to borrow some sugar" Tony said before quickly lifting his hands and shooting out mini explosives that blew up instantly."Too easy" They used the temporary distraction to evade the guards.

"Lead the way Stark!" Clint yelled as he and Steve followed behind the man.

Alexander Pierce was sitting in the back of his car, when his cell phone rang. He looked down to the ID before bringing it to his ears.

"This is Pierce" he answered only to be told that there has been a breach in the B.L.A.C.K. "Who?" he shook his head. "Never mind, find Banks and get her out of there" Pierce ended the call angrily before looking up to his driver. He knew what this was, this was a rescue mission and his last loose thread was slipping out of his fingers. "Move this damn car!"

Katie heard commotion from outside the door and in that moment she had hope that she was going to be saved.

"Finally" The Specialist muttered. "I would brace yourself my dear" And before Katie could register what he had said she felt the electricity shoot through her entire body making it feel as if she were on fire. She let out a blood curdling scream that seem to take whatever strength she had out of her. Soon she just let the darkness take over.

_She could feel the wind in her hair as her father pushed her on the swing. She couldn't stop that laughter that spilled out of her mouth. _

"_Higher daddy!" she yelled as she saw her self moving closer and closer to the clouds but never quite making it. "Higher daddy, I wanna go higher" suddenly she didn't feel her father's hands on her back and the swing got further and further away from the clouds. She looked behind her to see her father walking away. "Daddy?!" Katie jumped from the swing and tried running after him, but just like the clouds he only got further away. He turned to her long enough to wave goodbye before he drifted away. "Daddy no!" _

_She heard a light clinking of something and turned to find herself standing in Tony's workshop. He was tinkering with something, but the moment she took a step toward him he looked over to her and smiled before dropping whatever was in his hand and turning around and walking away. "Tony!" she tried to run after him, but she could only run so far before realizing she would never reach him. He was leaving her. Suddenly Bruce, Steve, Natasha, Pepper, Thor appeared before her, all too far from her before they were all leaving her as well. All of her friends, all-_

"_Kat!" a familiar voice yelled and she turned immediately. She found herself now in the massive never ending halls of Shield HQ running trying to find him. "Kat where are you!" _

"_Clint!" she yelled turning down hall after hall of just nothing. "Clint, please!" she stopped no longer able to run. "Please don't-" tears filled her eyes as the realization of what was happening began to hit her. "Please don't leave me alone, please" she fell to the floor bringing her knees to her chest. "Please. please"she found herself repeating the word over and over again until she felt herself being pulled.  
_

Katie's eyes blinked open to lights flashing all around her. She turned her head to see a thin man lying on the floor with what looked like an arrow sticking from his chest.

"Kat?" a voice said and she turned to see a pair of greenest eyes she'd ever seen looking back at her. "Are you alright?" he was the last thing she heard before everything went black. Her last lucid thought was if she knew Mr. Green eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Uh-Oh. Hopefully Clint got to her in time before their could be any effects... but then again there has to be some effects, right? No one's that lucky. **

**PS: I got a review about my portrayal of Loki as a total villain , and I would agree, but we will see Loki again and maybe we'll see a different side of him. *wink wink***

**Feed the author...I like my reviews with chocolate and peanut butter (Best combination ever!) ;)**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Yes, two chapters in two days. And it's actually on the longer side and there is a reason for that that I'll explain at the end of this chapter. As always...**

**Read it. Enjoy it. Review it.**

* * *

It's a hard pill to swallow when you realize that rescuing someone doesn't necessarily mean saving them. That was the thought that replayed in Clint's mind as he stared at the white door. There was a woman on the other side that he just risked everything for and she hadn't even opened her eyes yet. He hadn't moved from this spot, leaning on the wall across from the door, since Bruce told him to leave her side while he checked her over.

"We need to call someone" Tony said and Clint looked over to had been a nervous wreck ever since he laid eyes on her. And now that they were back in DC and there was no change just made him even more nervous. "She needs a doctor who has drugs and technology to figure out what's wrong with her"

"We can't do that and you know it" Clint replied. "We just broke her out of a high level Shield prison, right now she and probably us are wanted fugitives"

" I don't care!" Tony snapped. "Shield wants to come at me then let them, but she's in there not waking up"

"You don't think I know that!" Clint snapped turning back to the door. "I'm the one who found her strapped to a chair-" he closed his eyes and sighed as the memory came back to him. It was a sight he wanted to forget, her sitting there as she was being electrocuted. He remember tearing the contraction off of her and pulling her into his arms. She only looked at him for a moment before she was just blacked out."How people do that?" he looked back over to Tony. "She has the biggest heart of anyone I've ever known and they hurt her like that"

Tony slid his fingers through his hair to calm himself. He too was finding it a little difficult to not storm into Shield and just start fucking shit up because of what they did to her.

"We need to call someone" Tony said again looking over to Clint. Clint opened his mouth to reply but the door opening stopped him. Both men stood a little straighter as Bruce walked out. They saw the look in his eyes and both took note of how his skin seemed to be light tint of green. "Bruce-" the doctor just held up a hand before moving past them. Clint and Tony shared a look before turning toward the man who was already out of sight. "I'll make sure we don't have a hulk problem"

"And I'll stay with her" Clint said before turning and going into the room.

"Bruce!" Tony called as he walked into the living room, but he spotted the man out on the balcony. He walked out to see the man breathing heavily. "You ok there big guy?"

"They tortured her" Bruce said gripping the edge of the balcony. "The entire time she was there it looks like" he opened his eyes and looked over to Tony. "Fresh and old wounds all over her-" he let out a deep breath as he turned back to let the wind blow over his face.

"You need to calm down buddy, alright" Tony said walking up beside him. "I get it, this is-" Tony gripped the edge of the balcony as well. "She didn't deserve this, but she's here now" he looks over to Bruce. "She's alright"

"I'm not sure" Bruce said with a shake of his head. "She didn't respond when I tried waking her up. Without knowing many volts-" he took another deep breath. "How many volts were shot through her, I can't even theorize the effects" he looked over to Tony. "We're going to have to wait until she wakes up to see what kind of damage was done" Tony simply nodded before turning back to the beautiful scenery before them. "Any word from Justin and Steve?"

"Nope" Tony replied.

"Should we be worried?" Bruce asked turning to Tony.

"Well if she doesn't wake up, Shield should be worried"

Katie was right where he left her, unmoving, her chest rising and falling ever so often. He sat in the chair beside her bed and took her hand. "Kat, c'mon you gotta wake up now, because this-" he dropped his head to the bed and kissed her fingers. "The not seeing your eyes or hearing your voice it's getting painful" he looked up to the rising and falling of her chest.

_Clint stood watching as Katie held the dart in her hand concentrating very hard on the target. He watched the slight rise and fall of her chest as she slow her breathing. She pulled back her wrist to shoot. _

"_Don't miss!" Clint shouted just as the dart flew from her fingers into the wall just above the board. She turned to him eyes wide. "Well you missed, I guess I win" she punched him in the arm. _

"_You suck" she said with a shake of her head before taking her seat beside him at the bar. "You're supposed to be helping me celebrate, not get your ass kicked" she grabbed her beer and took a small sip. "I can't believe it, me a Shield Laboratory Technician" she looked over to Clint. "We're officially coworkers, so that means no more making me run laps for being late to your dumbass class" _

"_Hey my class was not dumb" Clint replied. "And the fact that you were late to every class says more about you and less about me" _

"_Well I was never late, everyone else was just unnecessarily early" Katie replied before clinking her bottle against his. "So seasoned Agent what are some words of advice that you could give to a newbie like myself" _

"_Never look at Fury's eye patch" Clint said and Katie burst out laughing and he couldn't stop himself from laughing as well. "No I'm serious, don't look at it" _

"_Why?" Katie asked. _

"_Because you'll-" he couldn't stop laughing. "You'll turn into stone" they both just went into a fit of laughter. "Hey take the advice or leave it" she punched him in the shoulder. "Will you stop hitting me woman" _

"_No, c'mon seriously I'm kind of freaking out here" Katie said. _

"_Don't, you"re going to be fine" Clint said taking a swig from his bottle. _

"_And how do you know?" Katie asked and Clint turned to her. "Did your crystal ball tell you?" _

"_I don't need one" Clint replied pointing to his eyes. _

"_Oh, I forgot the hawkeye sees all" Katie said lightly chuckling. _

"_No, but really you're going to be fine" Clint said a bit seriously. "You were one of the top recruits, there's no way you could fail" _

"_Well thanks for that pressure Bart" Katie replied picking up her empty bottle. "And I'm out" she turned back to him. "And since bringing me out to celebrate was your idea" _

"_You know I find it a little sexist that you expect me to just buy all the drinks" Clint said and Katie just started laughing. "Maybe I would like to be wined and dined once in a while" _

"_That's not how our relationship works Bart" Katie said standing to her feet. _

"_Really, and how does our relationship work?" Clint asked swiveling his chair to turn to her. _

"_Well as your best friend-" _

"_You think you're my best friend?" Clint asked and Katie sent him a playful glare. "When did that happen?" _

"_Hey you're the one who followed me around like a lost puppy" Katie said. "I'm your best friend out of pity and if you want to keep it that way you should get me another beer" she began looking around the bar. "Now if you will excuse me I need to use the can" and with that she off in search of the bathroom. Clint shook his head before raising a hand to the bartender for two more beers. _

_After a while he turned in time to see her walking back over. He noticed something bawled up in her hand as she sat down. _

"_What's that?" that he said sliding over her beer. _

"_Oh" Katie said sliding the paper in her pocket. "It's nothing" she was not blatantly hiding it from him. _

"_Oh now you have to show me" Clint said reaching around her to her pocket. _

"_Bart, what are you-" she felt him grab the paper and sighed. " It's just a number" he looked down to the digits before looking over to her. "Some guy gave to me when I came out of the bathroom" _

"_What kind of a guy hits on women outside of the bathroom?" Clint asked tossing the paper over to her."Must be a loser" _

"_Well he can't be as bad as the women you hang around with" Katie said and Clint looked over to her confused. "Oh you're not the only one who sees all. I saw that barely legal blonde you were talking to before I got here" _

"_What are you trying to say?" Clint asked turning to her. _

"_I'm saying we shouldn't comment on each others love life because we're too involved in each others lives as is" Katie said grabbing her beer. _

"_That's highly doubtful since I barely know anything about you" Clint said taking a long swing from his bottle. _

"_Well you know more than anyone else" Katie said trying to get the top off her bottle before shoving it in front of Clint. "I mean you know I've never mastered the whole taking off bottle tops." Clint shook his head before using the bar to pop the lid of the bottle before handing it to her. "Thank you Bart" they fell into a silence just sipping from their bottles. _

"_You shouldn't call a guy who gave you his number outside of a bathroom" Clint said and Katie looked over to him. _

"_You shouldn't talk to girls who look like they just got out of study hall" Katie replied and Clint turned to her and held out his hand for her to shake. _

"_Deal" he said and Katie looked down to his hand. "Shake my hand" she shook her head before turning away from him. "You're so weird, just shake my hand" he started moving his hand toward her and she slid off of her stool. "Do not run because I'll catch you" _

"_You think so?" Katie asked already backing away. Clint took turned back to the bar tossing a couple of bills down before turning to see Katie just as she ran out the door. He smiled sliding off of his stool and running after her. _

Clint placed another kissing to her hand before dropping his his head.

"Kat, please-" his words were cut off. Not by his own free will, but by the hand he was just holding now wrapped around his throat cutting off his windpipe. "Kat, what-" her eyes snapped opened and she turned to him. "Stop!" he forcefully pulled her hand from his throat, before jumping to his feet coughing roughly. He looked up to see her jump to her feet as well her eyes still looking over to him. He saw the look in her eyes and she just looked lost. "Kat it's alright, you're safe" he slowly walked around the bed moving in closer to her. "You're not going to be hurt anymore" She didn't speak, but she let him get closer which he hoped was a sign that she was coming back to him. "It's alright" he reached out to touch her, but it was a move that turned out to be a very bad idea. Katie grabbed his arm before throwing a punch with her other. Clint quickly dodged it, before pulling from his grasp. She didn't stop as she threw another blow, that he ducked from. "Kat, stop it!" she threw a punch, but he grabbed her arm twisting it behind her back and pushing her to the wall. "It's...me" Clint said a bit out of breath. "It's me Kat, Bart"

"Let. Me. Go" she growled angrily.

"Not until you calm down!" Clint snapped before twirling her around to face him, but keeping keeping her arms pinned to her side. He looked into her eyes for a moment hoping she could just look at him and remember, but before he could say anything else her knee jerked up hitting him right in the groin. "Son of a-" he stumbled back and she used quickly moved around him out of the door. Katie ran trying to find a way out, but the place was huge. She turned down a hall into a living room, only to come face to face with two more men she didn't recognize.

"Kitten" Tony spoke and she turned about to head in the opposite direction. She froze when she saw the man from before standing there. "What the hell did you do to her Barton!"

"I didn't do anything" Clint replied keeping his eyes on Katie. "Doc, something's wrong"

"I'm seeing that" Bruce said slowly moving toward Katie. "Katie, do you know where you are right now?" she didn't say anything as she looked between the three strange men.

"She doesn't look like she knows much of anything right now" Tony said seeing the look of suspicion in her eyes as she looked between them. Suddenly the ding of the elevator caught all of their attention and they turned to see Natasha standing on the elevator. She looked up confused by what was happening, when Katie suddenly jumped over the couch and ran onto the elevator.

"Kat!" Clint called just as the elevator doors closed. They all ran to the elevator repeated pressing the button hoping for its return. "Doc, what the hell is going on?"

"What I was afraid of" Bruce said. "There seems to be some neurological damage. She doesn't know who we are" he shook his head. "Probably doesn't even know who she is"

"You think!" Tony snapped. "I can have Jarvis shut down the elevator"

"No" Clint said looking over to Tony. " A violent amnesic Katie is not someone you want alone on an elevator with Nat for an extended amount of time."

"Fine then I'm going for the stairs" Tony ran for the stairwell hoping to get to Katie before she could get out of the building.

"Doc, you think you can fix this?" Clint asked looking over to Bruce who just shrugged.

"I don't know the extent of the damage, I'll need a brain scan and a bunch of other tests" he shook his head. "None of which we can do here"

"Meaning we're going to have to take the fugitive we just rescued into the lions den?" Clint asked and Bruce nodded. "Let's worry about getting her out of this elevator before they kill each other" he continued pressing the elevator button. "Screw this I'm going for the stairs" he turned to Bruce. "Stay here in case it comes back up" Bruce nodded before watching the archer turn and run for the stairwell.

It wasn't a large elevator, but both women kept distance from one another, each having their back to the wall and their eyes on each other.

"Katie?" Natasha spoke breaking their growing awkward silence. She took a step toward her, but stopped the moment Katie's fist clenched at her side. "What did they do to you?" Katie turned her eyes to the doors and Natasha turned as well. "I can't let you leave this building" Katie turned back to her.

"You're going to stop me?" Katie asked and Natasha saw the woman's eyes darken with anger. "I guess I should say, are you going to try to stop me?" Natasha stood up straight knowing what was about to happen.

Alexander Pierce angrily threw his brief case on his desk. She was gone. Katherine Banks was just gone.

"Sir" His secretary spoke timidly. She could see that he was not in a good mood. "Uh sir-"

"Damnit Trudy, what!" Pierce demanded. "What do you want?"

"Sir, you have a conference call with the council" Trudy replied.

"I don't remember being told of any conference call" Pierce said.

"That's because it wasn't scheduled sir" She said both knowing the implications. The World Security Council would only gather unexpectedly like this for only important matters and he knew exactly what that matter was.

"Tell them I'll be there shortly" Pierce replied. Trudy nodded before turning and quickly leaving the office. Alexander turned closing his eyes and releasing a long and tired sigh. There was a knock on his door and he turned to see Agent Sitwell walk in. "Where is she?"

"Sir, security cameras picked up Stark, Barton, and Rodgers at the facility" Sitwell informed. "They have her, but we don't have their location"

"She's with Tony god damn Stark. The man lives on the television, find her and kill her before she can open her damn mouth" Pierce demanded.

"But sir-"

"No buts Sitwell, just get it done" Pierce replied. Sitwell nodded before leaving the office. "My life will not be ruined by some nosy bitch" the man muttered before straightening his tie before leaving to address the council.

Pierce took one final deep breath before walking into the to the conference room. He smiled and nodded to all the members of the council from their projections.

"Council lady and gentlemen, this is unexpected" Pierce said looking up to their images. "May I ask what this is about?"

"We are here because we believe there may have been some discrepancies into your investigation into Katherine Banks" Councilwoman Hawley said.

"Beg your pardon?" Pierce asked. "We've still not determined the extent to which Banks has been compromised"

"Well information has been brought to our attention" Councilman Yen says. And as if on cue Director Fury, along with Steve and Justin Worhol enter the conference room.

"Nick?" Pierce said looking over to the director. "What is this?"

"Mr. Worhol here has made a discovery that answers a lot of questions" The director says before turning to the young lab tech. "Mr. Worhol go ahead"

"Oh, uh-" Justin nervously takes a seat at the conference table before bringing up the files he'd discovered on Katie's laptop. "After going through the director's computer to find out what Ms. Banks was searching for we found this." Suddenly an access denied message appeared over the name Adam Lumen Jr. Justin looked over to Pierce. "She was looking for the man who tried to kill her in Shield's database, that's all. She wasn't digging for secrets or any information other than the location of this man"

"Which you told her about, correct?" Steve asked looking over to the man.

"Is that what she told you?" Pierce asked before turning back to the council. "This doesn't prove that she isn't a traitor"

"What does Agent Pierce?" Councilman Rockwell asked. "You've had ample time to build a case against this woman, do you have anything?"

"No, not at the moment, but-"

"Agent Pierce we were all hesitant to allow Ms. Bank to be recruited into this agency because of who her father was, but you along with Director Fury promised us that she could be a promising asset" Councilman Singh said. "And since she's been with us she has helped advance our security systems, along with numerous other technological advancements. We as agency can not afford to loose assets especially when they don't come along that often. So Agent Pierce do you have anything that should sway our opinions otherwise?"

"No" Pierce replied with a shake of his head.

"Then it is settled" Councilwoman Hawley said. "Those in favor of dropping all charges of treason against Katherine Banks, say I" the room echoed with the sound of "I's" "Agent Pierce release Ms. Banks, and director keep a better eye on your assets" and with that all their screens turned off and the council was gone.

"It's a relief isn't it?" Fury asked and Pierce looked over to him. "That we don't have a snake in our garden?" Pierce stood there for a moment before a smile came to his face.

"Yes it is" Pierce replied before looking over to Justin. "Good work young man" he turned toward the door and began to leave.

"I assume you'll be ordering Ms. Bank's release as soon as possible?" Fury asked and Pierce stopped dead in his tracks before turning his eyes to Steve.

"I don't believe that's necessary, is it Captain?" Pierce asked before turning and leaving. Steve turned to the director about to say something, but Fury simply held up a hand.

"I don't want to hear it" The director said before heading to the door. He held his hand on the handle and stopped. "She should be cleared to get medical attention" and with that the director left. Steve turned to Justin who wore a big smile.

"You think I"m going to get that promotion now?" Justin asked and Steve just shook his head before turning and leaving as well.

Tony didn't know how many more steps he could take. He long stopped running and was now just dragging his feet down each step. He looked behind him to see Clint, who had caught up to him and didn't look at all tired.

"You find them?" he asked and Tony shook his head when they suddenly heard a crash from somewhere. They looked up to the door in front of them before they both quickly ran out to see what was going on. The moment they did, they were hit with the sight of Katie and Natasha rolling around on the floor.

"We should stop this" Tony said not moving.

"Yeah we really should" Clint replied not making an effort either to stop the fight as well. Both men just stood there tilting their heads a bit as they watched the woman fight. It wasn't until Katie's fist collided with Natasha rib, and an audible crack was heard did they finally began moving. Clint ran grabbing Katie from on top of Natasha while Tony tried his best to hold the assassin back who seem to have fire in her eyes. "Kat-" Clint struggle to keep Katie in his grasp as she tried pulling free. "Calm down, we're your friends" she still tried to pull free. "Kat-"

"Will you stop calling me that!" Katie snapped before jerking her head back and hitting him in the nose. Clint's grasp on her loosened and she ran like a bat out of hell through the door to the stairwell.

"You alright?" Tony asked looking over to Clint who held his bloodied nose.

"Yeah" Clint replied removing his hands, giving them a good look at all the blood the gushed from his nostrils. "It's not broken"

"Sure looks like it is" Tony said with a shake of his head. "C'mon we have to catch her before she steps foot outside" he turned to Natasha who stood still heavily breathing. "You go up stairs and cool off"

"Stark-"

" I know you want to hurt her right now, but that's not her" Tony said. "That's someone they created in a lab" he looked over to Clint. "Let's go" and with that the men had ran back into the stair well to chase after Katie.

Katie ran as fast as her feet would take her. She didn't know where she was going, but all she knew was that she had run. She heard voices and footsteps from above her and knew that they were coming after her. She ran through the first door she saw hoping to find a quicker way out of her. She found herself in a long hallway, the sun shinning through the windows. The sounds behind her got louder and she began running again. There was nothing that was going to stop her. That's what she thought. She missed the wet floor sign that was stood in the hall and before she knew she slipped and fell her head hitting the floor with a thud.

Tony and Clint were running when Clint suddenly stopped holding up a hand toward Tony.

"Did you hear that?" Clint asked looking up to the man.

"Hear what?" Tony asked. Clint turned toward the door closest to them and opened it walking into the hallway. Tony followed behind him and both turned to see Katie lying on the floor.

"Kat!" Clint yelled before they both ran down the hall. The moment he reached her he dropped to his knees, and pulled her into her arms. "Kat, wake up" he shook her but she didn't move. He felt something wet in his hands and pulled his hand from under her head to see blood.

"No, no, no" Tony muttered with a shake of his head. He felt his heart ramming in his chest.

"Call Banner" Clint said looking up to Tony. "Stark now!"

It was the beeping that she heard first ,and the smell of antiseptic that hit her nose made her open her eyes. It was way too bright and she blinked her eyes a couple of times until it was bearable.

"I still don't think it was a good idea bringing her here" a voice spoke. "We just saved her from these people and here we are bringing her back"

"Tony, Steve said they cleared her" another voice spoke. "You know if we brought her anywhere else there'd be reporters all over the place to see the woman everyone thought was dead"

"I still don't like this"

"Nothing is going to happen to her" a third voice spoke. "I'm not letting anyone hurt her again"

Katie turned her head to see three men standing above her bed and heir eyes turned to meet hers.

"Hey there kitten" Tony spoke and Katie looked over to him before looking down to her wrists to see that she was handcuffed to the bed. "Sorry about that, but the last time you woke up you started beating up people" she turned back to him before looking over to the other men.

"How are you feeling?" Bruce asked walking over to look at her bandaged head. She didn't say anything and he looked down to her eyes. "Do you know who I am?"

"Just give her a minute" Clint said walking over to stand beside her. She looked over to him and he smiled. "Kat, it's alright, take your time" Katie looked between their face as they awaited for her to say something.

"I'm sorry" Katie said her voice barely above a whisper.

"Hey, kitten don't-" Tony touched her leg and she quickly drew them back. Tony looked over to Bruce. "I thought you said that there was minimal damage, that the fall put humpty dumpty back together again" he looked over to Katie. "No offense"

"Tony would you just-" Bruce said before looking back down to Katie. "Katie I need you to answer a couple of questions for me, could you do that?"

"No" she replied looking over to him. "Take these off" she lifted the cuffs. "Now"

"Kat-"

"Bart!" she snapped looking over to Clint. "Take these damn things off of me" he looked at her for a moment before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the keys.

"Barton" Bruce said warningly and Clint stopped. "Katie do you remember who we are?" Katie looked over to Bruce and sighed.

"Dr. Bruce Banner" she turned to Tony. "Anthony Stark" and then turned to Clint. "Clinton Barton" she shook her head. "Now will somebody take these damn cuffs off of me" she shook her head. "That bastard restrained me when he-" she closed her eyes and memories of the Specialist flooded back to her. "Please just take them off"

"What the hell are you waiting for Barton, take them off!" Tony snapped. Clint shot him a glare before unlocking the cuffs around Katie's wrist. "Better?" Katie nodded as she ran her hands over her wrist.

"Where am I?" Katie asked and they all shared a look before turning back to her. "What?"

"We're in Shield's Medical Bay" Bruce said and Katie's eyes went wide. She tried to stand from the bed, but Bruce only grabbed her. "It's ok, you're safe"

"The hell I am, these bastards put me in a dark hole and let their sick doctor do things to me" Katie said still trying to get out of the bed. "They're going to take me back"

"No" Clint says grabbing Katie. She turned to see the seriousness in her eyes. "No one is going to take you again, ok. They're going to have to come through me first"

"And me" Tony said with a nod.

"And me and the big guy" Bruce added. Katie looked to the faces of her heroes. "It's fine, you've been cleared"

"Cleared of what?" Katie asked looking over to Clint.

"You were accused of being a traitor to the agency" Clint said and Katie's eyes widened in confusion. "They thought you were stealing secrets from the director's computer"

"A traitor" Katie muttered. "Just like my father, huh?"

"Kat-"

"I don't want to be here" Katie said before looking over to Bruce. "Move me to another hospital or whatever, but I do not want to be here"

"Moving you is not an option" Bruce said shaking his head. "You've suffered some serious physical and neurological damage, and you're still at a very crucial stage of your recovery process. You have to stay here"

"He did something to me" Katie said. "I was strapped to this weird looking chair-" she shook her head. "It's all still a bit fuzzy, but I remember him saying he was going to do something to my mind" she looked over to Bruce.

"Your MRI came back clean, Barton must've found you before any permanent damage could be done" Bruce said. "The amnesia was the only side effect"

"And the extreme homicidal tendencies" Tony added and Katie turned to him. "You broke one of Natasha's ribs" Katie sighed falling back on the bed. "She's fine, a little bit of a bruised ego I think"

"We're still not sure what he was trying to accomplish" Bruce said. "This Specialist guy"

"He was trying to turn me into a puppet" Katie said with a shake of her head. "How long do I have to stay here?"

"At least two weeks" Bruce said and he saw the look in her eyes. "I know it seems like a long time, but it should be longer. I'm keeping you here at least until we know that there aren't any surprise side effects that could bite us in the ass later"

"So what now?" Tony asked looking over to Katie.

"I stay" Katie replied with a slight nod. "Until Dr. B gives me my walking papers"

"And then what?" Tony asks and Katie looks over to him. "I only ask because I have a good idea what you're going to do and I just want to verify before I try to talk you out of it"

"Tony you take people to the black that you don't want seen anymore" Katie said. "Somebody wants me gone, and here I am"

"Like I said-"

"I know you're going to try to protect me" Katie said looking over to Clint. "And you're going to be there to step in front of the bullets and put yourself in danger all to protect little ole me"

"Kat-"

"I started this fight" Katie said interrupting him again. "I'm not putting any of you in the middle of it"

"It's too late for that" Tony said and Katie turned back to him. "Whether you want to believe it or not you're apart of this team" he smiled a bit. "You're family, so you're not running, not again." Katie let out a sigh. "Promise me"

"Tony-"

"I know you keep your promises, so if you let the words come out of your mouth, I'll believe you" Tony said and Katie looked at him for a moment and just shook her head. "Damnit, just promise me!"

"Alright, that's enough" Bruce said walking over to Tony. "Let's just take this slow ok" he looked over to Katie. "Get some rest" she nodded and Bruce turned back Tony. "You should get some rest"

"I'm fine" Tony said his eyes still on Katie.

"You're not and I know Pepper's been blowing up your phone because she's called me" Bruce said. Tony shook his head before turning and leaving, Bruce right behind him.

"Bart, I can't just go back to the way things were" Katie said looking over to Clint. "This was supposed to be the end, and somebody went through a lot of trouble to make sure of it"

"I know" Clint said sitting on the edge of the bed. He brought his arms around her in a hug, bringing his mouth close to her ear. "Under the bed is a bag" he whispered. "There's clothes and passports" she pulled back meet his eyes and he just nodded. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you"

The next morning Tony stood on the elevator that lead up to Katie's floor with a stuffed kitten in his hands. The moment the doors slid open he notices Shield agents filled the halls. He dropped the stuffed animal and ran off the elevator towards Katie's room. He spotted Bruce and ran over.

"Bruce, what's going on?" Tony asked and Bruce turned to him.

"She's gone" Bruce replied and Tony's eyes widened as he turned and pushed his way into the empty room. "They snuck out"

"They?" Tony asked turning back to Bruce and the doctor just sighed. "That bastard tricked us"

"No, that bastard is protecting the woman that he loves" Bruce replied. "Tony I know you don't want to believe it, but clear or not someone wanted her gone and they're not just going to give up because she's no longer the traitor they made everyone believe she was" Tony just stormed out of the room and headed toward the elevator. "Tony!" Bruce ran back out to the hallway. "Tony don't do anything stupid!" Tony didn't say anything before stepping onto the elevator.

Katie and Clint sat on the bench inside the train station, both keeping their head's low as they wait for their train.

"Drink the coffee" Clint said moving the cup in her hands toward her mouth.

"I can't drink anymore coffee" Katie said tossing the cup in a nearby trash can.

"Well I need you to stay awake for the next couple of hours" Clint said turning to her. He pulled the cap over her head a little lower to hide the bandages underneath. "At least until I know that when you do close your eyes you're going to open them back up" he placed a hand on the side of her face. "I can't go through not seeing those eyes again" she leaned forward bringing her lips to his and after a moment she brought her forehead to rest on his.

"You should go" Katie muttered. "There's still time, you can go and just never look back"

"Why would I do that" Clint said bringing his eyes to meet hers. "Don't you get it, I'm not leaving you anymore and you're not leaving me. We're in this thing together"

"Even if it means going up against Shield?" Katie asked and she noticed the slight doubt in his eyes. "Because that where this is headed and I don't want you put you in the middle"

"_Train 125 to Boston now boarding" a v_oice called over the loud speaker.

Clint turned to Katie and brought his lips to hers in a fiery kiss, his hands moving around her pulling her closer to him.

"Bart-"

"We have a train to catch" Clint said standing to his feet. He threw her bag over his shoulder before turning to her and holding out his hand. "Lets go" Katie looked to his before up to his eyes. "I'm right here Kat, and I'm not leaving you" she smiled up to him before reaching out and taking his hand to standing to her feet. They walked out toward the doors toward their train. "Oh, I almost forgot" Clint reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone "Here" Katie reached over and took the cell. "I thought you might want this back" Katie looked down to the phone. "Don't worry there aren't any trackers in it" Katie powered on the phone and saw a dozens of voice messages. She played the first one and brought it to her ear. "So any idea where we should when we get to Boston?"

"Yeah" Katie said pulling the phone from her ear and turning to Clint. "I know a guy in Boston who owns a plane"

"We're going to need a plane?"

"Yeah, how else are we going to get to London?"

* * *

**A/N:London? Who's in London?...You know don't you? So like I said I made this chapter a little longer for a reason. We're going to be heading to The Dark World and since it's been a while since I've seen that movie, I'm going to have to do some major research. That means it might be a while before the next chapter. Please don't hate me or send voodoo curses my way because I promise to work as quickly as I can to get back to you guys. **

**Please don't be too upset with me because I still need you to feed the author ;)**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Ok, so maybe that wasn't a long wait, but I'm back and here's the start of our Dark World. As always...**

**Read it. Enjoy it. Review it.**

* * *

Running was always the easy part. There was really nothing to it. You kept your head down, used cash and never stayed anywhere too long. Katie was good at running, knew all the tricks of the trade. But this was the first time Katie was running with someone, which was totally new territory. And said someone was getting very annoying.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Clint asked and Katie shook her head before turning back to look out the window of the plane. She knew he only asked because he cared and he was a still a little nervous since she really was supposed to be in a hospital right now recovering. But she really wanted to put everything that had happened to her in the past couple of weeks just out of her mind. That meant ignoring the pain and trying forget the time she spent being tortured by a crazy person.

"Not if you keep asking me that" Katie replied. "I told you I'm fine and when I'm not I'll let you know" he watched her slide an arm over her stomach and knew that she really wasn't fine.

"You're a horrible liar" Clint said and Katie turned back to him.

"Actually I'm a fantastic liar" Katie replied with a small smile. "And fine I'm still a little sore and all the moving doesn't help, but I can deal"

"See this is why I wanted you to take it easy" Clint said bringing his arm around her. Katie sighed as she let him pull her closer to her. "We should not be going to London"

"Well Darcy called and said they're hitting a wall with finding the bridge and could use the help. And since I sort of promised that if they ever needed help I would there, this is me fulfilling that promise" Katie said lying her head on Clint's chest and closing her eyes. "Plus at the moment, us in our Bonnie and Clyde phase of our relationship, getting out of the country may be a good thing"

"And I agree, but I'm almost one hundred percent sure Dr. Foster has eyes on her" Clint replied his hand mindlessly sliding up and down Katie's arm. "The moment we make contact we're caught"

"Then we don't get caught" Katie said closing her eyes. Clint looked down to her and smile.

"You say that like it's going to be easy" Clint said running his fingers through her hair.

"Well it is Bart" Katie muttered as she nuzzled closer to him. "The only way to not get caught is to not get caught" Clint thought about her words for a moment before looking back down to her.

"That makes absolutely no sense" Clint said causing Katie to laugh.

Bruce still wasn't used to the whole being friends things so there were still some things he was trying to get a hold on. Being supportive was one of those things. That's why he accompanied Tony back to New York to the tower. Bruce rode the elevator up to Tony and Pepper's floor. Ever since Katie and Clint left the place was just quiet. Steve and Natasha stayed in DC where the Captain was going to be put to work for Shield. Tony was upset about it. After everything that happened he still had no answers and they were just going to go on as if nothing had happened.

"Bruce" Pepper greeted as the doors open. She was dressed and ready for work, a brief case in hand. "Good morning"

"Good morning" Bruce said walking over to the woman. He looked around in search of his friend, but didn't spot him. "Where's Tony?"

"Where else?" Pepper asked. "Down in his lab" she shook her head. "He didn't come up last night"

"He's worried about her" Bruce replied and Pepper nodded.

"I get it, I really do, but I sometimes I-" Pepper shook her head. "Would just like him to be as focused and attentive to me like he gets with her"

"Pepper-"

"I know he doesn't see her that way, but she has a hold on his heart" Pepper replied. "And I'm seeing how strong that hold is everyday" she met Bruce's eyes. "I should get to work" Bruce nodded before the woman moved around him to get on the elevator. Once she was gone Bruce turned and headed for the private elevator that lead to the lab.

Down in the lab Bruce saw Tony sitting at his work station working on a part to his suits. Bruce looked up to the holoscreen behind him to see Tony was still looking for Katie.

"Pepper said you didn't come up last night" Bruce said and Tony lifted his head.

"Brucey, nice of you to stop by" Tony said before looking back down to the part. "I'm kind of busy at the moment though"

"I can see that" Bruce said walking over to the hologram. "So I see you're not letting this go" Bruce looked over to him and then up to the screen. "You really should"

"Why?" Tony asked dropping his tools to the table. "Why should I let this go?" he shook his head. "I told her that I wasn't going to let her run again, that anything that came to her I would protect her from it"

"Is this really about her leaving, or her turning to Barton instead of you?" Bruce asked and Tony just shook his head before turning away. "She didn't feel safe and I can't blame her" Bruce sighed. "She was tortured and abused in a way no one should and by people she thought she could trust"

"But she didn't trust them" Tony said and Bruce looked over to see the man just as he picked up a stuffed kitten. "She never did, and I'm starting to think that's why she was targeted"

"You think she was targeted?" Bruce asked. "That's a little farfetched don't you think?"

"You said it yourself, someone wanted her to get caught on Fury's computer" Tony said. "And how things went down all fingers are pointing to this Alexander Pierce guy"

"But he's clean" Bruce said. "Warhol did a check and found nothing that would prove this guy isn't just some Agent"

"Well someone moved all the chest pieces to make sure she ended up right where she needed to be to be put in that hole" Tony said throwing down the stuffed animal. "And she's never going to come back until she finds out who that is"

"You still have a girlfriend you know and a life" Bruce said as if he needed to remind the man of the fact. "I get you want to help Katie, but she's not helpless and she wouldn't want you becoming obsessive about this" Bruce turned back to the screen and sighed. "You should do something with Pepper"

"Are you giving me relationship advice?" Tony asked and Bruce turned to him. "When is the last time you spoke Dr. Ross" Bruce simply shook his head. "Look that was a low blow-"

"Yeah it was" Bruce said heading for the elevator.

"Bruce stop, c'mon I'm sorry" Tony said catching up to the man. "You don't get it"

"Right, I don't get it" Bruce said turning back to the man. "Explain it to me Tony, why is she so important to you?"

"The truth?" Tony asked and Bruce nodded. "I don't really know" he shook his head. "She hacked my company and ever since then she's just been there." Tony looked over to Bruce who looked at him like he was crazy. "She gets me if that makes any sense. Now Pepper who I love dearly, Pepper accepts me, but she doesn't get me. Katie gets me and she understands the methods to my madness and she's the only person on the face of the planet who does" Tony still sees the look of confusion on Bruce's face. "Ok, look at it this way she sort of like the sister I never had"

"Ok, now it sort of makes sense" Bruce said with a nod . "But Tony, you're going to have to pull back on this. Right now we don't have any facts and we won't have any until someone makes another move"

"And then we catch them?" Tony asks.

"Yeah and then we catch them" Bruce agreed. "Now wasn't there something you wanted me to help you with?"

Katie felt a hand on her cheek and opened her eyes to see Clint looking down to her. She sat up now noticing that the plane was no longer moving.

"Looks like we're here" Clint said standing to his feet and helping Katie stand as well. They began walking off the plane when Clint informed Katie of the plan. "Alright so this is how it's going to go, we're going to find a place to stay then I'm going to find out who and where the eyes are on Foster"

"What do you mean you?" Katie asked looking over to him. "I'm coming with you"

"No, you're going to get some rest in an actual bed for more than a couple of hours" Clint said as they reached the street. He held a hand for a taxi.

"And you say I'm bossy" Katie scoffed. She looked up to see if he was being serious. "I'm coming with you"

"No you're not" Clint replied nonchalantly as the cab pulled up. The driver stepped out of the car. "Can you get the trunk?" Clint brought their bags to the trunk as Katie got into the back.

"Yes I am" Katie said as Clint stepped inside beside her. "We're a team remember?" she folded her arms over her chest. "That means we work together, not one person does the grunt work while the other sits and twist their thumbs"

"Scoping the place isn't grunt work, it's simple. Something that doesn't take two people." Clint said as the driver got back inside as well. "We're going to Meininger Hyde Park" Katie looked over to him confused. "I've been to London before"

"Long as we're not going to some place the compound would think to look for us" Katie replied. "When are we going to Jane's?" Katie asked hoping he would just realize she wasn't letting this go just because he was changing the subject.

"When I scope the place first, then I'll come back to get you" Clint said and Katie turned a glare to him. "You're beat and you're supposed to be taking it easy"

"Well then let me decide when it gets too much" Katie replied getting annoyed with Clint's sudden over protectiveness.

"I wouldn't have to if you gave yourself limits" Clint said. "You need someone to tell you when to take it easy and as your boyfriend-"

"You think you're my boyfriend?" Katie asked trying not to smile. It was the first time he'd said it and to be honest if they weren't in a disagreement at the moment she's sure she would've assaulted him in the back of that cab. Clint turned his eyes to her. "When then that happen?"she asked with a playful smirk.

"You think you're being funny?" Clint asked reaching an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. Katie brought her hands to rest on his chest. "You're not going" Katie looked at him for a moment and just knew this was one argument he wasn't going to let her win.

"Fine" Katie sighed with a shake of her head. "You win this one Barton"

"I'm serious" Clint says knowing that the one in front of him didn't just give in that easily. "This doesn't mean wait until I leave and then sneak out behind me because I will know" Clint and Katie just laughed. "Laugh all you want, but I'm serious" the smile that came to his face as he looked to her didn't help portray his seriousness.

"That's why it's so funny" Katie replied. "You can go scope out the place and I shall wait for your return"

"Promise me" Clint said and Katie narrowed her eyes to him.

"Why the hell is everyone wanting me to make promises all of sudden?" Katie asked with a shake of her head. "I'll stay put, just leave it at that"

"Then why can't you promise me?"

"You're doing that super annoying thing you do" Katie said placing her hand over his mouth. "That thing where you open your mouth and words come out. You don't do that the entire time we're together do you?" he moved her hand from his mouth.

"Sadly yes" Clint replied before placing a kiss on her head.

Later that evening Clint stood at the foot of the bed listening to the light snoring of the woman in the bed. He smiled as he walked over and sat beside her leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her forehead. He hovered above her for a moment before rolling his eyes.

"I know you're not sleep"Clint said and she didn't move. "You snore louder" Katie opened her eyes wide and punched him in the shoulder.

"I do not" Katie said and Clint just laughed.

"You're not leaving this room" he stated and Katie folded her arms over her chest.

"You can't just lock me in here" Katie said defiantly and Clint simply smiled. He was up to something and she knew it. "What's with that look?" Clint leaned forward bringing his lips to Katie's in a low sensual kiss and soon she forgot about everything in that moment. It's what usually happened when they kissed. The whole world could be collapsing in on itself and neither would even notice, because in this moment only two people existed. It wasn't until she tried to bring her arms around him that she realized something was wrong. She pulled back and looked at her wrists to see them cuffed to the bed. "You're kidding me" she turned back to him. "Take them off" his only response was to kiss her again. "You can't hypnotize me with your lips, you're not that good of a kisser"

"Yes I am" Clint said his lips still pressed against hers. He felt her smile against his lips but only for a moment before he pulled back and brought his forehead to hers. "I need you to sleep and let me handle this part"

"Are the cuffs really necessary?"

"They are until you promise me otherwise" Clint said before standing to his feet. "I shouldn't be more than an hour then I'm back" he turned leave.

"I promise!" she called and he stopped and turned to her. "Take the cuffs off, I won't leave" he smiled and walked over snagging the key from his pocket and unlocking her wrists. "You play dirty Agent Barton" he laughed before leaning in to kiss her once again but to his surprise she turned away. "No more kisses for you" he just shook his head before bringing a kiss to her cheek before standing and heading for the door. "Bart-" he turned back to her. "If you run into any trouble, don't-" she sighed. "Don't come back for me just-"

"One hour" Clint said with a nod. "I will see you in one hour, ok?"

"Ok" Katie replied with a nod. He gave her a wink before turning and walking from the room. Katie sat there for a moment before looking over to the handcuffs and picked them up. "Why the hell did you bring these?" she muttered before nefarious thoughts began passing through her head that made even her blush.

Natasha stepped off of the elevator and headed straight for the director's office. It was something she was finding herself doing often recently since her friend left. She knocked on his door and he looked over and sighed.

"Come in" Fury said and the woman walked inside. "There's still no word on Barton or Banks" she simply nodded before turning. "Agent Romanoff I understand you miss your friend-" Natasha turned back to him.

"Agent Barton is fully capable of taking care of himself" Natasha replied.

"Then why are you here?"

"Because he left in a way that wasn't sanctioned by the agency" Natasha replied. "Something I've learned from the past Shield doesn't take lightly"

"We're not targeting them"

"But you're also just not going to let them go" Natasha stated as a fact.

"Agent Banks and Barton have been through a lot and so we are going to give them time" The director said. "And yes once that time is up we will-" he shrugged. "Entice them to return to the agency"

"Entice?" Natasha says with a shake of her head. "I'm sure that is going to go over real well" she turned to leave once again.

"Can we expect your assistance when that time comes?" The director asked and Natasha stopped and turned back to her boss. "They're going to need someone they feel they can trust in the agency"

"You think after all of this they would trust anybody in this agency?" Natasha asked before turning and leaving.

Bruce shut down his computer before looking over to Tony who was still panning out specs for his new suits.

"How are they coming along?" Bruce asked walking over and looking over the holographic model of one of the suits.

"They're coming" Tony said. "Construction starts tomorrow"

"Nice designs" Bruce said noticing the new sleek designs the red gold still the prominent features.

"That they are" Tony replied. "But they're not mine" Bruce looked over to him confused. "My Kitten was a busy bee when she was playing dead. Jarvis downloaded them this morning along with this-" Tony turned and opened a video which should a kitten playing with a ball of yarn. He chuckled as he watched the video. "See-" he looks over to Bruce. "She gets me"

"How is this getting you?" Bruce asked with a shake of his head.

"Because this is her way of telling me that she's ok" Tony replied. "I guess I'm still not so sure"

"You're not gonna let this go, are you?" Bruce asked and Tony turned back to the video.

"Not completely" Tony replied. "Something's still funky about all of this and I think I wanna know what it is" he looks to his watch. "But now I should go" he looked over to Bruce. "I'm gonna surprise Pepper for dinner"

"What genius gave you that idea?" Bruce asked with smile.

"It sort of just came to me" Tony said as he laughed and Bruce just shook his head.

Clint walked the streets of London until her found Jane's apartment building. He looked up to her window and then began his search for the best vantage point to the room. There was building just across the street that had the perfect line of sight into Jane's apartment and the street below. He counted the windows and the number of floors he'd have to climb before going across the street to the building.

It was a bakery, that at this time of night was closed, but such things couldn't stop Clint. He jimmied the lock and walked inside. The back door lead to a flight of stairs which he walked up until he found a hall of doors. He walked until he found himself standing in front of the door that should be the room across the street from Jane's apartment. He lowered his baseball cap and dropped his head before reaching up and knocking on the door. Clint heard movement on the other side before a man's voice.

"Who's there?" a voice called.

"Pizza man" Clint said never raising his head to peephole.

"I didn't order any pizza" The voice replied.

"Well somebody did, and I have a large pepperoni pizza and my boss doesn't take it well when return with pizza's and not cash" Clint replied. He heard a few clicks from the other side and soon the door swung open.

"Look you dumb-" Before the man could finish his sentence, Clint had grabbed the front of his shirt and pushed him inside, slamming the door with his foot. Clint shoved the man's back to the wall. "What the- Hawk, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Hey Hank" Clint greeted not releasing the man. "I'm going to take it you haven't had any contact with HQ in a while huh?"

"Actually I talked to them this morning" Hank replied. "Why?"

"You only call when something happens" Clint said. "What happened?"

"You know I can't-" Clint pulled the man and with a jerk slammed him back against the wall. "Damnit, Barton what the hell?"

"Cliff-notes version, I'm no longer with Shield" Clint said. "I also do not want them to know where I am."

"You're kidding" Hank said. "You know I have to inform them-"

"You don't have to do anything Hank" Clint replied. "I'm not here to mess with anything Shield, we're just here because Dr. Foster needed some help with her work"

"That's going to be sort of hard seeing as Dr. Foster in MIA" Hank said before closing his eyes and shaking his head. "I wasn't supposed to say that"

"What do you mean MIA?" Clint asked and Hank sighed. "Hank I still can kick your ass, now talk"

"Fine, I followed Dr. Foster and Ms. Lewis and their intern to some abandoned factory. They were there for a while and then only Ms. Lewis and the intern came out" Hank said. "A couple hours later Jane appears and so does Thor"

"Thor is back on Earth?" Clint asked.

"Was back on Earth" Hank replied. "He showed grabbed Dr. Foster and shot off into the sky" Clint released the man. "But that's not even the weird part" Hank walked over to his laptop and pulled up a video. "There were cops and one grabbed Dr. Foster and, well look" Hank played the video and Clint looked down at the screen as the cop grabbed Jane before some force seems to cause them to fly apart. "I have no idea what the hell that was"

"What were Shield's orders?" Clint asked looking over to Hank.

"Stay on Lewis" Hank replied. "They figured since Thor took her, he must know what's what?" Hank stood to his feet. "Shield's not itching to get involved in any intergalactic affairs again"

"Makes sense" Clint muttered.

"Dude what the hell are you doing here?" Hank asked and Clint looked over to him.

"Do you remember Banks?" Clint asked and he noticed the man's eyes grow with suspicion. "I'm going to take that look as a yes"

"She's not here is she?" Hank asked. "Because I would like to stay as far away from that evil woman" he shook his head. " I mean she caught me and nobody catches me. She just totally through off my chi man"

"Lewis called her for help" Clint said. "So yeah she's here, but Shield can't know we're here, so you can't tell them"

"Do you know what you're asking me to do?" Hank asked. "I'm sworn to a code and you're asking me to just break it"

"I'm asking you to be a friend" Clint said. "Trust me" Hank stood there for a moment just staring at him. Clint could see the man was struggling with the decision. "All you have to do is pretend that we're not even here. Nobody will ever know"

"Except Shield knows everything" Hank replied. "Do you know what will happen to me if I get caught, the risk I could be taking here?"

"I know I shouldn't be asking something like this of you, but come on" Clint said. "We're only here to help"

"Then why can't Shield know?" Hank asked. "Why the hell would you leave anyway, I mean we're the good guys"

"Look it's kind of hard to explain" Clint said before looking down to his watch. His hour was getting closer and closer. "And I don't really have the time" he looked back over to Hank. "Just know that we got out, something not a lot of people do"

"I guess I get that" Hank replied. "At some point you just need to be free of all of this crap, right?" he sighed. "But why Banks, she's a devil woman"

"Or maybe she's just good enough to find Hank the ghost" Clint said with a shrug. " So can we trust you?" Hank ran a hand over his face before bringing his eyes back to Clint.

"Fine" Hank replied. "But Clint if HQ gets wind of this I'm throwing you and Banks under the bus" Clint simply nodded. "I'm serious, I'm going to say you did stuff to me to get me to keep my mouth shut"

"I doubt it will come to that" Clint said giving the man a pat on the shoulder. "If Thor's handling this, then I doubt there will be much need for us"

"Yeah, yeah" Hank said moving aside as Clint headed toward the door. "Just keep that woman as far away from me as humanly possible"

"Will do buddy" Clint said giving the man a final nod before leaving.

Katie stared out the window of their room and groaned at the tree that blocked her view of the city. Here she was in one of the most beautiful cities in the world and she couldn't even see it. She stood to her feet and looked around to the empty room. She hated being cooped up. She wasn't really sleepy, but she was still a bit sore. She slid a hand across her arm which still stung from the cuts given to her from the Specialist. She closed her eyes and just shook her head.

"I need to get out of this room" she muttered before grabbing her jacket. She looked down to her watch. There was still some time before Clint came back. She figured she'd just go up to the roof for some air and come back before he even noticed she was gone. It wasn't really breaking her promise since she wouldn't actually be leaving the building. Once she arrived on top of the roof Katie's eyes went wide at the scene before her. London at night was just beautiful. The city was just so gorgeous with all the lights. She found her eyes looking up to the stars that seemed a bit brighter here. She tilted her head when a silly idea came into her head. "So Thor can you hear me?" she laughed to herself. "Or Odin can you hear me?" she shook her head. She felt foolish, but she didn't see the harm. "I wonder if you know just how much you screwed my head up with just meeting you. It's still so unreal." she sighed closing her eyes. She should be getting back to her room. She turned back to the door and was about to go when a sudden idea popped into her head. She smiled before looking back up the sky. "Oh great Hemidall!" she yelled mimicking Thor's deep voice. "Open the Bifrost and bring me to Asgard" she chuckled to herself before shaking her head and walking toward the door. She only stopped when she heard a weird noise from above her. She looked up in time to see bright light appearing in the sky and seeming to be headed right toward her. "What in the hel-" the moment the light reached her she could feel herself being pulled up and moving so fast she could barely focus. She was just surrounded by light and just like that she was falling to the floor. She laid there for a moment, not sure if what happened really happened or the day had came when she finally lost her mind. She heard loud footsteps and lifted her head to see a man dressed in a gold armor looking down to her. She found herself frozen in shock as she looked up to the man's gold eyes.

"And I thought I had seen everything" the man said tilting his head a bit a he looks down to the woman.

"Uhm...uhm" Katie managed to say. "Shit" and with that the surrealness of the situation was just a little too much and Katie just fainted.

* * *

**A/N: Be honest you probably would've done the same thing. How in the world did that just happen? **

**Feed the author...I like my reviews drizzled in honey ;)**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: I'm back and I have another chapter for you. This was a tough chapter, and I'm sure the othesr will be tough as well trying to plop a new character in a story line and have it make sense. Hopefully I did that here. As always...**

**READ IT. ENJOY IT. REVIEW IT.**

* * *

Silence has been known to elicit an array of emotions. This includes, but not limited to fear, nervousness, anger and sadness. It all depends on the situation as Clint Barton was about to find out. Clint walked into their room, bags in his hands.

"Kat, I'm back!" Clint called walking inside and sitting the bags down. "I picked up some food if you're hungry!" He expected some snarkie remark about showing up a little late or even some dig about not picking up any weird food, but all he got was silence. Clint lifted his head and turned toward the empty bed, before looking over to the closed door of the bathroom. Suddenly an uneasy filling washed over him and he couldn't explain why. "Kat?" he walked over and knocked on the door. "Kat, answer me!" his initial fear was that she really wasn't as fine as she made him belive and that there were some side effects from the past week. He grabbed the door knob and pushed the it open. "Kat are you-" Clint stopped the moment the door opened to the dark bathroom. He walked in switching on the light only to find it too empty. "No, no, no" he muttered turning around and snaking his phone from his pocket as he headed back out the door. He dialed her number as he walked toward the elevator. "Dammit!" he cursed when he only got her voice mail. "Kat, where are you, I'm at the room" he ended the call before pressing the button for the elevator. He wasn't that late, he'd didn't know that even a minute or two late she was going to assume the worst. Clint waited for the elevator impatiently as he let his eyes scan the hall hoping she would just appear. His eyes landed on a door that was labeled to lead to the roof. He doesn't know why he did, but Clint turned and headed for that door. He knew Katie and she wouldn't break a promise, but she would find some loop hole that would let her go up to the roof. Clint climbed the stairs until he reached the roof. He looked around the entire roof, but she wasn't there. "Dammit Kat, where are you?" he pulled out his cell phone to bring it to his ear.

Now Clint Barton liked to think of himself as being able to stay cool, calm and collected in even the most stressful situations, but in this moment he could feel his heart hammering in his chest. He didn't know where she was and the last time that happened someone had her trapped in a room and tortured her. There was only one course of action in that moment. Find her. He began walking toward the door when he thought he saw something in the moonlight on the ground. He stopped and pulled his phone from his ear to turn on it's flashlight to see a dark circle outlined on the ground.

"What the hell?" he shined the light to see that the circle was a pretty big size. "Where did this come from?" he looked around but there was nothing else like it on the roof. Soon his eyes lifted to the stars and an impossible thought popped in his head. And given their luck that impossible thought probably was true. "Son of a bitch!" he snapped as he ran out the door off the roof.

Katie felt high as a kite which was really weird because she hasn't done any drugs, well not recently anyway. She blinked a couple times trying to stop everything from being so fuzzy. She was walking, or floating-she didn't know but she was moving until she suddenly stopped. Katie found herself face to face with some kind of room, it's walls transparent. She blinked a couple of more times hoping to make the images clearer. She suddenly seen something move in the room from the corner and whatever it was seemed to be moving toward her. She wanted to back away or to move in anyway, but her feet seemed frozen in place. Soon whatever it was appeared right in front of her. She blinked a few more times hoping something would suddenly makes sense and then she saw him. Right in front of her looking just as surprised to her as she was to see him.

Suddenly she was falling onto the floor hard. Her eyes snapped open to an unfamiliar room, she didn't remember visiting.

"This isn't happening" she muttered standing to her feet. She looked around a grand room, bigger than anything she's ever seen before. Across the room is a window and she's hesitant to look out, afraid of what she might see. Katie put all fears behind her as she walked over to the window which lead out onto a balcony. She gasped at the sight before her. Everything was just so bright and magnificent. It was beautiful. "Definitely not in Kansas anymore" she muttered before turning back into the room. There was a door, one she hoped lead to an exit and out of this obvious creation of her imagination. She quickly grabbed the handle and pulled it open. The door only lead to a massive hallway that seemed never ending. Katie sighed looking down both halls trying to decide which direction she should go. "Is this some sort of life lesson?" she said looking down the halls. "Choose the right path and all that crap" Soon men dressed in arm appeared at one end of the hallway. "Guess I know where I'm going" Katie said before turning and running in the opposite direction. She nearly stumbled trying to stop when she spotted more armored men heading for her. "Really" she stopped as people armed headed for her direction. "There is a way out of every situation" Katie looked around the hall and there in front of her was a large window. She quickly stepped onto the window sill, suddenly realizing just how high she was. "This is not the way out of this situation"

"Stand down!" a voice boomed echoing through the hall. Katie turned because she recognized that voice. "Lady Katherine" Soon Thor and Jane ran down the hall toward her. Thor stopped and looked up to Katie's very dangerous position. "Please come down before you are hurt" he held out a hand toward her and Katie gratefully took it letting him help her down.

"Katie, what were you doing up there?" Jane asked. Katie looked over to the woman to see her dressed in very...very dated clothing. "You weren't going to jump were you?" Katie looked over to the window and shrugged.

"It was an option, until I thought of the whole splat factor" Katie said before turning back to Thor. "Where the hell am I?"

"You don't know?" Jane asked and Katie would've rolled her eyes because that would be what she would consider a stupid question considering what she just asked. And from someone as smart as Jane she expected more.

"No, hence my question" Katie said before turning to Thor who she hoped would be more helpful.

"You are in Asgard" Thor replied and Katie looked at him for moment before starting to laugh. Jane and Thor shared a look both wondering what was so funny.

"You guys" Katie said with a wagging finger before giving Thor a punch to the shoulder. "This is good" she looked around. "I mean this is a really good prank, like beyond good" she whistled. "Looks like you went through a lot of trouble" she shook her head before turning back to Thor and Jane. "But you got me, good one" she looked around once again. "Where's Bart , is he in on this?"

"Katie" Jane says and Katie looks over to her to see the woman's sympathetic eyes. "This isn't a joke, you are in Asgard" Katie shook her head and turned her back to them as she closes her eyes. "Katie-"

"Stop talking please" Katie says holding up a hand. She reached up and pinched her arm cursing when she feels the pain. "This is not a dream"

"No it is not a dream!" a another voice says and they all turn to see the guards parting as Odin walks toward them. "But I would like for you to explain how you arrived here"

"That's weird" Katie said looking between them. "Because I was going to ask you the same thing"

"You don't know how you got here?" Jane asked gaining a glare from Katie for yet another stupid question. "Right, that's what you just said" they all look back to Odin who looks over to Katie before turning and walking off. "What does this mean?" Jane whispers over to Thor.

"I do not know" Thor says glancing back to Katie. "Follow us Lady Katherine" Katie nods before following behind them. Two guards open two large doors letting Odin walk inside. Thor and Jane stopped before Thor turned to Jane. "I believe you should wait here"

"Why?" Jane asked before looking over to Katie. "Is something wrong?" she turned to Thor. "Thor what's going to happen?"

"I don't know at the moment, but right now we must allow my father to figure it out" Thor said before looking over to Katie. "Lady Katherine, come with me"

"Can't I wait out here with Jane?" Katie asked looking over to Jane. "I mean I'm starting to get nervous and when that happens I don't stop talking and I do not think that's a good idea in there" "Do not worry, I'm sure this is all some kind of misunderstanding" Thor said. Katie looked to him unsure before looking over to Jane.

"Everything will be alright" Jane said with a smile before looking to Thor. "Thor won't let anything happen to you, right?" Thor looked at her for a moment before turning back to Katie and giving a small smile.

"Right" he said.

"Fine" Katie says before following Thor into yet another ridiculous huge room. Her eyes go straight to Odin whose sitting on his throne. Thor stopped in front of the throne and Katie stopped as well. The large room was filled with silence, and such silence only made Katie even more nervous. She was glad when Thor finally spoke.

"Father, I'm sure-"

"But you are not sure of anything are you?" Odin's commanding voice asked. "And how can you be sure of something when I am not" he turned his eyes to Katie. "Do you understand what you have done?" Katie looked at him for a moment unsure if it was rhetorical question or if he actually wanted her to answer. "Did you not hear me?"

"Oh, uhm yeah" Katie replied. "Sorry, I'm still not sure what's happening" she ran her hands through her hair. "So no I do not understand what I've done because I don't even know if or how I even did it" she looked over to Thor. "Nothing like this has ever happened before?"

"No, no one from any of the nine realms have ever come to Asgard without being let in" Thor said looking over to her. "But there has to be an explanation" he looked back to his father who was remaining silent.

"Yes" Odin replied. "And I'm afraid until there is Katherine you are to remain here in Asgard" Katie's eyes widened as she shook her head.

"That's not possible" Katie replied taking a step toward the man. Thor looked to her warily, before moving to stand beside her. "Look Odin or Allfather or whatever the respectful way I'm supposed to call you, I have a boyfriend, I'm not sure of you have that term up here, but it means a very scary guy who is going to get even scarier if I don't somehow manage to suddenly appear soon"

"My concerns are not with this boyfriend you speak" Odin said. "I am dealing with an impending war" he looks over to his son. "My first born has brought me a woman who may be carrying a dangerous dark force inside of her." he looks back to Katie. "And then a Midgardian has defied all points of what should and shouldn't happen by appearing at my bifrost"

"Well when you say it like that maybe you are having a worst day than me" Katie muttered with a shake of her head. She looked back to Odin. "How long are you keeping me here?"

"As long as I see fit to ensure the safety of Asgard" Odin replied and Katie took another step toward him, but this one was stopped by Thor's hand grabbing her arm. "You may not understand the gravity of what you have done, but you should know that in all my millenia this is a first" he turned to Thor. "She is to remain on the grounds until we have the time to deal with this matter"

"Yes father" Thor replied before turning and pulling Katie with him toward the doors. Once outside they found Jane who'd been waiting impatiently.

"So what is going to happen?" Jane asked.

"He's making me stay here" Katie replied before pulling from Thor's grasp. "Which can not happen. Thor can you get me out of here?"

"I can not" Thor said looking over to Katie. "Defying an order from my father-" Katie held up a hand to stop him.

"Don't, I've heard it before" she shook her head. "Different context, different situation, same kool aid"

"How long?" Jane asked and Katie looked at her and sighed.

"As long as he wants I guess" Katie replied. "Apparently people from Earth just popping up on his planet worries him" she let out a snort before turning back to Thor. "I'm starting to see how bad this is, but there is something I may have forgot to mention"

"What?" Thor asked.

"Before I came to in that room you guys put me in, I had this weird dream" Katie said with a shake of her head. "Everything was blurry, but I was able to make out some things, like a room that is completely transparent and inside that room was your brother" Thor's eyes widened and that only made Katie more nervous. "Does that help?"

"I'm not sure" Thor replied. "But I can't believe that I didn't think of my brother's possible involvement before"

"You think Loki may have brought her here?" Jane asked. "How could he from a cell under the castle?"

"I'm not sure he did" Thor said looking over to Katie. "But he did perform an ancient curse that brought him inside of your mind"

"Maybe something was left behind" Katie said. "A piece of him that could allow me up here. Is there a way to find out?"

"The healers" Thor said. "They may be able to find something" Katie looked at him for a moment before looking to Jane.

"They're like doctors, you'll be fine" Jane said and Katie nodded.

"Come" Thor says and Jane and Katie follow close behind.

Clint wasn't sure what he should be doing in this moment, but he just followed his gut. That's what lead him to Jane's apartment, outside of her door. He lifted a fist and knocked on the door, maybe a little louder than he should but at the moment he didn't care. When no one came instantly he only continued knocking when suddenly the door swung open.

"Hold your balls!" Darcy snapped opening the door and looking to Clint. "Can I help you?" she looked at Clint for a moment when suddenly she realized she'd seen him before. "Wait, I know you"

"Do you know how to find Jane?" Clint asked bypassing all greetings.

"Jane, what?" Darcy asked looking to the man confused. He let out frustrated growl before pushing past her inside. "Hey, you can't-" she closed the door and turned to see Clint shuffling through Jane's research. "What the hell are you doing?" she looks over to the young man whose just sitting on the couch watching the entire thing. "Intern Ian aren't you going to do something, this crazy man just shoved his way in here"

"Be smart Ian" Clint said as he continued rummaging through Jane's research. "Stay where you are"

"What the hell are you looking for!" Darcy snapped walking up beside Clint.

"I'm looking for a way to get to Asgard" Clint said and Darcy let out a snort.

"Good luck finding it in there" Darcy said and Clint stopped to turn to her. "We haven't found a way to Asgard" Clint sighed turning his back to Darcy. "Are you the calvary, because I've literally called everyone and no one has called me back" Clint didn't say anything and Darcy quirked an eyebrow as she moved around to see the man's face. "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright" Clint said looking over to the woman. "My girlfriend has been abducted by aliens or gods or whatever the hell they are up there"

"Your girl friend?" Darcy asked tilting her head. "Jane didn't say anything-" Clint cut his eyes to the woman. "You're not talking about Jane" another thought popped into her head. "Katie!" Clint nodded. "Wait, Katie's here?"

"No, at the moment I think she's up there" Clint said glancing up to the ceiling. "Dr. Selvig, where is he?"

"No idea" Darcy replied with a shrug. "I've been blowing up his phone but he's not answering. You're the only one I have seen since everyone else disappeared off the face of the earth" she shook her head. "Some literally" Darcy looked to Clint. "What do we do?" Clint met her eyes and just shook his head.

"Hey Darcy" Ian spoke and they both looked over to him. "You may want to see this" They looked over to the television to see something or better yet someone they didn't expect running around naked.

"Is that-?"

"Yes, that is Erik freaking Selvig running around naked on television" Darcy says eyes wide wanting to turn away but unable to not look.

Katie laid on a weird glowing table as women stood above her. She turned her head to see Jane and Thor both standing off to the side.

"So" Katie said breaking the excruciating awkward silence "Odin said there's some sort of dangerous force inside of you?"

"Uh, yeah" Jane replied. "Apparently it's called the Aether, a dark matter that's just floating around my body"

"How?" Katie asked.

"I'm still not sure, I was just walking in this factory and then nothing and then when I came back-" Jane sighed. "Odin says there's no way to remove it"

"Jane-" Thor starts but looks over to Katie whose eyes have fallen shut. "Lady Katherine?" Jane turns as well.

"Katie?" she looks over the healers who have all stopped just to look down to the woman on the table. "What's wrong with her?" one of the healers looks over to them.

"We do not know" the woman says as they let their eyes fall back down to Katie.

Katie stood not sure if she should move. He was right there, Loki, standing there a look of both shock and intrigue on his face.

"I doubt my brother would bring both you and Ms. Foster here" Loki said taking a step toward Katie. The action cause her to take a step back. He tilted his head as his brow furrowed. "What is that?" he closed his eyes and Katie watched him with confusion as a smile came to his face. "It would seem that I have amazed myself"

"What did you do to me you crazy bastard?" Katie snapped. He opened his eyes and to her dismay shrugged. "Don't you dare say you don't know" she took a couple of steps toward him planting herself right in front of him. "I told Heimdall to bring me to Asgard and for some reason he did" she shook her head. "That curse that you placed on me, it did something else" she brought her eyes to him. "I thought it was all over, but I don't think so, you have to undo it"

"Now why would I want to do a thing like that?" Loki asked leaning in closer to her. "This could have all sorts of untold benefits"

"C'mon Loki look where you are right now" Katie said looking around the cell. "Look at what all of your scheming has done. Look at where it leads" she shook her head. "I just really would like to get home and I can't do that until your dad-"

"He is not my father!" Loki snapped turning his back to the woman. "He brought me here knowing what I was-"

"Yes, he brought you here to live in this beautiful castle where people called you prince!" Katie snapped. "Do not belittle what your father has done for you. You had nothing and he gave you a family"

"You should not speak of what you do not know" Loki said turning back to her. Katie stands there for a moment just staring at the broken man before her. "I was to be a pawn, something he could use to form peace with the frost giants" He met her eyes.

"My father died when I was fifteen years old" Katie said not sure how those word were able to come out of her mouth. Her father was not a subject she liked to talk about and she wasn't sure why now was the time she would forget that. "Killed in front of me"

"Is this where you compare our lives in an effort to help me to see the error of my ways?" Loki asked and Katie let out a snort as a small smile came to her face. "I forgot you're a mad woman"

"I think before his death I hated him." She shook her head. "I mean I loved him, he was my father, but then there was the part of me that just hated him for the life he forced me into" she turned her back to him. "See while your mean old dad forced you to frolick about the castle mine tied me to chairs and told me that if I didn't escape I didn't eat that night" she turned back to him. "While you and your brother had lavish parties, my dad made me memorize every nook and cranny of pretty much every gun he place in front of me"

"Oh now I get it" Loki said smiling with a wagging finger. "This is you telling me how your life was so much harder than mine and that I should be grateful that I was lied to practically my entire life"

"No" Katie said shaking her head. "This is me telling you that before my dad died I think I hated him and then he died and I realized that I loved him more than anything in the world" she took a step toward Loki. "This is me telling you that you can stomp your feet and cry woe me and then throw a tantrum here and start a war on earth when the truth is your upset, you're sad, you feel different because you choose to be"

"I did not choose this!" Loki snapped. "I did not choose this, he-" He turned his eyes from her and Katie now saw something she didn't before. The man who she once thought only wanted destruction, seemed to have a heart. And that heart was broken.

"Saved your life instead of letting you die" Katie said. "My dad did the same thing, actually he's still doing it even in death and I didn't know until years later" Both hear shouting from behind them and they turned to see something happening in the cell across from them. Katie takes a step forward and Loki reaches forward to stop her only for his hand to pass right through her. Katie looks down to her arm before looking up to him. There is more commotion and they turn to see some sort of large monster somehow walk through the cell's wall. Soon an alarm sounds as multiple prisoners go running from their cell.

"You may want to take the stairs to the left" Loki says and Katie cuts her eyes to him.

"How do I get back to my body?" she asks looking over to him and he simply shrugs again. "Whatever" she closes her eyes and hopes focusing on getting back to her body is the key to this whole out of body situation she has going on.

Once Katie's eyes snap open she sees the eyes of the healers looking down to her. She quickly sits up from the table and looks over her shoulder to see Jane and Thor are gone. The alarm continues to blare as Katie jumps from the table.

"We were ordered not to leave" one of the healers says and Katie looks over to the woman.

"Then don't leave, but know that this alarm is signaling that there are dozens of prisoners loose in the castle" Katie said before heading to the door. "If this room is safe then stay, if it's not find some place that is" Katie stepped into the hall to see guards running their weapons in hand. She had no idea where she should be going, but she couldn't just stay there and so she ran as well. She only stopped when she saw a familiar face. "Jane!" Jane who was walking with another woman stopped and turned to see Katie down the hall. Katie ran over to them.

"Katie, are you alright?" Jane asked and Katie nodded. "What happened to you?"

"We should get to safety" the woman behind Jane said and Katie lifted her eyes to the woman. This close Katie was able to see the woman more clearly, and the familiarity of her eyes.

"Thor's mother" Katie muttered and Jane nodded in response. "Frigga"

"Yes" Frigga replied. "Come now, we must go" Frigga turned and began walking down the hall. Jane grabbed Katie's hand and pulled her with her.

"Jane" Katie said and the woman turned to her as they continued walking. "I should go, I could probably help"

"Help how?" Jane asked turning back to make sure they were keeping up with Frigga. "This is another world Katie so everything is a little out of our league here" she glanced back to Katie once again. "Plus I'm kind of freaking out right now and I need you to stay with me. I need someone I know, that I trust with me, ok?"

"Ok" Katie said with a nod as they quickened their step behind Frigga.

"Odin!" Frigga calls and they look up to see Odin leading a large squadron of Asgardian soldiers. Odin looks over to his wife before turning to his men.

"Go!" he calls and the men disperse to search out the prisoners. Odin turns back to Frigga while letting his eyes look over to Jane and Katie. "It's just a skirmish" he looks to his wife. "Nothing to fear"

"You were always a bad liar" Frigga says as more soldiers pass them. Katie and Jane look up to see the familiar face of Sif who marches along side the soldiers.

"Take them to your chambers" Odin orders and both Katie and Jane turned back to him.

"Take care" Frigga says and Odin smiles as he places a hand on the side of her face.

"Despite all that I have survived my queen still worries about me" Odin says as he looks lovingly into his wife's eyes.

"It's because I worry over you that you have survived" Frigga replies before turning back to the Jane and Katie. "Come" Jane follows after Frigga as Katie turns to Odin.

"Go, now" he orders, but she doesn't move and he sighs as he takes a step toward her. "This is not a fight that your father prepared you for" he places a hand on her shoulder. "Now go" Katie nods before turning to catch up to Jane and Frigga. Once Katie finds her self briskly walking in stride with the woman Frigga looks between them both.

"Listen to me now" Frigga says. "I want you to do everything I ask no questions"

"Yes ma'am" Jane replies and they glance over to Katie.

"Yes" Katie says with a nod. "Alright" Frigga gives her a small smile as they continue down the hall. Once inside Frigga's chamber, the woman turns to Katie. "Come with me" Katie looks over to Jane who looks between the women confused. "Everything will be alright" the women nod before letting Frigga lead them into a wardrobe. "Go inside"

"Aren't you coming?" Katie asked and the woman smiled before placing a hand on the side of her face.

"My son has told me great things about you" Frigga said. "The midgardian woman with the heart of a warrior. I wish-" the woman turned away.

"What are you going to do?" Katie asked but the woman didn't answer. There were sounds from out side the door. "Frigga-"

"Get inside now" Frigga said slightly pushing her into the closet. She slams the door closed before locking it.

"Frigga, don't do this!" Katie called but the woman didn't reply as she walked away from the door. Frigga waved a hand beside her and soon it seemed as if Jane has appeared beside her. Katie looked back at Jane who looked just as surprised as she. "Frigga, open the door!" Katie called but shut her mouth the moment the doors to Frigga's chamber swung open. Katie felt Jane grab her hand and both women stood there trying to be as quiet as possible as they watched the man who it would seem was not a man at all walk inside.

"Stand down creature and you may still survive this" Frigga said pulling out a blade.

"I have survived worse woman" The creature replied.

"Who are you?" Frigga asks.

"I am Malekith" he says as his eyes move over to the fake Jane beside Frigga. "And I will have what's mine"

Katie had a feeling that this wouldn't end well. She had a feeling that this woman was a great warrior, who probably had seen her share of battle, but there was a look in Malekith's eyes she'd recognized. It was the look of someone so determined to get what he wanted that he would pretty much do anything. Frigga gripped the blade before proving herself not just a queen. She was able to disarm Malekith, and force his throat beneath her blade. Suddenly loud footsteps can be heard and Katie sees a large creature walk over to Frigga. Katie tries her best to open the door without drawing any attention to her or Jane. The large creature wraps it's arm around Frigga's neck, lifting her off the ground causing her to drop her blade. Malekith steps around and walks over to the woman he believes is Jane.

"You have something that belongs to me child" Malekith says before reaching out and touching her. It wasn't until she dissolves into nothing that Katie truly sees the darkness grow behind his eyes as he turns a glare toward Frigga.

"Witch!" he yells and Frigga smiles only infuriating the creature even more. "Where is the aether!"

"I will never tell you!" Frigga replies as the large monsters arm tightens around her neck.

"I believe you" Malekith says before nudging his head toward the beast. And before Katie knew what was happening a sword was piercing through Frigga's stomach.

"No!" Katie yells no longer thinking about being caught. She tries furiously to open the locked door. She hears another voice yell out and they look up to see a bolt of electricity strike Malekith right on the side of his face. Katie turns to Jane who seems frozen in shock. "Jane, step back" Jane tears her eyes away to look to Katie. "Move as far back as you can" Jane nods before moving as far in the wardrobe. Katie turns back to the door and steps back before ramming her shoulder into the door. She probably shouldn't especially after everything her body has been through, but right now she needed to get out of this wardrobe to help the woman who just saved their lives. She took another step back this time a little further before once again slamming her shoulder into the door. She heard a crack and knew that she was close. One more hit was all it took for the door to pop open.

The moment it did, both women stumble out to find that Malekith and beast are gone, and at some point Thor and Odin appeared. The king moved slowly toward his wife's motionless body before dropping to his knees and pulling her into his arms.

And in that moment the room filled with silence no one dared to break.

* * *

**A/N: I hated Frigga's death in the movie. I mean she was stabbed and this is an extremely advanced civilization, surely there was something they could've done. *Clears Throat* sorry for that outburst and yes I do understand that some things are necesary for characters development which is why I kept it for my story. I will try to post the next chapter as soon as I can, but until then...**

**Feed the author...I like my reviews finger licking good ;)**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: It just came flowing out of my fingers and onto the page just for you! So as always...**

**READ IT. ENJOY IT. REVIEW IT!**

* * *

Death was a bitch. It was both a gift and a curse. Death seemed to be an unwanted theme in Katie's life. Because at every turn and behind every door it was always there. But this moment wasn't about Katie. This moment was about Frigga. The great queen who had the heart of a warrior, who saved the lives of two women she'd just met by giving up her own.

There was a ceremony of course. An Asgardian version of a funeral. Katie should've been there to show her support to Thor, to his father, but she couldn't. Katie couldn't stand funerals. Funerals were a reminder of the fate that was bound to someday take them all. So instead of congregating with the rest of the Asgardians as they bid farewell to the lost soul, Katie found herself wandering the now destroyed halls of the castle.

_Katie sat in the front row fiddling with her black skirt . She lifted her head and rolled her eyes. She didn't want to be here and she didn't want to listen to anyone else. She hated sitting in the front row that it gave her a good view of the casket that stood before them. There was a preacher who barely knew her or her father speaking of the good man Martin Chambers was and how he was sure that he was sitting high looking down on them. Katie couldn't take her eyes off the casket that she knew was empty, and yet there it was. She let her eyes lift up to the sky as storm clouds loomed above. _

"_I know many of us weren't too familiar with Martin" the preacher said and Katie looked back down to him. _

"_Finally some truth" she muttered to herself. _

"_But from what we saw, he was a good man and a loving father" The preacher said his eyes going to Katie. "Little Miss Chambers, would you like to say a few words about your daddy" Katie looked up to the man before looking to the others whose eyes were on her. she simply shook her head before turning to the preacher. _

"_No" Katie replied simply. _

"_It's alright to be sad child" the preacher said walking over to her. "This is your chance to say goodbye" he held out a hand to help her to her feet, but Katie simply looked to it. "It's alright, c'mon" Katie stood to her feet without his help turning to the few people who did show up._

"_My father is not in heaven" Katie said and she heard a couple of gasps from the crowd. "Mostly because there is no heaven" she looked over to the casket. "My father is dead, he's gone and that where it ends" she looked back to the crowd and just shook her head before running off. _

Katie slid down to the floor bringing her knees to her chest. She wanted to go home which was a strange thought. She had no idea where home was, but she knew in this moment that's where she wanted to be. She sighed as she dropped her head to her knees when she realized where her home was. Home was with the man who was on totally different planet.

Footsteps echoed through the halls and Katie lifted her head to see the familiar face of Sif. Sif gave a small smile before kneeling down in front of her.

"Is it over?" Katie asked and Sif nodded. "I'm sorry I wasn't there, I just couldn't-" she turned away shaking her head. "I'm not really good with death" Katie turned back to Sif. "And she seemed really nice, like really-" Katie let out a shaky breath. "But that's how it is right, we live and we die" Memories of her father would not go away and she needed them to. Sif placed a hand on Katie's knee.

"Death is not easy" Sif said and Katie nodded. "It is natural-"

"Not all death is natural" Katie said trying to will tears from falling. Why was she so sad all of a sudden. "What happened to Frigga, that wasn't natural , that was murder" she placed a hand on her chest. "What happened to my father it wasn't natural" Damn , she mentally cursed as she felt the dampness on her cheek. She wiped the tear away with the back of her hand before standing to her feet. "Uh, where are the others?"

"I believe Jane has retired to her chambers on orders from the Allfather and Thor and the council are speaking with the Allfather in the throne room" Sif replied.

"That's where I need to go" Katie said. "I need to get home, I just need to get out of here"

"I don't believe that is possible until the Allfather figures out how you got here in the first place" Sif replied.

"I don't care!" Katie snapped before turning and heading down the hall. She walked with purpose, each stride swift. She walked past the familiar face of Fandral and Volstagg. "Are they still in there?"

"Yes, but I would give them a moment" Fandral said. Katie nodded before walking over to the doors that lead to the throne room or where doors used to be. Now it had been destroyed and only left behind a gaping hole. She could see them and from the looks of it they were in a pretty heated discussion. She turned resting her back on wall adjacent to the doors hoping to just wait out the discussion.

"No, I value our people's lives."She heard Thor say. " I'll take Jane to the Dark World and draw the enemy away from Asgard. When Malekith pulls the Aether from Jane, it will be exposed and vulnerable, and I will destroy it and him."

"And if you fail?" Odin asks and Katie turns to see Thor look away. " You risk this weapon falling into the hands of our enemies."

"The risk is far greater if we do nothing." Thor says turning back to his father. " His ship could be over our heads right now and we'd never even know it."

"If and when he comes, his men will fall on ten thousand Asgardian blades."

" And how many of our men should fall on theirs?"

"As many as are needed!" Odin's voice boom echoing throughout the room. Katie stands a little straighter as she turns pressing her back against the wall. "We will fight! To the last Asgardian breath. And the last drop of Asgardian blood."

"And how are you different from Malekith?" Thor says and Odin simply laughs.

"The difference, my son, is that I will win." Odin says. Katie stands there waiting and soon Odin walks out, two guards following behind him. "Eavesdropping on the King is a crime punishable by death" he doesn't stop and Katie just walks along side of him.

"I need to go home" Katie says. "Look I'm sorry for you loss and all the crap that's being thrown at you, I really am but I can't stay here"

"You have no choice in the matter my dear" Odin says and Katie quickens her step to stand in front of him. Odin's guards take a step forward to apprehend her, but Odin shoots up a hand stopping him.

"You're not listening to me" Katie said. "I need to go home now"

"Why?" Odin asked.

"Why?" Katie repeats as if it is a stupid question. "Because as you and I both know, I don't belong here!" she says her voice a little louder than it should be when addressing the king. "Because I can not help in anyway here" she shook her head. "I was forced to watch-" she closed her eyes an image of a sword piercing out of Frigga stomach came to her mind, followed by the image of a bullet being shot in her father's head. She opened her eyes and looked back to the king. "I have no purpose here"

"That's where your error lies" Odin says taking a step toward her. "Purpose isn't just thrust upon you because you want it to. If you want purpose create it" and with that he walked around her, his guards following behind him. "Your leaving at the moment can not happen. The bifrost is to be closed meaning no one comes in or out until I see it fit" that's the last he said before leaving her there with only his words.

Tony Stark was a man who couldn't stay still. He had to be doing something. It didn't really matter what it was as long as it was something. So at midnight while his girlfriend was lying safely in bed sleeping, Tony was downstairs in his New York workshop.

"I'm sorry sir there have been no facial matching Ms. Banks" Jarvis stated. "I have tapped into Stark's satellites, the FBI, NSA, CIA and even Shield without their detection as you have ordered, but there is still nothing"

"She couldn't just disappear" Tony said looking up to a photo of Katie on the hologram. He was suppose to let this go, to just let her go, but he couldn't. He let her in and he wasn't ready to just let her go. "Anything on Agent Barton?"

"Sorry sir, there are no matches for Agent Barton either" Jarvis replied. "But I did locate the records of Martin Chambers as you asked"

"Give it to me" Tony said plopping on his stool as Jarvis brought up the files.

"Sir, I was able to find the records but they're sealed" Jarvis said and Tony quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Sealed by who?" Tony asked. A couples of files past along the screen when a Shield error message appeared. "Why would Shield seal information on Katie's father?" Tony muttered the wheels already turning. A sudden thought came to his mind. "Jarvis pull up that article you found for me about Katie and the science fair" Soon an image of the old newspaper clipping appeared on the hologram and Tony reached forward and expanding it's title. "The Denton Harold" he said with a smile. "Jarvis create a flight plan to Denton Montana" Tony turned and headed for the elevator. "Oh, and wake up Bruce, tell him to pack a bag"

Katie found herself wandering the halls of Odin's castle not sure where she was going. She stopped and looked down both ends of the empty hallway when she realized she had no idea where she was.

"Of course" Katie muttered before deciding to keep straight. She hoped she'd find someone of something familiar that could get her back to familiar territory. Katie was walking when a suddenly ache struck her right in the chest. It hurt so much that it caused her to drop to her knees and cry out on pain. She closed her eyes hoping it would just pass, but it wouldn't.

"What are you doing here?" a familiar voice spoke and Katie opened her eyes to find herself no longer in the hallway but on her knees in Loki's cell. She quickly stood to her feet to see the man propped up against the wall reading a book. "I'm not really in the mood for visitors." she looked at him for a moment. She knew at this point he was aware of what happened to his mother, but he looks so... like himself. Void of any emotions. "Would you leave"

She turned away from him preparing to attempt to return to her body when something struck her. She lifted her head and turned back to Loki who just sighed.

"Leave!" he snapped. "Now!"

"I'm not here because I want to" Katie said and he looked at her like she was crazy. "You brought me here"

"What are you talking about?" Loki asked standing to his feet and tossing the book on the floor before walking over to the pile across the cell. "You're the last person I would bring here"

"I'm the only person you could" Katie replied and he turned his eyes to her. She placed a hand over her chest, the aching still there. "You're sad" he scoffed before turning back to the books and digging through them for one he found suitable. "It's strange I can feel it. I can feel you"

"What you're feeling is your own madness, now leave" Loki said growing annoyed with the woman.

"I'm sorry" Katie said the words flying out of her mouth. "I don't know why I just said that" Loki stopped and looked over to her. "When my dad died, every person I met told me they were sorry and I wanted to just punch them in the face"

"That's pretty much the feeling" Loki said turning to her.

"What do you say to the person who just lost someone so important to them?" Katie muttered with a shake of her head. A smirk came to her face and she turned to back to him. "Fuck death!" his brow furrowed as she walked over to stand in front of him. "Death is a bitch who takes and never gives anything except for heartache and pain" she shook her head as she began to laugh. "Screw death in the ass" she brought her eyes back to Loki who seemed frozen in shock. "Your mother didn't deserve to die." she let out a shaky breath. "My father didn't-" she let out a frustrated growl. "Fuck death!" she turned away from him.

"Are you done?" Loki asked and Katie let out a snort before turning back to him. "Because I would love to get back to my reading"

"There's nothing wrong with showing emotion" Katie said. "For so long I thought-" she sighed. "I thought it was a sign of weakness, but holding that much emotion in can cause weakness" she folded her arms over her chest. "Why am I here Loki?"

"To annoy me obviously" Loki replied and Katie shook her head.

"Tell me why I'm here or I'm leaving" Katie said.

"What have I been asking you to do since you popped in uninvited" Loki replied and Katie just nodded.

"Fine" She said taking a step back. She was about to go when she placed a hand over her chest. "I think your little curse gave you some insight to my mind, but I also think it's giving me some insight into yours"

"What are you talking about?" Loki asked and she just shook her head.

"I can feel it" she said. "The pain you're carrying" he turned away from her. "The pain you're trying so hard to bottle up. I can feel it and standing here in this facade won't make it go away"

"I think you're right" Loki said turning back to her and for a moment she thinks that maybe she is getting through to him. "I am going to have to reverse that curse" he waved a hand and suddenly Katie was gone.

She blinked a couple of times as she found herself lying on the castle's hard marble floor. She took a deep breath before pushing herself to her feet. She took another deep breath before walking along down the hall.

Odin's word was usually set in stone. The beginning and end of any argument. This was true of most of Asgard. Most did not include Thor. He believed with all of his heart that he could save Jane. He had to save Jane and so that meant repeating an act that turned out to be a mistake before. He sent word for his closest allies to meet with him in a familiar place in the castle. Thor was in route when he walked up a wandering friend.

"You look lost" Thor said as he walked over to Katie.

"Good, because I am lost" Katie sighed. "And it would seem I have been for a while" Thor looked at her for a moment sure she meant something else her words didn't say. "You look like a man on a mission. So do you have a plan?"

"I do" Thor said and Katie smiled before moving out of his way.

"Well then don't let me stop you" Katie said. "Go, save the woman you love" he furrowed his brow as he looked over to her. "What?"

"I am about to enter something which I may not come out alive" Thor said and Katie tilted her head. "A battle and I was made to believe that in battle I shall have the help of my comrades" he smiled down to her. "You fought by my side once, and I was hoping that you would do so once more" Katie shook her head.

"Thor this is beings from other realms with powers that I can't even-" she shook her head. "You have Sif and the warriors three and you have your hammer" she shrugged. "I can't help you"

"And back on Midgard, weren't those beings from another realm?" Thor asked and Katie didn't reply. "I think it is you now who underestimates your own abilities" Thor said. "It is not physical strength the makes you a fierce a warrior. It's your heart that wins you battle's lady Katherine and it's your heart that I will need with me if I wish to win this one" Katie looked at him for a moment as he look at her with big blue eyes. "What do you say?"

"Lead the way" Katie said and Thor smiled widely before turning and walking down the hall, Katie right behind him.

Thor, Fandral, Volstagg, Heimdall, and Sif sat around the table, as Katie stood off to the side. The plan was simple. Well in theory it was simple. They were to escape to a place called the Dark world where Malekith was to find them. He would take the Aether from Jane and Thor would kill him. It was a plan. A good plan? Probably not.

"There are other paths off Asgard" Heimdall said and Katie lifted her eyes to him. "Ways known only to a few" She unintentionally let out a snort and suddenly eyes were on her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-" She said before turning to Thor. "It's just we don't need to find a few when we know of one" Thor met her eyes and smiled before turning to the others. Soon they realized who she was talking about and their eyes went wide.

"No" Volstagg says looking to Thor.

"He will betray you" Fandral states meeting Thor's eyes and they all turn to him. "You know he will"

"He will try" Thor says.

"But what then?" Fandral asked with a shrug. "Your lovely maiden is being guarded by a legion of Einherjar guards who will see you coming from miles away."

"It will not be me who comes for her" Thor says turning his gaze to Sif before looking over to Katie. The women share a look before turning to back to Thor.

"And what of the Allfather?" Sif asks.

"It is my sworn duty to notify him of crimes against authority." Heimdall replies and they all turned to him and nod.

"Assuming you can get Loki's help, and you can free this mortal, what good would it do?" Volstagg asks looking to Thor. " We'd all be dead the minute we step one foot outside the palace" This plan had too many holes and they all were a little nervous.

"That, my friend, is why we won't be leaving my foot" Thor replies.

"I have a question" Katie said and they all look over to her. "This plan, this entire plan is banking on the idea that you are more powerful than the Aether, an ancient power that has no record of ever being destroyed"

"And?" Thor asks and Katie smiles at his arrogance.

"And-" she shakes her head. "You know what, screw it, the best part of a battle is the challenge and I'm all for a challenge" she looks over to Sif. "Shall we?" Sif nods before standing to her feet. Katie turns to Thor. "See you soon" and with that the women turn and leave.

"Are you sure she is a wise choice?" Fandrall asks looking over to Thor. "I mean I have witnessed her courage in battle before but this could be more than a Midgardian could ever imagine"

"This is more than I could imagine" Thor said standing to his feet. "And in battle I need those I trust by my side and I trust her" they nod before standing to their feet.

Katie follows behind Sif who walks like a warrior. Katie notes the woman's stride, each step strong and with purpose. Sif glances over to Katie and gives a small smile.

"Are you nervous?" Sif asks and Katie shakes her head.

"No" Katie replies. "I'm just trying to play this out in my head. Trying to figure out the chance that we survive this"

"And?"

"You, Thor, the warriors three" Katie says. "Your likely hood is higher than mine. I have a very bad attitude and absolutely no respect for assholes like Malekith." she chuckles. "And I've been told I can be very annoying, which sort of decreases the tolerance people have for me"

"Don't worry" Sif says and Katie glances over to her. "In battle we take of our own" Katie nods. Soon Sif stops and holds out her arm stopping Katie. She places a finger to her lips and point down the oncoming hallway. Katie silently moves forward and turns to see a guard standing outside of Jane's chambers. Soon another walks over pushing a cart that seems to be carrying a tray of food. Sif turns to Katie and gives her a nod and Katie nods back. They both look down the hall, and as on guard opens the door the other lifts the tray of food to bring inside. Sif and Katie move quickly down the hall. This plan was all about timing. Both women arrived to the chambers quickly. Katie let out a whistle and both guard turned to the women. Sif threw a hard punch to one of the guards face knocking him out while Katie grabbed the tray the other was carrying and smacked him hard twice before he too was falling to the ground. Sif looked over to Katie impressed as she tossed the tray down.

"Katie?" Jane said standing to her feet.

"C'mon Jane" Katie says holding out a hand. "You're getting out of here" Jane stepped over the guards body grabbing Katie's hand letting her pull her from the room.

"What's going on?" Jane asked as they moved quickly down the hall.

"This is a rescue mission" Katie says glancing back to the woman.

"But I thought Odin said-"

"Right now we're saying screw authority and following our guts" Katie muttered. They soon spotted Thor, but he wasn't alone. There standing right beside his brother was Loki. The moment Jane saw him she released Katie's hand and moved quickly ahead of them.

"You're-" Jane said pointing a finger to Loki as she walks over to him.

"Loki" he says with an annoying smirk. "You may have heard of me" Jane responds by smacking him hard across the face.

"That was for New York"Jane says angrily glaring at the man. Loki laughs before turning to Thor.

"I like her" Loki says pointing to Jane.

"We must hurry" Thor says before continuing down the hall. They all follow behind him. Katie lags behind still trying to find her place in all of this.

"You seem nervous" Loki says coming beside her. Katie looks over to him and simply rolls her eyes. "You're not afraid, are you?"

"Should I be afraid?" Katie asks.

"Well we're about to face a dark elf whose nearly as old as your planet" Loki says grinning at her. "Fear wouldn't be an uncommon emotion in such situation"

"Are you afraid?" Katie asks looking over to him and he chuckles turning away from her. "I'm not afraid" he looks back over to her. "The God of Mischief is watching my back" he smirks as she quickens her step to distance herself from him.

Tony stands smiling from ear to ear as he watches Pepper rolling her suit case toward the elevator. She stopped and looked over to him and squinted her eyes.

"You're up to something" Pepper says pointing a finger over to him.

"Me?" Tony says pointing to himself and shrugs. "I don't know what you're talking about" he walks over and places a quick peck to her lips. "Enjoy Bejing, and tell them I wish I could be there"

"I'm sure they will believe me" Pepper says as the doors slide open. She looks back before turning back to Tony. "Promise me that you're not going to get yourself into any trouble"

"Me, trouble?" Tony says with a shake of his head. "Never" Pepper simply sighs before stepping onto the elevator. "Love you Pep"

"You're so up to something" Pepper says shaking her head as the doors slide closed.

Once she's gone Tony looks down to his watch before heading into his bedroom and snagging the bag he'd packed from back of his closet. He slipped on his sunglasses and headed over to the elevator as well. He rode the elevator down a floor. The doors slid open to find Bruce who looked utterly exhausted.

"Good morning sunshine" Tony says with a wide smile as Bruce steps onto the elevator.

"You mind telling me why you had Jarvis wake me up at four o'clock in the morning to pack a bag?" Bruce asks looking over to Tony. "What the hell is this about?"

"You know what's funny?" Tony asks looking over to his friend. "The fact that you did it anyway without knowing the details" he chuckled. "I think you're starting to like me"

"No, I think I'm just going insane" Bruce sighs as the elevator moves down. "So what is this some spontaneous trip to Las Vegas?"

"Nope, Vegas is next week" Tony says. "Today it's Denton" Bruce turns to Tony in confusion. That definitely wasn't the answer he was expecting.

"Montana?" Bruce asks and Tony nods. "Ok, why?"

"Digging" Tony says as the elevator doors slide open and he walks out.

"Digging for what?" Bruce asks following after him.

"Secrets" Tony whispers back to the man.

They were caught, just that fast. They all stopped as guards began approaching. Thor steps forward, but Sif holds out a arm.

"I'll hold them off" Sif says. "Take her" Thor looks to her for a moment before nodding and turning to Jane and Katie. Katie looks over to Sif. "This is my fight, your is beside Thor" Katie nods before turning and following behind Thor and Jane. They find Volstagg standing in front of an abandoned Dark Elf ship.

"I will give as much time as I can" Volstagg says.

"Thank you my friend" Thor says giving his friend a firm shake a nod. They walk past him but Katie stops when she see Volstagg shoot out an arm stopping Loki.

"If you even think about betraying him-"

"You'll kill me?" Loki asks. "Evidently there will be a line" Volstagg let's out a grunt before dropping his arm and letting him pass.

"You really have no friends, do you?" Katie asks as he walks over to her and they turn to step onto the ship.

"I think I have one" Loki says looking over to her. "Whether I want to or not?" she looks over to him confused before letting out a very unflattering snort.

"Me?" Katie asks with a shake of her head. "Yeah, no. You killed my friend, you tried to destroy my planet. When that line of people wanting to kick your ass starts to form, I'll probably be right in front ready to put my foot so far up your ass you'll taste my red toe nail polish"

"Fiesty" he says with an annoying smirk. "I like it" Katie rolls her eyes before turning to see Thor pressing random buttons.

"Thor" Katie says walking over and stopping. "I don't think that will help"

"I thought you said you knew how to fly this thing" Loki says walking to the other side of his brother.

"I said _how hard could it be_" Thor replied glaring over to his brother.

"Apparently hard" Katie says stopping his hand. "Stop before you press some sort of self destruct button" he moves aside to to give her a crack at it. Katie looks down to the console. It seemed pretty advance for something that was supposed to be so old. But all computers had similarities. At least one. And if Katie knew anything, it was computers.

"I doubt the midgardian mad woman will be able to-" Loki's words were cut off by the ship powering up. Katie looks over to him and just gives him a satisfied smirk.

"You were saying?" Katie asks moving aside to let Thor handle the actual flying. Soon the ship begins lifting off the ground as Thor turns it around, hitting a couple of columns in the process.

"I think you missed a column" Loki taunts his brother.

"Shut up!" Thor snaps before steering the ship through the wall. They soon moving at speeds Katie really wasn't ready for.

"Oh I hate flying" Katie says grabbing something to keep her steady.

"Why don't you let me take over, I'm clearly the better pilot" Loki says moving in closer to Thor.

"Is that right?" Thor asks looking over to his brother. "Out of the two us, which one of us can fly?"

"Are you two really arguing about this now?" Katie asks looking between the two brother. "How about the person who can crash into the less crap fly" she says when suddenly Jane passes out.

"Jane!" Thor calls.

"I'm fine" Jane mutters weakly from the floor.

"I got her" Katie says before walking over and kneeling beside Jane. "I'll probably pass out next" there's suddenly a sharp turn and she can feel her whole body jerk. "Oh god" she was starting to get nauseous.

"You know they're following us?" Loki asks his brother when suddenly the ship jerks from something firing at it.

"Are we being attack!" Katie asks looking up to the two brothers.

"Well obviously!" Loki replies looking over to her. "That isn't fear I see in your eyes, is it mad woman?"

"No, it's-" Katie closed her eyes as the ship hit something."This is just me now wanting to die!"

"Well done" Loki says looking to Thor. "You just decapitated your grandfather"

"Do you have to narrate everything!" Katie snapped before the ship spun around to avoid enemy fire. "I can't take this, I can't-"

"Oh for the love of Odin" Loki says walking over and kneeling in front of her. "You said you could handle this"

"And I am honestly, I think I'm handling being spun around an alien ship while being fired at pretty damn well!" she snapped and he smirked. "But a person can only take so much" she looks down to Jane. "At least she gets to be unconscious for most of this"

"A gift I shall grant you" Loki says and Katie looks up to him confused. "From one friend to another" he suddenly places a hand on the side of Katie's face and suddenly darkness follow.

Loki watches as Katie falls unconscious and smirks before standing to his feet.

"Loki-" Thor says warningly as he glare over to his brother.

"What?" Loki says innocently turning back to his brother. "I'm helping"

* * *

**A/N: Welp, there you go. Tony's and Bruce are headed to Nowheresville Montana, AKA Denton. I wonder what they're going to find? And Katie's being tossed in the middle of an alien battle while trying to stay cool and collected. I wonder how that's going to work out for her? I guess we'll find out soon, but now there's only one thing I need you to do...**

**Feed the author please... I'm starving, and a starving author's fingers begin to slow down with every... passing... second ;)**


End file.
